


Light In The Darkness

by nightconfessions



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Lighthouses, M/M, Moments of fluff, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Survivor Guilt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightconfessions/pseuds/nightconfessions
Summary: Где-то в 19 веке, Эрмаль нашел свое место в мире: он живет на маленьком острове, где присматривает за маяком. Это одинокая жизнь, когда люди приплывают лишь раз в месяц, чтобы доставить ему припасы. Это монотонная жизнь, где сезоны перетекают один в другой в тумане ветра и воды. Но затем в один день происходит что-то неожиданное.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Light In The Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077913) by [raisedtokeepquiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/raisedtokeepquiet). 



Чайки кричали, проносясь мимо на своих широких крыльях. В оранжевом свете заходящего солнца они отбрасывали огромные тени на башню. Эрмаль игнорировал их. Он к ним привык. Он провел рукой по своим кудрям, которые загрубели от соли, — соль была _везде_ — и проверил, все ли части лампы были на своих местах. После он защелкнул лампу обратно; сегодня ему нужно было только подстричь фитиль, и затем он мог зажечь её. Он наблюдал за тем, как огонек мерцает сквозь стекло, хотя смотреть на свет прямо через отражатель было слишком ярко. Тем не менее огонь горел, а это означало, что ещё одну ночь его работа была выполнена правильно.

Он вышел к перилам башни, глядя на воду далеко под ним; вода окружала его со всех сторон. Солнце еще неокончательно зашло, и обычно он не зажигал огонь так рано, по его мнению, было лучше сэкономить масло. Сегодня, однако, он немного потерял счёт времени и не был вполне уверен, что успеет сделать это вовремя, если сначала решит выполнить остальные дела. Так что сначала огонь, а потом дела, он сможет закончить их в сумерках. Кроме того, это была ясная ночь, звезды и убывающая луна должны помочь. 

Волны этим вечером были спокойны, в воздухе — ровный бриз, но ничего похожего на шторм, прошедший на прошлой неделе. Тогда зажечь огонь было действительно трудной задачей, ветер завывал вокруг башни, заставляя пламя мерцать, когда проникал внутрь сквозь трещины, которые, на самом деле, были настолько малы, что не должны были иметь значения. Но Эрмаль знал, что именно в такой шторм особенно важно, чтобы огонь был постоянным и сильным. Ветер и сильные течения могли увести ничего не подозревающих моряков от запланированного курса — свет маяка должен показать им, где они находились, предупредить о коварном побережье неподалеку. Эрмаль любил море, и для него было не в новинку, как быстро волны могут обернуться против тебя, предав, когда ты думал, что они останутся спокойны.

Он спустился по лестнице, а потом по спиральным ступеням, пока не оказался у подножия маяка, толчком открывая деревянную дверь и выходя наружу. Мигающие огни — две вспышки каждые три секунды — были уютом в темноте, практически как биение сердца, единственное биение сердца, которое составляло ему компанию здесь на острове, если не считать животных. 

Их было не так много, помимо диких, которые появлялись и исчезали, когда им хотелось, хотя, конечно, это были в основном летающие или рыбы. На острове, он был довольно уверен, было не так много животных, которые могли с него выбраться. У него самого были только курицы, которых он сейчас отправился проверить. Их было пять, все они были в курятнике на эту ночь. Хорошо. Не то, что бы это было так важно, преимуществом острова посреди _нигде_ было отсутствие каких-либо хищников, например, тех же лис. Но все равно, больше по привычке, Эрмаль закрывал курятник на ночь и собирался открыть его рано утром. Ему нравились курицы. Он находил их удивительно приятной компанией, они кудахтали ему в ответ, когда он говорил с ними. Он дал им имена. Лия. Мира. Ринальд. Сабина. Марко. Может он должен был стыдиться этого, но ему было довольно одиноко на острове, и таким образом он мог сохранять связь с любимыми людьми. К тому же он слышал гораздо более безумные истории о своих приятелях — смотрителях маяка. Существовала черта, которую не хотелось пересекать, и он все еще был далек от нее. 

После проверки куриц он отправился на поиски другого животного, которое держал у себя. Он пришел в сарай и свистнул, наполняя корыто Фьоллы, хотя она точно знала, когда наступает время кормежки, и уже ждала рядом. Эрмаль иногда задавался вопросом, как овца оказалась здесь на острове, но она уже жила здесь, когда он приехал; прошло уже около двух лет с того момента, и единственное, что ему рассказали, это то, что предыдущий смотритель выкормил ее, когда она была ягненком, и был без ума от нее. У Эрмаля не было ни одной мысли по поводу того, зачем кому-то понадобилось привозить маленького ягненка на остров, но к этому моменту он привык к ней и не раз радовался ее присутствию. Она была достаточной личностью, чтобы хоть частично скрасить его одиночество на острове. 

Два года. Столько времени прошло с того момента, как он согласился занять пост смотрителя маяка на одном из самых удаленных островов, что он когда-либо видел. Километр шириной, длиной едва два — теперь это его дом. Сторона, обращенная к суше, представляла собой черное каменистое побережье с уходившим в воду пирсом, к которому причаливали лодки, но после зимы большая его часть нуждалась в обновлении. Он все еще выполнял свою задачу, но Эрмалю нужно будет заняться ремонтом в ближайшее время, и он мысленно отметил это. Эта сторона острова была хорошим местом для высадки, здесь волны были спокойнее, чем те, которые приходили из открытого моря. По другие стороны острова галька перерастала в камни и валуны, а то и еще большее. Берег, обращенный к широко открывающемуся океану, состоял из крутых камней и отвесных скал, куда никто, кроме морских птиц, не мог добраться. 

Сам остров возвышался по направлению от этих берегов, пока не достигал скалистого плато, по большей части на удивление плоского, с удобным местом для самого маяка и маленького дома, прилегающего к нему. Также здесь находились хозяйственные постройки, мастерская, складские помещения, сарай, курятник и стойло Фьоллы, все размещено по кругу, образуя некое подобие внутреннего двора. Постройки помогали защититься от основной части соленого бриза, что позволяло держать во дворе капустную грядку и некоторые выносливые ягодные кусты. В некотором смысле это напоминало небольшую уютную ферму, но это было лишь видимостью. Земля здесь была непригодна для выращивания. 

Затем шла травянистая равнина, где обычно можно было найти Фьоллу, три больших дерева обеспечивали некоторое укрытие и тень летом. То, что они выросли здесь такие высокие, было чудом, но то, как они наклонялись от ветра, показывало, что их существование здесь было далеко не из легких. Еще было несколько сухих кустов здесь и там, больше покрытых колючками, чем листьями, и несколько молодых деревьев, непохожих на те, что были в поле, и Эрмаль лишь мог надеяться на то, что они проживут достаточно, чтобы стать такими же высокими. 

Эрмаль увидел вакансию смотрителя, подал заявку, и ему предложили работу. Если быть честным, он осознавал, что искал место, где мог исчезнуть, где жизненные заботы, так же как и людские тревоги, не терзали бы его каждую минуту; и иногда он задавался вопросом, как ему удалось убедить всех, что он сможет быть смотрителем маяка, когда его желания настолько сильно расходились с тем, что ожидалось от него здесь. 

Но он, однако, мог им быть. С тех пор, как он ступил на остров, все это время он чувствовал себя, как дома. Конечно, это отчасти было море, зовущее его со всех сторон, шепчущее, что здесь он был в безопасности, бормочущее свою компанию, но было и что-то большее. Одиночество, природа, окружавшая его, давали ему время для размышлений, его работа давала ему ощущение цели в жизни, и он понял, что она ему _нравится_. После первых трех месяцев, которые считались испытательным сроком, он точно знал, что не хочет уезжать. Он хотел остаться здесь, на этом терзаемом ветрами острове, где компанию ему составляли лишь несколько животных. Он отметал все предложения людей, которые приплывали проверить его, о том, что ему стоит съездить на берег на несколько дней, потому что он не хотел. Он хотел остаться здесь, в своем собственном маленьком мире. 

Конечно, так было не всегда. Иные мысли посетили его, как только лодка, которая привезла его на остров, оставила его одного здесь в первый раз. Это было безумное решение и его сложнейшая задача. Он искал место, чтобы исчезнуть, но оно им не являлось. Он искал место, где груз поставленных задач, лежащий на его плечах, уменьшится, но он только вырос. Он был единственным человеком, который был ответственен за свет: включение его ночью и погашение утром. Мысль об этом накрывала его с головой, особенно поначалу. Каковы будут последствия, если он замешкается, если он не справится? Он брал на себя огромную ответственность. 

Он слышал истории об этих берегах, как камни, казалось, двигались, как течения менялись по воле моря, даже причудливые истории про сирен, заманивающих мужчин на смерть — сирены это были или нет, но море требовало жертв. По всему побережью во время отлива можно было найти останки кораблекрушений. Количество трагедий уменьшилось с тех пор, как появился маяк с современной и яркой лампой на вершине, но они не прекратились полностью, и истории все еще рассказывались зимними ночами. 

С маяком шло больше обязанностей, чем просто зажигать его. Эрмалю приходилось смотреть за механизмом, регулярно обрезать фитиль и заменять его, когда почти выгорал. Он должен был доливать масло, чтобы быть уверенным, что огонь будет гореть всю ночь. Затем ему приходилось чистить составляющие лампы, осторожно открывая ее, чтобы добраться до внутренних частей. Её необходимо было чистить, поскольку жирная сажа имела свойство загрязнять отражатель и крышку из цветного стекла. Чистка была была так же важна, как и сам свет, так как моряки определяли своё положение по цвету стекла, и свет должен был простираться далеко через море, чтобы предотвратить крушения. 

Здесь был суровый климат, так что любые мысли о том, что работа смотрителем будет простой, исчезли сразу, как только он ступил на остров и заметил, как непрекращающийся ветер, вода и соль разрушали всё. Ему нужно было всё чинить так скоро, как это было возможно. Его список дел никогда не заканчивался; части зданий, инструменты и оборудование ломались прямо когда он чинил что-то другое. 

Еще одной обязанностью, хотя и не такой сложной, как остальные, которые шли с поддержанием света, были бесконечные отчёты, которые ему приходилось писать. Погода, море, корабли, проходящие мимо, поломки и ремонт... Всё должно быть записано, на случай если это когда-нибудь понадобится пересмотреть. Комната на вершине маяка состояла из бесчисленных книг с заметками, годы и годы записей. 

Помимо всего этого, конечно, была ещё работа, заключающаяся в том, чтобы превратить это убежище в настоящий дом. Воду нужно было принести с насоса, огонь разжечь на кухне, еду приготовить, одежду постирать и высушить, животных накормить и позаботиться, овощную грядку полить и прополоть, рыбные сети опустошить, любую избыточную еду нужно было сохранить... 

Было настоящим чудом, когда у него появлялось время для себя. Конечно, летом было легче, потому что дни были длиннее, а значит было больше времени, наполненного делами, обязанностями и забавными вещами. Зимой список обязанностей был немного короче, не нужно было, например, заботиться об огороде. В его комнате стоял шкаф, заполненный книгами, он знал, что это было безумием — тащить их сюда на маленькой лодке, держа в сырости, он знал это даже если бы не видел взглядов мужчин, которые помогали ему с ящиками. Но ему нравилось читать, он любил приключения, то как он мог переместиться в другие места, в другие жизни. Если ему придется провести все свое время здесь одному — книги были его единственным утешением. 

Поэтому он читал. Играл на аккордеоне. Писал письма своей семье и друзьям. Записывал свои мысли в дневники, выставленные на одной из полок. Вязал, время от времени получая новые схемы от своей бабушки. Он без труда находил, чем заполнить свободные часы, даже если это порой означало, что ему придется поспать немного меньше, прежде чем придется гасить огонь вновь. 

Но это должно быть сделано в любом случае, в идеале в то время, когда первые лучи солнца появятся из-за горизонта. Опять же, масло — его не хотелось тратить попусту. У него были некоторые дополнительные запасы на случай необходимости, но его связь с остальным миром была довольно ненадежной. 

Раз в месяц приезжала лодка, чтобы проверить его и доставить новые припасы. Мужчины, друзья, как он теперь мог их называть, Андреа и Дино, принимали его список пожеланий на следующий месяц, доставляли письма, которые пришли ему, и забирали те, что он написал. Они могли разделить трубку и обсудить события, которые произошли в мире за прошедший месяц. Эрмаль мельком узнавал о всех вещах, что проходили мимо него: о новых изобретениях, новых проблемах, новых людях в городе и людях, которых не стало. Скоро, даже слишком скоро им придется уехать вновь, их путешествие до берега займет часы, и еще целый месяц до того, как Эрмаль вновь увидит человека. Зимой Андреа и Дино часто оставались на ночь; их путь был гораздо легче при свете, чем в ночной темноте, и они ценили возможность согреться, когда прибывали с новой поставкой для Эрмаля. 

Тем не менее, одиночество было хуже всего на следующий день после того, как они уезжали. В течение самого дня Эрмаль был занят подсчетом припасов и раскладыванием их по надлежащим местам. Затем наступала одинокая ночь, когда он заставлял себя выполнить обязанности и лечь спать, позволяя открыть письма лишь на следующий день. В первые месяцы на острове он пытался подбадривать себя, открывая лишь по письму в несколько дней, но этот план быстро исчез. Теперь он просто ждал наступления первого дня нового месяца, того самого одинокого дня, когда голоса других людей и их смех еще были свежи в памяти, когда завывания ветра лишь звучали пустыми. Он мог сидеть в своем кресле-качалке и открывать письма, одно за другим, читать их, перечитывать, позволяя себе ощутить отсутствие его матери, его сестер и братьев, его бабушки, его друзей. Это ощущение пройдет, точно так же, как проходят дни, и медленно он вернется к наслаждению своей жизнью, один на острове. 

У него была небольшая лодка с веслами, нельзя было оставлять человека в ловушке на острове без всяких способов уехать, если это будет необходимо, но он знал, что она не была предназначена для того, чтобы преодолеть расстояние до берега. Это было возможно, не исключено, при подходящих обстоятельствах или когда нужда будет достаточно сильна, но, в общем, предполагалось, что он останется. Грести до берега было настолько долго, что он мог не успеть вернуться до наступления темноты, даже если у него было достаточно сил, чтобы совершить это путешествие дважды за день. Нет, оставаться и смотреть за маяком. Таковы были его обязанности.

Он потратил много дневного времени, стоя так, потерянный в своих мыслях, пропуская пальцы сквозь жесткое шерстяное пальто Фьоллы. Так как приближалась весна, он должен будет попробовать остричь ее в скором времени, хотя, возможно, было лучше подождать еще немного. Погода в самом начале сезона была непредсказуемой, поэтому она, без сомнений, будет рада теплу, которое давала ей шерсть, когда наступит следующий шторм. Кроме того, он помнил прошлый год, когда он понял, что практически невозможно остричь овцу самостоятельно, или он просто был ужасающе плох в этом. Может ему стоило дождаться Андреа и Дино и убедить их помочь ему с работой. 

Тем не менее, светло было или уже темно, он действительно не хотел пока идти в дом. Сегодня был хороший день, погода спокойнее, чем была в последнее время, и воздух был наполнен солнечным светом и обещанием скорого наступления более теплых месяцев. Вечер несильно отличался, и он хотел насладиться этим, подышать воздухом, а не быть запертым в доме, где он и без того провел очень много времени этой зимой. 

Эрмаль знал этот остров и мог устроить себе прогулку даже в такой серой темноте. Его ноги провели его по кругу, наконец направляясь к берегу. Не было удивительным, что это одно из его любимых мест на острове. Здесь, где суша и море действительно встречались, объединяясь и формируя друг друга — ему это нравилось. Это место не было похоже на скалы с их угрожающей красотой, где отвесные склоны вели от камня к воде, где всегда в первую очередь нужно было думать об осторожности. На берегу это было иначе, здесь он мог насладиться обоими элементами. 

Эрмаль стоял там, вспышки маяка отражались в воде, когда он смотрел на волны. Даже несмотря на то, что это было то же самое море, оно выглядело совсем иначе вблизи, чем с вершины башни. Цвета были разными, форма волн тоже, казалось, отличалась. Там, наверху, они были далекими и бесконечными, созданными для того, чтобы наблюдать с расстояния, но здесь, когда он стоял на гальке, они были другими. Здесь волны были спокойными, тянущимися к него ногам, но не совсем достигающими их. Здесь волны напоминали ему о том моменте, когда он впервые увидел море, о летнем дне много лет назад. Здесь они были созданы для того, чтобы их любили с близкого расстояния. Эрмаль не мог дождаться, когда погода улучшится настолько, что он снова мог плавать. Он скучал по этому в холодные месяцы, которые наконец-то подходили к концу. 

Или, по крайней мере, он надеялся на это, потому что в воздухе все еще оставалась прохлада, которая говорила ему, что сегодняшнее солнце еще означало, что весна наступила окончательно, зима все еще не полностью выпустила мир из своей хватки. Мурашки пробежали по его рукам, и Эрмаль уже собирался вернуться внутрь, разжечь огонь и сделать себе чай, когда заметил что-то выбивающееся из обычной картины.

Его взгляд скользил по морю в последнем взгляде на сегодня, прежде чем он отвернется, и волны были довольно нормальными, настойчиво и непрерывно сталкивающиеся с берегом, двигая мельчайшую гальку с отчетливым булькающим звуком. Привлекли его внимание не волны. 

На границе суши и моря, нарушая узор волн, находилась черная фигура, которой обычно здесь не было. Это озадачило разум Эрмаля на мгновение, но затем он соединил точки и сами очертания оказались достаточно знакомы ему. 

Лодка. Это была форма лодки. На его берегу была лодка.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Итак, на острове Эрмаля оказалась лодка. Каким образом? Почему? Давайте выясним.

Эрмаль спустился к лодке настолько быстро, как мог без угрозы вывихнуть лодыжку на рыхлой гальке, с каждым шагом новые мысли приходили ему в голову. Почему там была лодка? В ней кто-нибудь был? Если был, то кто? Почему? Как? Откуда?

У него не было ответов, хотя по мере приближения он мог разглядеть всё больше и больше. Лодка была маленькой, это было легко определить. Вид казался Эрмалю знакомым, но он видел не так много их на побережье. Скорее она напоминала ему о тех небольших лодках, которые использовались для перевозки грузов по рекам и небольшим озерам, они были предназначены для более коротких дистанций и более спокойных вод. Так что же она делала здесь на острове, вокруг которого не было ничего, кроме открытого моря?

Подойдя ближе, он заметил мужчину, трудно различимого в темноте, который стоял на берегу, пытаясь вытащить лодку дальше на гальку. Это было непростой задачей для одного человека.

В лодке также было какое-то движение, Эрмаль предположил, что там, наверное, могли быть еще люди.

— Могу я вам помочь? — позвал Эрмаль, оказавшись всего в нескольких шагах от мужчины. Даже в темноте было легко различить взгляд облегчения, когда мужчина заметил Эрмаля.

— Пожалуйста, мои дети, — он выговорил, всё ещё пытаясь тянуть за веревку, привязанную к лодке, хотя не было похоже, чтобы она сильно двигалась.

Теперь, когда он был около него, Эрмаль мог видеть, что всё в этом человеке кричало об усталости. Что он мог также видеть, так это детей, которых упомянул мужчина, их было двое в лодке: маленький мальчик, уставившийся на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и девочка, ещё младше него, голова которой покоилась на его колене.

Сначала Эрмаль помог мужчине протащить лодку еще на метр или около того на гальку, а затем залез в неё; плоский корпус удерживал её в стабильном состоянии, по крайней мере, пока она лежала на берегу.

— Она больна, — сказал мужчина, когда Эрмаль наклонился, чтобы поднять девочку. Он вылез из лодки на берег вновь, мальчик выбрался следом с помощью мужчины.

— Вперёд, давайте отведём вас в дом, согреем и высушим, — сказал Эрмаль и пошёл вперед, прокладывая путь. Мужчина не сразу двинулся за ним, задерживая свой взгляд на лодке, на волнах. Нетрудно было проследить линию его мыслей.

— С ней ничего не случится, прилив только что прошел свою высшую отметку, — Эрмаль попытался успокоить его. Лодка останется здесь, ожидая, когда хозяин вернётся за ней.

Мужчина кивнул, и затем последовал за ним, рукой крепко держась за сына.

Путь к дому был не из быстрых, и Эрмаль был рад, что хорошо его знал, когда шёл в темноте и с девочкой на руках. Он проследовал по наклонной дорожке вверх от пляжа, достигнув поляны и минуя деревья. Здесь заканчивалась самая сложная часть пути, тропа была немного коварной, так как он не мог видеть, куда ставит ногу, но всё же ему удалось сохранить равновесие и удержать девочку, которая лежала в его руках, не просыпаясь. Быстрый взгляд через плечо сказал ему, что мужчина и мальчик более-менее поспевали за ним, они были двумя серыми фигурами позади него. Им оставалось лишь пересечь постройки и пройти через небольшой двор, прежде чем они, наконец, достигли двери его дома.

Оказавшись внутри, Эрмаль опустил девочку на скамейку около двери — не самое мягкое место, но скоро он сможет её перенести. Сейчас ему действительно нужен был свет, ведь того, что исходил от печи, было недостаточно, чтобы осветить комнату. Он пересек комнату, и, когда лампы были зажжены, Эрмаль повернулся лицом к мужчине, который зашел за ним внутрь.

То, что он увидел, потрясло его. Мужчина стоял всего в нескольких шагах от двери, закрытой позади него. Он не был просто уставшим, он был _обессилен_. Эрмаль думал, что он помогал мальчику пересечь остров, но теперь видел, что мужчина тяжело опирался на сына. Его покачивало, но не так, как это бывало после длительного морского путешествия, скорее просто от полного истощения.

Это натолкнуло Эрмаля на новые мысли. Кем были эти люди? Что с ними случилось, раз они приплыли на этот остров, вечером, в таком состоянии? Как долго они плыли? Откуда они взялись?

Эрмаль сумел отодвинуть эти вопросы в сторону и приступить к действиям. Изначально он собирался сфокусироваться на девочке, потому что она была больна, но она спала, а значит он мало что мог для неё сделать, и мужчина действительно серьёзно волновал его сейчас. Эрмаль быстро подошел к нему, помогая снять пальто и накидывая его на вешалку. Затем он позволил мужчине опереться на него, перекладывая на себя столько его веса, сколько мог, и провел его до стула, находившегося у стола. Он также жестом пригласил мальчика сесть.

Эрмаль не говорил, его разум был занят вещами, которые ему нужно было сделать, о которых нужно было позаботиться прямо сейчас. Вода. Еда. Нет, может сначала высушить одежду? Особенно если учесть тот факт, что брюки мужчины были частично залиты от того, что он выпрыгнул из лодки, чтобы затащить ее на берег. Дети также не были полностью сухими, но все же гораздо суше, чем мужчина. Возможно, они лишь случайно промокли благодаря волнам, накатившим на лодку под неправильным углом.

Но еду и питье было легче предоставить прямо сейчас, так что Эрмаль все же начал с этого. Он поставил стаканы с водой перед мальчиком и мужчиной, и затем достал немного хлеба и сыра, которые тоже положил на стол. Эти двое ели и пили жадно, голодно, так что Эрмаль знал, что сделал правильный выбор, поставив это в приоритет. Это также породило новые вопросы. Как давно они что-либо ели? Сколько времени они провели на лодке едва ли с какими-то запасами? Почему?

Он разжёг огонь сильнее и поставил воду на печь кипятиться. Может для чая, может просто ради горячей воды — это пригодится в любом случае. А если нет, то огонь все равно горел, вода могла просто погреться. Он уставился на чайник, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, пытаясь сохранять голову чистой в этой неожиданной ситуации, потому что это было именно тем, что ему нужно. Затем он вновь обратил свое внимание на мужчину, который выглядел готовым уснуть прямо там, где сидел. Эрмаль мягко опустил руку на его плечо.

— Пойдемте, отведем Вас в кровать, где Вы сможете поспать.

На это мужчина резко выпрямился, прижимаясь спиной к спинке стула.

— Нет — Либеро, Анита — дети, сначала детей!

Эрмаль посмотрел на него, на секунду он подумал убедить мужчину, что он сам был гораздо важнее в данный момент, но затем осознал, что это, скорее всего, не сработает. Самым быстрым вариантом развития событий сейчас было просто выполнить эту просьбу.

Поэтому Эрмаль посмотрел на мальчика, которого, по всей видимости, звали Либеро: он выглядел уставшим, но в остальном в порядке, учитывая недавние обстоятельства. Эрмаль дал ему еще воды и яблоко, и затем подошел к девочке, Аните. Он должен был положить её в постель, мягкую и комфортную. Он поднял ее на руки и поразмыслил над возможными вариантами. Девочка и мужчина могли спать в кровати, она была достаточно большой для них двоих. Мальчик должен уместиться на скамейке, Эрмаль мог превратить ее в более мягкое место с помощью одеял. Должно сработать.

А Эрмаль… Ничего, он найдет где прилечь на полу, закутавшись в одеяла.

Он положил девочку на кровать. Её одежда казалась почти высохшей к этому моменту, так что Эрмаль решил просто укрыть ее одеялом. Он еще проверит ее чуть позже, сначала он хотел обеспечить мужчине сухую одежду и кровать прежде, чем он свалится от усталости. На мгновение Эрмаль положил руку на лоб девочки. При прикосновении от нее, кажется, исходило тепло. Жар. Не особо сильный, но он все же был. Это лишь усилило его тревогу.

Эрмаль вернулся в комнату. Первым делом он снял кипяченую воду с печи и убрал в сторону. Затем он повернулся к мужчине.

— Я положил Вашу дочь в кровать. Она все еще спит, но я накормлю её и напою, как только она проснется. Я за ней присмотрю. Я устрою кровать для Вашего сына здесь, на скамейке, но сначала Вы должны позволить мне помочь _Вам_ , — сказал он уверенно, надеясь убедить мужчину сдаться.

И да, он слабо кивнул, закрывая глаза на секунду, прежде чем зафиксировать взгляд на Эрмале вновь.

— Вы обещаете присмотреть за ними?

— Я обещаю, — Эрмаль ответил, кивнув, и затем приблизился к мужчине.

— Давайте отведем Вас в спальню. У меня есть сухая одежда, а затем вы должны поспать.

Мужчина самостоятельно поднялся со стула, но Эрмаль видел, что даже такое небольшое движение стоило ему. Он задумался, сможет ли мужчина вообще дойти до спальни, даже с его помощью, даже учитывая то, что она была в нескольких шагах отсюда, или ему стоит его понести.

Но все же мужчина справился, тяжело опираясь на Эрмаля, как он делал прежде по пути до стола. Он сел на кровать, пальцы пробежались по мягким простыням. Эрмаль отвернулся к сундуку с одеждой у подножия кровати и достал оттуда рубашку и удобные штаны, надеясь, что они подойдут мужчине. По крайней мере, они казались одного роста, так что должно выйти.

Когда он повернулся к мужчине вновь, Эрмаль увидел, что он не двигается, будто уснул прямо сидя. Мета положил одежду на кровать, и затем осторожно помог мужчине раздеться, снять мокрую одежду и надеть сухую.

Мужчина лег, посмотрел рядом с собой и медленно, словно это стоило всех усилий в мире, протянул руку, чтобы погладить спящее лицо дочери. Он поднял взгляд на Эрмаля и прошептал «спасибо», прежде чем его глаза закрылись и он погрузился в сон, в котором так нуждалось его тело.

Эрмаль взял другое одеяло и осторожно укрыл его. Затем он покинул комнату, оставив свет включенным. Он придет проверить Аниту позже. Сначала он должен приготовить постель для Либеро. Эрмаль обнаружил мальчика, сидевшего за столом и невидяще смотревшего в пустоту, малейший яблочный огрызок лежал на столе перед ним.

— Итак, Либеро, не так ли? — сказал Эрмаль мягко. — Ты, должно быть, устал. Я устрою для тебя место для сна. Тебе нужно что-то еще сейчас?

Эрмаль обошел комнату, подбирая подушку и несколько одеял, которые могли превратить деревянную скамейку в сносную кровать. Он заметил, что мальчик не ответил, так что повторил свой вопрос. Опять же, Либеро не говорил, но после еще нескольких ударов сердца он почти незаметно покачал головой.

— Ладно, хорошо. Вот, она готова, твоя кровать. Надеюсь, она удобная. Я дам тебе надеть свою рубашку, она должна подойти лучше, чем та одежда, что сейчас на тебе, — сказал Эрмаль.

Когда он вернулся, держа рубашку в руках, он увидел, что мальчик уже разделся, его одежда была свалена в кучу около его ног.

— Держи, — сказал Эрмаль, протягивая ему рубашку и накрывая его одеялом, когда он забрался на свою импровизированную кровать. К счастью, скамейка была достаточной длины для него.

— Так, если случится что-нибудь: что-то будет не так, или тебе будет что-то нужно, ты можешь прийти ко мне, хорошо? Даже если буду спать, просто разбуди меня.

Либеро слабо кивнул на это, и после закрыл глаза. Эрмаль смотрел на него еще секунду. Затем он повернулся, чтобы пойти обратно в спальню, но что-то заставило его остановиться.

— Ты теперь в безопасности. Ничего плохого не случится здесь.

Он не знал, почему сказал это, и даже не был уверен, что мальчик слышал его — может он уже спал. Эрмаль понятия не имел, что случилось с этой семьей и через что им пришлось пройти. Он просто знал, что это было _что-то_ , потому что никто бы не решился пересечь открытое море на такой маленькой лодке с двумя маленькими детьми, если бы у него был другой выбор.

Эрмаль выдохнул, и затем, наконец, вернулся в спальню. Мужчина всё ещё спал, не то что бы Эрмаль ожидал чего-то другого. Он переключил свое внимание на девочку. Она также спала. Мгновение Мета собирался разбудить её — ей нужно было попить и поесть что-нибудь, если она могла — но он не хотел ее тревожить. Без сомнений, сон был таким же хорошим лекарством, как и любое другое. Эрмаль прислонился спиной к стене и проскользил по ней вниз, пока не сел на пол около кровати, вытянув ноги перед собой, дымовая труба согревала его спину.

Его разум вернулся к вопросам, которые он задавал себе раньше, но у него всё ещё не было ответов. Тем не менее, ему нужно было подумать над организацией. Потому что пока эта маленькая девочка болеет, эти люди останутся, и он должен был придумать, как воплотить это. По крайней мере, он нашел место для сна для них всех, ему будет нормально на полу какое-то время.

Затем одежда. Может он найдет завтра время и хорошая погода задержится, что позволит ему быстро выстирать и высушить их одежду. Но все же Эрмаль сомневался, что у него будет время на это…

И в любом случае, у него были более важные заботы.

Еда.

Его припасы были рассчитаны на месячные нужды одного человека, и до ближайшей поставки была ещё почти целая неделя. Конечно, у него были некоторые излишки, экстренные запасы. Андреа и Дино иногда не могли прибыть вовремя, иногда это занимало чуть больше оговоренного месяца, а так же погода временами была слишком опасна, чтобы совершать переправу. Особенно зимой и ранней весной, когда она могла быть непредсказуема.

На этот случай у Эрмаля были дополнительные запасы масла, углей и, да, еды, но он все еще сомневался, что этого будет достаточно для четверых человек, особенно учитывая то, что большинству из них нужно восстанавливать силы после трудного путешествия. Это было поводом для волнения, относительно которого у него не было легкого решения.

Из этих мыслей он был вытянут слабым кашлем, раздавшимся с кровати. Анита проснулась. Эрмаль подобрался к кровати, ожидая, пока она немного придет в себя.

— Папа? — спросила она мягким голосом и осмотрелась вокруг немного растерянно.

— Твой папа спит, Анита, но я позабочусь о тебе, ладно? — сказал Эрмаль нежно, привлекая внимание девочки.

— Кто ты? — спросила она, явно не будучи настолько больна, чтобы потерять все чувства.

— Я Эрмаль, я живу здесь. Я нашел тебя, твоего брата и твоего папу на берегу и помог вам. Хочешь пить? Может, ты голодная?

Девочка на секунду задумалась, а затем лишь кивнула, не отвечая на вопросы Эрмаля определенно, но тем не менее показывая, что он может что-то сделать.

— Пойдем на кухню. Могу я понести тебя?

Она опять кивнула, и Эрмаль взял ее на руки вместе с одеялом. Учитывая ее жар и горячую печку на кухне, ей, вероятно, будет слишком жарко в одеяле, но Эрмаль подумал, что лучше так, чем резкие перепады температуры: из тепла в холод, а затем в тепло снова.

Он посадил Аниту на стул и дал ей воды, которую она быстро выпила. Эрмаль наполнил кружку вновь, и затем спросил: — Хочешь что-нибудь поесть?

Не отнимая кружку от рта, Анита кивнула вновь. Эрмаль улыбнулся ей. Аппетит, определенно, был хорошим знаком. Он повернулся стойке и нарезал на маленькие кусочки хлеб, который все еще лежал там, намазал их маслом. Он надеялся, что ее желудок нормально отреагирует на это.

Эрмаль поставил тарелку перед ней, захватил миску, яблоко и нож и сел рядом с ней за стол. Анита ела хлеб кусочек за кусочком, и когда она закончила, Эрмаль подвинул миску к ней, уже наполненную дольками яблока, готового для еды.

И Анита ела и даже улыбнулась, когда при первом укусе сок оказался на её языке. Но затем она замерла и посмотрела на Эрмаля, слегка нахмурившись.

— Почему ты ничего не ешь? — спросила она.

На секунду Эрмаль хотел объяснить, что он уже ел, но вместо этого просто взял дольку из миски.

— Я ем, — сказал он с улыбкой, которая была встречена ответной от Аниты, и она тоже взяла новый кусочек.

Скоро яблоко исчезло и они сидели так, приглушенно разговаривая, чтобы не разбудить Либеро. Эрмаль терпеливо отвечал на вопросы Аниты о том, где они были и что он делал. Затем она замолчала, приложив маленькую ручку к своей голове.

— У меня немного кружится голова… — она вздохнула.

Эрмаль тут же оживился, было так просто забыть о том, что девочка была на самом деле больна.

— Вот, выпей ещё, это поможет, а потом я положу тебя обратно в кровать. Сон все исправит.

Он отнес её в постель и укрыл, а затем ушел, оставив дверь открытой, чтобы знать, если он понадобится.

Стараясь не шуметь, Эрмаль прибрался на кухне, а после собрал все неиспользованные одеяла и соорудил нечто, что должно было послужить ему кроватью, около печи. Завтра ему нужно будет принести кресло-качалку из башни. Ему нравилось, что оно находилось там, потому что он мог прийти и часами смотреть на волны через окно, но сейчас оно больше пригодится здесь, когда у него так много гостей.

Эрмаль просто лежал, несмотря на поздний час все еще не погружаясь в сон, внимательно прислушиваясь к знакам, что он кому-то нужен, но все что он слышал, это размеренное дыхание в доме и знакомые звуки острова снаружи. Ветер выл вокруг дома, и волны вдалеке бились о берег — Эрмаль понимал, что не мог, на самом деле, слышать их с такого расстояния, но он все же представлял, что слышал. Помимо этого оставалась только тишина, и, в конце концов, даже глаза Эрмаля закрылись, и он смог уснуть.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это ещё одно утро, и оказывается, что это был не просто сон, а те люди и правда прибыли на его пляж. Эрмаль должен решить, что делать дальше, и попытаться получить ответы на множество вопросов, которые у него есть.

Когда Эрмаль проснулся, он находился в секундной растерянности. Куда делся светлый квадрат окна на фоне темной стены слева от него? Почему его матрац был таким жёстким, от чего его спина немного побаливала? Затем он понял почему. Потому что он был вовсе не в своей спальне, а на кухонном полу. Потому что прошлой ночью он нашел мужчину и двух детей в маленькой лодке на берегу.

Эрмаль прислушался на секунду, но не услышал ничего необычного, поэтому предположил, что его гости ещё спали. Он тихонько поднялся и накинул на себя дополнительную одежду. Несмотря на то, что наступала весна, раннее утро всё ещё могло быть очень холодным, иногда даже с легким морозцем. Через кухонное окно было видно, как медленно наступал рассвет. Он решил подняться на башню и обновить записи, прежде чем гасить свет. Скоро по утрам будет достаточно светло, чтобы корабли могли проходить через эти воды без какой-либо помощи. После он мог покормить животных.

Но для начала стоило проверить гостей. Эрмаль увидел, что мальчик всё ещё спит на скамейке, и когда он просунул голову в дверь спальни, то также разглядел там две спящие фигуры, едва различимые в серой темноте комнаты. В лампе, которую он оставил для них зажженной, кончилось масло, и в какой-то момент ночью она погасла, но теперь, когда начинало светать, в окно проникал слабый свет.

Удостоверившись, что они будут в порядке ещё некоторое время, Мета поднялся по ступенькам башни и зажег свет на столе. Он открыл книгу для записей на нужной странице и сначала записал дополнение к предыдущему вечеру, отметив все детали, которые он помнил о том, как он нашел своих неожиданных посетителей, прежде чем перейти к стандартным заметкам о погоде. Солнце по-прежнему было низко, но сейчас определенно выше горизонта, так что Эрмаль погасил свет на башне. Он спустился вниз вновь и воспользовался задней дверью маяка, чтобы попасть в строения, где он держал овцу и куриц. Какая-то часть его хотела знать, все ли его гости ещё спят, или они проснулись, и им что-то нужно, но было вполне вероятно, что они в порядке, а он не хотел будить их ненужным хлопаньем дверей.

Эрмаль не провел так много времени с животными, как обычно, в этот раз он не остался, чтобы поговорить с курицами, и не гладил Фьоллу в течение нескольких минут, что она восприняла явно не так хорошо — Мета услышал её возмущенное блеяние из загона, когда он повернулся к ней спиной после того, как набросал сена, и она последовала за ним по тропинке. Очевидно, она решила, что если Эрмаль просто так посмел оставить её, то она придет и потребует то, что принадлежит ей: должное количество внимания. Мета лишь проигнорировал её, зная, что у него есть более важные дела. Он накачал немного воды, проходя мимо водяного насоса, и вернулся в дом. Ведро случайно ударилось о дверь с громким лязгом, когда он открывал её. Мысленно проклиная себя, Эрмаль взглянул на мальчика на скамейке всего в паре футов от него, чтобы убедиться, что разбудил его.

Но выяснилось, что это не так, ведь Либеро всё равно уже не спал. Он сидел, всё ещё завернутый в одеяло, и смотрел на Эрмаля широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Эрмаль мягко и пересек комнату, чтобы поставить ведро на стойку. Затем он повернулся к Либеро снова. Теперь он должен был позаботиться о мальчике, но также и придать ему некоторое ощущение порядка, некоторое подобие нормальной жизни, чтобы он мог чувствовать себя более комфортно. 

— Не хочешь позавтракать? 

В ответ он получил лишь робкий кивок, а Либеро ещё плотнее закутался в одеяло.

— Отлично! Я принесу тебе сейчас что-нибудь. Ты можешь остаться там в своем одеяле, это гораздо приятнее, чем сидеть за столом, когда всё ещё так холодно. Но сначала я попробую найти ещё какую-нибудь одежду, которая тебе подойдет, — сказал Эрмаль.

В своей спальне Мета порылся в сундуке с одеждой, ища короткие штаны, которые, как он знал, у него были, но сейчас погребены под грудами зимней одежды. Он поднял взгляд, заметив движение на кровати. Анита проснулась и с трудом заставила себя сесть на подушки. Её отец не шевелился и продолжал крепко спать.

— Доброе, — Эрмаль улыбнулся ей. — У тебя всё ещё кружится голова?

Маленькая девочка покачала головой, и у нее вырвался зевок: — Нет, больше нет.

— Ты проголодалась? Хочешь завтракать?

Теперь Анита кивнула, и через некоторое время Эрмаль смотрел на двух детей, сидящих рядом друг с другом на скамейке, оба завернутые в одеяло, чтобы защититься от прохладного воздуха в комнате. Он снова разжёг огонь в печке, но всё равно потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы тепло распространилось по комнате. После, вместо того, чтобы смотреть на то, как едят дети, Мета решил сделать что-нибудь полезное. В конце концов, дел было достаточно.

Он вспомнил об обещании солнечного света в воздухе, которое видел раньше, и решил заняться стиркой. Нужно было постирать хотя бы детские вещи, ведь они наверняка будут чувствовать себя лучше и уютнее в своей собственной, чистой одежде.

Для начала Эрмаль должен был найти что-нибудь для девочки, чтобы одеться. Может быть подойдет одна из его рубашек в качестве какого-нибудь платья? Из куска веревки можно было сделать пояс. Это было лучшее, что он мог предложить за такое короткое время.

В спальне шум открываемого и закрываемого сундука, казалось, не беспокоил мужчину, и Мета решил дать ему поспать, но обязательно проверить его позже. Сон пойдет ему только на пользу, если он так сильно в нем нуждается.

Вернувшись к детям, которые к тому времени уже закончили свой завтрак, Эрмаль присел на корточки перед ними.

— Ваш папа всё ещё спит, — он мягко сказал им, а затем объяснил свои планы насчет стирки. — Либеро, ты можешь помочь своей сестре переодеться? Я пока начну готовить воду. Когда она нагреется, вы тоже сможете умыться, если хотите.

Либеро кивнул, и Эрмаль снова вынес ведро на улицу, а также принес из сарая таз. Он вернулся в дом, чтобы понемногу нагреть воду, позвав детей, когда вода стала достаточно тёплой, но ещё не слишком горячей, чтобы умыться.

— Мы можем пойти на улицу и помочь тебе? — спросила Анита, стоя рядом с ним у кухонной стойки. Мета внимательно смотрел за ней, чтобы она не обожглась о печку.

— Может позже, когда будет немного теплее. Ты выглядишь сегодня намного лучше, и я не хочу, чтобы ты снова заболела, — он ответил.

Анита кивнула, вполне довольная таким ответом, и вприпрыжку пересекла комнату, чтобы снова сесть на скамейку рядом с братом. Эрмаль оставил детей там и выстирал их одежду, соленый морской бриз уносил с собой его мысли.

От него не ускользнуло то, что Либеро не разговаривал. Сначала он подумал, что мальчик просто стесняется, находясь с ним — незнакомым человеком, один на один, но он также не сказал ни слова своей сестре, по крайней мере, когда Эрмаль мог слышать его. Дело явно было не в том, что он глухонемой, ведь он ясно понимал и реагировал на все, что говорил ему Эрмаль. Но тогда в чем? Мета не совсем понимал, что с этим делать, но должен был признать, что это его беспокоило.

К счастью, мужчина должен был скоро проснуться, и он сможет поговорить с ним. Сможет выяснить, было ли это недавнее изменение, или же Либеро был таким ещё до того, как он прибыл на остров. У Эрмаля было так много вопросов, но получить ответы на них было невозможно, разве что подождать, пока он сам не поговорит с этим человеком.

Он надежно закрепил последнюю прищепку на веревке, чтобы ветер не смог украсть одежду, а затем постоял там с минуту, просто вдыхая воздух и чувствуя, как солнце согревает его лицо. Мета окинул взглядом свой остров, маленький остров, население которого за ночь увеличилось в четыре раза, и улыбнулся при виде Фьоллы, видневшейся вдалеке на скалах и покусывавшей первые почки колючих кустов. Потом он покачал головой, ему следовало бы вернуться в дом и проверить, как там его гости.

Войдя в комнату, Эрмаль увидел, что Либеро и Анита уже спят, свернувшись калачиком на скамейке. Он на секунду улыбнулся этому зрелищу, а потом пошёл дальше и принес мужчине воды и хлеба. Как бы сильно тот ни нуждался во сне, может быть, лучше разбудить его сейчас, ведь его тело тоже нуждалось в пище после долгого пребывания в море…

Однако Эрмаль понял, что ему не придется принимать это решение, потому что, когда он поставил чашку и тарелку на маленький прикроватный столик, мужчина очнулся от своего долгого сна. Он сморщил нос и на секунду крепче зажмурился, прежде чем наконец открыть глаза. Мета сделал шаг назад, чтобы дать человеку немного времени прийти в себя — пробуждение после такого долгого, глубокого сна, после такого путешествия, должно быть, дезориентировало.

И да, мужчина моргнул от света, льющегося через окно, и огляделся вокруг, сначала смущенно и медленно, а потом, когда всё больше воспоминаний всплывало в памяти, с ещё большей тревогой высматривая что-то, кого-то. Эрмаль снова сделал небольшой шаг вперед, чем привлек к себе внимание мужчины.

— Ваши дети в безопасности. Они в гостиной, спят, — сказал он тихо, но отчётливо, вспомнив, как этот человек не хотел отдыхать, прежде чем о его детях позаботятся, несмотря на то, что сам так сильно нуждался в отдыхе. Эта информация о детях должна быть очень важна для него, и Эрмаль надеялся, что она поможет ему немного успокоиться. Похоже, это сработало, мужчина откинулся на подушки, глубоко дыша и явно расслабившись.

— Как Вы себя чувствуете? Вам что-нибудь нужно? Что-нибудь поесть или выпить? — спросил он, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось спросить: "Кто Вы? Откуда Вы? Что с Вами случилось?". Но как бы ему ни было любопытно, эти вопросы и ответы на них придется отложить.

— Воды, — прошептал мужчина, и Мета помог ему сесть на подушки, прежде чем вручить кружку. Сначала мужчина пил осторожно, но затем быстро и жадно, пока кружка не опустела. Эрмаль поставил её обратно на стол.

— Еще что-нибудь поесть? — предложил он после, но мужчина покачал головой.

— Я не голоден, — пробормотал он.

— Я могу ещё что-нибудь для Вас сделать?

— Мои дети, пожалуйста, — последовал ответ, почти прежде чем Эрмаль закончил свою фразу. Он кивнул, прошел в гостиную и осторожно пробудил спящих детей.

Оба ребёнка мгновенно проснулись, когда он сказал им, что их хочет видеть отец. Они побежали в спальню, и Эрмаль последовал за ними чуть медленнее. Сцена, которую он увидел при входе, согрела его сердце. Мужчина всё ещё лежал в постели, теперь с детьми по обе стороны от него, и крепко обнимал их, так крепко. Это был слишком личный момент, чтобы продолжать наблюдать за ним, поэтому он отвернулся и занялся делами на кухне, готовый прийти в любой момент, если он понадобится, но больше не вмешиваясь в эту семью.

Мета не ожидал, что его позовут, но его имя всё равно раздалось в доме: — Эрмаль?

Это был голос Аниты, и он поспешил к ней, вытирая руки полотенцем.

— Папа хочет поговорить с тобой, — сказала она ему, когда Эрмаль появился в дверях, и потянула Либеро за собой обратно в гостиную. Он проводил их взглядом и подошёл к кровати.

— Я хочу поблагодарить вас за заботу о моих детях, — произнёс мужчина более низким и хриплым голосом, чем ожидал Эрмаль. — И за то, что позаботились обо мне, — добавил мужчина, бросив взгляд на кровать и одеяла вокруг себя.

— Конечно, это удовольствие для меня. Я рад помогать Вам… — сказал он, замолкая в надежде узнать имя этого человека.

— Меня зовут Фабрицио. Фабрицио Мобричи, — последовал ответ, и Эрмаль поднял руку, чтобы пожать протянутую ему; он тоже представился, но тут же замолчал. У него было так много вопросов, но он не знал, сможет ли их задать. На самом деле, Мета не был уверен, что хочет знать ответы.

— А где мы находимся? — Спросил Фабрицио, без сомнения, полный вопросов.

Эрмаль ответил ему, и при упоминании о маяке в его глазах промелькнул какой-то признак узнавания.

Он задал ещё несколько вопросов, но голос его становился всё тише и тише, и он опустился на кровать, зарывшись в одеяло.

— Можно мне ещё немного поспать? — спросил он тогда, не глядя Эрмалю в глаза, как будто ожидал, что ответ будет отрицательным, как будто он ожидал, что теперь ему придется уйти, как будто он ожидал, что хозяин острова посадит их обратно в лодку и снова отправит в море. Это немного ранило сердце Эрмаля.

— Конечно. Позовите меня, когда проснетесь и Вам что-нибудь понадобится. Все, что угодно.

Фабрицио кивнул, уже закрыв глаза, и Эрмаль предположил, что мужчина уснул прежде, чем он вышел из комнаты.

Прошло больше времени, чем он думал, и было бы неплохо заняться кое-какими делами до начала ужина. Он пришёл к детям и спросил, не может ли он что-нибудь для них сделать. Либеро только покачал головой, и его младшая сестра последовала его примеру. Эрмаль оставил их, зная, что им, вероятно, скучно, но сейчас он не мог ничего сделать с отсутствием игрушек на маяке. Им придется развлекать себя самим ещё какое-то время.

Потом он снова вышел, набрал ещё воды и накормил животных. На этот раз он воспользовался моментом, чтобы погладить Фьоллу, рассказывая ей о своих посетителях, надеясь, что она будет чувствовать себя немного менее обиженной, когда он проводит с ней меньше времени, чем обычно, хотя и знал, что она всего лишь овца и не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что он говорит.

Проходя мимо, он потрогал одежду на верёвке, проверяя, высохла ли она. Кое-что из более тонких вещей было уже сухим, некоторые ещё оставались влажными, но ему всё равно придется отнести их внутрь. Ночи всё ещё были холодными, и утренняя туманная роса могла испортить всю тяжелую работу солнца. Он мог бы оставить их снаружи ещё немного, но потом занести внутрь. Эрмаль решил сначала включить свет — опять же раньше, чем обычно, но ситуация была так далека от обычной.

Он поднялся на башню, сделал заметки о погоде и обстановке, о своих посетителях, а затем, когда первые признаки сумерек появились на горизонте, поднялся по последнему лестничному пролету, чтобы позаботиться о лампе и зажечь её.

Спускаясь вниз, Мета ухитрился не забыть о кресле-качалке, которое хотел поставить в гостиной, и понес его вниз по лестнице. Там он обнаружил Аниту, которая стояла у окна на цыпочках, держась за подоконник и наблюдая, как луч света разрезает небо, вращаясь.

— Ты включил свет! — воскликнула она, увидев Эрмаля.

— Да, именно так. Теперь корабли могут спокойно плыть всю ночь, не сталкиваясь со скалами, — ответил он, прежде чем продолжить: — Скоро будем ужинать, мне только нужно занести белье.

— А теперь мы можем помочь? — спросила Анита, глядя на Эрмаля широко раскрытыми глазами, отчего ей было так трудно сказать "нет". Пришлось помедлить с ответом. Он всё ещё не думал, что выпустить детей на улицу будет лучшей идеей, но Мета не мог держать их взаперти в течение нескольких дней. И это будет всего на несколько минут. К тому же глаза Аниты…

— Я принесу тебе свитер, — сказал он после недолгого раздумья, тая от улыбки на лице Аниты. Как это может быть плохим решением выйти на улицу ненадолго, если она так счастлива от этого?

— Ты тоже хочешь пойти с нами? — спросил Эрмаль у Либеро, глядя теперь на него. В ответ он получил кивок и легкую улыбку, после чего пошёл за двумя свитерами. Один он протянул Либеро, другой — Аните. Они смотрелись до смешного велики по сравнению с двумя детьми, и Эрмаль опустился на колени с целью закатать рукава, чтобы у них хотя бы руки были свободны.

— Ладно, всё готово, пошли!

Все трое вышли на улицу, и оба ребенка с благоговейным трепетом оглядывались вокруг.

— Ты действительно единственный человек, живущий здесь? — спросила Анита, скептически глядя на скалы вдалеке, как будто Эрмаль спрятал там целую деревню людей.

— Да, единственный. Но есть ещё овца и несколько кур! Если завтра ты будешь чувствовать себя хорошо, я могу показать их тебе!

Он собрал всё бельё с верёвки, Либеро помогал ему нести одежду, а Анита собирала прищепки в мешочек, который она сделала из свитера. Вскоре Эрмаль снял оставшиеся прищепки и протянул Либеро последнюю рубашку. Они вернулись в дом, и Мета быстро рассортировал одежду и развесил вещи, которые больше всего нуждались в сушке, на стульях.

Когда он снова повернулся к детям, то увидел, что их закатанные рукава распустились. Анита теперь размахивала своими руками, хихикая при этом. Либеро просто наблюдал за ней, его собственные рукава свисали вниз, но затем сестра повернулась к нему, хлопая рукавами перед ним.

— Это же весело! — она пищала, настаивая, пока, наконец, Либеро не ответил ей тем же, хлопая своими собственными рукавами.

Эрмаль смотрел, как они играют, слушал смех Аниты, а потом, к его неожиданному облегчению, даже хихиканье Либеро. Тёплое чувство разлилось по его сердцу, и он пожалел, что не может запечатлеть этот момент на будущее, чтобы потом вспоминать его в более одинокие вечера, чем этот. Детский смех наполнил дом легкостью, которой, как он только сейчас понял, ему недоставало раньше, легкостью, которую он хотел бы сохранить при себе. Память об этом должна была остаться, он будет беречь её и хранить даже после того, как эта семья уедет.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наступает новый день. Получит ли Эрмаль, наконец, ответы на все вопросы, которые у него есть о трёх гостях на его острове, или сегодняшний день принесёт только больше вещей, о которых стоит задуматься? То, что он определённо принесёт, — это два энергичных ребёнка, которых нужно развлекать.

На следующее утро Эрмаль снова проснулся раньше, чем кто-либо из его гостей — или, по крайней мере, прежде, чем кто-либо проявил признаки того, что ему что-то нужно, будь то внимание, еда, питье или что-то ещё, что он мог бы предоставить. Рассвет уже наступил, поэтому, быстро позавтракав хлебом, он направился к маяку. Он начал с того, что погасил свет и тщательно проверил все детали. У него не было времени сделать это в течение нескольких дней, и он знал, что независимо от того, что ещё произойдет, маяк должен быть его первой ответственностью.

К счастью, лампа и все её механизмы, казалось, всё ещё были в хорошем состоянии, и ничего больше, чем просто добавить немного масла и подрезать фитиль, не нужно было, хотя Эрмаль сделал мысленную заметку, чтобы очистить стекло и зеркала в ближайшее время. Это может подождать ещё немного, но лучше сделать это сразу, как только у него появится возможность. Как показали недавние события, случаются неожиданные вещи, и лучше быть как можно более подготовленным.

Довольный своей работой, он спустился по лестнице и уселся за письменный стол. Он открыл свою книгу и записал, что сделал с лампой, а затем перешёл к погоде. После проверил уровень давления воздуха на своем барометре и записал, как выглядят волны и небо.

За ночь погода изменилась по сравнению с приятным, солнечным весенним днём, который был вчера, и теперь Эрмаль смотрел на голубое небо, почти полностью покрытое серыми облаками, которые обещали дождь в течение всего дня. Со вчерашнего дня ветер тоже усилился, и он надеялся, что давление воздуха только сегодня немного понизилось и не собирается опускаться ещё ниже, что сулило бы шторм.

Бросив последний взгляд на волны, Мета вздохнул и закрыл гроссбух. Пришло время двигаться дальше вместе с наступающим днём. Ему придется принять всё так, как оно есть.

Сначала он накормил животных, собрал яйца у кур и некоторое время гладил Фьоллу. Однако вскоре Эрмаль вернулся в дом. Раньше ему везло, тогда еще было сухо, но теперь он чувствовал, как капли дождя падают ему на лицо и руки. Он положил яйца на стол и снова выскочил наружу, чтобы набрать воды из насоса. Эрмаль знал, что дождь скоро снова прекратится, и если бы он был один, то просто подождал бы, прежде чем выходить, если бы это не было абсолютно необходимо, но теперь у него были люди, о которых нужно было позаботиться. Его волосы и одежда быстро высохнут, и теперь у него было всё необходимое.

Взглянув на Либеро, Эрмаль понял, что тот всё ещё спит, завернувшись в одеяло до подбородка, но мальчик, несомненно, скоро проснется. И да, запах жарящихся на плите яиц и тихий свист чайника, сигнализирующий о том, что вода готова к чаю, заставили мальчика подняться.

Мета поприветствовал его улыбкой и мягким «доброе утро», больше не удивляясь молчанию, которое он получил в ответ — ответная улыбка Либеро сказала более, чем достаточно.

— Хочешь разбудить твоего отца и сестру? — спросил его Эрмаль, всё ещё краем глаза глядя на яйца.

Он не видел ответа Либеро, но услышал, как щёлкнула дверь спальни, и принял это за согласие. Положил теперь уже готовые яйца на тарелку, которую поставил на стол, где уже находились чайник чая, яблоки, нарезанное мясо и сыр, которые у него ещё оставались, хотя скоро должны были закончиться, и последний хлеб, который у него был. Ещё одна мысленная заметка: скоро ему нужно будет испечь ещё немного хлеба.

Либеро вернулся на кухню, сопровождаемый зевающей Анитой. Эрмаль немного подождал, но Фабрицио так и не появился.

— А твой папа придёт? — спросил он, но, конечно же, не получил никакого ответа, кроме покачивания головой от мальчика. Это немного озадачило его, но он не слишком беспокоился, полагая, что Либеро как-нибудь сказал бы ему, если что-то действительно было не так. Должно быть, Фабрицио всё ещё был уставшим, он, похоже, загнал себя до предела, и сон ему не помешает. Но ему тоже надо было поесть. Эрмаль принесет ему что-нибудь попозже. Теперь он сидел за столом с детьми и помогал Аните с едой, когда она в этом нуждалась.

— Эрмаль, ты говорил, что мы можем сегодня пойти посмотреть животных! — вдруг сказала она, вспомнив его обещание, когда ела свое яйцо.

Стоило Эрмалю бросить взгляд на окно, как она поняла, что сейчас, когда идет дождь, выйти на улицу невозможно, и лицо Аниты поникло.

— Но, послушай, я уверен, что в какой-то момент погода прояснится, и тогда мы сможем пойти, хорошо? — поспешил сказать Мета, не желая видеть маленькую девочку грустной ни на секунду, особенно, если он мог это исправить.

Затем последовал неуверенный кивок, еще один недоверчивый взгляд на окно, где капли бежали друг за другом по стеклу, а затем Анита продолжила свою трапезу.

Когда они закончили и Эрмаль убрал тарелки, он снова обернулся и увидел, что двое детей смотрят на него.

— Эрмаль, у тебя есть что-нибудь, что мы можем поделать?

— Поделать? — эхом повторил он, и в то же время осознание поразило его. Эти дети, без сомнения, привыкли играть на улице, играть с другими детьми, имея тысячу различных дел каждый день. И вот теперь они сидят здесь, запертые в маленьком домике, на крошечном острове, в компании только одного взрослого… конечно им станет скучно, как только шок от их путешествия и прибытия сюда начнёт проходить.

У него есть какие-нибудь игрушки? Что-нибудь, что могло бы занять их, сделать счастливыми?

Он понял, что у него было нечто прекрасное, чтобы дать им хоть какое-то занятие в этот дождливый день. Эрмаль сказал Либеро и Аните, что скоро вернётся, и поднялся в башню. Он рылся в ящиках своего стола, пока не нашел то, что искал. Вернувшись на кухню, он положил свои находки на стол.

Оба ребенка уставились на него, на то, что он им принёс, и Эрмаль увидел свет в их глазах, когда посмотрел на них.

— Ну же, разве вы не хотите что-нибудь нарисовать? — наконец сказал он, когда они продолжали осторожно стоять в паре шагов от стола, и улыбнулся, глядя на стопку бумаги и карандаши, которые он положил на стол.

— Да! — вскрикнула Анита и, подпрыгнув, вскарабкалась на один из стульев. Либеро тоже кивнул и быстро последовал примеру сестры. Мета с минуту наблюдал за ними, видел, что их хватка на карандашах была немного неуклюжей, по-видимому, они были непривычными к этому, видел, что их первые линии были чуть более неровными, чем он ожидал. Но он также видел улыбки на их лицах, блеск в их глазах и их сосредоточенность.

Улыбнувшись про себя, Эрмаль отвернулся. Он хотел проверить, как там Фабрицио, и пошёл в спальню, прихватив с собой стакан воды. Что-то заставило его закрыть за собой дверь, и он был рад этому. Также был рад, что Либеро и Анита сейчас заняты на кухне, а не в спальне вместе с ним, потому что был уверен, что на его лице явно отразилось беспокойство.

Эрмаль подошел к Фабрицио, который и был причиной его беспокойства. Он определенно побледнел, гораздо бледнее, чем вчера, и на щеках у него выступили ярко-красные пятна. Его влажные от пота волосы прилипли ко лбу. Эрмалю даже не нужно было прикладывать руку к лицу Фабрицио, чтобы понять, что оно раскалено.

У него был жар. И судя по тому, что видел Мета, это было ещё хуже, чем у Аниты. Без сомнения, и Фабрицио, и Либеро сделали всё возможное, чтобы дать малышке отдохнуть, мужчина в это время продолжал прикладывать нечеловеческие усилия, давить на себя, пытаясь увести своих детей в безопасное место в течение неизвестно какого долгого времени. Сейчас Эрмаль мог только гадать, сколько они провели на этой лодке, сколько ночей Фабрицио не спал, сколько дней он кормил и поил своих детей… Неудивительно, что он был болен, и очень сильно.

Эрмаль вздохнул и уставился на Фабрицио, пытаясь решить, как лучше поступить, перебирая всё, что он знал о лечении лихорадки. Доктор — это было бы неплохое начало, но сейчас у него его не было. Он может появиться, когда приедут Андреа и Дино, или вскоре после, а до этого ещё два дня по расписанию — расписанию, которое не включает в расчёт плохой погоды. Оставалось только надеяться, что это всего лишь день с небольшим дождём, а не начало весенней грозы.

Затем он должен был держать Фабрицио в холоде, чтобы его тело больше не нагревалось. Ему нужна была вода, и это было очень важно. Еда, если бы он мог есть, но Эрмаль сомневался в этом в данный момент. Он посмотрел на человека, который, возможно, спал или просто отдыхал.

— Фабрицио? — он предпринял попытку и мягко присел рядом с кроватью, положив руку на прикроватный столик, чтобы сохранить равновесие. — Вы не спите?

Он ждал ответа, чего угодно. Потребовалась ещё одна попытка привлечь внимание мужчины, прежде чем он наконец открыл глаза.

— Как Вы себя чувствуете? — спросил Эрмаль, больше потому что ему нужно было что-то сказать, а не потому, что он не мог прочитать ответ по языку тела Фабрицио. И действительно, ответом был не более чем стон.

— Вам надо что-нибудь попить, — сказал он, помогая Фабрицио сесть и поднеся чашку с водой к его губам. Пришлось заставить Фабрицио допить всю чашку, даже если тот этого не хотел. Эрмаль должен был это сделать. У него просто не было выбора.

— Я вернусь через секунду, — пообещал он Фабрицио, который просто откинулся на подушки и закрыл глаза.

Эрмаль осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь, он собирался сделать всё возможное, чтобы не беспокоить детей, прежде чем ему придется сказать им, что их отец болен. Он снова наполнил чашку водой, достал чистую тряпку и тоже намочил её. Либеро и Анита всё ещё скребли карандашами по бумаге, не обращая на него особого внимания, поэтому Эрмаль быстро вернулся в спальню.

Он поставил воду на прикроватный столик, а тряпку положил на лоб Фабрицио, вытирая пот и надеясь хоть немного облегчить его состояние прохладой. Похоже, это сработало, потому что Фабрицио судорожно вздохнул и, казалось, ещё немного расслабился. Эрмаль сидел так, пока тряпка не утратила своих охлаждающих свойств, а Фабрицио не заснул. Он встал, поклявшись вернуться позже. Теперь ему предстояло проверить, как идут дела у Либеро и Аниты, да и список дел, которые предстояло выполнить, постоянно рос.

И Либеро, и Анита всё ещё были радостно заняты рисованием. Эрмаль похвалил их творения, дал им попить и немного нарезанных фруктов. Он сказал им, что будет делать кое-что по дому, в сарае, в башне, но если что-то случится, они всегда могут прийти и найти его.

Поскольку дождь был не слишком сильным, Эрмаль начал латать пирс. Он не был идеальным, но позволял лодке правильно причалить без каких-либо неприятностей. Мета мог бы сделать его лучше позже, когда у него будет больше времени, но сейчас было просто важно, чтобы он был починен, потому что существовала острая необходимость в том, чтобы Андреа и Дино пришли раньше, насколько это возможно. Он ничего не оставлял на волю случая.

Это осознание только усилилось, когда он вошел в сарай и увидел свои быстро истощающиеся запасы еды. Он взял немного картофеля, моркови и еще несколько ингредиентов, которые можно было бы использовать для ужина, и попытался мысленно подсчитать, сколько у него осталось. Сколько дней им ещё удастся продержаться, когда у него есть ещё три рта, которые надо кормить? Его дополнительных запасов должно было хватить только на те несколько дней, которые понадобятся ему до прибытия новых припасов, но их явно не хватало, чтобы прокормить четырех человек в течение более длительного времени, особенно если им нужно было восстановить силы…

Он покачал головой, теперь уже ничего нельзя было изменить. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что все его тревоги напрасны, что скоро прибудут новые припасы, что Фабрицио скоро поправится и все будет хорошо. Он просто должен был сделать всё возможное, чтобы остальное прошло как можно более гладко.

Выйдя из сарая, Эрмаль обнаружил, что дождь снова пошёл, поэтому поспешил в дом и убрал еду. Пока он рылся в шкафах, к нему подошла Анита с листом бумаги в руке.

— Смотри, Эрмаль!

Эрмаль улыбнулся и взял протянутую ему страницу. Он посмотрел на неё, и его улыбка только усилилась от того, что он увидел. Три головы с прикрепленными к ним руками и ногами, одна пара конечностей намного длиннее двух других. Фон был заполнен каракулями, которые могли быть деревьями, домами или чем-то ещё. Впрочем, нетрудно было догадаться, кого нарисовала Анита, но она все равно всё объяснила.

— Это я, а это Либеро, а это папа! — сказала она, гордо указывая на каждую из фигур по очереди.

— Какая красота! — сказал Эрмаль и, не удержавшись, провел рукой по волосам Аниты, возвращая ей рисунок. Затем он подошёл к Либеро и облокотился на спинку соседнего стула.

— Ты тоже хочешь показать мне свой рисунок? — спросил он его, ожидая, пока мальчик кивнёт и подвинет бумагу через стол к Эрмалю. На странице было изображено солнце в углу, а под ним — дом. Можно было увидеть фасад с дверью и двумя окнами, с крышей наверху и красиво дымящейся трубой. Рядом с домом стояла лодка, и по цветам Эрмаль узнал лодку, на которой прибыли Фабрицио и дети. Несколько деревьев и цветов обрамляли картину.

— Это там вы раньше жили? — осторожно спросил Мета, он всё ещё не знал, что случилось, и не хотел расстраивать Либеро. Но мальчик просто кивнул, не глядя ни на Эрмаля, ни на рисунок, протянув руку через стол, чтобы допить свою чашку с водой.

— Выглядит великолепно! Тебе понравилось рисовать?

Ответом на его вопрос был только короткий кивок, но Эрмаль также заметил легкую улыбку на губах мальчика.

Тогда он оставил детей, зная, что должен посмотреть, как дела у Фабрицио. Он вошёл в спальню и увидел, что состояние мужчины почти не изменилось. Он ворочался на кровати, и Эрмаль опустился на её край.

— Фабрицио? Вам надо что-нибудь попить.

Он медленно открыл глаза и уставился на Эрмаля.

— Ну же, сядьте немного. Я помогу Вам, — сказал Эрмаль и снова поднес чашку к губам Фабрицио. Кроме того, что он положил ему на лоб новую холодную тряпку, он почти ничего не мог сделать, как бы ему ни хотелось, чтобы это было иначе.

Он со вздохом закрыл за собой дверь спальни и на мгновение прислонился к стене рядом с ней, закрыв глаза. Он надеялся, что Фабрицио скоро поправится. Он действительно не знал, как долго сможет с этим справляться. Внезапно его спокойная жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову с появлением этого человека и двух его маленьких детей, и до сих пор Эрмаль только и делал, что заботился о них, как мог. Но когда Фабрицио был так болен… без ответов, без еды и с маленьким мальчиком, который не разговаривал, это было слишком.

Но он должен был идти дальше, это был единственный выход. Скоро, по крайней мере, появятся новые припасы, и он сможет попросить Андреа и Дино о помощи. Ещё несколько дней — и все, что потребуется. Они могли бы продержаться ещё несколько дней. <i>Он</i> мог бы продержаться ещё несколько дней.

Эрмаль снова открыл глаза и уставился прямо в глаза Либеро. Мальчик вопросительно посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Он посмотрел на Эрмаля, потом перевел взгляд на дверь спальни и снова на Эрмаля. Было ясно, что он имел в виду, и это было именно то, чего Мета хотел избежать еще некоторое время.

Он подошел к Либеро, проверяя, где находится Анита, которая была вне пределов слышимости, играя с прищепками для одежды.

— Твой папа плохо себя чувствует, — мягко сказал Эрмаль, и ему очень хотелось дать какие-нибудь положительные гарантии, но он знал, что не может этого сделать.

Либеро только задумчиво кивнул, бросил последний взгляд на дверь и присоединился к Аните в её игре.

Эрмаль ещё раз вздохнул, прежде чем решил, что ему пора заняться другими делами. В этом не было абсолютной необходимости, но он не знал, сколько времени у него будет в ближайшие дни, так что теперь, когда у него появилась такая возможность, было бы неплохо почистить зеркала на маяке.

Он поднялся на башню, неся ведро и несколько тряпок для уборки. Он щелчком открыл лампу, чтобы лучше дотянуться до её внутренних частей, и чистил её, пока всё снова не стало чистым и блестящим. Он кратко выдохнул и снова поставил все детали на место. Это внезапно превратилось в одну из его самых легких задач, проблема быстро разрешилась. Однако её место заняли многие другие.

Закончив, он повернулся и некоторое время смотрел на волны. Несмотря на то, что все мысли в его голове требовали внимания: мысли о Фабрицио, мысли о детях, мысли о еде, мысли о погоде, мысли о состоянии маяка и его зданий, движущаяся гладь воды далеко внизу успокаивала его.

Затем он посмотрел вверх, на небо, усеянное облаками, то серыми, то белыми, разделёнными полосами синевы там, где светило солнце. Это было красивое зрелище, и Эрмаль наслаждался тем, как все элементы играют вместе. Воздух, свет солнца, вода волн и дождя… природа действительно была прекрасна.

Подождите, свет солнца и дождь? Эрмаль резко обернулся и увидел, что его предсказание подтвердилось. Вдалеке простиралась радуга, совершенная, полукругом ярких цветов. Он некоторое время смотрел на неё, затаив дыхание, пока не сообразил, что другие тоже захотят это увидеть.

Эрмаль загрохотал вниз по лестнице, вниз по ступенькам, надеясь, что радуга останется на месте ещё немного.

— Либеро? Анита? Вы не хотите подняться со мной на башню? Я хотел бы вам кое-что показать, — сказал он, подходя к играющим детям. Они подняли на него глаза, на их лицах было нечто похожее на воодушевление, несомненно вызванное его собственной завораживающей дыхание энергией.

— А мы действительно можем? — спросила Анита, и Эрмаль кивнул.

— Да! Если ты хочешь, то пойдем!

Мета пропустил их вперед по лестнице и осторожно встал позади них на ступенях, присматривая, но всё прошло хорошо, и они все вместе поднялись наверх. Либеро и Анита с восторгом огляделись вокруг, посмотрели на лампу.

— Неужели она дает так много света? — прошептала Анита, глядя теперь на Эрмаля.

— Так и есть. Но это не то, что я хотел вам показать. Пойдем, выйдем на балкон. Держись за мою руку, сейчас немного ветрено. Мы не задержимся здесь надолго.

Они стояли на маленьком балкончике, огибавшем верхушку маяка, и Эрмаль нашел то место, где только что стоял. К его огромному облегчению, радуга всё ещё была там, как будто ждала их. Во всяком случае, теперь она была яснее, чем раньше, и он улыбнулся этому.

— О, это так прекрасно! — прошептала Анита, глядя на радугу и указывая на неё свободной рукой. Либеро тоже уставился на неё, так же захваченный красотой, как и его сестра, но свободной рукой он крепко держался за перила. Эрмаль ещё крепче сжал его руку. Он и не подозревал, что дети могут испугаться, находясь так высоко.

Наконец радуга исчезла, и ветер повернулся в их сторону, как никогда раньше, быстро пронизывая их почти до костей.

— Давайте вернёмся в дом, — сказал Эрмаль и уже там показал им лампу и то, как она работает, пока они не согрелись немного, а спуск вниз не стал немного легче. Как только они вернулись в гостиную, он завернул детей в одеяла и вскипятил воду для чая.

— Это было так красиво! — сказала Анита взахлеб, — и там было настолько высоко, я чувствовала себя как птица, я чувствовала, что могу летать!

Эрмаль улыбнулся ей, её энтузиазм был таким покоряющим. Он также повернулся к Либеро, который сидел рядом с ним.

— Тебе понравилась радуга? — тихо спросил он, и Либеро кивнул, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Но не высота? — Эрмаль продолжил ещё тише, стараясь, чтобы это осталось между ними. Либеро посмотрел на него, помолчал секунду и слегка покачал головой, прежде чем снова уставиться в стол. Эрмаль положил руку ему на плечо.

— Ты был очень храбр, поднимаясь наверх, даже если боялся, не все бы так поступили, — мягко сказал он ему, и, если он не ошибся, глаза Либеро немного просияли.

Эрмаль оставил всё как есть, перешёл к ужину и бесконечным другим делам. Он заставил Фабрицио выпить ещё немного и еще несколько раз сменил тряпку. Погода ещё не настолько прояснилась, чтобы дети могли познакомиться с животными, но Эрмаль решил, что их экскурсия на вершину башни была достаточно увлекательной на сегодня. Он сам поухаживал за ними, а потом вернулся в дом как раз вовремя, чтобы зажечь свет в быстро сгущающейся темноте. Он запланировал несколько дел на вечерние часы, но обнаружил, что события последних дней изнурили его, и независимо от того, что бы он ни начал, он не мог сосредоточиться, так что в конце концов у него не было другого выбора, кроме как свернуться калачиком в своих одеялах и надеяться, что следующий день даст ему больше возможностей сделать всё, что нужно.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мы находим Эрмаля, Фабрицио, Либеро и Аниту снова на острове на следующий день. Всё остается по-прежнему, пока что-то не начинает меняться. И не в лучшую сторону.

День прошёл так же, как и предыдущий: в основном внутри дома. Погода почти не изменилась, как и состояние Фабрицио. Если уж на то пошло, то и то и другое было немного хуже, но Эрмаль старался не обращать на это внимания, чтобы не потеряться в круговороте бессмысленных тревог. Он делал всё возможное, чтобы заботиться о Фабрицио как можно лучше, но это всё, что он мог сделать. Он заставлял его пить что-нибудь через равные промежутки времени и хотел бы заставить его поесть, но это было безнадёжное дело.

Дождь лил почти весь день, иногда прекращаясь на полчаса, но только для того, чтобы начаться снова. Эрмаль торопливо занимался своими делами снаружи, перебегая от здания к зданию, чтобы снова укрыться от непогоды. Он смотрел на свои запасы, на пустые полки, пытаясь подавить отчаяние. При такой погоде, как сейчас, он понимал, что Андреа и Дино вряд ли приедут завтра, хотя это был их запланированный день. Они, несомненно, тоже видели падение давления воздуха, как и Эрмаль, и, как и он, знали, что это означает. Они бы не пошли на такой большой риск, чтобы приехать в таких условиях.

Однако это оставляло им довольно мало времени, и у Меты не было ни малейшего представления о том, сколько это может у них занять. Он взял самый минимум, который был ему нужен на сегодня, а потом немного муки. По крайней мере, у него всё ещё есть это, значит у них будет хлеб.

Приготовление хлеба оказалось также хорошим способом развлечь Либеро и Аниту. Эрмаль позволил им самим испечь маленькие буханочки, а сам занялся более крупными. Он надеялся, что это поможет им оставаться сытыми ещё какое-то время.

Скучное время ожидания, пока тесто отходило и было оставлено подниматься и запекаться, было сначала заполнено небольшой уборкой, потому что оказалось, что не вся мука осталась на стойке, а затем Эрмаль вытащил найденные игральные кости.

Они развлекались простыми играми, пока не пришло время импровизированного ужина и вечерних хлопот Эрмаля. Либеро и Анита теперь играли на полу возле скамейки, а он, немного прибравшись на кухне, смотрел в окно. Ветер, казалось, немного усилился и начал завывать вокруг дома. Учитывая дождь, который всё ещё шел, было ясно, что погода прошлой недели оказалась не более чем нарушенным обещанием весны, и зима, казалось, вернулась с удвоенной силой.

Это его беспокоило.

Но он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Он натянул пальто, проверил животных и убедился, что все двери плотно закрыты. На небе появились все признаки надвигающейся бури, и если она разразится сегодня ночью, Эрмаль хотел убедиться, что больше никаких проблем не будет. Он взял ещё немного масла и угля, чтобы хранить их в доме, а затем вернулся за дополнительной едой и водой. Ему всё равно придется выходить на улицу, в грозу или без грозы, чтобы ухаживать за животными, но, по крайней мере, он позаботился обо всём остальном, что было в его силах.

Затем он поднялся по лестнице маяка, проверил фитиль и долил масло, а после зажёг его. Этажом ниже фонаря он сделал свои записи в вахтенном журнале. Погруженный в свои мысли, он смотрел на тёмные, бурлящие волны за окном, время от времени освещаемые падающим на них лучом света. Да, он знал, что надвигается буря, и это его беспокоило.

Но он всё равно ничего не мог с этим поделать, поэтому снова опустился в кресло-качалку, наблюдая за Либеро и Анитой, пока зевота Аниты не взяла верх, и он не понял, что ей пора спать. Он уложил её в постель и воспользовался случаем, чтобы заставить Фабрицио выпить ещё воды. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Либеро уже завернулся в одеяло и заснул. Эрмаль быстро проверил его состояние, а затем тоже устроился на ночь на одеялах. Он немного почитал, но потом погасил свет и заснул.

Эрмаль проснулся всего лишь через несколько часов. Сначала он подумал, что его разбудила буря, потому что она уже бушевала. Дождь бил в окна с нескончаемым грохотом, ветер толкал и дёргал каждую балку, винт и плитку. Скрип дерева, порывы ветра и льющаяся вниз вода создавали такой шум, который мог бы разбудить мертвеца, и на несколько секунд Эрмал подумал, что это всё.

Он лежал в тёмной комнате, прислушиваясь к звукам бури, довольно знакомым после долгой и бурной зимы, пока не заметил, что на самом деле его разбудило вовсе не это.

Его разбудил Либеро, завернувшийся в одеяло, и робко тряс его за плечо.

Это зрелище прогнало сон из головы Эрмаля, и он поднялся, чтобы зажечь лампу, которую оставил на столе.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, опускаясь на колени перед Либеро. В свете, проникавшем теперь в комнату, он увидел слезы на глазах мальчика и легкую дрожь, пробежавшую по его телу.

— Ты не можешь уснуть? — спросил он, зная, что ему следует ограничиться закрытыми вопросами, чтобы Либеро мог ответить кивком или покачав головой. На это последовал кивок, не то что бы Эрмаль ожидал чего-то другого, это был скорее риторический вопрос, чем что-либо другое. Очевидно, он не мог спать, иначе не стоял бы здесь.

— Тебе приснился плохой сон? — спросил тогда Эрмаль, мягко положив руку на плечо Либеро, как он надеялся, успокаивающим жестом.

Он снова покачал головой, а затем затрясся всем телом, когда особенно сильный порыв ветра обрушился на дом.

— Это из-за шторма? — тихо спросил Эрмаль и получил в ответ легкий кивок.

Прежде чем он успел сформулировать хоть одно предложение, которое могло бы хоть немного уменьшить страх Либеро, мальчик взял его за руку и потащил в спальню. Эрмаль на ходу схватил лампу и последовал за ним. В комнате он легко нашел кого-то ещё, кто не мог заснуть. Анита свернулась калачиком в своем одеяле, но её широко раскрытые глаза показывали, что она не спит, и её широко раскрытые глаза показывали, что плачет не только Либеро.

Эрмаль поставил лампу на прикроватный столик, позволив ей осветить всю комнату. Либеро вскарабкался на кровать, подталкивая сестру поближе к Фабрицио, а затем устроился рядом с ней, вытирая её слезы. Эрмаль обошёл вокруг кровати, чтобы завернуть их в одеяла, но было ясно, что этого недостаточно, чтобы они чувствовали себя в безопасности. Дождь хлестал в окно, и Эрмаль пожалел, что не закрыл ставни. Было уже слишком поздно, глупо выходить на улицу в такую погоду, а он не хотел оставлять детей одних.

По крайней мере, не так долго, потому что следующая мысль, пришедшая ему в голову, была намного лучше.

— Я вернусь через секунду, обещаю, — сказал он Либеро и Аните так убедительно, как только мог, и бросился в гостиную.

Его книга сказок, старая, из которой ему читала мать, его любимая, где же она была? Он осмотрел верхнюю полку своего книжного шкафа и быстро нашел её. Эрмаль вернулся в спальню, прихватив с собой одеяло. Он знал, что если снова уснет, то уже не на кухне.

Завернувшись в одеяла, он устроился поближе к детям. Мета был как раз в пределах досягаемости света и мог читать буквы в своей книге. Не то что бы ему это было нужно, он знал все эти истории наизусть. И не то что бы он это делал, язык в книге был совсем не тот, на котором он говорил сейчас, но знакомые страницы помогли ему успокоиться, а случайные иллюстрации привлекли внимание Либеро и Аниты.

Пока он читал, Либеро и Анита успокоились и поудобнее устроились на одеялах. Они не напрягались при каждом порыве ветра и дождя, падавшего на стекло, а расслаблялись и втягивались в историю. Эрмаль читал дальше, вспоминая все те времена, когда он был единственным, кто слушал это, медленно понимая, что его мать хотела сказать ему этим, что это было намного большим, чем просто история, чтобы скоротать время.

_**Истинная красота** _

_Давным-давно в стране, которая сегодня уже не существует, группа людей решила построить самый красивый город в мире. В этом месте должны были находиться великолепные дома в столько этажей, чтобы они касались облаков, как это делают птицы. Они должны были быть даже выше самого высокого маяка! Улицы должны были уходить в атмосферу, чтобы достичь Луны. Каждое место должно было быть покрыто золотом и серебром, и в каждом углу должна была стоять великолепная мраморная статуя. Жители города хотели, чтобы он был больше, лучше и красивее, чем всё, что они когда-либо видели._

_Они думали только о строительстве. Когда родился ребенок, его сразу же готовили к работе над этим проектом. Никто из детей не знал, что такое игры, у них не было времени играть. Матери не давали детям поцелуев, только наставления. Они должны были научиться строить, создавать вещи и помогать городу расти._

_Однако иногда дети играли во время строительства, сами того не зная. Они просто пытались сделать это более забавным, даже если у них не было примера веселья. Они исследовали скрытые уголки зданий без разрешения взрослых и находили способы удовлетворить своё естественное любопытство. Они позволяли своему воображению развлекаться, создавая миры, столь непохожие на их собственный. Таким образом дети могли чувствовать себя лучше, возвращаясь домой вечером после долгого рабочего дня._

_Однажды маленький мальчик по имени Эннио, который был идеальным ребенком для своих родителей, пошел в дом, который строил их сосед, не спросив разрешения ни у кого. В недостроенном доме стены были очень высокими, а кирпичи имели форму плодов. Светило солнце, и его лучи отражались в этих исключительно красивых кирпичах, показывая все самые вкусные фрукты во всем мире. И при свете они казались почти реальными. В какой-то момент, когда он любовался этим шедевром, Эннио понял, что настоящее красное яблоко застряло в дыре в стене, которая всё ещё строилась. Он увидел маленькое коричневое пятнышко, пятно, которое показывало, что это не идеальный каменный плод, который был бы частью здания. За время, прошедшее после завтрака, голод начал давать о себе знать, и Эннио захотелось заставить его замолчать. Он просунул руку в огромное пустое пространство и схватил круглое красное яблоко._

_В тот момент, когда он собирался вытащить его из дыры в стене, случилось самое худшее. Он почувствовал боль в правом плече, а затем ещё более сильная пронзила его руку. Он не мог в это поверить, так как был уверен, что яблоко настоящее, но нет. Оно было твёрдым, как камень. Оно было не настоящее, а сделано из цемента. Коричневое пятно было всего лишь игрой света, а яблоко было таким же совершенным и фальшивым, как и все остальные фрукты вокруг него._

_В тот же миг, когда Эннио понял это, он увидел, что хозяин стены, его сосед, направляется к нему. Это был настоящий кошмар. Он должен был бежать отсюда как можно скорее, он знал, что ему нельзя здесь находиться. Он попытался побежать к дому, но не смог, его рука застряла, и он не мог вытащить её, даже пытаясь изо всех сил. Владелец фальшивого яблока был уже совсем близко и начал кричать на него._

_— Ах ты, глупый невоспитанный мальчишка! — сказал хозяин. — Кто тебе разрешил вторгаться на мою территорию? Разрушать мою стену? Уничтожать мой сад? О, как я тебя сейчас отшлёпаю!_

_Все соседи слышали, как он кричал. Тут же прибежали родители Эннио. Постепенно другие люди заполнили сад, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. Эннио всё ещё не мог вытащить руку из дыры в стене и начал плакать. Как и его мать, она так волновалась, увидев, что её сын застрял там._

_— Ты должен разрушить стену! Ты должен спасти моего сына! — она кричала сквозь слёзы._

_— Вы находитесь на моей территории! Вы должны отрезать ребенку руку! Моя стена должна быть спасена! — ответил владелец._

_Все это было потому, что он был одним из жителей, который считал город и его здания более важными, чем всё остальное, особенно более важными, чем непослушный маленький мальчик._

_Отец Эннио тем временем предлагал снести стену только в том месте, где застряла рука его сына. Но хозяин не слушал доводов рассудка и продолжал твердить, что хочет отрезать Эннио руку, чтобы спасти свою стену._

_В это время из зеркала в соседнем здании появились какие-то феи. Они хотели узнать, что происходит. Конечно, они были опечалены тем, что увидели, потому что это работа взрослых, всех взрослых — защищать детей. Они не должны думать, что их имущество важнее этого, поэтому феи были очень расстроены соседом Эннио. Феи могли творить определённый вид магии: они одновременно закрывали глаза и отправлялись в путешествие к центру Земли. На их Карте Решений, которую они держали там для сохранности, они увидели маленький рисунок лица, которое просветлело, как будто оно хотело быть с ними и помочь разрешить ситуацию. Итак, феи произнесли волшебное заклинание, а затем перед ними появился ребенок лет семи, чье лицо напоминало нарисованное на карте. Его звали Илир, и он пришёл из далекой страны. Ребёнок, казалось, удивился, увидев фей, и немного испугался._

_— Немедленно дайте ему таблетку объяснений! — воскликнула одна из фей. После приёма этой волшебной пилюли можно было узнать всё, прочитать мысли фей и узнать, в чём им нужна помощь._

_— Но я не люблю таблетки! — пожаловался Илир, всё ещё испуганный._

_— В таком случае, у нас ещё есть сладости, — ответила другая фея добрым голосом._

_— Не волнуйся, Илир, и конфеты, и пилюля на вкус как фрукты, не бойся, — сказала ещё одна фея с прекрасной улыбкой на губах._

_Илир поверил ей и принял таблетку. Он положил её себе на язык и почувствовал вкус самой сочной летней малины. Едва проглотив её, он понял, насколько серьёзно положение маленького Эннио, и понял, чем он может помочь._

_— Быстро приведите меня к нему! — сказал Илир феям, и они тут же повиновались, снова моргая и унося Илира с собой через весь мир._

_Они летели по воздуху к городу, где жил Эннио. Они могли видеть великолепные высокие здания, которые поднимались в небо в этом странном районе. Они увидели маленького мальчика, который плакал, просунув руку в стену, а всё взрослые вокруг него либо кричали друг на друга, либо восхищались красивыми зданиями. Никто не заметил, как маленький Илир приблизился к Эннио. Он медленно подошёл и сел рядом с ним._

_— Почему ты так сильно плачешь? — спросил Илир. — У тебя настолько сильно болит рука?_

_— Да, — сказал Эннио и добавил: — И что ещё хуже, я разрушил эту прекрасную стену, которой все восхищаются!_

_Потому что он знал, как плохо было бы разрушить всю тяжёлую работу, которую люди делали, потому что как бы они тогда достигли своей цели иметь самый лучший, самый большой, самый красивый город, который когда-либо можно было увидеть?_

_— Нет, мой друг, ты ошибаешься, — сказал Илир. — Мы всегда можем восстановить стену, и она будет такой же красивой, так что это не самое худшее. — Затем он добавил: — Как прекрасно это красное яблоко из цемента, которое ты хотел взять!_

_— Да, оно очень красиво, — ответил Эннио, — хотя, в конце концов, и не съедобно. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты его увидел, но я не могу вытащить его, я застрял._

_— Ты голоден? — спросил Илир._

_— Очень. Я умираю с голоду, — ответил Эннио._

_— Тогда я отдам тебе свой завтрак, — продолжил Илир, протягивая ему яблоко, которое было чуть менее красивым, чем-то, что соблазнило Эннио. На нём было несколько коричневых пятен, но Эннио оно казалось таким вкусным, что он пожалел, что не может его взять. Он просто не мог этого сделать._

_— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Эннио. — Разве ты не думаешь, что это я виноват? Что я уничтожаю произведение искусства?_

_— О, перестань, — сказал Илир, — я считаю тебя просто другом, нуждающимся в помощи._

_Эннио улыбнулся и успокоился, его слезы медленно высыхали. Он протянул руку, чтобы взять яблоко, которое предлагал ему его друг издалека, и отпустил яблоко из цемента, за которое он держался с большой силой. Он понял, что теперь его рука свободна и что он может вытащить её из дыры. Мало-помалу он освободил её. Двое друзей рассмеялись, когда один из них попробовал яблоко._

_— Оно такое вкусное! — сказал Эннио. — Самое вкусное из всех, что я когда-либо ел!_

_— Конечно, оно очень вкусное, — ответил Илир. — Мой дедушка заботливо ухаживает за своими деревьями. Это семейная традиция, — продолжал он с гордостью и удовлетворением в голосе. — Когда я вырасту, я займусь его фермой!_

_Взрослые всё ещё не замечали, что маленький Эннио был свободен и улыбался. Все ещё думали о его плохой судьбе._

_— Бедное дитя! — некоторые восклицали. — Как же он будет строить в будущем, имея только одну руку!_

_Сосед всё ещё сетовал по поводу своей стены, всех усилий, времени и денег, затраченных на её возведение._

_В тот день солнце не садилось. Жара стояла невыносимая, и по небу плыли какие-то чёрные тучи. Илир был вызван обратно феями, так как проблема была решена, и он должен был вернуться домой. Внезапно земля задрожала._

_Двое детей, которые прощались, испуганно обнялись. Родители Эннио бросились защищать своего сына. Повсюду падали кирпичи, и родители накрыли сына своими телами, горячо обнимая. Они поймали и Илира, так как он уже был рядом с Эннио._

_Было ясно, что происходит. Город рушился._

_Феи подозревали, что так оно и будет. Великий Хранитель Чувств был разгневан, его гнев был разбужен тем, как взрослые города обращались с Эннио, который был всего лишь бедным голодным ребёнком, и теперь всё рушилось._

_Феи оказались к этому совершенно не готовы. Илир не имел к этому никакого отношения. Его нужно было отвезти домой. После попытки отправить его домой с помощью своей магии они обнаружили, что он всё ещё обнимается с Эннио и его родителями. Объединив все свои силы, феи в конце концов смогли отправить Илира домой, но произошел неожиданный поворот событий: Эннио и его родители тоже оказались в той далекой стране, которая была домом Илира. Все они сидели в парке, в то время как далеко отсюда идеальный город рушился._

_Семья Илира жила в сельской местности. Поля были зелёными, полными урожая, и знаменитые яблони семьи отбрасывали красивую тень на землю. Люди много улыбались. Все здоровались, когда видели друг друга._

_Эннио и его родители остались в этой стране. У них больше не было дома, их город был разрушен, и они были далеко от любого места, которое они знали, перенесенные волшебством фей. Жители деревни радостно приветствовали Эннио и его семью. Они считали их отчаянно нуждающимися в помощи, и поэтому их внимание и забота были очень велики. Поначалу Эннио и его родителям было странно жить в этой новой стране, ко многим вещам в которой им нужно было привыкнуть, но потом они поняли, что им там нравится._

_Эннио встретился с другими детьми, кроме Илира, и с большим удивлением обнаружил, в какие игры они играют. Те простые, в которые играли снаружи, с обручами, мячами и маленькими косточками, вместе со столькими другими детьми, и те, в которые играли внутри, с деревянными игрушками или мягкими куклами, или за столом с кубиками и бумагой. Ему никогда ещё не было так весело._

_В течение первого года Эннио и его родители переезжали из одной семьи в другую. Жители этих мест имели обыкновение предлагать своим гостям самую красивую комнату в доме и готовить самую лучшую еду, которая у них была. Этим людям было легко доверять. Их сердца согревало то, что Эннио и его родители ничего не потеряли. А Эннио и его семья никогда их не забудут._

_Тем временем отец Эннио стал строителем, он открыл мастерскую и вскоре начал хорошо зарабатывать. Он приспособился к вкусам своей новой страны и пообещал никогда больше не увлекаться красотой так, как это делали жители его предыдущего города. Мать Эннио стала учительницей, и на сэкономленные деньги они смогли построить свой собственный дом, маленький, но не для красоты, а для комфорта. Там также был небольшой садик, и Эннио был счастлив. Илир был его лучшим другом, и они никогда не покидали друг друга до конца своих дней. Даже когда они выросли и жизнь унесла их далеко друг от друга, их сердца остались навсегда близки._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это следующий день после начала шторма, но это ещё не значит, что он закончился. Чем это обернётся для наших дорогих людей на острове, у которых заканчивается еда, а здоровье ставится под угрозу?

Как и несколько дней назад, Эрмаль проснулся дезориентированным. И снова окно оказалось не там, где он ожидал его увидеть. Оно не было на своём обычном месте в спальне, но и не там, где кудрявый находил его в последние несколько дней — справа от себя на кухне. Более того, он оказался в довольно стеснённом положении у подножья кровати, подтянув ноги к груди, и что-то уткнулось ему в руку.

Эрмаль несколько раз моргнул и осторожно сел, стараясь никого не потревожить. Воспоминания вернулись к нему, когда он увидел три других спящих тела и услышал, что дождь всё ещё с силой бьет в окно. Ветер, казалось, немного утих, но, возможно, он просто привык к нему. Что было несомненно, так это то, что сейчас наступало утро. Они продержались всю ночь, почти всё это время проведя во сне, чего он никак не ожидал, начав читать, когда впервые осознал, что погода влияет на обоих детей сильнее, чем следовало бы по логике вещей.

Мета вспомнил, как читал историю, которая очень любил в детстве, и вспомнил, что, когда он закончил её, Либеро и Анита уже крепко спали. Несмотря на то, что они спали, Эрмаль не хотел оставлять их, ведь вдруг они снова проснутся ночью и снова испугаются грозы? Нет, он останется с ними.

Сначала он не спал, сидя в ногах кровати и глядя на спящих детей и Фабрицио, но в какой-то момент его усталость явно взяла верх. Он понятия не имел, как долго проспал, но его сведённые судорогой ноги говорили о том, что он уже давно не двигался, и он слегка пошевелил пальцами ног. Когда он ещё немного подвинулся, то обнаружил, что книга зарыта в одеялах и тычется ему в руку. Он взял её и, улыбаясь, смахнул пыль с передней обложки.

Он не знал точно, который сейчас час, но свет в окне подсказывал, что утро уже наступило, и он должен был начать свой день. Эрмаль медленно пошевелил ногами, разминая их, пока не почувствовал, что они смогут выдержать его вес. Он слез с кровати, собираясь выйти из комнаты, но его остановил Либеро, севший и моргавший Эрмалю, всё еще в полусне.

— Сейчас утро, я пойду и выключу свет, а ты можешь ещё немного поспать. Всё в порядке, — тихо сказал ему мужчина, и Либеро сонно кивнул, прежде чем снова лечь и зарыться в одеяло.

Эрмаль некоторое время наблюдал за ним, пока ему не показалось, что мальчик снова заснул. Потом он пошёл на кухню и разжёг печь. Он хотел, чтобы в комнате было тепло и уютно, чтобы это было комфортное, манящее место, которое не пропускало бы плохую погоду снаружи. На секунду Мета задумался, что же ему делать с детьми сегодня, но эта мысль быстро покинула его голову, когда он понял, как много ему помимо этого предстояло. Сначала он решил заняться животными. Свет мог погореть ещё немного, что не помешает в такую погоду.

Мужчина тепло оделся и вышел на улицу. Он обнаружил, что ветер определённо не ослабел, даже на маленьком дворике между постройками, он трепал его одежду и заставлял его кудри развиваться по воздуху. По крайней мере, Мета поступил правильно, закрепив все разболтавшиеся вещи накануне вечером, потому что в противном случае они наверняка были бы унесены ветром и исчезли в море.

Кудрявый накормил куриц и собрал несколько яиц, которые они отложили. Он был рад и этому, потому что знал, что его новые продовольственные запасы не прибудут сегодня. Андреа и Дино не были склонны к такому риску, они не собирались совершать путешествие в такую погоду. И они не знали, как сильно Эрмаль хотел, чтобы они приехали, как сильно он _нуждался_ в том, чтобы они приехали.

Эрмаль мог бы подождать под дождём на пирсе, пока прибудет их лодка, но он будет ждать напрасно, и он знал, что это глупо. Лучше было дождаться более хорошей погоды и надеяться, что она скоро наступит, а пока обойтись теми запасами, которые он оставил на это время.

Затем он дал Фьолле чистую воду и немного свежей еды. Несколько минут Мета просто стоял, зарывшись рукой в её шерсть, погруженный в свои заботы и проблемы.

Что же ему теперь делать? Как они смогут продержаться, имея так мало еды, когда он не знал, когда придут Андреа и Дино? Станет ли Фабрицио лучше? Сможет ли Эрмаль сам ухаживать за ним, или Фабрицио понадобится врач, который может прийти слишком поздно? С детьми все будет в порядке? Что же с ними случилось? Что он должен сделать, чтобы они чувствовали себя в безопасности, чтобы они чувствовали себя как дома? Как долго им придется здесь оставаться? Сработает ли это — четыре человека в его маленьком доме на этом крошечном острове? Если они уйдут, сможет ли Эрмаль вернуться к самостоятельной жизни? Он знал, что прошло всего несколько дней, он знал, что они не останутся, но крошечная часть его хотела, чтобы они остались.

Но это была крошечная часть, которую он отталкивал от себя, потому что знал, что этого не может быть. Мужчина был благодарен Фьолле за её тихое блеяние, которое отвлекло его от мыслей, бесконечного круговорота мыслей, потому что на каждый вопрос у него не было ответов, а вместо них появлялось ещё три вопроса.

Наконец он понял, что должен вернуться в дом. Стоять здесь, практически спрятавшись, было бесполезно, и он должен был посмотреть, как идут дела у Фабрицио и детей. Кроме того, теперь, когда солнце взошло, свет нужно было погасить поскорее, пока его истощающиеся запасы масла не стали очередным поводом для беспокойства.

Эрмаль разбудил Либеро и Аниту к завтраку, когда стол был уже накрыт, а также сделал для Фабрицио всё, что мог, хотя и не намного больше, чем накануне. Несколько влажных тряпок, чтобы он чувствовал себя немного более комфортно, и по возможности пил достаточно воды. Мета также попытался дать ему немного еды, но опять потерпел неудачу в достижении этой конкретной цели, и это было ещё одно дополнение к его списку забот.

После завтрака Эрмаль немного почистил и прибрался в доме. Буря всё ещё была сильна, и кудрявый гадал, как долго она продлится. В это время года, на острове в открытом море, всегда было трудно сказать наверняка. Иногда плохая погода держалась целыми днями, иногда она могла быть солнечной и спокойной на следующий. Он искренне надеялся, что это будет один из внезапных штормов, который быстро исчезнет и снова освободит место для солнца. Ему нужны были его припасы, ему нужны были люди, с которыми он мог бы поделиться своей новой ситуацией, и больше всего ему нужен был врач. Мужчина уже начал опасаться, что времени у него осталось совсем немного, если состояние Фабрицио не улучшится в ближайшее время.

Проходя по дому, иногда здесь, иногда там, Эрмаль заметил, что Анита следует за ним по пятам, вертясь вокруг него. Теперь, когда он обратил на это внимание, было легко заметить, что и Либеро не выпускал Мету из поля зрения, пока спокойно сидел на скамейке.

Эрмаль ещё раз проверил Фабрицио и, вернувшись в гостиную, захватил книгу сказок. Он не мог изменить погоду, но мог попытаться немного успокоить Либеро и Аниту и, возможно, помочь им забыть свой страх. Потому что именно это и было — страх. Он всё ещё не знал, что с ними случилось, но что-то, связанное со штормом, теперь было одной из главных версий в его списке. Прошлая ночь была больше, чем просто беспокойством из-за сильного ветра и безжалостного дождя, прерывающего сон. Даже Фабрицио, когда он спал, казался более беспокойным, более подавленным. Так что было ясно, что случилось что-то плохое, что-то со штормом.

Эрмаль заварил чай, щедро подсластив его сахаром, а затем устроился на скамье рядом с Либеро, освободив место для Аниты с другой стороны.

— Хотите, я вам почитаю? — спросил мужчина, открывая книгу и ожидая кивка Либеро и Аниты. Он указал им на чашки с чаем и начал рассказывать историю по памяти, медленно, делая голос похожим на тот, который делала для него мать, когда он был маленьким, и указывая на несколько искусных рисунков в книге.

Он закончил один или два таких рассказа, останавливаясь между ними, чтобы пойти к Фабрицио и приготовить ещё чаю для себя и детей. Всё получилось так, как он и надеялся: пока он читал, Либеро и Анита, казалось, забыли о погоде на улице и о тех воспоминаниях, которые она вызвала у них. Они расслабились и даже прижались к его бокам, тогда ему стало легче просто обнять их и продолжать в том же духе.

Наконец, закончив второй рассказ, Эрмаль закрыл книгу. Время пролетело быстрее, чем он думал, и пора было начинать готовить ужин.

— Не хотите мне помочь? — спросил он, поручая Аните вымыть несколько овощей и отмерить немного специй, в то время как позволил Либеро нарезать овощи под своим тщательным наблюдением. Он хотел занять их сейчас, ему нужно было отвлечь их мысли от бури.

На ужин был суп, с куском хлеба. Мета думал, что это, скорее всего, будет их меню на ближайшие дни. Таким образом сохранить те запасы, которые у них оставались, было легче. По крайней мере, у него всё ещё была мука для хлеба, чтобы дополнить их трапезу.

Наполнив миски, он дал обоим детям хорошую порцию овощей, а сам обошёлся в основном бульоном. Эрмаль не относился к числу тех, кто должен был вернуть свои силы и вырасти большим и здоровым. Он также зачерпнул миску бульона для Фабрицио, и собирался заставить его выпить всё это.

Когда он вернулся на кухню после довольно долгой, но, по крайней мере, успешной работы, то увидел, что Либеро и Анита уже начали мыть посуду. Они собрали все миски и столовые приборы и теперь смотрели, как нагревается чайник. Эрмаль был рад, что он вернулся именно в этот момент – наполненный чайник был тяжелым, и он мог бы стать опасным в сочетании с детьми и горячей водой. Они позволили ему помочь им с водой, но не позволили сделать ничего другого, хотя кудрявый и пытался.

— Мы всегда помогаем мыть посуду после ужина! — Анита объяснила, и Либеро кивнул, моя очередную миску, а затем протянул её сестре, чтобы она могла вытереть её. Эрмаль позволил им, его сердце смягчилось, и он разложил всю посуду по надлежащим ей местам. Они быстро закончили работать вместе, и мужчина поблагодарил обоих за помощь.

Это избавило его от необходимости думать о чем-то, что могло бы занять их, пока он будет занят мытьём посуды и другими делами. Конечно, теперь у него всё ещё была проблема, ему нужно было выйти в шторм и ухаживать за животными. Он пообещал Либеро и Аните, что скоро вернется, и это было всё, что он мог сделать.

Он старался идти так быстро, как только мог, поухаживал за животными, а потом включил свет и сделал свои записи за день, но всё равно это заняло некоторое время, в течение которого дети были одни. Наконец, все его обязанности были выполнены, и Мета вернулся в дом, стряхивая воду с волос. При таком ветре даже не имело значения то, что он надел капюшон своего дождевика. Он повесил пальто сушиться и пошел искать Либеро и Аниту. Их не было в гостиной, так что оставалась только спальня. Конечно, он мог бы догадаться об этом, потому что даже если их отец был болен, его присутствие было утешающим, защищающим их от бури.

И действительно, он нашел обоих детей, свернувшихся калачиком на кровати. Эрмаль не был уверен, спят они или нет, но решил просто оставить их в покое. Однако он обнаружил, что Фабрицио не спит, устремив взгляд в темнеющее окно.

— Как Вы себя чувствуете? — тихо спросил кудрявый, привлекая его внимание. В ответ тот лишь скорчил гримасу, и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять: Фабрицио всё ещё плохо себя чувствует. Тем не менее, это был ответ, который он прежде не получил за весь день или даже вчера; если уж на то пошло, Эрмаль позволил себе крошечный проблеск надежды, что мужчине, возможно, станет лучше, и что врач вовсе не нужен. Это мерцание немного потускнело, когда он положил руку на лоб Фабрицио и обнаружил, что от него исходит такой же сильный жар, как и раньше.

Эрмаль помог ему немного попить и спросил, не может ли он сделать для него что-нибудь ещё. Фабрицио только покачал головой и сказал: 

— Вы и так уже много делаете. Спасибо.

Улыбнувшись Фабрицио, который закрыл глаза, Мета вышел из комнаты и свернулся калачиком в кресле-качалке, прислушиваясь к завыванию ветра в доме. Он собирался взяться за вязанье — пара носков, которые уже несколько дней как были брошены, оставленные в ожидании, когда их закончат, но и теперь стук спиц не раздавался в комнате. Руки Эрмаля были неподвижны, он был слишком погружен в свои мысли, к тому же усталость накладывала свой отпечаток, не позволяя сосредоточиться на довольно сложном узоре. Он выбирал это занятие, чтобы его одинокие вечера поздней зимой и ранней весной были немного менее скучными, но теперь, когда его жизнь приняла такой оборот, в этом уже не было необходимости. Она больше не была одинокой или скучной, по крайней мере в данный момент. Так что носки могли подождать.

Внезапно мужчина очнулся от своих мыслей, когда в комнату вошел Либеро, сжимая что-то в руках. Эрмаль улыбнулся ему, когда он подошел ближе. В конце концов, мальчик остановился перед ним и застенчиво уставился в пол. Эрмаль заметил, что в руках у Либеро на самом деле была книга сказок, которую он читал накануне вечером и днем. Он даже не заметил, как она исчезла со скамейки, где он оставил её в тот день, но, по-видимому, она стала каким-то утешением для Либеро и Аниты.

— Ты что, не можешь уснуть? Хочешь, я тебе почитаю? — спросил Эрмаль, протягивая руку, чтобы взять книгу у Либеро, ожидая услышать утвердительный ответ. Поэтому он был не совсем готов, когда мальчик крепко ухватился за неё и покачал головой. Кудрявый посмотрел на него, гадая, что же он тогда может сделать, может быть, Анита проснулась и испугалась? Наконец, Либеро сглотнул. Он сглотнул, а потом поднял глаза и произнёс: 

— Ты можешь научить меня читать?

Эрмалю потребовалась секунда, чтобы осознать это, но он всё же ответил, потому что знал, что сейчас ему следует сосредоточиться на вопросе Либеро, а не на том факте, что он говорит с ним.

Может ли он научить его читать? Он мог бы это сделать. Эрмаль мог бы научить Либеро читать. Конечно, он мог бы, разве не он учил Сабину, когда они были маленькими и только что переехали, и у их матери не было денег, чтобы отправить их в школу? Конечно, он мог бы научить Либеро читать.

И он сказал об этом мальчику, чем заслужил его лёгкую улыбку, которая только усилилась, когда Эрмаль добавил, что они могут начать прямо на следующий день, если Либеро захочет.

— Как ты думаешь, теперь ты сможешь уснуть? — спросил его мужчина тогда. — Или мне всё-таки почитать что-нибудь?

Теперь же Либеро только покачал головой на последний вопрос, всё ещё улыбаясь, и направился обратно в спальню. Эрмаль последовал за ним, завернул его в одеяло, а затем сделал то же самое для Аниты, которая крепко спала.

— Приходи ко мне, если что-нибудь будет не так, хорошо? — тихо сказал Мета в сторону Либеро и улыбнулся, увидев, что одеяло шевельнулось, вероятно, в знак кивка.

— Ладно, спи спокойно! — наконец сказал Эрмаль и вышел из комнаты, оставив свет включенным.

Несмотря на усталость, он знал, что теперь не сможет заснуть сразу. Он снова сел в кресло, раскачиваясь взад и вперед, обдумывая эти новые события.

Либеро говорил с ним! Уже один этот факт вызвал радостный трепет в его груди. Эрмаль беспокоился о мальчике, но это заставляло его надеяться, что со временем с мальчиком всё будет в порядке, что он будет больше похож на того маленького мальчика, каким он должен был быть, каким он, вероятно, и был, пока не случилось то, что заставило его, его сестру и отца покинуть свой дом и оказаться на острове. Это заставило Эрмаля подумать, что, возможно, он добился успехов в уходе за детьми, по крайней мере, с Либеро, хотя он знал, что Анита тоже любит его; помог им почувствовать себя комфортно и безопасно, почувствовать, что они могут доверять ему. Это согревало его сердце, действительно согревало, что он справился с этим и за такое короткое время.

Иногда он задавался вопросом, каково это — иметь детей, хотя постепенно начал терять надежду когда-нибудь завести своих, но теперь понял, что сильно недооценил то, как много они заставляют тебя _чувствовать_. Это были даже не его собственные дети, они находились под его опекой меньше недели, и всё же он сдвинул бы небо и землю для них, если бы ему пришлось, чтобы защитить их.

Поэтому он, конечно, научит Либеро читать, даже если это будет последнее, что он сделает, потому что это желание было достаточно важным для мальчика, чтобы он нарушил молчание.

Мужчина задумался, сохранились ли у него книги, по которым он давным-давно учил Сабину. Они уже давно хранились на его полках, но он не был уверен, что взял их с собой на остров. Он встал со стула и схватил лампу, прежде чем подойти к полкам, втиснутым под винтовой лестницей, ведущей в башню, — полкам, заполненным книгами.

Он присел перед ними на корточки, позволяя свету лампы осветить корешки. Он не был слишком разборчивым, когда собирал свои вещи для переезда на остров, он просто сложил всё в ящики, так что книги, которые он искал, должны были быть где-то здесь.

Но вот где — это был вопрос. Эрмаль окинул взглядом названия книг, стараясь не отвлекаться на воспоминания, которые они вызывали, или на сцены, которые он помнил и хотел перечитать. Не сейчас, в данный момент у него была задача. Наконец, он нашёл то, что искал, спрятанное в углу. Старая книга, которая научила его азбуке, которая научила Ринальда азбуке, и которую он использовал, чтобы научить азбуке Сабину.

Мета сидел с тонкой книгой в руках, его голова была полна воспоминаний, пока они не сменились мыслью, направленной в будущее. Хотя она и стояла на его книжной полке, он не думал, что когда-нибудь снова воспользуется этой книгой, но вот он здесь, учит другого ребенка читать по той же старой книге.

На полке, рядом с щелью, где раньше лежала азбука, лежали какие-то тонкие книжки, предназначенные для детей. Эрмаль тоже взял их и положил на стол. Он несколько секунд молча смотрел на них. Их было не так уж много, но вполне достаточно, чтобы выполнить просьбу Либеро.

Эрмаль мысленно вернулся к тому времени, когда он учил Сабину, к тому, что получалось, к тому, что не получалось, к тому, с какими трудностями она сталкивалась, к играм, которые он придумывал, чтобы помочь ей. То же самое может и не сработать для Либеро, но он будет стараться изо всех сил.

Завтра. Завтра он начнёт.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Завтра он начнёт» — завтра наступило, значит, пришло время для уроков чтения. А также пришло время получить от Фабрицио ответы на некоторые вопросы о том, что случилось с ним и детьми.

Эрмаль действительно начал, вскоре после завтрака. Он оставил книги на столе и заметил, что Либеро смотрит на них во время еды. Убрав всё, что осталось от завтрака, Мета снова сел за стол рядом с мальчиком и придвинул к нему книги.

Он не вполне знал, с чего начать, с какой стороны подойти. По крайней мере, Сабина научилась основам ещё в школе, незадолго до того, как они переехали. Она могла прочесть свои первые буквы, когда Эрмаль начал заниматься с ней, она понимала принципы, стоящие за этим. Либеро ещё не имел об этом никакого представления, и мужчина был в затруднении.

— Я научу тебя читать и писать, хорошо? — сказал кудрявый. — Эти действия очень похожи между собой, так что это будет не так уж трудно, — по крайней мере, он на это надеялся. — Все слова в книге точно такие же, как и те, которые мы произносим, мы просто нашли умный способ записать звуки, которые мы издаем.

Он начал объяснять, какие именно звуки представляют двадцать с лишним букв алфавита. На протяжении всего объяснения Либеро время от времени кивал, и Эрмаль всё больше надеялся, что им это удастся.

Когда он заканчивал свою речь о звуках и буквах, к ним присоединилась Анита.

— Что ты там делаешь? — спросила она, переводя взгляд с брата на Эрмаля.

— Я учу Либеро читать, — сказал Мета.

— О. А меня ты тоже можешь научить?

Это заставило Эрмаля задуматься. Вероятно, он мог бы, но согласится ли Либеро разделить своё время с сестрой, когда он специально попросил мужчину о помощи, даже заговорил ради этого. Эрмаль понимал, как это важно для него. К счастью, ответ не зависел от него. Мальчик слез со стула и похлопал по сиденью для Аниты, которая забралась на него, с любопытством разглядывая книги на столе. Тем временем Либеро взял стул с другой стороны стола и поставил его во главе стола с другой стороны от Эрмаля.

Кудрявый улыбнулся ему, а затем повернулся к Аните, чтобы быстро пересказать ей то, что он уже говорил её брату. Затем он перешёл к следующему моменту, заставляя детей запоминать различные звуки произносимых слов. Он превратил это в игру, позволяя им придумывать рифмы и прося называть определённые звуки в случайных словах, которые он говорил.

Либеро довольно быстро понял принципы, а Аните потребовалось для этого чуть больше времени. Это не имело значения, оно у них было. Эти уроки должны быть короткими, но понемногу каждый день, и они пройдут этот трудный путь.

Эрмаль закончил занятие тем, что почитал им вслух, указывая на слова, которые он произносил. Он не был уверен, насколько это полезно, но, возможно, это поможет детям установить какие-то абстрактные связи.

Закончив рассказ, Мета закрыл книгу.

— Продолжим завтра, — сказал он.

Анита кивнула и вышла из-за стола, очень осторожно неся с собой одну из книг. Она устроилась на скамейке, делая вид, что читает очень сосредоточенно, и Эрмаль не собирался говорить ей, что она держит книгу вверх ногами. Она узнает об этом, когда доберется до одной из иллюстраций.

Вместо этого он повернулся к Либеро, который всё ещё сидел за столом. Прежде чем мужчина успел что-либо сказать, мальчик первым нарушил молчание. Он иногда говорил, когда этого требовали игры, и Эрмаль ожидал, что это ограничится только уроками чтения. Но нет.

— Только завтра? — голос Либеро звучал тихо и немного разочарованно.

— Может быть, сегодня вечером, если у меня будет время, хорошо? Но чтобы научиться читать и писать, потребуется время. Это немного похоже на то, как учатся ходить или говорить. Когда ты можешь это сделать, это кажется таким легким и естественным, но тебе потребовалось очень много времени, чтобы научиться этому, и много практики. Так что мы просто будем делать понемногу каждый день.

Тут Либеро кивнул, и Мета подумал, что на этом всё и закончится, но когда он встал, чтобы убрать книги, мальчик посмотрел на него и тихо сказал «спасибо», от которого у Эрмаля растаяло сердце. Он быстро положил руки на плечи мальчика и мягко сжал их, прежде чем Либеро встал со стула, чтобы присоединиться к сестре.

Кудрявый понаблюдал за ними несколько секунд, а затем продолжил свою работу. Он положил книги на край стола и прошёл через кухню, чтобы принести что-нибудь выпить для Фабрицио. Мужчина не спал, когда он приблизился к нему, и Эрмаль позволил себе сохранить ту маленькую искорку надежды, которая появилась вчера.

Он пообещал Фабрицио, что вернется позже. Может быть, они смогут поговорить, если он будет чувствовать себя достаточно хорошо, или Эрмаль просто предложит свою компанию или какое-нибудь развлечение. Он мог, например, почитать или найти что-нибудь ещё. Без сомнения, Фабрицио уже начал уставать от своего затруднительного положения. Если быть честным, Мета надеялся, что мужчина захочет поговорить, поговорить должным образом, хотя и понимал, что не должен давить на собеседника. Он просто хотел получить ответы на некоторые вопросы, понять, что случилось с Фабрицио и его детьми, из-за чего они оказались здесь. Но как бы он ни хотел получить эти ответы, он знал, что история, скорее всего, не будет счастливой, поэтому он будет терпелив. Он не хотел, чтобы тот слишком много думал о ситуации, которая теперь осталась в прошлом, если это снова ухудшит его здоровье.

Во-первых, ему действительно нужно было позаботиться о животных, что он пропустил сегодня утром в своём стремлении позаниматься с Либеро и не заставлять мальчика ждать дольше, чем это необходимо. Эрмаль хотел, чтобы он знал, что его желания важны, и не хотел, чтобы он разочаровался или пожалел, что попросил об этом. Так что он отдал предпочтение уроку чтения, после того как выключил свет, и сделал быструю запись в журнале, а ещё проверил животных. Сначала он накормил куриц и собрал их яйца. Они укоризненно кудахтали, но их легко было успокоить добавочными зернами. Мужчина сел на маленький табурет, который держал в курятнике, и дал курицам полакомиться со своей руки. Одна из куриц кудахтала и прыгала у него на коленях, хлопая крыльями.

— Привет, мама, — прошептал Эрмаль, поглаживая её перышки. Он знал, что это глупо, и все эти имена начинались как шутка, но, сидя здесь вот так, он был ближе всего к своей семье. Он хотел бы пойти к ним прямо сейчас, тяжесть одиночества внезапно навалилась на него, тяжесть всех его обязанностей и неуверенности. Ему хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь помог ему справиться со всем этим, подсказал, что делать, провёл рукой по волосам и сказал, что всё будет хорошо. Курица у него на коленях ещё немного покудахтала, отвлекая его от мыслей, и он ответил ей тем же, прежде чем мягко посадить её обратно. У него было ещё много дел.

Он вздохнул, закрывая дверь курятника, и пошел искать Фьоллу. Её не было рядом со стойлом, и она не пришла к Эрмалю, как обычно по утрам, в ожидании еды и внимания. Ну, это был остров, она не могла быть далеко. Радуясь, что погода немного улучшилась со вчерашнего дня — было сухо, и ветер немного утих, хотя всё ещё был достаточно сильный — Мета осмелился выйти из маленького дворика, убирая пряди со лба и с глаз, но только для того, чтобы они тут же были отброшены назад ветром. Моргая от комбинированной атаки погоды и волос, он увидел вдали Фьоллу, укрывшуюся среди деревьев. Он знал, что шерстяное пальто согревает её и хорошо защищает от непогоды, но не ожидал, что она уйдет так далеко от уютного стойла и еды, которую там можно найти.

Эрмаль подошёл к ней, собираясь погладить её по морде и мокрой шерсти, но прежде чем он успел до неё дотянуться, она заблеяла и быстро зашла за дерево.

— Ах, нет, Фьолла, не надо так, — попытался убедить её кудрявый и последовал за ней, но снова, когда он подошел ближе, Фьолла отошла от него, всё ещё осуждающе блея.

— Прости, что опоздал, но я уже здесь, не так ли? Идём сюда, Фьолла, — сказал мужчина, но она не подошла. Она двигалась, высоко подняв голову, обратно в обратную сторону от Эрмаля. Они оказались по разные стороны дерева, глядя друг на друга из-за ствола. Когда мужчина поворачивал налево, Фьолла поворачивала направо, а когда он поворачивал направо, она поворачивала налево. Через несколько секунд Эрмаль тяжело вздохнул. Это было смешно: он, взрослый мужчина, играет в прятки с овцой, потому что она была возмущена тем, что не получила своего обычного количества внимания. Тем не менее, какая-то часть его не хотела оставлять всё так, как бы глупо это ни было, но он знал, что когда Фабрицио и его дети покинут остров, там снова останутся только он и животные. Ему будет одиноко, особенно одиноко теперь, когда он знал, что всё может быть иначе, и ему нужно сохранить расположение Фьоллы.

Он также знал, что ходить вокруг этого дерева кругами было глупо, поэтому он сел у основания дерева, прислонившись к нему спиной, сожалея о своем решении сразу же, как только вода с мокрой земли просочилась через ткань его брюк. Он продолжал сидеть, ведь всё равно уже промок, ничего не изменится.

Эрмаль старался не думать о тех проблемах и тревогах, которые его занимали. Как и вчера, ответов у него не прибавилось, это не принесло бы никакой пользы. Он не сводил глаз с листьев над головой, и время от времени с них падала капля, колеблемая ветром. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что это именно она, а не внезапное возвращение дождя. В таком случае Фьолле пришлось бы ждать лучшей погоды, чтобы получить своё внимание.

Мужчина закрыл глаза и прислонился к шершавому стволу дерева. Пришлось подождать некоторое время, но затем случилось то, на что он надеялся. Он почувствовал на щеке горячее дыхание и, подняв голову, увидел, что Фьолла обнюхивает его лицо. Эрмаль улыбнулся и медленно поднял руку, чтобы погладить её чуть ниже подбородка, он знал, что ей это нравится больше всего. Похоже, он был прощен.

Он провёл с ней больше времени, гладил её, вычесывал палочки из её шерсти, рассказывал о том, что произошло за последние несколько дней. Наконец-то Мета решил, что может оставить её без всяких проблем. Хотя ему больше всего на свете хотелось надеть новые брюки, сначала он зашел в кладовую, чтобы взять всё необходимое для ужина.

Поставив корзину с яйцами на полку, пустую, как и большинство из них, он огляделся. Там ещё оставалось немного картофеля, и у него были маринованные овощи, которые можно было бы добавить. Четыре не особо хорошо выглядевшие морковки. Довольно много лука, а потом ещё какие-то мелкие остатки. Как долго это может продолжаться? Недолго, это точно. Эрмаль предположил, что у него есть мука для хлеба и яйца, и, возможно, он сможет достать немного рыбы, если снова расставит сети, но будет ли этого достаточно? Им понадобятся овощи, фрукты…

Оставалось надеяться, что улучшение погоды будет продолжаться и дальше. Надеяться, что это были последние дни плохой погоды на какое-то время. Надеяться, Андреа и Дино скоро приедут. Если ветер утихнет, они могут быть здесь даже завтра! Это было с натяжкой, но вполне возможно. Теперь Эрмаль цеплялся даже за слабую надежду.

Он собрал свои скудные запасы еды и вернулся в дом, разложив всё по шкафам. Затем пошёл за водой и почувствовал, как с неба снова падают капли дождя. Мужчина вздохнул и бросил взгляд на серое затянутое тучами небо, как будто это могло остановить ненужное погодное явление, и снова зашёл внутрь.

Либеро и Аниты не было видно в гостиной, но Эрмаль нашёл их, когда медленно открыл дверь в спальню, свернувшихся калачиком на кровати. Оба лежали по одну сторону от Фабрицио, который обнимал своих детей. Он не спал, разговаривал с ними, и одно это зрелище подняло настроение кудрявого. Значит, он действительно чувствовал себя лучше?

Он хотел снова закрыть дверь, чтобы дать этой семье немного времени побыть вместе, побыть наедине, но прежде чем он успел это сделать, Анита заметила его.

— Эрмаль! Проходи!

Он вошел в комнату, не в силах сопротивляться словам Аниты, ожидая, что она скажет ему, прежде чем он уйдет.

— Эрмаль, забирайся, там ещё есть место! — она ещё сильнее прижалась к Фабрицио, освобождая место для Эрмаля, который должен был присоединиться к ним.

— Я не могу… — начал было Эрмаль, но осёкся, встретившись взглядом с Фабрицио, который улыбнулся ему и кивнул в сторону матраса.

Казалось, у него не было другого выбора, кроме как присоединиться к ним, хотя он всё ещё чувствовал, что не должен, что ему здесь не место, что он должен позволить Фабрицио и детям наверстать время, которое они бы могли провести вместе, после того, что они пережили — что бы это ни было.

Мета лежал, слушая болтовню Аниты о прошедших днях, обо всём, что она делала, о том, что какие истории рассказывал им Эрмаль, прислонившись к руке Фабрицио, обнимавшего Аниту, и стараясь не упасть с кровати.

— А Эрмаль сказал, что научит нас читать и писать! Мы начали сегодня утром, и я почти могу прочесть книгу, я пыталась!

Либеро усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал, и Фабрицио улыбнулся, устремив взгляд на Эрмаля, в его глазах светилась благодарность. Эрмаль покраснел. В благодарности не было необходимости, он делал всё, что мог, чтобы помочь, и, кроме того, Либеро _просил_ его об этом.

— Либеро, Анита, не могли бы вы пройти в гостиную и поиграть? Я бы хотел немного поговорить с Эрмалем, — сказал Фабрицио, и мужчина на секунду замер. Он тоже хотел поговорить с Фабрицио, но теперь, когда настал этот момент, он хотел оказаться где-нибудь подальше, где сможет остаться в неведении. Он немного боялся того, что Фабрицио может рассказать ему, что с ними случилось. Это должно было быть что-то плохое, и он просто хотел, чтобы ничего плохого никогда не случилось с этим человеком и его милыми детьми.

Либеро и Анита соскочили с кровати, девочка перелезла через ноги Эрмаля, чтобы спуститься на пол, и мальчик закрыл за ними дверь. Мета сел, свесил ноги с кровати, пока они не коснулись пола, и повернулся к Фабрицио.

— Спасибо, — начал Фабрицио, но ещё до того, как он закончил, Эрмаль попытался прервать его, потому что в этом не было необходимости. Он просто делал то, что сделал бы любой, если бы к его берегу причалила лодка.

— Нет, позвольте мне продолжить. Спасибо, что заботитесь о нас, что делаете намного больше, чем просто минимум. Вам не нужно было искать развлечения для Либеро и Аниты. Вам не нужно было успокаивать их в шторм, как Вы это делали. И самое главное, Вы не обязаны их ничему учить. Так что спасибо, спасибо за всё это.

Мета молчал, он не знал, что сказать на это, особенно когда Фабрицио говорил так искренне и так не хотел, чтобы Эрмаль просто отмахнулся от его слов.

Мужчина тоже молчал, но на его лице играла лёгкая самодовольная улыбка, как будто он добился именно того, чего хотел.

— Значит, Вы чувствуете себя лучше? — спросил кудрявый минуту спустя с надеждой в голосе.

Фабрицио кивнул: — Да, я всё ещё чувствую усталость, но в голове у меня прояснилось, и я снова могу думать, что очень приятно.

Эрмаль протянул руку ко лбу мужчины, проверяя температуру. Он был немного горячим, но это могло быть скорее оттого, что долгое время Фабрицио был завернут в одеяло, а не от лихорадки.

— Вам что-нибудь принести? Немного воды? Что-нибудь поесть?

— Да, это было бы хорошо, но нет, подождите, позже, останьтесь, я хотел бы поговорить с Вами.

Эрмаль снова сел на кровать, готовый сделать для Фабрицио все, что в его силах. Он выжидательно посмотрел на него, гадая, что тот скажет теперь, когда его слова благодарности были произнесены.

— Как там Либеро и Анита? С Вашей точки зрения? Как Вы думаете, они в порядке? — Фабрицио задавал вопросы нерешительно, как будто возможные ответы пугали его.

— Трудно сказать, — честно признался Эрмаль, — я не очень хорошо их знаю.

Глаза мужчины смотрели умоляюще, встревоженно, и Мета понял, что его ответ не был ни таким обнадёживающим, как хотелось бы услышать Фабрицио, ни таким уверенным, каким он мог бы быть. Судя по всему, дела у детей шли неплохо, как он мог судить. Он попробовал ещё раз и продолжил свою речь после небольшой паузы, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Анита, кажется, в порядке, она была напугана бурей, но в целом она кажется милой и счастливой, я бы сказал. Она быстро привыкла к этому месту. Но Либеро… Он не разговаривает, — произнес Эрмаль, его голос был тих, когда он дошёл до конца.

Фабрицио кивнул, он тоже это заметил.

— Или он мало разговаривает, — поправил себя Эрмаль, давая мужчине надежду, что с его сыном всё будет в порядке. — Он попросил меня научить его читать. А потом, во время урока, он тоже иногда говорил.

При этих словах глаза Фабрицио засияли, и Эрмаль понял, что его собственные глаза отражают это.

— Теперь Вы понимаете, почему я не мог отказаться?

Мужчина только кивнул, проглотив ещё одно «спасибо». Он больше ничего не сказал, и в наступившей тишине Мета не смог сдержаться.

— Что с вами случилось? Откуда вы? — выпалил он, но быстро спохватился и продолжил: — Нет, погодите, Вы не должны отвечать, забудьте, что я спрашивал.

Он проклинал себя. Он был полон решимости не торопиться, позволить Фабрицио самому решать, какие темы затрагивать, он не хотел подавлять его или расстраивать. И всё же, несмотря на свои намерения, вот он здесь, говоря именно то, чего не собирался говорить.

Эрмаль отчаянно искал, что бы ещё сказать, но в голове у него было пусто. Дети, что-то о детях? Но прежде чем он успел что-либо сформулировать, Фабрицио покачал головой и тихо заговорил.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Это естественные вопросы, Вы хотели бы знать, кого приняли в свой дом.

— Это не так…

— Я Вам расскажу. Я, наверное, почувствую себя лучше, если не буду нести это бремя в одиночку.

Фабрицио глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить, и Эрмаль на секунду закрыл глаза. Это звучало так серьёзно, как будто случилось что-то ужасное, как он и боялся, и он не был уверен, что должен это услышать, что бы это ни было.

— Мы с юга отсюда. Из маленькой деревушки, Сан-Базилио, Вы, наверняка, никогда о ней не услышали. На прошлой неделе был шторм — учитывая его размеры, я не сомневаюсь, что Вы заметили его и здесь.

Кудрявый кивнул, но не стал прерывать рассказ Фабрицио. Казалось, он погрузился в собственные мысли, констатируя факты, а не рассказывая историю, и это только ещё больше напугало Эрмаля.

— Это случилось ночью, море… Сначала был весенний прилив, а во время шторма вода была такой высокой, такой мощной… Я никогда не видел её такой раньше. Деревня было затоплена. Мы пытались собрать всех в церкви, но потеряли несколько человек. Вода застала их врасплох, или они хотели остаться со своим домом, своими животными, своими лодками. Это всё, что у них было. Это была ужасная ночь…

Теперь Фабрицио действительно погрузился в воспоминания, из которых, по мнению Эрмаля, его следовало вытаскивать.

— А потом? — тихо спросил он, возвращая внимание мужчины к настоящему. Он несколько раз моргнул, но затем продолжил:

— Утром мы увидели масштаб разрушений. Вода отступила, теперь был отлив, шторм уже не был таким сильным, он уже не был штормом. Но он уже сделал своё дело. Самые нижние части деревни были просто потеряны, от домов не осталось ничего, кроме крыш. Мы все собрались в церкви, так как она была построена на невысоком холме, и попытались организоваться, посмотреть, что у нас осталось, что ещё можно спасти…

Фабрицио снова замолчал, и Мета не мог его винить. Потому что, как бы ни были ужасны вещи, о которых он сейчас говорил, Эрмаль чувствовал, что впереди ещё много чего, много гораздо более худшего.

— Но потом… там была группа бандитов, и они… напали на то, что от нас осталось. Они появились из ниоткуда, у некоторых были лошади… это был хаос, абсолютный хаос. Я был с Либеро и Анитой, и мне удалось добраться до моей лодки. Она каким-то образом пережила шторм, очевидно, гавань укрыла её от самого сильного ветра и воды. Это было наше спасение.

Эрмаль знал, что произошло дальше, или же он собрал достаточно информации, чтобы понять это. Фабрицио, Либеро и Анита плыли по волнам в лодке, которая на самом деле не была предназначена для такого дальнего плавания. В конце концов, это привело их на остров Эрмаля, где мальчик перестал разговаривать, девочка заболела, а мужчина изнемогал от усталости, пытаясь спасти своих детей.

— А… деревня, как ты думаешь?.. — спросил Эрмаль, хотя, на самом деле, не хотел знать ответа.

Фабрицио покачал головой: — Я… в первый же вечер я увидел столб дыма на горизонте. Я не думаю, что есть к чему возвращаться.

Он сказал это как ни в чём не бывало, как будто это ничего не значило, как будто он принёс известие о том, что поймал рыбу, когда был на рыбалке, но Эрмаль видел, как эти слова, произнесённые вслух, сломили мужчину. Без сомнения, это делало положение настолько реальным, каким оно не было раньше, разрушая некоторую надежду, которую он даже не позволял себе сохранять.

На его щеках появилась бледность, которой раньше не было, в глазах появилась особенная усталость, которую кудрявый тоже не помнил, а руки крепко сжимали ткань одеяла. Эрмаль мог только беспомощно наблюдать, как эмоции берут верх. Плечи Фабрицио вздрагивали от рыданий, которые он безуспешно пытался подавить, и он прижал руку к глазам, чтобы скрыть слезы.

Эрмаль задумался, как лучше утешить его. Они едва знали друг друга — можно ли его обнять? Но ведь этот человек потерял всё: друзей, семью, может быть, деревню, имущество… Всё, что осталось от той жизни, которую он вел до недавнего времени, — это его дети и лодка… Это слишком тяжелое бремя, чтобы нести его в одиночку. Мета опустился на кровать рядом с Фабрицио и осторожно положил ему на плечо руку. Тот не оттолкнул, поэтому он медленно протянул руку и положил другую на плечо Фабрицио, притягивая мужчину к себе. Это был единственный способ хоть как-то утешить его или хотя бы попытаться.

Так они и сидели, Эрмаль держал мужчину в объятиях, пытаясь дать ему убежище, чтобы он смог пробиться сквозь эту стену накативших эмоций. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но где-то в глубине сознания тоненький голосок спрашивал, всё ли в порядке у Либеро и Аниты. Он проигнорировал этот голос, Фабрицио был сейчас важнее.

Наконец он немного успокоился, и кудрявый отодвинулся, давая ему возможность вздохнуть. Мужчина вытер глаза, пряча взгляд от Эрмаля. Через некоторое время, однако, он поднял глаза, всё ещё блестевшие от слез, и уставился на Эрмаля, как потерянный маленький мальчик, который впервые обнаружил, что мир жестче, чем он мог себе представить.

— Что же мне теперь делать? — прошептал Фабрицио, когда слёзы прекратились, отчаяние ясно слышалось в его голосе, он всё ещё смотрел на Эрмаля, ожидая ответа.

— Оставайтесь здесь, если хотите, — тут же предложил Эрмаль, положив руку на плечо Фабрицио. — Вы можете остаться. Отдохните. Не торопитесь. Сосредоточьтесь на том, что Вы не потеряли, на том, что у Вас не отняли. У Вас есть Ваша жизнь, у Вас есть Ваши дети. Продолжайте бороться ради них, Вы им нужны. Так что оставайтесь, наберитесь сил, а потом решите, что будете делать. Спешить некуда.

Фабрицио слушал его, широко раскрыв глаза и моргая, а потом кивнул. Он устроился поудобнее на подушках, явно измученный разговорами и эмоциями, и Эрмаль не мог ничего сделать, кроме как сидеть, пока Фабрицио не заснёт, надеясь, что это будет спокойный и здоровый сон. Затем мужчина встал, его голова была полна мыслей, и он хотел бы потратить некоторое время, чтобы разобраться в них, но он не мог. У него было двое детей, несколько животных и маяк, за которым нужно было присматривать.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Эрмаля есть ответы на его вопросы, но нет решений проблем. Они всё ещё на острове, вчетвером, с не большим количеством еды, чем раньше, и нет никакой уверенности в том, когда могут прийти новые припасы... Или, наконец, им улыбнется какая-то удача?

В тот день Эрмаль больше не разговаривал с Фабрицио. Каждый раз, когда он входил в спальню, его гость спал или притворялся спящим, потому что хлеб и вода, оставленные мужчиной на ночном столике, исчезали, когда он приходил в следующий раз. Он не мог винить его в этом.

Мета не был уверен, сможет ли он сам справиться с тем, что ему пришлось пережить и с чём теперь придётся столкнуться. Поэтому он дал Фабрицио немного времени, чтобы взять себя в руки. Он надеялся, что этого будет достаточно. Всё, что кудрявый мог сделать, это убедиться, что у мужчины есть что попить, что поесть, и быть настолько полезным, насколько это возможно.

На самом деле, это была довольно трудная задача, размышлял Эрмаль на следующее утро, стоя на кухне после утренних хлопот и с отчаянием глядя на то, что взял из запасов на сегодня. Как он собирается приготовить из этого достаточно приличной еды, чтобы всем было достаточно? Особенно когда у Фабрицио разыгрался аппетит. Он не мог восстановить свои силы только на хлебе и воде…

По крайней мере, там были яйца, и мужчина редко бывал так благодарен своим храбрым курицам. Это прекрасно наполняло их завтрак, особенно потому, что сегодня ему повезло собрать пять яиц. Оставшееся яйцо он разделил между детьми и Фабрицио, они нуждались в питательных веществах больше, чем он.

Вернувшись в спальню за столовыми приборами Фабрицио, он обнаружил, что тот уже проснулся.

— Как Вы себя чувствуете? — тихо спросил Эрмаль, стоя с подносом в руках и не зная, стоит ли ему задержаться.

— Лучше, — ответил мужчина достаточно искренне, и Мета порадовался, что это хотя бы не короткое «хорошо», которое кричит об обратном.

— Отлично. Я могу что-нибудь сделать? Вам что-нибудь нужно?

Услышав это, Фабрицио покачал головой.

— Нет, Вы уже и так много делаете, и Вы не можете изменить то, что произошло.

На мгновение показалось, что он собирается сказать что-то ещё, но Мобричи снова замолчал, отводя глаза к окну, не смотря в лицо Эрмалю. Он гадал, что ещё у Фабрицио на уме, но знал, что не стоит совать нос в чужие дела. Возможно, это была благодарность, которую Эрмаль не хотел слышать, или заверения, что всё будет хорошо, что, без сомнения, звучало слишком фальшиво для них обоих сейчас.

— Я буду здесь, если Вы захотите поговорить о чем-нибудь. Договорились?

Мужчина кивнул, медленно переводя взгляд на Мету, но больше ничего не сказал.

Он вышел из комнаты, погружённый в мысли о Фабрицио и о том повороте событий, который привел его и его детей сюда. Эрмаль вымыл посуду после завтрака и был готов перейти к другим делам, другим бессмысленным обязанностям, всё ещё затерянный в своих мыслях.

Однако не успел уйти далеко. Потому что, обернувшись, он увидел двух детей, которые выжидающе смотрели на него. Ему пришлось совершить небольшое путешествие, чтобы вернуться из своих мыслей в настоящее и понять, что он должен сделать.

Потребовалось мягкое «Эрмаль?» от Либеро, чтобы подтолкнуть его к пониманию.

Либеро говорит, конечно, уроки чтения.

— Я сейчас приду, — сказал он им, воспользовавшись предлогом принести ещё воды, чтобы немного проветрить голову и сменить образ мыслей на более подходящий для преподавания. Что определенно помогло ему отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, так это погода. Ветер теперь был не более чем ровным бризом, облака время от времени рассеивались, позволяя солнечным лучам дотянуться до земли. Если погода продержится, он надеялся, что Дино и Андреа скоро приедут. Не сегодня, может быть, это было бы слишком прекрасно, но завтра, конечно? Они могли бы продержаться другой день, даже с тем ограниченным количеством пищи, которое у них осталось.

Этой надежды было достаточно, чтобы Эрмаль смог вернуться в дом, сесть за стол и начать урок. Он делал в основном то же самое, что и накануне, различные вариации похожих игр с рифмованием отдельных звуков. Было ясно, что мальчик взволнован возможностью попробовать что-то более сложное, поэтому Мета давал ему целые слова, позволяя выяснить, из каких звуков оно состоит. Конечно, это было труднее, но свет в его глазах говорил мужчине, что Либеро находит это интересным, а не слишком трудным, загадкой, которую нужно решить, а не невозможными связями, которые приходилось установить.

Анита не совсем понимала эту новую задачу, слишком большой шаг по сравнению с предыдущими вопросами, с которыми она всё ещё разбиралась. Эрмаль задумался, как он должен это структурировать, когда двое детей находятся на столь разных уровнях понимания. Он понятия не имел, что будет лучше, а пока решил просто продолжать в том же духе, повторяя всё, когда это необходимо.

Поскольку обоим детям не терпелось заняться «настоящим» чтением и письмом, кудрявый сдался и написал для них обоих их имена на листке бумаги, медленно, чётко, буква за буквой. Он указал на звуки, которые соответствовали им, и также позволил проследить за очертаниями.

Буквы, написанные Либеро и Анитой, были непропорциональны и корявы, но Мета всё же гордился ими. Это были их первые буквы, и каждое начало было трудным. Он сохранил листы, чтобы показать их Фабрицио позже, а затем устроился на скамейке со своими учениками по обе стороны от него, читая новую одну главу из книги, которую выбрал.

Через некоторое время Мета закончил, и теперь они просто болтали, болтали обо всём и ни о чем, забыв на время о делах Эрмаля. Он наслаждался этим, спокойным днём с обоими детьми, его беспокойство уменьшилось теперь по сравнению с предыдущими днями. Фабрицио стало лучше, по крайней мере в плане здоровья, погода наладилась, и теперь их перспективы выглядели намного радужнее.

И, похоже, удача ещё не покинула их.

Прямо посреди одной из фраз Аниты до ушей мужчины донёсся звук, слабый звук, который он надеялся услышать уже несколько дней. На самом деле, он так надеялся на это, что сначала подумал, что звук был просто плодом его воображения. Он мягко шикнул на Аниту и встал, прислушиваясь через открытую дверь. Эрмаль старался ничего не ожидать, скорее всего, это было просто принятие желаемого за действительное, подпитываемое надеждой, которую он чувствовал…

Но нет — вот он опять! Безошибочно узнаваемый, знакомый и такой желанный звук рожка, в который трубит Андреа, чтобы обозначить их с Дино приближение к острову. На его лице появилась улыбка. Андреа и Дино приближались! Помощь пришла, и новые припасы!

— В чем дело, Эрмаль? — спросила Анита, удивляясь его поведению.

— К нам плывет лодка, — сказал он ей, не вдаваясь в объяснения, сейчас он не мог, его разум был слишком растерян, всё ещё колеблясь между недоверием и головокружительной радостью. Ему хотелось выбежать на пристань, увидеть собственными глазами, что это действительно так, что уши его не обманывают.

Крошечная часть его сумела призвать себя к порядку. Эрмаль не мог просто сбежать, не сейчас, не с Либеро и Анитой. Он должен был убедиться, что за ними присматривают. Он был рад, что Фабрицио стало намного лучше.

Мета вошёл в спальню после короткой паузы и стука в дверь. Теперь, когда Фабрицио чувствует себя лучше, было бы неплохо добавить к его поведению подобную вежливость. По крайней мере, на этот раз мужчина не спал и выглядел очень скучающим. В любом другом случае Эрмаль попробовал бы что-нибудь сделать, предложил бы почитать, поиграть в какую-нибудь простую игру, но не сейчас, у него были другие дела.

— Пожалуйста, не могли бы Вы немного присмотреть за детьми? Лодка с новыми припасами скоро прибудет, и я не хочу, чтобы они испугались людей, которых они не знают, или пострадали между всеми ящиками и мешками.

Кудрявый понимал, что его трясет, что от него исходит очень нервная дрожь, и это, вероятно, вызывало тревогу, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Новые припасы прибывали!

— Конечно, — кивнул Фабрицио, пристально глядя на Эрмаля, но больше ничего не говоря и не задавая вопросов.

Эрмаль беспокойно кивнул в ответ, всё ещё слишком взбудораженный, но он должен был идти. Оставив дверь спальни открытой, он обнаружил детей в гостиной. Он быстро сказал Либеро и Аните, что будет занят, но если им что-то понадобится, их отец будет рядом. Затем он вышел, быстро пересекая остров, пока не достиг причала. Мужчина видел вдали лодку, но по опыту знал, что Дино и Андреа доберутся до острова не так быстро, как он предполагал.

Мета нетерпеливо шагал по пирсу, дерево скрипело у него под ногами. Каждый раз, когда он снова поворачивался лицом к воде, его глаза фокусировались на точке вдалеке, на лодке. Он знал, что не сможет увидеть никакого прогресса, никакого изменения пройденного расстояния с такими короткими промежутками времени в наблюдении, но всё же он был разочарован, что лодка так долго не прибывала.

Наконец, наконец она это сделала, после времени, что казалось веками Эрмалю. Он не удивился бы, если бы его непрерывные шаги оставили отпечатки на дереве пирса.

Когда лодка приблизилась к пирсу, Дино и Андреа спустили белые паруса, и трап был поднят. Мета бездумно отвечал на приветствия, которые выкрикивали ему друзья, а затем, когда лодка была достаточно близко, закрепил её на шесте с помощью веревки, которую Дино бросил ему. Затем Эрмаль прыгнул в лодку и по очереди обнял обоих своих друзей.

Его поведение не было таким уж необычным, независимо от того, насколько напряженной была прошедшая неделя, и он всегда был рад видеть людей после месяца одиночества на острове. Андреа радостно болтал о том, что произошло в городе, но кудрявый не обращал на него внимания, сейчас ему было достаточно просто находиться в присутствии своих друзей, постепенно приходя к осознанию, что он не один. По крайней мере, он не обращал на них особого внимания, пока Андреа не назвал его имя и не задал следующий за ним вопрос.

— Эй, Эрмаль, на твоём берегу лодка. Ты знаешь, что на твоём берегу есть лодка?

Именно тогда внимание Эрмаля вернулось к его друзьям, спрашивавший сосредоточился на закреплении парусов и стрелы, но глаза Дино были устремлены на него, внимательно наблюдая. Каким-то образом вопрос Андреа сделал этот факт настолько реальным, каким он не был раньше, и заставил подпрыгнуть от осознания. На его берегу стояла лодка. На его острове были люди, которые нуждались в помощи, которые нуждались в ней так отчаянно.

Но теперь его друзья тоже были здесь, и он больше не был один. Они могли бы помочь ему понять, что нужно сделать. Они привезли новые припасы, теперь ему не нужно было бояться голода. Они расскажут об этом горожанам, помогут Мете раздобыть необходимые детям вещи, чтобы он мог позаботиться о них как следует, как они того заслуживают. Они могли бы привести к нему врача, чтобы тот, наконец, проверил Фабрицио и детей. Эрмаль был уже не один.

Тяжесть ответственности за этих троих людей, которую он нёс, выброшенных на берег, внезапно покинула его, теперь, когда он мог разделить её с Дино и Андреа, теперь, когда у него наконец был кто-то, с кем можно было поговорить, кто-то, кто мог бы помочь. Внезапная перемена заставила кудрявого пошатнуться, и он с трудом удержал равновесие на качающейся на волнах лодке.

— Всё в порядке, Эрмаль? Что случилось? — спросил Дино с беспокойством в голосе, продолжая крепко держать мужчину за руку.

— Я так рад, что вы здесь, — только и смог вымолвить Эрмаль, его голос был едва слышен за шумом волн и ветра. Затем его эмоции взяли верх, и у него не было сил подавить их. Он рухнул на грудь Дино, слёзы катились по его щекам. Руки того сжались вокруг него, и мужчина почувствовал, как рука Андреа успокаивающе погладила его по спине.

В конце концов слёзы Меты высохли, и он услышал, как Андреа и Дино тихо переговариваются над его головой, хотя слова всё ещё были не более, чем набором звуков. Хотя он и хотел бы остаться там, спрятавшись от мира, он знал, что скоро ему придется столкнуться с ним снова. Его друзья, без сомнения, были обеспокоены, и другие люди тоже полагались на него. Поэтому он медленно распутался и вытер следы слёз, оставленные на щеках.

— Вот, — сказал Андреа и протянул ему носовой платок. Эрмаль взял его и дал себе ещё несколько секунд, чтобы спрятать лицо от встревоженных взглядов друзей.

— Пойдём в дом, выпьем чаю, и ты расскажешь нам, что случилось, хорошо? — мягко предложил Дино и направился к пирсу, ведя за собой друга.

— Нет, подожди! Мы не можем! Они не могут видеть меня таким, и они будут напуганы, они не знают тебя! — воскликнул кудрявый, остановившись как вкопанный.

— Кто «они»? — растерянно спросил Дино, теперь уже переминаясь там, где стоял. Взгляд Андреа метнулся к маленькой лодке, лежащей на песке. Он подвел Мету к крышке люка их собственной лодки, чтобы посадить.

— Ты можешь рассказать нам, что произошло? — спросил он так же мягко, как и Дино, сидя рядом с ним.

Эрмалю потребовалась секунда, чтобы собраться с мыслями и придумать, как объяснить всё так, чтобы Дино и Андреа поняли.

— Итак, лодка, я нашел её на берегу около недели назад. В ней находились мужчина и двое детей. Девочка была больна, и все они устали и проголодались, они были в море уже несколько дней.

На лицах его друзей отразилось удивление, и мужчина понял, что это звучит не особо правдоподобно.

— И они…

— Думаю, с ними всё в порядке. Они сейчас в доме. Девочке стало лучше, но потом мужчина серьёзно заболел, его болезнь протекала плохо, и я действительно боялся, боялся самого худшего… Но сейчас ему, кажется, лучше. Есть ещё мальчик, он не очень разговорчивый.

— Ты знаешь, что с ними случилось?

Он кивнул на вопрос Андреа.

— Я вчера разговаривал с этим человеком. Они с юга отсюда, деревня, в которой они жили, была сильно разрушена той большой бурей несколько недель назад, а затем группа бандитов напала на то, что осталось. Фабрицио забрал своих детей и бежал, но у них ничего не было — ни еды, ни воды…

— Значит, с тех пор они здесь?

Эрмаль снова кивнул.

— Я так рад, что вы здесь, — повторил он, положив голову на плечо Дино. — Не думаю, что я смог бы протянуть в одиночку намного дольше… Я так боялся, что случится что-то плохое. И еда почти закончилась, а потом, с последним штормом, вы не пришли…

Он замолчал, сосредоточившись на ощущении руки Дино, пробегающей по его волосам, чтобы не заплакать снова.

— Мы уже здесь, мы поможем. Всё будет хорошо, — пробормотал Дино, и Мета понял, что может ему поверить.

Они посидели так некоторое время, пока Эрмаль снова не успокоился, и тогда Андреа приступил к делу.

— Давайте вытащим несколько ящиков, а потом ты нас познакомишь, Эрмаль?

Они вытащили ящики из трюма и отнесли их на берег, сложив сначала там, а затем переместив в кладовые. Это была тяжелая работа, и когда мужчина только начинал перебираться на остров, он подумал, что с какой-нибудь повозкой будет легче, но обнаружил, что в дождливые дни она застревает в грязи, а в сухие — в рыхлом песке. Значит, оставалось только нести.

После того как они перенесли половину новых припасов на холм, пришло время сделать перерыв. Все трое быстро умылись у водяного насоса, а затем вошли в дом, Эрмаль шёл впереди. Он нашел Фабрицио сидящим за столом, бледным, но, похоже, в полном порядке. Рядом с ним сидели Либеро и Анита. Они были снабжены бумагой и карандашами, но большие белые пятна показали кудрявому, что они вообще не были сосредоточены на рисовании.

— Это Дино и Андреа, — представил он своих друзей, — а это Фабрицио, Либеро и Анита.

Оба ребенка были застенчивы, особенно девочка, которая, прячась, прижалась к отцу.

Гости сели за стол, а Мета приготовил всем чай. Трое мужчин за столом вели непринужденную беседу, обмениваясь замечаниями об острове и погоде. Когда с чаем было покончено, Эрмаль тоже сел, осторожно обхватив кружку руками. Обычно он предлагал Дино и Андреа поесть или испечь печенье, но сейчас у него ничего не было, по крайней мере, пока не распаковали ящики и мешки.

Он взглянул на Фабрицио, и понял, почему тот добрался до стола, хотя и не был уверен, что мужчине уже можно было вставать. Ему бы тоже не хотелось встречаться с незнакомыми людьми в такой ситуации, когда он лежит в постели, не имея возможности присматривать за своими детьми. Пока эти мысли всё ещё крутились в его голове, мужчина поднял голову и на секунду встретился с ним взглядом, прежде чем его глаза с любопытством скользнули по лицу кудрявого. Эрмаль смущённо вытер щеки, хотя слёзы давно высохли. Он надеялся, что Фабрицио не заметит признаков того, что он плакал, но, в любом случае, было гораздо важнее, чтобы дети не узнали, в каком отчаянии он пребывал. Теперь пришла помощь. С ними всё будет в порядке.

После чая и неспешной беседы пришло время разгружать оставшуюся часть лодки. Мета почувствовал себя немного лучше, как и всегда, когда Дино и Андреа были с ним на острове, и менее потерянным, чем раньше. Он шутил с Андреа и смеялся над Дино, который пытался отогнать Фьоллу от мешков с пищей для животных. Когда лодка опустела и все мешки и ящики были аккуратно сложены в сарае, где и они должны были находиться, Эрмаль вздохнул с облегчением при виде своих полных запасов. Трое мужчин вернулись в лодку, уселись на крышку люка и принялись курить трубку.

— Итак, — начал мужчина, не зная, как сформулировать свою просьбу, но он знал, что должен это сделать. Дино и Андреа одновременно повернулись к нему. — Фабрицио и дети останутся здесь, по крайней мере, пока не поправятся, хотя я не знаю, есть ли им куда пойти.

Дино тут же понимающе кивнул. Он уже понял некоторые последствия пребывания гостей на острове.

— Что вам понадобится?

Эрмаль был благодарен своим друзьям, которые просто спрашивали, чем они могут помочь, и полагались на его решения, не вмешиваясь и не беря на себя ответственность, просто выполняли всё, что требовалось.

— Я думаю, они должны остаться ещё хотя бы на месяц, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Хотя я не говорил об этом с Фабрицио, я должен сделать это сначала. Но тогда, если они согласятся, нам определенно понадобится больше еды. И одежда. Я думаю, что ему подойдёт моя одежда, но нам нужно что-то для детей. Еда и одежда — вот что важно. И врач? — он просил так много, он знал это, так много, что никогда не было включено ни в одно из описаний его работы. Это была особая ситуация, да, но всё же, необходимо было собрать ресурсы, Андреа и Дино должны были отплыть снова…

Двое мужчин только кивнули, они, казалось, вообще не видели в этом проблемы.

— Мы можем вернуться… через два дня? Тогда мы привезём одежду и возьмём с собой Симона.

Эрмаль благодарно улыбнулся.

— Это было бы здорово, правда! Сейчас Фабрицио, кажется, намного лучше, но я всё равно хотел бы, чтобы его как следует проверили. И дети тоже, просто чтобы быть уверенным.

— Конечно, — только и ответил Дино. — Тогда нам лучше отплыть сейчас, чтобы у нас было больше времени разобраться во всём. Вам ещё что-нибудь нужно?

Теперь Мета покачал головой.

— Не думаю, всё будет хорошо. В последние дни мы обходились гораздо меньшим.

— Ах, Эрмаль, мы чуть не забыли, вот твои письма! И мы добавили специальное угощение на твой День Рождения! — Андреа улыбнулся и протянул Эрмалю пачку конвертов и какой-то сверток, завёрнутый в газету.

— Спасибо вам! Вы не должны были этого делать! — ответил кудрявый, стараясь не потерять ничего из того, что держал в руках, когда друзья по очереди обнимали его.

— Но мы сделали это, — улыбнулся Дино и начал готовить лодку к возвращению.

— Подожди! — Эрмаль вдруг что-то вспомнил. — Я совсем забыл про свои письма за последние несколько дней, просто не успел до них добраться. Могу я отдать их тебе, когда ты вернешься?

— Нет, совершенно не можешь. Почта приходит только раз в месяц, — сказал Андреа с ухмылкой на губах и искоркой в глазах, и Мета пожалел, что не может столкнуть его в воду. Это бы его проучило. Но он не мог, учитывая температуру воды и всё, что сейчас было поставлено на карту. Но он хотел этого. И когда-нибудь он это сделает, пусть Андреа готовится.

Мужчина снова спрыгнул на пирс и стоял там, как и раньше в тот день, наблюдая, как лодка уходит, становясь всё меньше и меньше, пока не скрылась за горизонтом. Каким-то образом всё произошло гораздо быстрее, чем он ожидал, хотя расстояние было таким же. Когда лодка исчезла, Эрмаль покачал головой и направился к дому.

Он обнаружил, что Фабрицио вернулся в постель, и это свидетельствовало о том, что у него есть здравый смысл и он не заходит слишком далеко, а также о том, что он слабее, чем они надеялись. Мета был рад, что Симон приедет проверить его. Возможно, это была просто особенно сильная простуда в сочетании с усталостью, но могло быть и что-то более серьёзное.

Эрмаль отложил письма, горя желанием прочесть их, но ещё больше желая узнать, что было в том свёртке, который ему вручили. Он осторожно положил его на стол и уже собирался открыть, когда рядом с ним появилась Анита.

— Что это такое? — спросила она, широко раскрыв глаза и сосредоточившись на пакете.

Мужчина улыбнулся.

— Это подарок, который мне подарили друзья.

— Но почему?

— Потому что в прошлом месяце у меня был День Рождения, — терпеливо ответил Эрмаль. — Ты не хочешь помочь мне открыть его?

Анита с энтузиазмом кивнула, и тут рядом с ними появился Либеро.

— Продолжайте, вы вместе, — сказал он и снова улыбнулся, увидев, как осторожно дети разворачивают газету. То, что они нашли, было двумя комковатыми фигурами, завёрнутыми в ткань. От неё тоже избавились, и они остались с чем-то в оловянной баночке и бутылкой молока.

Глаза Эрмаля загорелись, когда он взял баночку открыл её и внимательно осмотрел. На его лице появилась ухмылка.

— В чём дело? — с любопытством спросила Анита.

— Увидишь, — ответил кудрявый, ставя свои подарки на кухонный стол. Он налил молоко в маленькую кастрюльку и медленно разогрел её. Затем достал четыре кружки и отмерил в каждую немного сахара и немного содержимого маленькой жестянки. Когда молоко нагрелось, он разлил его в четыре кружки, улыбаясь, когда последняя капля аккуратно упала в четвертую кружку, наполняя её ровно на столько же, сколько было в других трёх. После он взял несколько ложек и хорошенько перемешал содержимое кружек.

— Пойдём в спальню, чтобы ваш папа тоже мог попробовать! — сказал Мета, отказываясь говорить больше ни слова о том, что было в баночке, или отвечать на вопросы, которые явно читались во взглядах, бросаемых на него детьми.

Он взял поднос, чтобы унести все кружки сразу, а затем присоединился к детям и Фабрицио в спальне, аккуратно поставив поднос на прикроватный столик.

Мужчина тоже вопросительно посмотрел на него, его внимание привлекли взбудораженные Либеро и Анита.

— Осторожно, может быть горячо, — сказал Эрмаль, раздавая дымящиеся кружки и беря свою, чтобы тоже устроиться на одеялах.

Было тихо, когда они медленно потягивали свой напиток, который был немного слишком горячим сначала, но быстро достиг удобной для питья температуры.

Едва распробовав, Фабрицио широко раскрытыми глазами посмотрел на Эрмаля.

— Это… Это правда он?..

— Но, папа, что это? Это так вкусно! Это лучшее, что я когда-либо пробовала! — воскликнула Анита, с обожанием глядя на свою кружку.

Фабрицио не ответил на её вопрос, но продолжал смотреть на Эрмаля, всё ещё ожидая ответа на свой собственный вопрос.

— Это шоколад, — с улыбкой ответил Мета, и мужчина кивнул.

— Я слышал об этом, но никогда не пробовал! Откуда у тебя это?

Эрмаль хотел ответить, но девочка опередила его.

— Это его подарок на День Рождения!

При этих словах Мобричи уставился на свой стакан.

— Но Эрмаль…

Кудрявый мог себе представить, о чём он думал после своего недоверчивого вопроса и с удивлением в глазах, которое теперь сменилось колебанием и лёгким намеком на вину. Он быстро покачал головой.

— Нет, я хочу поделиться им с вами. На самом деле, я скорее разделю его, чем буду пить всё это в одиночку!

Ему оставалось только надеяться, что Фабрицио поверит ему, и постарался вложить это чувство в свой взгляд. Потому что это было правдой, делиться этим подарком с этой семьей стоило намного больше, чем выпить его чашку за чашкой в одинокий вечер за раз, независимо от того, что теперь у него была только одна порция.

Это заняло секунду, но затем на губах Фабрицио появилась лёгкая улыбка, и он сделал ещё один глоток. Эрмаль улыбнулся в ответ и перевёл взгляд на детей.

— Так вам это нравится? — он спросил их, хотя на самом деле не нуждался в ответе. Анита уже высказала своё мнение о горячем шоколаде, и счастливое лицо Либеро, потягивающего тёплое молоко, говорило само за себя. Оба горячо закивали, и Анита драматично добавила:

— Жаль, что я не могу искупаться в нём! Море шоколада!

Мета усмехнулся и не смог удержаться, чтобы не взъерошить волосы маленькой девочки, его глаза нашли глаза Фабрицио, и они неожиданно улыбнулись друг другу, губы были испачканы шоколадом.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теперь, когда припасы прибыли и помощь уже в пути, Эрмаль наконец может немного расслабиться и выполнить обещание, которое он дал некоторое время назад.

На следующее утро Эрмаль проснулся рано. Поднимаясь по лестнице башни, он жевал сухой хлеб. Он не возражал против этого, впрочем, теперь он знал, что еды будет так много, вкусной и свежей, и ещё больше впереди!

Он обновил свои записи, проверяя погоду. Даже в самом начале дня солнце поднималось ровно, не загораживаемое облаками. Мета наблюдал за оттенками неба — оранжевым и розовым. Оно было прекрасно, в том простом, сдержанном виде, который только природа могла создать. Это было так прекрасно, что он никогда не мог привыкнуть к этому, независимо от того, сколько раз он видел, как солнце выходило из-за волн, медленно поднимаясь по небу.

Но сегодня было что-то ещё. Это было похоже на какое-то новое начало, как будто все тревоги прошлой недели исчезли, остались только хорошие вещи. Было ясно, что погода сегодня будет хорошей и, без сомнения, продержится, так что Андреа и Дино вернутся завтра, как и обещали. У них была еда, он мог готовить нормальные, здоровые блюда для своих гостей, не беспокоясь о каждом куске, который съедал сам. У него были и другие люди на острове, которым становилось лучше, которые оставались, по крайней мере, на некоторое время, и теперь могли оживлять его дни и одинокие вечера не только заботой о них.

Да, он чувствовал себя так, словно прошедшая буря и все тревоги, которые она принесла, никогда не случались, и Эрмаль поймал себя на мысли о том, что напевает себе под нос, пока идёт выключать свет с улыбкой на лице. Это будет хороший день, и впереди ещё много хороших дней.

Спустившись к подножию башни, он открыл заднюю дверь и пошёл ухаживать за животными. Он открыл курятник, и курицы выпорхнули одна за другой, кудахча на ходу. Мира, как всегда, шла впереди, за ней следовали остальные. Лия остановилась у ног кудрявого, подпрыгивая на лапках и теребя его брюки. Он улыбнулся ей и подошёл, чтобы взять её на руки. Иногда она была не в настроении для этого, и скорее просто обходилась истязанием его брюк, но иногда она уютно устраивалась в его объятиях. Сегодня был один из таких дней, и это только добавляло ему яркости.

Он собрал яйца и отложил их в сторону. Сегодня их последний скудный завтрак. После уборки кладовки полки могли быть заполнены всей новой едой, которая была доставлена, и он не мог дождаться, чтобы увидеть их снова полными. Во-первых, Фьолла заслуживала немного еды и внимания, и последнее, казалось, волновало её больше, чем первое. Эрмаль понимал, что немного пренебрегает ею, но ей в любом случае придется научиться делить его время, по крайней мере пока Фабрицио, Либеро и Анита остаются на острове. Но когда они уедут, он знал, что Фьолла получит всё внимание, которого так жаждала, и даже больше.

Но они ещё не уехали, и теперь он должен был вернуться в дом, потому что семья, без сомнения, скоро проснётся, если уже не проснулась. Мета также набрал воды и вернулся в дом, чтобы приготовить завтрак. Он нашёл Либеро и Аниту сидящими на кровати и болтающими с отцом. Фабрицио, казалось, чувствовал себя хорошо, хотя всё ещё с тоской поглядывал на дверь кухни.

— Я принесу Вам тарелку, — сказал Эрмаль, но тут же добавил: — Хотя, Вы не будете возражать, если мы все позавтракаем здесь?

На лице Фабрицио мелькнула едва заметная тень благодарности, прежде чем он улыбнулся и сказал:

— Всё в порядке, но никаких крошек в моей постели!

— Значит, теперь это _Ваша_ постель? — Эрмаль не мог удержаться, чтобы не поддразнить его, хотя, едва эти слова слетели с его губ, он забеспокоился, не поймёт ли Фабрицио всё неправильно, не почувствует ли себя обузой и виноватым из-за того, что хозяину дома пришлось расстаться со своей кроватью.

К счастью, мужчина только улыбнулся ему, этим утром пребывая в хорошем настроении, и Мета вышел из комнаты, чтобы принести тарелки и кружки из кухни. Он расстелил на кровати одеяло, чтобы большая часть крошек осталась на нём, а затем устроился на матрасе, как на пикнике в поле.

Он раздал тарелки, оставив кружки на прикроватном столике. Крошки — это одно, вода или чай, пролитые на одеяла, — совсем другое.

— Это же весело! Разве мы не можем делать это каждый день? — спросила Анита, доедая яичницу.

Эрмаль покачал головой.

— Нет, только для особых случаев. Всего в нескольких метрах от отсюда стоит прекрасный обеденный стол.

Девочка на секунду надулась, но быстро забыла о своём вопросе, снова болтая с отцом. Эрмаля было не так легко отвлечь, ведь, отвечая, он совершенно забыл, что Фабрицио и дети скоро уедут. Они пробудут здесь несколько недель, но потом мужчина снова останется один. Поэтому _особые случаи_ не будут включать дни рождения и штормовую погоду, и уж точно не любое зимнее утро, когда тёплую постель было трудно покинуть, поэтому завтрак можно было перенести из кухни в спальню.

Со вздохом и лёгким покачиванием головы он вернулся к еде. Он прожевал, проглотил и протянул Либеро его кружку, пытаясь избавиться от мрачных мыслей. Фабрицио скоро уедет, как только ему станет лучше и он будет знать, куда идти. До тех пор Эрмаль будет наслаждаться временем, проведённым с ними, наслаждаться жизнью на острове, но это не значит, что он потеряет способность жить здесь самостоятельно. С ним всё будет в порядке, когда они уедут, конечно.

Поставив кружку мальчика на тумбочку, он случайно встретился взглядом с мужчиной, который вопросительно посмотрел на него. Кудрявый не обращал на него внимания, не стоит сейчас обременять Фабрицио своими мыслями, это ничего не изменит. Кроме того, дети были здесь, и он определённо не собирался их беспокоить.

— Эрмаль? Я закончила, — сообщила ему девочка, снова прорвавшись сквозь его мысли.

— Прекрасно! Ты можешь поставить свою тарелку в раковину? И затем —

— А мы можем почитать тоже здесь? — она прервала его прежде, чем он успел закончить.

— Конечно, ты можешь принести из кухни книги и карандаши? — сказал Мета. Он успел моргнуть, прежде чем взглянуть на Фабрицио, понимая, что должен проверить, можно ли дольше вторгаться в его пространство.

Тот только улыбнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее на подушках и обнимая Либеро. Он не был похож на человека, которого раздражает, что его всё ещё не оставили в покое, поэтому Эрмаль расслабился. Он быстро поставил остальные тарелки в раковину, а затем снова присоединился к остальным на кровати, где Анита уже раздала бумагу и карандаш брату.

И снова он начал с игр, как бы ни возражали оба ребенка, что они действительно хотят писать. В конечном счёте было бы полезнее знать, что означают буквы, а это помогло бы им отличать различные звуки. Но потом он перешёл к настоящему слову, лёгкому слову.

— Какие звуки заключены в слове «папа»? — спросил мужчина, рискнув бросить взгляд на Фабрицио, который только смотрел на своих детей, так же увлечённых уроком, но по другим причинам.

— П! — Сказал Либеро, шевеля губами, — и А.

Эрмалю пришлось перевести взгляд, чтобы увидеть выражение, появившееся на лице Мобричи, когда он впервые за много дней услышал голос сына.

— Именно! И мы можем записать оба звука, — объяснил Мета и написал обе буквы на листе бумаги. Как и раньше, он сделал это несколько раз, чтобы дети могли проследить, пока не научились сами писать буквы.

— Это наше первое слово!

Кудрявый снова достал листок с именами обоих детей и спросил:

— Вы можете найти здесь какие-нибудь буквы, которые вы только что выучили?

Оба ребенка указали на «А» в имени Аниты, и на лице Эрмаля появилась гордая улыбка. Затем Анита также указала на букву «Б» в слове Либеро, и ему пришлось покачать головой.

— Нет, это очень похоже на букву «П», но это не одно и то же. Видишь, она перевернута вверх ногами, это другой звук, — он издал несколько звуков «Б» и «П», пока не решил, что дети поняли разницу. — Вот поэтому иногда читать трудно, некоторые буквы очень похожи. Но мы будем просто тренироваться, пока вы не узнаете их все!

Как и прежде, он закончил чтением детям, обняв их так, чтобы они могли видеть книгу и на какие слова он указывает. Он нашёл время, чтобы сосредоточить их внимание на «П» и «А» в словах, которые он читал.

Когда глава была закончена, он закрыл книгу и встал.

— Я собираюсь распаковать новые припасы, которые мы получили вчера. Может быть, вы хотите помочь? Сначала нам надо немного прибраться.

Мета не думал, что уборка всегда вызывала такой же восторженный отклик у детей, но сейчас он его получил. Он улыбнулся и кивнул Фабрицио, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. Да, мужчине было лучше, но это относительно волнующее утро, должно быть, утомило его.

Он собрал детей и кое-какие чистящие средства, позволив Либеро и Аните накачать воду, которая им понадобится. Затем они двинулись к сараям, где были сложены все ящики.

— Сначала мы очистим полки, прежде чем что-нибудь распаковать, — сказал Эрмаль, — и всё, что останется, мы положим в эту корзину. Я посмотрю, можем ли мы что-то из этого ещё использовать или стоит это скормить животным.

— Животные! — воскликнула Анита. — А мы не можем пойти и посмотреть на них?

Кудрявый усмехнулся, хотя и пожалел, что не подумал об этом раньше.

— Конечно, мы можем сделать это после того, как закончим здесь, хорошо?

Дети кивнули и принялись за работу. Там было несколько сушеных луковиц и четыре тонкие сморщенные морковки. Правда, теперь они были не очень съедобны, так что это не было большой потерей. Он отодвинул банки с соленьями, чтобы очистить полки и там. Они быстро закончили, и пришло время распаковать вещи и посмотреть, что им привезли Андреа и Дино.

Эрмаль сложил мешки с зерном на полу под полками, а затем нашёл несколько мешков, в которых было больше картофеля и муки. Те тоже разошлись по своим местам, а потом пришло время распаковывать ящики. Он откинул крышку, а затем позволил Либеро и Аните распаковать ящик.

— И что вы там нашли?

Они держали маленькие коробочки, наполненные разными фруктами, с аккуратно уложенными между ними полотенцами, чтобы не повредить нежные плоды при транспортировке. Мета с улыбкой отложил их в сторону, и они перешли к следующему ящику.

В общем, новые припасы представляли собой именно то, что Эрмаль привык ожидать в это время года, и всё было так, как он мечтал в последние дни. У них были новые консервы, новые запасы всего необходимого, свежие овощи: те, что можно было сохранить, и ещё немного свежих, которые он скоро израсходует, но это будет приятная перемена, прежде чем его собственный огород даст первый урожай. Это всегда случалось немного позже, чем на полях на материке, учитывая сложные условия на острове. Там было немного солёного мяса и сушеных бобов, а также много всего прочего.

Мета всё убрал и сложил пустые ящики в углу, чтобы их можно было легко вернуть в лодку, когда Андреа и Дино вернутся. Он нашёл большой мешок с орехами и изюмом и дал обоим детям по горсти, прежде чем взять немного себе. Здесь ещё нужно было кое-что сделать, и он также должен был просмотреть непродовольственные запасы, но они могли подождать немного. Теперь, по крайней мере, он сделал всё возможное, чтобы сохранить всю еду должным образом, чтобы она не испортилась.

— Вы хотите принести папе что-нибудь перекусить тоже? — спросил он детей, следуя за их бодрыми шагами обратно к дому. Фабрицио, казалось, дремал, когда они вошли в спальню, но быстро проснулся и обратил свое внимание на Либеро и Аниту. Эрмаль наблюдал с порога, погруженный в свои мысли — мужчина наверняка скучал по этому, скучал по своим детям в последние дни — пока не услышал своё имя.

— А Эрмаль обещал, что мы сегодня встретимся с животными!

— Овца и несколько кур, — быстро объяснил Эрмаль, чтобы Фабрицио не беспокоился о том, с какими опасными животными могут встретиться его дети.

— Теперь мы можем идти? Мы сделали уборку!

Мета не мог не улыбнуться неугасающему энтузиазму девочки по поводу животных, которые, хотя он и был рад, что они оказались на острове, на самом деле не были такими уж особенными.

— Можем. Идём! — ответил он, зная, что терпение маленькой девочки было достаточно испытано штормом за прошедшее время.

— Ты тоже идешь? — спросил он мальчика, и тот кивнул.

Было ещё рано, но Эрмаль не сомневался, что все животные не откажутся от еды и внимания, особенно в случае с Фьоллой. Он начал с куриц: открыл курятник, чтобы показать детям, где они живут по ночам, и дал им немного зерна, чтобы накормить животных, которые приближались к ним.

Мира шла впереди, немного настороженная этими незнакомыми людьми на острове. Сначала она подошла к кудрявому и стала кудахтать, словно спрашивая, что он делает. Эрмаль присел на корточки, приобнял Либеро и, сложив руки вместе, предложил курице поесть. Она склюнула зерно, с минуту подозрительно разглядывая, и мальчик улыбнулся этому странному ощущению.

— А мои она тоже может съесть? — спросила теперь Анита, и мужчина притянул её к себе с другой стороны, предлагая её зерна другим курицам, которые теперь приближались смелее. Девочка хихикала, когда они клевали зерна, а затем с удовольствием вытирала руки, когда всё было съедено.

— Они красивые! Но где же овца?

Эрмаль выпрямился и огляделся. Он не мог видеть Фьоллу с того места, где стоял, и подозревал, что она была на лугу.

— Пойдём и найдём ее. Либеро, ты хочешь пойти с нами?

Мальчик покачал головой и указал на землю. Мета кивнул, и отправился с Анитой на буксире на поиски, чтобы найти Фьоллу. Это было не так уж трудно, как он ожидал, она стояла на лугу, как раз там, где солнечные лучи могли достать её.

— Вот она! — воскликнула девочка и побежала вниз по небольшому склону. Эрмаль просто не успел поймать её и был готов к неизбежному разочарованию, когда Фьолла сейчас испугается и убежит.

Он был не совсем готов к тому, что произошло вместо этого. Оказалось, что Фьолла не была обычной овцой, которая испугается чего-то, несущегося ей навстречу, и уберётся с дороги. Нет, Фьолла оставалась на своём месте.

— Анита, будь осторожна! — он предостерег её, а затем побежал следом, догнав как раз прежде, чем она достигла Фьоллы. Овца заблеяла при виде Эрмаля, но тут её любопытство взяло верх, и она медленно приблизилась к Аните, которая смотрела на животное широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Она такая большая! — прошептала девочка, и мужчина, успокаивающе устроив руку на её плече, достал из кармана несколько маленьких морковок.

— Не хочешь дать ей одну?

Анита кивнула, но не двинулась с места. Мета выбрал самую маленькую морковку и скормил её Фьолле.

— Видишь, она очень ласковая.

В следующий раз они кормили овцу вместе, а с третьим и четвертым Анита справилась сама, гордо улыбаясь. Морковь кончилась, и Фьолла в знак благодарности лизнула всё ещё протянутую руку девочки. Та взвизгнула и отдёрнула руку, поражённая внезапной влажной шероховатостью на своей коже.

— Фу! — воскликнула она, уставившись на свою руку. Эрмаль вытер её о штаны, а затем оттолкнул Фьоллу, которая начала рыться в карманах кудрявого в поисках других лакомств.

— Ты можешь её ещё и погладить, — сказал он, подавая пример, гладя морду Фьоллы и проводя руками по её шерстяному пальто. Если хорошая погода продержится, он действительно должен скоро её подстричь. Как-то. На самом деле ему не хотелось просить Дино и Андреа о ещё большем одолжении, так что он должен был решить это сам.

Некоторое время они ласкали Фьоллу, пока даже Анита не согласилась, что прошло уже достаточно времени. Овца так не думала и некоторое время пыталась привлечь их внимание, прежде чем покорно повернуться и начать щипать траву. Они пошли назад по склону холма к постройкам, Эрмаль держал девочку за руку, и, когда они проходили между двумя сараями, он остановился, тоже придерживая Аниту. Сцена, которую они собирались прервать, была слишком прекрасна, чтобы нарушать.

Либеро сидел, скорчившись, на земле, окружённый курицами, которые явно привыкли к нему; одна из них была у него на руках, и её маленькая головка лежала на шее мальчика, в чём-то это очень напоминало объятие.

Мета улыбнулся этому и сделал шаг вперед только тогда, когда объятия закончились, а Либеро просто гладил курицу.

— Это Ринальд, мой брат, — сказал Эрмаль, когда они с Анитой медленно подошли ближе.

— Его превратила в курицу ведьма? — спросила потрясённая девочка, и недоверчивые взгляды двух детей, устремлённые на мужчину, сказали ему, что он должен кое-что объяснить. Он вспомнил сказки, которые рассказывал им в тот ненастный день, и понял, что в его словах могло натолкнуть их на такую мысль.

— Нет-нет, я просто хотел сказать, что назвал его в честь моего брата. У всех них имена членов моей семьи и друзей, так я могу держать их рядом.

Дети всё ещё скептически поглядывали на куриц, и Мета показывал им одну за другой, объясняя их имена. Ринальд оставался любимцем Либеро, и, похоже, это чувство было взаимным. Анита могла говорить только о Фьолле, так что её фаворит тоже был ясен.

Эрмаль отвёл их обратно в дом, чтобы начать обед, более обильный, чем те, которые ел уже долгое время. Он даже успел приготовить быстрый десерт, чтобы завершить трапезу. Когда он, постучав, просунул голову в дверь спальни, то обнаружил, что Фабрицио не спит.

— Как Вы себя чувствуете? Не хотите присоединиться к нам за столом? — предложил мужчина, надеясь, что Мобричи будет чувствовать себя достаточно хорошо, но также было бы неплохо, чтобы все четверо были за столом для этого полноценного обеда. К его удовольствию, Фабрицио кивнул, и кудрявый вошёл в комнату, после роясь в сундуке с одеждой.

— Вот свитер, так что без одеял Вам не будет холодно.

Он ответил на благодарную улыбку мужчины своей собственной и вернулся на кухню, поставив на стол ещё одну тарелку.

— Папа придёт? — спросила Анита, увидев дополнение, и лицо Либеро тоже просияло, когда Эрмаль ответил утвердительно.

Последовавшая за этим трапеза прошла спокойно, и, хотя в последние дни дети чувствовали себя хорошо, Мета всё же заметил перемену в них, когда отец сел за стол вместе с ними. Без сомнения, это уменьшило их беспокойство и вернуло им ощущение нормальной жизни.

Фабрицио улыбался, внимательно слушал рассказы детей о курицах и овце и задавал собственные вопросы. Эрмаль был бы доволен, просто сидя с краю, наблюдая, как эта семья проводит время вместе, но каждый её член делал всё возможное, чтобы включить его в их разговор.

Он поставил десерт на стол и заварил чай. Мужчина ненадолго вышел, чтобы зажечь лампу маяка, а потом они сидели там, наслаждаясь едой, питьём и обществом друг друга, пока Анита не зевнула и Фабрицио не признал, что действительно очень устал. Они легли спать, как и Либеро, и только тогда Мета понял, что ему ещё нужно закончить письма к семье.

Он сидел за столом, рядом с ним горела небольшая свеча, и писал о том, что случилось с ним за последнюю неделю. Ему пришлось многое объяснить, и в конце концов Эрмаль просто написал это письмо матери, попросив её рассказать остальным, чтобы ему не пришлось переписывать это пять раз. Он добавил один постскриптум к письму своей бабушки, чтобы попросить несколько схем для вязания, подходящих для детей. На мгновение ему пришла в голову мысль, что, может быть, Фабрицио и дети уедут прежде, чем он получит её ответ, прежде, чем он успеет что-нибудь связать. Оставалось только надеяться, что они задержатся ещё немного. Этот вечер вчетвером ясно показал ему, что он потеряет, когда они уедут.

Он закрыл последнее письмо и выключил свет, чтобы поудобнее устроиться под одеялом. Сейчас они были здесь, и он должен был наслаждаться этим, не теряясь в тревогах, которые не мог разрешить прямо сейчас.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дино и Андреа собираются вернуться сегодня, привезя с собой доктора. Но это также означает, что Эрмалю нужно поговорить с Фабрицио и выяснить, каковы его планы, и хочет ли он остаться. И если да, то это принесёт новые проблемы для решения. К счастью, это не так уж трудно, на этот раз.

«В этот раз всё немного иначе» — размышлял Эрмаль, смешивая муку и сахар с топлёным маслом. Обычно, когда он знал, что лодка с припасами прибудет, он с нетерпением ждал её, обычно он проводил очень много времени в одиночку… но на этот раз он видел Андреа и Дино всего пару дней назад. На этот раз он не был один на острове целый месяц.

И всё же он был рад, что его друзья возвращаются. Хотя Фабрицио было гораздо лучше, и он даже присоединился к ним за завтраком этим утром, Мета полностью успокоится, когда Симон осмотрит него. И, чтобы быть уверенным, на детей тоже. Учитывая то, что они пережили, было лучше, чтобы кто-то с соответствующими медицинскими знаниями проверил, всё ли в порядке.

И на этот раз у него действительно были ресурсы и уверенность, что именно сегодня Андреа и Дино придут, и он сможет испечь печенье, которое обычно им давал. Только теперь у него было два нетерпеливых маленьких помощника, а Фабрицио наблюдал за ними из кресла-качалки, которое он занял, с одеялом на плечах. Эрмаль был рад видеть его вне постели в течение такого длительного периода времени.

— Сейчас я добавлю немного яиц, перемешаю его, и тогда мы сможем его раскатать! — сказал Мета детям, которые следили за каждым его движением широко раскрытыми глазами.

Покончив с замешиванием, он на секунду оторвался от теста и отнёс банку с мукой на стол.

— Вы оба можете взять горсть муки и просто посыпать ею стол.

— На _стол_? — спросила Анита, задержав руку в банке.

— Да, — усмехнулся мужчина, заметив её взгляд, — тогда тесто не прилипнет. Мы почистим его позже.

Когда стол был покрыт тонким белым слоем, Эрмаль взял шарик теста и немного расплющил его. Он позволил обоим детям раскатать его скалкой, направляя их руки. Когда он стоял, склонившись над столом, а Либеро стоял перед ним, расплющивая последний кусок теста до однородной толщины, глаза кудрявого нашли лицо Фабрицио, который смотрел на эту сцену с мягкой улыбкой на лице. На секунду Мета задумался, что у него на уме, что он думает об этой ситуации, обо всём этом. На секунду он задумался, как это выглядит с его точки зрения: его дети пекут печенье с человеком, которого они знали так недолго, с человеком, которого они встретили при таких странных обстоятельствах.

— Мы всё закончили!

Голос Аниты вернул его к столу, и Эрмаль отложил скалку, рассматривая кусок теста. Он выглядел хорошо и ровно, не слишком тонкий, не слишком толстый.

— Отлично! Теперь мы можем делать печенье!

Он достал два тонких стакана и протянул их детям.

— Просто используйте это, чтобы получить хорошие круглые печенья, и я положу их на противень.

Мужчина подбросил в печь ещё немного угля, чтобы убедиться, что огонь горит достаточно сильно, чтобы правильно испечь печенье, а затем осторожно положил вырезанные круги теста на поднос. После того, как он собрал оставшееся тесто и раскатал его снова, у них было ещё больше печенья, и не всё оно поместилось сразу на подносе, поэтому он положил некоторые на тарелку, чтобы испечь во второй партии. Он отложил их в сторону, и тогда пришло время очистить стол от всей муки и липких кусочков теста, прилипших к деревянной поверхности.

Угощение не пришлось долго печь, и пока второй поднос был в духовке, это была прекрасная возможность попробовать теперь немного остывшее печенье первой партии.

— Спасибо, — сказал Фабрицио, одной рукой взяв предложенное лакомство с тарелки, а другой поддерживая Аниту, которая забралась к нему на колени.

Либеро остался сидеть за очищенным от муки столом, грызя печенье. Он посмотрел на Эрмаля, который в это время ставил тарелку обратно на стойку. Мета знал, о чём хотел спросить мальчик — урок чтения был отложен в пользу выпечки на сегодня. И да, мягкое «можем ли мы теперь почитать?» прозвучало, и Эрмаль быстро кивнул, не обращая внимания на то, как его лицо осветилось улыбкой при звуке голоса мальчика.

— Конечно. Анита, ты не хочешь присоединиться к нам? — он посмотрел на маленькую девочку, но она только покачала головой, довольная тем, что лежит, свернувшись калачиком в объятиях отца, и тихонько покачивается взад-вперед.

— Значит, сегодня только мы, Либеро. Давай посмотрим, что мы можем сделать, — сказал он и взял книги и письменные принадлежности.

Кудрявый начал с некоторых из тех звуковых игр, которые обычно всегда были в начале этих уроков. Они становились всё легче для Либеро, который испытывал затруднения только с более сложными звуками и более трудными словами. После короткого перерыва, который ушёл на то, чтобы вынуть печенье и дать ему остыть, Эрмаль быстро перешёл к повторению нескольких букв, которые они практиковали раньше, и добавил две новых, к которым, как он думал, Либеро мог быть готов сейчас. Некоторое время он перебирал их, составляя слова из букв, которые мальчик знал к этому моменту, пока его внимание не начало ослабевать. Мета закончил урок несколькими упражнениями, замаскированными под очередную игру, чтобы Либеро мог отрабатывать все тонкие движения, которые ему понадобятся, чтобы плавно соединять буквы вместе на письме.

Чувствуя, что урок близится к концу, Анита слезла с колен отца и встала рядом с ними. Она не собиралась пропустить момент, когда Эрмаль будет читать вслух!

Мужчина придвинул детские стульчики поближе к себе, чтобы они могли видеть книгу и иллюстрации. Он прочёл первую главу, и по просьбе ещё вторую. К тому времени его голос стал немного хриплым, но, к счастью, его спас Фабрицио.

— Я немного проголодался, может, скоро начнём готовить обед? — он прервал просьбу Аниты прочитать ещё одну главу, и Эрмаль благодарно улыбнулся ему. Он не был до конца уверен, что аппетит Фабрицио действительно настолько возрос, но если так, то это определённо хороший знак. Если нет, что ж, у него есть все основания надеяться, что Фабрицио всё-таки поправится, а доктор уже в пути. В любом случае, было бы неплохо продолжить день, прежде чем всё, что он делал, превратится в чтение.

— Да, давайте! Что вы хотите съесть?

Все желания были легко удовлетворены, с кажущимся бесконечным количеством вариантов, которые дали им новые припасы.

Это была уже вторая трапеза за день, когда все четверо собрались за столом, и Эрмаль был этому рад. Он видел, как формируется рутина, подобная этой. Три фиксированных момента в день, когда они собирались вместе здесь, в центре дома, время между ними было заполнено играми и делами, которые нужно было сделать. Вечера они тоже могли проводить вместе, играя в игры, музицируя, обмениваясь историями… Снаружи, летом, когда свет движется над ними, а звуки насекомых и волн раздаются в воздухе. Уютно внутри зимой, свернувшись калачиком в постели вчетвером, чтобы согреться, как они делали во время шторма.

Но нет-нет.

Мета сумел стряхнуть с себя эти мысли. Эта ситуация была просто временной, он знал это. Фабрицио и дети могли остаться на пару недель, но потом они уедут. И он должен был поговорить с мужчиной именно об этом, договориться о чём-то с ним, Андреа и Дино, и посмотреть, что скажет Симон. Он должен сделать это в ближайшее время.

— Всё в порядке? — тихо спросил Фабрицио, когда Эрмаль снова погрузился в свои мысли, теперь уже более практичные.

Кудрявый кивнул и снова принялся за еду. Он не знал, что сказать. Мобричи не настаивал, и они продолжали есть в тишине, нарушаемой только болтовней Аниты. Он старался сосредоточиться на происходящем здесь и сейчас, и это, казалось, работало. Они уже заканчивали, и Эрмаль отнёс тарелки в раковину, чтобы вымыть их позже, а Либеро помог ему. Когда он повернулся спиной к стойке, Анита стояла перед ним.

— Мы можем выйти наружу, Эрмаль? Солнце светит! — взволнованно спросила она, и мужчина смог только дать своё согласие.

— Но оставайтесь между зданиями, чтобы мы могли видеть вас из кухни, хорошо?

Дети кивнули, и он позволил им выйти на весенний воздух без дополнительного слоя одежды, они не замерзнут во время игры.

Он снова присоединился к Фабрицио за столом, это была хорошая возможность начать разговор о том, что он останется на некоторое время.

— Как Вы знаете, Дино и Андреа возвращаются сегодня, — начал он. — Они привезут кое-какие дополнительные припасы, которые пригодятся теперь, когда Вы и дети тоже здесь.

Фабрицио кивнул, но ничего не сказал, очевидно, ожидая, что Эрмаль продолжит.

— Они также привезут моего друга, Симона Кристиччи. Он врач. Я попросил о нём, я подумал, что было бы неплохо, если бы он мог взглянуть на Вас, Либеро и Аниту, хотя сейчас вы все чувствуете себя лучше. Просто чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке.

— Да, это было бы неплохо. Спасибо, — ответил мужчина, и Мета коротко кивнул в знак признательности, не сводя глаз с царапин на столе.

— Есть ещё кое-что, о чём я хотел бы поговорить. Я уже говорил об этом Андреа и Дино, и я знаю, что мне, вероятно, следовало сначала поговорить с Вами…

— В чём дело?

Трудно было понять тон Фабрицио, и Эрмаль подумал, согласится ли он вообще остаться с ним на острове.

— Чтобы дать вам всем шанс, ну, поправиться, я подумал, что вам стоит остаться на пару недель — я имею в виду, если вы хотите уехать куда-нибудь ещё, это нормально, конечно! Я просто хотел сказать, что было бы неплохо побыть немного на одном месте.

При этих словах на лице Мобричи промелькнуло страдальческое выражение, и кудрявый слегка запнулся. Прошла секунда, прежде чем он получил ответ.

— Я действительно не хочу вставать у Вас на пути и заставлять столько людей идти на все эти сложности только из-за нас… Но я был бы очень признателен, если бы мы могли остаться ещё немного, пока я не выясню, куда мы можем пойти дальше.

Он говорил так нерешительно, словно просил слишком многого, и Эрмаль просто хотел, чтобы они _остались_ , хотя и понимал, как это эгоистично. Несмотря на то, что он не мог вернуться в деревню, у Фабрицио, несомненно, было где-то место, где его ждала семья, где его ждали друзья.

— Всё действительно будет хорошо. Мы можем обсудить некоторые практические вопросы позже с Дино и Андреа, посмотрим, что нам понадобится. Но мне было бы очень приятно, если бы вы задержались здесь подольше! Кроме того, уроки чтения ещё не закончены!

Эрмаль попытался добавить шутку в конце, чтобы сделать свои чувства менее очевидными. Он не должен был так радоваться тому, что они остались, когда Фабрицио, Либеро и Анита вообще были здесь из-за такого большого невезения. В идеале он никогда не должен был встречаться с ними, потому что это означало, что им не пришлось бы проходить через то, что они прошли.

На губах Фабрицио появилась улыбка, которая не совсем дошла до его глаз.

— На самом деле, это может занять немного больше времени, я думаю, нам лучше остаться на некоторое время. Но если мы это сделаем, то кое-что должно измениться.

— Измениться? — это был единственный ответ, который смог придумать Мета. Может, он делает что-то не так, с чем мужчина не согласен?

— Вы не можете продолжать спать на полу, — сказал Фабрицио, и его взгляд метнулся в угол, где Эрмаль хранил свои одеяла, аккуратно сложенные на день.

— Я… — он даже не подумал об этом. — Со мной всё будет в порядке, — сказал он, хотя чувствовал, как ноет его спина, которая не совсем соглашалась с тем, что он будет в порядке, проведя ещё несколько недель на жёстком полу.

К счастью, Фабрицио тоже не согласился.

— Нет, нет, я настаиваю, чтобы Вы заняли кровать. Вместо этого я могу спать на полу. Он достаточно хороший, я спал на более грубом в своё время.

— Что? Нет! Ни в коем случае. Вы все ещё поправляетесь, и я не позволю Вам спать на полу! — воскликнул Эрмаль, как только услышал слова Мобричи. — В таком случае мы можем разделить постель, если Вы согласны, — предложил он, ища компромисс.

Фабрицио медленно кивнул, наконец-то образумившись.

— Но где же тогда будет спать Анита?

Мета помолчал. Они не поместятся в постели втроём, по крайней мере, ни о каком комфорте речи не шло в таком случае.

— Даже не знаю… — он признался.

— А что, если мы положим одеяла рядом со скамейкой, а Либеро и Анита поменяются местами между скамейкой и полом? С достаточным количеством одеял… — предположил мужчина, хотя по его голосу было ясно, что это не идеальный вариант.

— Нет, здесь слишком сильные сквозняки, так близко к двери. Я правда не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас спал на полу.

Эрмаль проигнорировал взгляд Фабрицио, посланный ему в ответ, и перебрал в уме возможные варианты. Их действительно было немного. У него была только одна кровать, в одной спальне, и там они не поместились бы вчетвером. И если бы пол был исключён из рассмотрения… Что же осталось?

Мета с растущим отчаянием оглядел комнату, чувствуя на себе взгляд гостя, который теперь ждал решения.

Наконец его глаза нашли что-то, что могло бы помочь. Он почти забыл о существовании этого места, обычно он им не пользовался, только иногда оно подходило для того, чтобы высушить белье и убрать его с дороги.

— Возможно… Придётся немного с ним повозиться, но…

Эрмаль встал, Фабрицио последовал за ним, пока они не оказались перед лестницей, приставленной к стене спальни, рядом с драгоценными книжными полками смотрителя. Она вела на чердак, который можно было использовать как склад, но сейчас там было почти пусто.

Он поднялся по лестнице, прихватив с собой лампу, и осмотрел помещение. Оно располагалось под скошенными углами крыши маленькой хижины, протянувшись через кухню и спальню. Оно был невысоким, ему приходилось сутулиться даже посередине, но для Либеро и Аниты вполне сойдёт. Рядом с печной трубой было даже маленькое окошко, которое давало немного света, а сама труба — тепло.

Да, это действительно может сработать, с небольшой уборкой, несколькими адаптациями и чем-то мягким для сна.

Мета обернулся и увидел мужчину, который стоял на верхней ступеньке лестницы, с любопытством оглядывая помещение.

— Ну что, как Вы думаете? — спросил его кудрявый. Ему нужно было только одобрение Мобричи, потому что для него это было именно то решение, которое они искали.

Фабрицио улыбнулся ему.

— Я думаю, что это прекрасно!

Эрмаль не смог сдержать улыбки в ответ и подошёл к лестнице, чтобы спуститься вниз. Он налил им обоим чаю и поставил чашки на кухонный стол.

— Ладно, давайте подумаем, что нужно сделать, чтобы устроить это как положено.

Время от времени прихлебывая чай, он принялся перебирать различные задания. Им нужно будет тщательно убираться и следить за тем, чтобы всё было безопасно для детей, чтобы не было щепок, чтобы не торчали гвозди, о которые они могли бы пораниться, и чтобы им было легко подниматься по лестнице, не рискуя упасть с чердака. Затем встал вопрос о том, на чём будут спать дети. Эрмаль не был уверен, хватит ли одеял, чтобы устроить на ночь и Либеро, и Аниту, несмотря на все одеяла, которые у него были, вместе взятые. Может быть, они могли бы изготовить несколько матрасов из сена и запасных простыней? Вероятно, это было самой большой проблемой, но в остальном чердак был отличным решением.

— У Вас были ещё какие-нибудь тревоги насчет того, чтобы остаться? — спросил Мета, вспомнив, что вся эта дискуссия началась после того, как Фабрицио изложил своё условие относительно того, чтобы он, Либеро и Анита остались с Эрмалем на острове ещё на несколько недель.

— Тревоги? Нет, конечно, нет! Вы сделали всё исключительно для того, чтобы нам было как можно лучше, даже когда у Вас не было ресурсов. Так что даже того, что Вы позволили нам остаться, более чем достаточно. Спасибо, Эрмаль.

— Ну, я же не мог просто так вытолкнуть вашу лодку обратно в море, правда? Конечно, я пытаюсь помочь.

— Вы делаете гораздо больше, чем просто помогаете. Вы делаете гораздо больше, чем должны, особенно сейчас, когда было бы вполне разумно сказать нам, чтобы мы уходили сейчас, мы бы прекрасно добрались до берега.

Что на это ответить? Эрмаль не хотел, чтобы они уходили. Он ещё не хотел вернуться к пустому столу, завтракам в одиночестве, обедам в одиночестве, ужинам в одиночестве… Он ещё не хотел потерять уроки чтения, которые так любил, и игры с детьми, чтение вслух историй, смех и болтовню, наполнявшие комнаты.

В конце концов, он должен был вернуться к самостоятельной жизни, он знал это, но не сейчас. Пусть это останется с ним ещё ненадолго… Но он не мог просто сказать это.

— Я не хотел бы прогонять вас, пока Вы полностью не поправитесь. И отправлять Вашу семью с места на место, это не принесет вам никакой пользы. Не лучше ли сейчас дать детям как можно больше стабильности? Только до тех пор, пока Вам не станет лучше и Вы не будете знать, что делать дальше, — попытался объясниться Мета, по крайней мере, его аргументы были убедительными.

Фабрицио кивнул и не стал спорить, хотя на его лице отразился скептицизм.

— Действительно, это не проблема, вы можете остаться ещё на некоторое время.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина. Изредка в приоткрытое окно доносились детский смех и разговоры. Мобричи первым нарушил тишину между ними.

— Насколько всё было плохо?

Эрмаль непонимающе уставился на него.

— Насколько плохо было что?

— Ситуация, с того момента, как мы здесь. Я говорю, в основном, о еде.

Они ещё долго смотрели друг на друга, пока кудрявый не смог сформулировать ответ, который вовсе не был ответом.

— Как… Откуда Вы знаете? — он так старался никого не беспокоить, и больше всего Фабрицио, учитывая его состояние.

— Ваше поведение, когда прибыла лодка, было немного странным, но оно приобрело смысл, когда Либеро и Анита рассказали мне о том, как они чистили Ваши пустые полки. Я не думаю, что пустые полки — хороший знак для человека, застрявшего на острове и не знающего, что может случиться до того, как прибудут новые припасы.

Эрмаль промолчал, молчаливо признавая правоту мужчины.

— Итак, насколько всё было плохо? — повторил Фабрицио.

Зачем ему это знать? Может быть, чтобы узнать, сколько он ему должен? За что он должен быть ему благодарен? В этом не было никакого смысла, Мета сделал бы то же самое, если бы на его берегу оказался целый корабль, а не только маленькая лодка. Кроме того, он не хотел заставлять Фабрицио переживать и огорчать его. Мог ли он просто не отвечать? Эрмаль не думал, что сможет обмануть его и притвориться, что всё было хорошо. Кроме того, что было сделано, то было сделано, и теперь он ничего не мог с этим поделать, и всё обернулось хорошо.

— Мы сделали это, — сказал он, пытаясь выиграть время и найти способ сменить тему.

Фабрицио молча смотрел на него, пока кудрявый не почувствовал себя обязанным нарушить молчание, немного смущаясь.

— Ну, как Вы заметили, я вздохнул с облегчением, когда приехали Дино и Андреа. Я волновался… о еде — да, но также и о Вашем здоровье, — это была дешёвая тактика уклонения, Эрмаль знал, и он знал, что собеседник тоже заметил это. Он был уверен, что ему это не сойдёт с рук, Фабрицио, казалось, был решительно настроен на поиски ответов.

Как раз в тот момент, когда мужчина открыл рот, дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ввалились Анита и Либеро.

— Эрмаль! Эрмаль! Мы слышали лодку! Мы можем пойти посмотреть?

— Вы слышали лодку? — повторил кудрявый. Он был так поглощён разговором с Фабрицио, что даже не заметил этого. Он был рад, что ему предоставилось оправдание, чтобы вырваться от вопросов Мобричи.

— Спасибо, что дали мне знать! — сказал он, вставая и взъерошивая волосы детей с несколько большим энтузиазмом, чем, возможно, заслуживала эта новость, но он был рад, что его друзья прибудут, вот и всё, конечно.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мы покинули остров, когда приближалась лодка, и она всё ещё в пути, везя друзей. С некоторыми из них мы встречались недавно, а с некоторыми уже очень давно не виделись. Пора навёрстывать упущенное.

Эрмаль прикинул, как скоро лодка доберётся до острова. Он должен приготовить ещё чаю до прихода друзей и поставить печенье на стол.

В отличие от прошлого раза, когда приехали Андреа и Дино, сейчас он не был в таком отчаянии. На этот раз он мог быть гостеприимным хозяином, ему не нужно было пугать их необъяснимым плачем и загадочными замечаниями. Он также был счастлив снова увидеть своего друга Симона. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он видел его в последний раз.

Когда дом был прибран и всё приготовлено, Мета решил, что может выйти и подождать на пирсе, пока прибудет лодка.

— Могу я подождать с тобой? — спросила Анита, дёргая его за рукав. Эрмаль взглянул на Фабрицио, чтобы убедиться, что тот это одобрит. Мужчина улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Да! Пошли! Идём, Эрмаль! — девочка потянула его за руку, чтобы как можно быстрее добраться до пирса.

— Подожди, Анита, нет нужды в спешке, они будут не так скоро. Либеро, ты тоже хочешь пойти?

На этот раз мальчик покачал головой и прижался к боку Фабрицио. Отец взъерошил ему волосы и посмотрел сверху вниз с мягкой улыбкой.

— Хорошо, мы вернёмся с нашими гостями, — сказал кудрявый и, поймав взгляд мужчины, кивнул на тарелку с печеньем, стоявшую на столе, надеясь, что Фабрицио поймёт намек и возьмёт немного. Эрмаль взял два печенья для себя и Аниты и пошёл по тропинке к берегу.

Девочка подпрыгивала рядом с ним, держа свою маленькую ручку в его руке. Когда они подошли к пирсу, Мета присел на деревянные доски. Его ноги свисали с края, несколько брызг достигли его ног, когда вода ударилась о столбы, которые поддерживали пирс. Он осторожно сжал руку Аниты, когда она села рядом с ним. Чего им сейчас совершенно не нужно, так это чтобы девочка окунулась в ледяную воду.

Он протянул одно печенье ей и откусил от своего, глядя на горизонт. Солнечный свет отражался от воды, делая её почти прозрачной. Тем не менее, он мог различить приближающуюся лодку среди сверкающего света. Она была уже ближе, чем он ожидал.

— Смотри, ты видишь лодку? — спросил он Аниту, указывая на фигуру вдалеке. Заметив это, малышка взволнованно повторила его жест, и Эрмаль обнял девочку за плечи, чтобы она не упала в воду.

— Будь осторожна, мы же не хотим, чтобы ты упала, правда? — предостерёг он.

— Нет, особенно потому, что я ещё не умею плавать! — ответила Анита, не понимая, что этого было достаточно для Эрмаля, чтобы ещё немного усилить хватку.

— Ты не умеешь? — он не ожидал этого, ведь она росла на берега моря, а её отец был рыбаком, который наверняка знал, как опасна вода.

— Нет, папа обещал научить меня этому летом, когда будет хорошая погода.

Мета кивнул, понимая, что ему не следует расстраиваться из-за того, что он этого не увидит.

Анита продолжала весело болтать, и внимание кудрявого теперь легко концентрировалось на девочке, не теряясь в нелепых грёзах. Он не был уверен, почему это продолжалось, он будет в порядке один, когда они уедут. Конечно, ему будет грустно, но раньше он был сам по себе, и он сможет сделать это снова.

Время шло, и лодка подошла достаточно близко, чтобы можно было различить конкретные очертания. До приезда его друзей оставалось совсем немного времени. Эрмаль встал, не сводя глаз с растрёпанных кудрей Симона, которые ветер трепал во все стороны. Он не видел своего друга уже несколько месяцев, с тех пор как тот настоял на том, чтобы навестить его перед зимой.

Мета помог Аните подняться тоже, держа её рядом, и они вместе стали ждать, когда лодка причалит.

— Эрмаль, ты не можешь поднять меня, чтобы я лучше видела?

Конечно, он мог, и конечно же он сделал это, и вот как Дино, Андреа и Симон нашли их через пару минут — Эрмаль с маленькой девочкой на руках, которая улыбалась и махала мужчинам, которые теперь ступали на остров.

Мужчина обнял своих друзей одной рукой, остановившись перед Симоном после того, как они закончили своё приветствие.

— Рад снова тебя видеть, — сказал он, глядя в глаза другу. Именно в этот момент, когда он был прямо перед ним, Мета вспомнил, как отчаянно нуждался в докторе всего несколько дней назад. Симон только кивнул, будучи человеком немногословным, но Эрмаль знал, что он понял его. Затем он представил Аниту, которая прятала лицо у него на шее, теперь застенчивая, так близко к этому незнакомому мужчине, которого она никогда раньше не видела.

Все пятеро направились вверх по склону к дому, Анита шла впереди, указывая дорогу. Войдя внутрь, мужчины уселись за стол, а дети с ещё одним печеньем в руках подошли к скамейке и уставились на взрослых, собравшихся в комнате. Эрмаль представил Фабрицио и Симона друг другу и подал им дымящиеся кружки с чаем. Они непринужденно болтали, пока чай не кончился и Симон не прочистил горло.

— Теперь я должен заняться своими новыми пациентами.

Мета кивнул и повернулся к Мобричи.

— Почему бы Вам не пойти с Либеро и Анитой в спальню? А потом мы начнём разгружать лодку.

Фабрицио согласился, подозвал к себе детей и выжидательно посмотрел на Симона. Эрмаль перевёл взгляд на друга, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке. Судя по улыбке, которой одарил его Симон, так оно и было. Затем он покинул их и снова повёл Андреа и Дино к пирсу по той знакомой тропинке, по которой они так недавно шли.

Друзья шутили, как обычно, и Эрмаль погрузился в уютную атмосферу, которая казалась такой нормальной. В последнее время очень немногое в его жизни было вполне нормальным, и в это состояние было приятно вернуться.

Он стряхнул с себя чары, когда понял, что одна вещь, способствующая нормальности, когда она не должна была быть, — это то, насколько полно трюм лодки был набит ящиками и мешками. Это почти походило на объём, которую он получает за месяц, на первый взгляд, хотя всё было не так плотно упаковано. Но этого не должно быть так много — он получил свои припасы всего два дня назад, здесь должно быть только немного дополнительной еды и одежды для Фабрицио и детей. Этого ведь не может же быть так много, правда?

— Что… что всё это значит? — он запинался, останавливаясь, когда поднимал ящики, чтобы передать их Андреа, стоявшему рядом с ним. — Это так много!

Андреа и Дино обменялись взглядами и улыбками.

— Там есть дополнительная еда, которую мы смогли найти за это время, и ещё много одежды, игрушек и одеял, — объяснил Андреа. — Мы не были точно уверены в размерах детей, поэтому просто брали большую часть того, что нам давали. Если вещи не слишком малы, они вырастут для них.

— Это так много, — только и смог тихо повторить Эрмаль. Всего этого он никак не ожидал. Еду и так трудно было найти в начале года, когда всё зависело от первого урожая, а он-то думал, что они привезут пару ящиков одежды, не больше, но здесь было достаточно, чтобы одеть сиротский приют! И игрушки, он даже не просил игрушек, меньше всего он ожидал, что Андреа и Дино будут перевозить игрушки через всё море. — Я прослежу, чтобы всё было отсортировано, прежде чем вы придете в следующий раз, и вы сможете вернуть всё, что нам не нужно.

— Когда они услышали их историю, люди захотели помочь, — объяснил Дино. — Ты не вырос на побережье, ты не совсем понимаешь всеобщий страх воды. То, что случилось с Фабрицио, так легко может случиться в любом другом месте, и люди это знают. В каком-то смысле они платят проценты и надеются, что когда-нибудь, если возникнет такая необходимость, кто-то сделает то же самое для них.

— Кроме того, ты тоже часть города, Эрмаль, даже если находишься немного дальше, чем большинство других. Ты один из нас, как и все твои гости. Мы заботимся о своих, — добавил Андреа. — А теперь отдай мне это, у нас ещё много дел!

Мета улыбнулся ему с благодарностью на лице. Это было то, чего ты не ожидал, когда тебя заставляли переехать в другую страну, когда ты был молод, страну, где ты вообще никого не знал. Она научила тебя ни от кого не зависеть, потому что никто не придёт тебе на помощь, как сейчас. Ты всегда будешь чужаком, посторонним. Так что теперь, когда он стал частью общества, даже если он был так далеко от этих людей, даже если он встречал большинство из них, возможно, один раз, или вообще не встречал, он мог верить, что они помогут, когда он в этом нуждался.

Когда они закончили и перенесли всё содержимое лодки в переполненные теперь кладовые Эрмаля, а пустые ящики двухдневной давности перенесли обратно на борт, настало время заслуженного отдыха и какого-нибудь перекуса. Трое мужчин направились в дом, где застали остальных за кухонным столом, занятых игрой в кости.

Готовясь к трапезе, кудрявый поймал взгляд Симона, и в его собственном ясно читался вопрос. Он получил в ответ кивок и ободряющую улыбку, и некоторое беспокойство в груди Эрмаля утихло. С Фабрицио всё было в порядке, с детьми тоже. Ничего серьёзного со здоровьем у них не было, и это было облегчением. И всё же он хотел бы услышать кое-какие подробности, но ещё больше он хотел бы провести некоторое время со своим другом, навёрстывая упущенное после всех неожиданных поворотов последних полутора недель.

Он отпросил их обоих после обеда, и они вместе пошли по знакомой тропинке к скалам. Так они обычно поступали, когда Симон навещала его, будь то в качестве друга или врача, осматривающего дорогого смотрителя маяка. Они оба наслаждались свободой между скалами, ветром и водой далеко внизу, и Эрмалю всегда было легче открыться там, чем в безопасном убежище своего дома. Берег тоже был хорошим местом, но во время визитов Симона они обычно заканчивали тем, что шли по тропинке, которая вела к скалам, огибая остальную часть острова. Мета не был на задворках острова с начала зимы, и ему было любопытно посмотреть, что изменилось, какие части утесов были возвращены морем.

— Ну, как ты поживаешь? — спросил Симон, взглянув ему в лицо, прежде чем снова посмотреть под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о камни.

— Зима была не такая уж плохая, не такая суровая, как в прошлом году, — начал Эрмаль, желая дать своему другу полную информацию с момента их последнего разговора. — Весной, правда, случались сильные штормы, я имею в виду, вы тоже их замечали, без сомнения, но здесь они всегда немного сильнее. В общем, всё было неплохо, обычно я получал свои припасы вовремя. Андреа и Дино сказали мне, что у тебя была напряжённая зима.

— Да, — кивнул врач, — сырая погода привела к сильному кашлю и простуде. Ничего серьёзного, но это определённо занимало большую часть моего времени.

Некоторое время они продолжали свой путь через скалы в молчании. Кудрявый шёл впереди, предупреждая Симона о коварных камнях и выбирая путь по тропинке, которая местами почти исчезла после зимней заброшенности и пребывания в суровых условиях.

— У Андреа и Дино тоже были кое-какие новости о тебе, когда они вернулись с острова, — сказал Симон, когда они стояли на самом дальнем от маяка утёсе, глядя на бесконечные волны, ветер развевал их кудри.

— А что они могли сказать? Что я, как всегда, трагически красив и загадочен, я надеюсь.

Послышался сухой смешок, и Эрмаль улыбнулся. Он скучал по этому, он скучал по своему другу.

— На самом деле ничего необычного не было. По крайней мере, до того момента два дня назад.

Мета почувствовал на себе взгляд врача и кивнул:

— Да, я могу себе представить, что это была настоящая новость для города.

— Действительно. Ей удалось затмить скандал с ребёнком молодой Феррары, который родился совсем недавно. Ты знаешь, они поженились всего полгода назад.

— Рад быть полезным им. Что говорят люди?

— Ну, мы действительно не знали, что и думать, когда Андреа и Дино вернулись с новостями, что ты нашёл мужчину и двух детей на своём берегу. За считанные секунды по городу поползли самые безумные слухи.

— Например, какие? — бывали времена, когда Эрмалю не хватало общения с другими людьми, но когда он вспоминал, как люди переговариваются и сплетничают, он радовался, что находится на острове и просто получает его в очень ограниченных дозах. В его жизни этого было уже достаточно.

— Был один, где люди думали, что ты сошёл с ума в одиночестве и начал воображать всякие вещи. Другой, где трёх человек выбросило на берег, уже мёртвых, ещё один, где ты их убил. Обязательная история о привидениях, души с мест кораблекрушений приходят, чтобы преследовать тебя, потому что они сердиты, что им не хватило света, чтобы спастись…

Эрмаль слушал с интересом. Без сомнения, это будет хорошая история для долгой зимней ночи.

— О, а ещё я слышал, что ты нашёл одного из мерфолков на своём берегу и был заманен в ловушку их чарами — эта мне особенно понравилась, и я подумал, что мне лучше проверить тебя, прежде чем наш смотритель маяка исчезнет в морских глубинах.

— Да, это точно самое худшее, смотритель маяка исчез, никаких дружеских чувств у тебя вообще нет.

— Конечно нет, — ответил Симон, но их зеркальные улыбки показали, что они оба имели в виду совершенно противоположное.

— Андреа и Дино собрали несколько человек, которые помогли скоординировать всё, чтобы вернуться через два дня с большим количеством припасов, и они рассказали нам всю историю. Настоящую, я имею в виду. Или, по крайней мере, они рассказали нам всё, что знали, а это было не так уж много. Не хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось?

— Да, — вздохнул Мета. — Но не здесь, давай найдём место, чтобы посидеть, это довольно длинная история.

Они сели на траву, не обращая внимания на влагу, которая медленно пропитывала их одежду. К тому времени, когда они снова доберутся до дома, она высохнет. Эрмаль рассказал Симону всю историю, начиная с того, как он их нашёл, и заканчивая болезнью Фабрицио, штормом, уроками чтения и бесконечными трудностями, которые он испытывал до приезда Андреа и Дино.

Пересказ всей истории, в таких подробностях, подействовал на него. То чувство отчаяния, которое охватывало его, но которое он мог только подавить и игнорировать, потому что он _не мог_ позволить себе развалиться на части, когда они всё ещё были там и они всё ещё нуждались в уходе, с этим нужно было справляться. И вот здесь, на утесах, рядом с Симоном, чувствуя, как его переполняют все эти чувства, а все тревоги исчезли, Эрмаль не мог удержаться от слёз.

— Но теперь всё хорошо, — заключил он наконец сквозь слёзы, стараясь положить им конец. Симон обнял друга за плечи, его рука успокаивающе проводила круги по спине.

— Так и есть. Все трое выглядят здоровыми, если не считать Фабрицио, который всё ещё поправляется. Учитывая то, что они пережили, я думаю, мы все можем считать себя счастливчиками, что это — результат. Ты сделал всё, что мог, Эрмаль, ты сделал это так хорошо. Всё будет хорошо.

Конечно, в том состоянии, в котором находился кудрявый, эти слова не помогли ему сдержать слёзы, но Эрмаль знал, что друг всё понимает, и просто положил голову на плечо собеседника, пока не успокоился.

— Пойдём отсюда? Остальные наверняка гадают, где мы, — наконец предложил он, в последний раз проведя рукавом по щекам. Симон только кивнул и встал, протянув руку, чтобы помочь подняться и Мете.

Они вернулись к дому, где нашли остальных мужчин, сидевших на старой скамье, стоявшей у сарая, с видом на склон, спускавшийся к пляжу, и на воду вдалеке. Анита сидела на коленях у Фабрицио, уютно свернувшись калачиком, а Либеро играл с мячом на траве. Это была одна из многочисленных игрушек, которые привезли Андреа и Дино.

Эрмаль улыбнулся троим мужчинам по очереди, стараясь стереть следы своих прежних слёз, чтобы не беспокоить их.

— Если ты готов, Симон, нам лучше возвращаться, — предложил Дино, не сводя глаз с солнца, которое определённо начало приближаться к горизонту.

Мужчина кивнул.

— Я заберу свои вещи.

Пока врач доставал свою сумку и проверял, не забыл ли он свои инструменты, Дино подошел к Эрмалю.

— Мы вернёмся через две недели, просто чтобы посмотреть, как у вас дела, и привезти ещё еды. Трудно угадать, сколько вам понадобится, так что лучше быть начеку. Симон сказал, что он тоже не видит необходимости приезжать, но если вы хотите, чтобы он снова приехал, я уверен, что он сможет.

Мета быстро покачал головой.

— Я не думаю, что это необходимо, и мне не хотелось бы так часто забирать его из города. Вы и так уже много раз приезжали, я не знаю, как вас благодарить.

— Тебе и не нужно этого делать. Держи свет включенным, продолжай спасать людей, которые оказываются на твоём берегу, и, если у тебя есть шанс, испеки печенье к нашему приезду. Этого более чем достаточно. Мы знаем цену, которую ты платишь, здесь, в одиночестве.

Эрмаль с благодарностью кивнул, а потом крепко обнял своего друга, уже с нетерпением ожидая, когда в следующий раз он увидит его. У них всегда было так мало времени вместе.

Симон вернулся, и троим мужчинам пора было уходить. Четверо из тех, кто остался на острове, ещё раз попрощались, поблагодарили, а потом смотрели, как лодка готовится к отплытию и медленно уплывает.

Когда она превратилась в точку на горизонте, Эрмаль, Фабрицио и дети направились в дом. Анита и Либеро шли впереди, каким-то образом всё ещё наполненные бесконечной энергией.

— Вы выглядели немного настороженным, когда вернулись с прогулки с доктором, — тихо начал Фабрицио, чтобы ветер не донес их разговор до детей.

— Хм, — только и ответил Эрмаль, немного раздражённый тем, что его слёзы не остались незамеченными, как он планировал.

— Он сказал Вам что-то, чего не сказал нам? Что-то не так?

Мета слышал, как нервничает мужчина, как дрожит его голос, и поспешил развеять его тревогу.

— Нет, нет, ничего такого, он сказал, что у вас всё хорошо, гораздо лучше, он не видит причин для беспокойства. Он бы сказал Вам, если бы что-то было.

— Тогда почему?..

Наступило короткое молчание, в течение которого Эрмаль пытался сформулировать ответ.

— Я рассказал ему всё, что произошло, и это было просто немного слишком. С Вашим здоровьем и едой, а потом ещё и штормом.

Фабрицио задумчиво кивнул.

— Значит, всё же было плохо?

— Было довольно плохо, — наконец признался Эрмаль, честно отвечая на вопрос Фабрицио, который тот задал ему накануне.

Мужчина остановился и повернулся к нему.

— Спасибо Вам. За всё.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это ещё один день на острове, но теперь с полными запасами и всем необходимым для семьи.

Когда Эрмаль проснулся в то утро, его охватило совсем другое чувство. Хотя он уже знал, что Фабрицио планировал остаться ещё на месяц, теперь, когда Андреа и Дино приехали и уехали, всё было по-настоящему. У них не было возможности уйти, они собирались остаться.

Да, конечно, существовала вероятность, что они уедут, когда Андреа и Дино появятся в следующий раз, но это случится только через две недели, и Мета склонялся к мысли, что они останутся по крайней мере на целый месяц.

Так что сегодняшнее утро было началом чего-то стабильного. Эрмаль больше не боялся, что кто-то из его гостей слишком болен и не справится, что у них скоро кончится еда, ему больше не нужно было готовиться к тому, что они могут уехать в любой день. Фабрицио, Либеро и Анита останутся, и это его радовало.

Когда забрезжил рассвет, он выключил свет, добавил масла, чтобы восполнить запасы, и, поскольку было ещё рано, почистил зеркала, чтобы не пришлось это делать после. Спустившись вниз, он увидел, что Анита и Либеро сидят за кухонным столом, давая полезные советы Фабрицио, который, по всей видимости, накрывал на стол, но с трудом мог найти тарелки и кружки при первой попытке открыть шкаф.

На секунду кудрявый задержался в дверях башни, обводя взглядом эту сцену. Она казалась такой… нормальной. Как будто они были одной семьей. Как будто у него была семья здесь, на острове. Люди, которые помогали ему, разделяли его трапезу, разделяли некоторые обязанности, которые были необходимы для ведения домашнего хозяйства. Он стоял так, пока мальчик не заметил его и не одарил ослепительной улыбкой. Девочка проследила за его взглядом и тоже увидела мужчину.

— Эрмаль! Доброе утро! Где ты был так долго?

При этих словах Фабрицио тоже повернулся и, пожелав доброго утра, несколько смущённо посмотрел на следы своих поисков в шкафах.

— Извини, я думал начать готовить завтрак, но потом…

— Нет, всё в порядке, спасибо! — Эрмаль перебил его, прежде чем он успел сказать что-нибудь ещё, и сделал несколько шагов на кухню.

— Вы уже нашли большую часть, а здесь Вы можете найти хлеб — или то, что от него осталось, мы испечем ещё немного, и там есть фрукты. О, и чай здесь на полке, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь брать его, когда захотите.

Мобричи кивнул, и в его глазах вспыхнул огонёк, от которого Эрмалю было трудно отвести взгляд.

— Отлично, я принесу яйца и ещё кое-что из кладовки. Я скоро вернусь!

Сегодня утром Мета не надел пальто, хотя и пожалел об этом, когда ветер начал пронизывать его рубашку, и вышел на улицу, вдыхая свежий холодный воздух, как всегда солёный с моря.

Услышав кудахтанье кур, он погладил их, когда они ему позволили, и пообещал, что скоро принесёт еду, после того как он сам поест. Он собрал яйца и вернулся в дом. Фабрицио только что поставил на печь сковороду, чтобы можно было жарить яйца, и в отсутствие Эрмаля уже заварил чай.

Кудрявый наслаждался жаром, исходившим от печи, слушал болтовню отца и дочери, не сводя глаз с готовящегося блюда. Наконец яичница была готова, и он положил её на тарелки. Сам тоже сел за стол, и все они с удовольствием позавтракали.

— Но, Эрмаль, где ты был так долго сегодня утром? — повторила Анита, так как её предыдущий вопрос остался без ответа.

— Сегодня утром я почистил зеркала и лампу. Они должны быть чистыми, чтобы свет хорошо проникал сквозь них и достигал всех кораблей в море. И, на самом деле, это не занимает много времени. Есть несколько очень современных маяков, которые намного больше, и там их чистка может занять более тридцати часов! Я очень доволен своей маленькой башней!

Девочка недоверчиво посмотрела на него.

— Тридцать часов? Это почти сотня!

Эрмаль улыбнулся ей.

— И для функционирования такого маяка они должны заводить механизм каждые четыре часа в течение всей ночи, чтобы он вращался, потому что он такой большой и тяжёлый. К счастью, я могу делать это гораздо реже, достаточно одного раза вечером. Только в самые длинные зимние ночи с плохой погодой мне, возможно, придётся сделать это снова, потому что свет должен гореть дольше.

На самом деле его маяк был не так уж плох, несмотря на изоляцию.

Мета договорился, что сначала позаботится о животных перед уроком чтения, и вышел из дома, как только со стола было убрано, а тарелки сложены на стойке. Он доберётся до них позже. Курицы и Фьолла уже достаточно долго ждали своего завтрака.

Он рассыпал зёрна, наблюдая, как куры с энтузиазмом клюют их. Когда он предложил, Сабина склевала несколько зёрен из его руки, и когда она закончила, Эрмаль погладил её перья. Всегда, когда он оказывался рядом со своими курицами, он спрашивал себя, как поживает его семья. Писем было так мало, и они были так далеко друг от друга, что новости всегда были немного устаревшими.

Он скучал по ним. Навестить их было трудно, ему пришлось бы послать письмо в общество смотрителей маяков, чтобы попросить замену, пока его не будет, потому что свет должен быть зажжён. Он пытался сделать это несколько раз, особенно чтобы иметь возможность присутствовать на свадьбе Сабины — его младшая сестра, уже взрослая, выходит замуж, заводит собственную семью! — но после месяца ожидания ответное письмо было не более, чем разочарованием: «Мы не смогли найти никого, кто мог бы заменить вас на посту в данный момент». Мета знал, что существует острая нехватка смотрителей, особенно тех, кто готов ждать того маловероятного случая, когда он действительно понадобится, а в остальное время был вынужден зарабатывать на жизнь каким-то другим способом. В маяках было что-то такое, что связывало тебя с ними, когда ты работал в одном из них долгое время. У каждого была своя индивидуальность, так или иначе, свой особый свет и особые причуды, к которым нужно было привыкнуть. От этого было трудно отказаться, а это означало, что смотрители маяка оставались в башне до самого конца, заботясь о _своём_ свете. Так оно и было, но он знал, что расположение его острова, в частности, не помогало делу. Оно пугало людей, и он понимал почему, если они не привыкли быть настолько отрезанными.

На время свадьбы Сабины Андреа предложил занять его место, но Эрмаль чувствовал себя неловко, оставляя друга наедине со светом. Даже если он сможет показать ему суть своих задач, что если случится что-то неожиданное? А если что-то сломается? И учётные книги нужно было вести по стандарту. Отрезок времени между отрицательным ответом и моментом, когда ему нужно было уехать, чтобы успеть вовремя, был слишком мал, чтобы научить Андреа всему, как положено. Кроме того, он должен был уехать по меньшей мере на две недели, а его друг был не из тех, кто слишком хорошо переносит одиночество. Он не хотел взваливать это на него, каким бы заманчивым ни было предложение. Дино мог бы прекрасно провести эти две недели в одиночестве, но у него была своя семья, о которой он должен был заботиться, и он не мог просто оставить их.

Поэтому Эрмаль остался, но он не мог отрицать, что скучает по своей семье. По крайней мере, в своих письмах Сабина казалась счастливой, довольной переменами в своей жизни, подробно описывая свой новый дом, когда она только переехала, и все домашние дела, которые теперь её занимали. Конечно, она помогала их матери по дому, но вести собственное хозяйство — это совсем другое. Эти письма между братом и сестрой, в конце осени и начале зимы, были наполнены маленькими советами и хитростями, которые каждый из них обнаружил, чтобы сделать свою жизнь немного легче.

Но теперь, с последними письмами, чувство тоски по ним и желание вернуться домой снова возросло. Несколько месяцев назад Сабина написала потрясающую новость о том, что ждёт ребенка, и в своем последнем письме выразила надежду, что брат сможет навестить её, когда ребенок родится. До этого оставалось ещё довольно много времени, но с учётом подготовки, которая потребуется, чтобы найти кого-то, кто возьмёт на себя управление маяком, и приготовлений к путешествию Эрмаля, она спросила вовремя.

Вернувшись мыслями в настоящее, он поклялся, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы вернуться домой хотя бы в этом году, и, оставив кур бродить, отправился наполнять корыто Фьоллы. Самой овцы нигде не было видно, и кудрявый надеялся, что она просто наслаждается ранней весенней травой на лугу, а не дуется из-за того, что ей не хватает внимания.

Затем Эрмаль вернулся в дом, и хотя снаружи было не очень холодно, тепло, которое встретило его внутри, было желанным. Либеро сидел за столом, сосредоточенно перелистывая страницы одной из детских книжек, а Анита рисовала на какой-то бумаге. Фабрицио сидел в кресле-качалке и наблюдал за ними.

Когда он вошёл, мальчик поднял на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Я иду, Либеро, только сначала… — Эрмаль хотел сначала вымыть посуду, чтобы она не мешала, но когда его взгляд упал на стойку, она была пуста.

— Я всё ещё быстро устаю, но это не значит, что я собираюсь сидеть и ничего не делать. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы отблагодарить тебя, — мягко объяснил Фабрицио.

_Тебя_. Неужели мужчина обратился к нему на «ты»?

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Мета, и в груди у него потеплело. Этот месяц будет лёгким: домашние обязанности разделены, и компания поможет скоротать часы.

Он сел за стол.

— Чем вы заняты? — спросил он у детей.

— Я делаю свою собственную книгу! — сказала Анита, рисуя картинку, с маленькими знаками, которые были почти буквами, составляющими название, которое только она могла прочитать.

— Какая прелесть! Я с нетерпением жду, когда ты прочтёшь её мне! А ты, Либеро?

Уроки чтения оставались почти единственным временем, когда мальчик мог говорить, но постепенно эти моменты становились всё длиннее, и Эрмаль обнаружил, что может также мягко заставить его говорить чуть больше, чем требовала практика чтения.

— Я пытаюсь читать, — сказал он, — но я до сих пор знаю только одно слово! — мальчик казался немного разочарованным.

— Давай сегодня добавим несколько букв и посмотрим, какие новые слова мы сможем составить, хорошо?

Он показал обоим детям буквы, звуки, которые им соответствовали, и как их писать. Было ясно, что для Аниты этот темп слишком быстр, но она, казалось, не возражала, и Мета решил, что может просто повторить всё для неё позже. Либеро быстро схватывал, иногда с трудом запоминая некоторые буквы и путая те, что были похожи, но он понял принцип, и теперь ему не хватало только практики. Это было легко обеспечить.

Как всегда, Эрмаль закончил главой из книги рассказов, на этот раз делая паузу каждый раз, когда замечал слово с буквами, все из которых Либеро знал, чтобы мальчик мог распознать это слово. Закончив рассказ, мужчина закрыл книгу.

— Мы можем пойти и поиграть на улице? — спросила Анита, вскакивая со стула.

— Давай сначала пообедаем, а потом вы сможете уйти, хорошо? — предложил кудрявый, вставая и обходя кухню.

— Может, поедим на улице? — предложил Фабрицио, появляясь рядом с Эрмалем, чтобы помочь ему.

Мета выглянул в окно, проверяя погоду. Это был прекрасный день, и солнце уже садилось.

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Я принесу тебе свитер.

У него ещё не было времени просмотреть детскую одежду, которую привезли вчера, так что, по крайней мере, во время обеда детям придётся довольствоваться огромными свитерами Эрмаля. Когда они будут играть, то могут обойтись и без этого.

Взяв тарелки с едой и кружки с чаем, они уселись на скамью, стоявшую у стены дома, где тепло солнца исходило не только сверху, но со спины. Скамейка как раз подходила для них четверых, и мужчина наслаждался атмосферой. Ощущение, которое он испытал этим утром, спускаясь с башни, вернулось. Они могли бы стать своего рода импровизированной семьёй, по крайней мере на месяц.

Довольно скоро еда закончилась, и Эрмаль, занеся тарелки и кружки в дом, присоединился к Фабрицио на скамье. Они смотрели, как Анита и Либеро играют в дружеском молчании. Фьолла решила показать себя, к великой радости девочки, которая подбежала к овце, а мальчик последовал за ней чуть медленнее. Мета улыбнулся при виде этого зрелища. Эти двое детей, и в особенности Анита, прекрасно справятся с задачей уделить Фьолле всё внимание, которого она так жаждала.

— Когда тебе действительно станет лучше, я устрою вам экскурсию по острову, — сказал Эрмаль мужчине. — Тогда мне будет удобнее, если они смогут играть ещё и на лугу — если ты, конечно, не против, — быстро добавил он, вовремя вспомнив, что на самом деле они не семья и что последнее слово остается за Фабрицио, независимо от того, что думает кудрявый.

Мобричи только кивнул, не сводя глаз с детей, и теперь Эрмаль не сводил глаз с Фабрицио. Красные пятна лихорадки давно исчезли, и бледность, которая последовала за ними, тоже исчезла. Судя по цвету лица мужчины, до недавнего времени он часто проводил дни на свежем воздухе, на солнце. Его веснушки были отчётливо видны даже после прошедшей зимы, и когда он щурил глаза от солнца, мягкие морщинки показывали, что это было его привычкой. Щетина, с которой он приехал, отросла до бороды и была покрыта седыми волосками. Седина, хотя и менее заметная, присутствовала и в его волосах, которые торчали во все стороны, хотя Мета мог поклясться, что видел, как Фабрицио пытался расчесать их сегодня утром.

— У меня что-то на лице? — внезапно спросил мужчина, заставив Эрмаля оторваться от своих мыслей и осознать, что он только что пялился на него.

— Нет, просто ты выглядишь очень хорошо — я имею в виду, ты выглядишь намного лучше!

— Я чувствую себя гораздо лучше, — ответил Фабрицио после секундного молчания. — Может быть, экскурсия по острову не заставит себя долго ждать.

Эрмаль улыбнулся в ответ и добавил:

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Я подумал, может быть, мы могли бы перебрать вещи, которые Дино и Андреа привезли для детей, и посмотреть, что там?

Мужчина кивнул и встал, следуя за Метой в кладовую. Разбирая ящики с едой, инструментами и другими вещами, они рассматривали предметы.

— Не могу поверить, что это всё для нас! — Фабрицио вздохнул, открывая ещё один ящик, наполненный игрушками, одеялами и одеждой.

— Люди рады помочь, — ответил Эрмаль, хотя должен был признать, что его сердце тоже смягчилось, когда он увидел, сколько именно пожертвовали жители города. — Им известен страх моря, и я не сомневаюсь, что у них мелькнула мысль, что если бы это были они, то они хотели бы, чтобы кто-то помог им.

В конце концов, они собрали такую большую кучу одеял, что решили проблему отсутствия матрасов для детей, потому что этого было бы более чем достаточно. Они также выбрали одежду, которая, скорее всего, подойдёт Либеро и Аните.

— Я дам им примерить это сегодня вечером, — сказал Мобричи. — И всё, что не подойдёт, мы можем вернуть людям, которые в этом нуждаются.

— Всё в порядке, спешить некуда, — ответил кудрявый, слегка улыбнувшись тому, что реакция Фабрицио совпала с его собственной. Он вспомнил, как Дино рассказывал ему о том, что в этом сплочённом городке детская одежда хранится, зашивается и раздаётся тем, у кого есть дети, которые в неё влезают. Бессмысленно было заставлять каждую семью тратить деньги на одежду, когда у соседей были вещи, из которых выросли их дети, а внуки ещё не могли их носить. И, несмотря на расстояние, Эрмаль и маяк были частью города.

Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, и Мета понял, что время летит быстрее, чем он ожидал. Он так много хотел сделать, но теперь огород должен был подождать до завтра, а сейчас он сосредоточит своё внимание на чердаке. Уборку можно было бы сделать в другой день, но он хотел, по крайней мере, перенести все вещи, которые могли там остаться, вниз.

— Давай возьмём все ингредиенты для ужина, — сказал он Фабрицио, прежде чем они вернулись в дом. — Я хотел бы также разобраться со всеми новыми запасами продовольствия, но думаю, что стоит их оставить, пока я не доберусь до них. Может быть, завтра.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я могу сделать. Я знаю, что не могу помочь во многом, со светом и всем остальным, но дети и я могли бы взять на себя некоторые из твоих обязанностей. Может быть, животные, я уверен, что Либеро будет рад позаботиться о курицах.

— Конечно, мы можем поговорить об этом. А пока просто поправляйся и привыкай ко всему, чувствуй себя как дома. Это важно, — ответил Эрмаль, мысленно перебирая все возможные варианты. Он видел Либеро с курицами, и да, это был очень хороший вариант. Может быть, Анита и Фабрицио позаботятся о Фьолле, и тогда свет и животные будут готовы ещё до завтрака.

— Я могу приготовить ужин? — предложил мужчина, не давая ему уйти с этим «ты ничего не должен делать».

— Если хочешь, — наконец согласился Мета. — Дай мне знать, если не найдёшь чего-нибудь или тебе понадобится помощь. Ничего страшного, если ты немного посидишь.

— Я просидел весь день, кроме этого момента. Со мной всё будет в порядке.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Эрмаль, — тогда я поднимусь на чердак.

Сквозь половицы слабо доносился звон кастрюль, сковородок и тарелок, и он осветил пространство фонарем, рассеяв темноту и обнаружив несколько коробок, старые ведра с краской и какие-то инструменты. Он осторожно спустил их вниз по лестнице, лишь однажды попросив Фабрицио помочь ему. Когда пол опустел, он взял метлу и подмёл всё вокруг, найдя в углу несколько старых орехов, которые пролежали там Бог знает сколько времени.

Чердак выглядел уже намного лучше, без беспорядка, и пол был свободен от пыли. Они определенно могли бы сделать что-то из этого. Завтра он немного приберётся, соорудит изгородь у края и несколько дополнительных поручней вдоль лестницы. Потом остались только кровати, ещё немного света и, может быть, игрушки, чтобы больше походило на место, где живут дети.

Место, где живут дети… Эрмаль не думал, что маяк когда-нибудь станет таковым, по крайней мере, пока он был хранителем этого места. Он не сказал бы, что остров является лучшим местом для воспитания детей, и не думал, что захочет этого — завести семью, которая никогда не будет знать радости иметь соседей, у которой не будет поддержки от других людей вокруг. Но теперь они были здесь, и для этих детей маяк был безопасным местом, местом, где можно было оправиться от того, что с ними случилось. И теперь, когда они были здесь, Мета заметил, как ему не хватало простой радости, которую дети приносили в это место.

Он спустился по лестнице в последний раз за этот день, сжимая метлу несколькими пальцами.

— На сегодня всё, — объявил он и с улыбкой встретился глазами с Фабрицио.

— Отлично! Спасибо! У меня тоже почти всё готово, — сказал мужчина, указывая на печь.

— Только умоюсь от всей этой пыли наверху. Либеро и Анита всё ещё снаружи?

Он увидел, что Фабрицио кивнул, и, плеснув себе на лицо и руки водой, чтобы избавиться от пыли, позвал детей, сказав им, что ужин готов. Они были готовы бежать в дом, но, увидев их, Эрмаль позвал их обратно к водокачке.

— Посмотрите на себя, что вы делали? Катались по песку? — он плеснул в их сторону водой, и дети захихикали.

Однако они не ответили на его вопрос, вызвав у мужчины подозрение, относительно того, чем они занимались.

Наконец он удовлетворился их чистотой, и они вернулись в дом, где Фабрицио сидел за столом с улыбкой на лице, без сомнения, он видел их через окно. Ужин прошёл, и Мета был поражён вкусом еды. Он так отличался от того, что готовил сам, с теми же ингредиентами. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз ел что-то, что не было приготовлено им самим, и это доставляло ему удовольствие. Его похвала вызвала лёгкий румянец на щеках Фабрицио, или, по крайней мере, так показалось Эрмалю. С таким же успехом это мог быть отсвет лампы на столе.

Кудрявый взял на себя мытьё посуды, игнорируя протесты мужчины, что он может помочь, но позволил сделать это Аните и Либеро. Затем вечер прошёл медленно, но легко. Эрмаль принялся за вязание, а Фабрицио посадил Аниту к себе на колени — девочка устала играть на улице весь день. Либеро забавлялся игрой в кости и карты. Время от времени раздавались какие-то замечания, но в основном тишина в комнате была заполнена щёлканьем вязальных спиц Меты, наконец-то продолжившего работу над носками, и его подсчётом петель и повторений узора.

Да, это был первый день стабильного месяца, и он точно знал, как всё будет, и это заставляло его ещё больше бояться того момента, когда остров снова станет лишь его домом и ему придётся одному заполнять пустые вечера.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фабрицио, Либеро и Анита начинают чувствовать себя как дома. А у Эрмаля есть ещё одна сказка в запасе.

То, что на острове, окружённом водой со всех сторон, дождь представлял собой обычное явление, не было удивительным. У Эрмаля было непромокаемое пальто, но он всё же предпочитал не выходить на улицу под дождь. Да, ему придётся позаботиться обо всём необходимом, но после этого он вполне мог развлечь себя в стенах дома.

После чудесных солнечных дней, которые они провели вместе, Мета не удивился, проснувшись от мягкого стука дождя по окнам. Это было совсем не похоже на грозу, которую они пережили, это была настойчивая дождливая морось, которая иногда усиливалась до чего-то большего, иногда уменьшалась, пока не становилась почти незаметной, но обычно лила так, что вы промокали быстрее, чем ожидали.

Эрмаль записал состояние погоды и все прочие подробности в свою книгу, предварительно выключив свет. Находясь в безопасности внутри здания, он смотрел на волны. Вдалеке горизонт был размыт, волны и облака сливались в одно сплошное серое пятно. Ветра почти не было, по крайней мере, лишь такой слабый, какой бывает на острове в открытом море, и волны не венчались белыми пенистыми вершинами, которые иногда бывают. Такая погода означала, что дождь может длиться часами и моросить без остановки. За окном не было ничего, кроме серого волнующегося моря и серых плывущих облаков. Это почему-то успокаивало, хотя кудрявый был рад, что так бывает не всегда, потому что такая монотонная погода заставляла его чувствовать себя на острове как в ловушке; такое чувство не вызывал даже настоящий шторм.

Он спустился по лестнице, по винтовым ступеням, пока не оказался в доме. Подбросил в печку ещё углей и уставился в окно. Животных надо было покормить, но дождь лил сильнее, чем раньше, и Эрмалю совсем не хотелось выходить на улицу. Но у него не было выбора.

Когда он наконец оторвался от подоконника, на который опирался, и повернулся к двери, то обнаружил, что Либеро проснулся, зевнул в последний раз, но всё же поднялся со скамейки.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Мета. — Я пойду покормлю животных и скоро вернусь.

— Можно мне пойти?

Вопрос был мягким, но не был ни близок к уроку чтения, ни даже связан с ним, поэтому зажёг сердце Эрмаля.

— Конечно, если хочешь. Но сейчас идёт дождь.

Мальчик только пожал плечами и продолжал смотреть на него.

— Тогда пойдём, я дам тебе свой зонтик, — сказал кудрявый, натягивая пальто. Мужчина редко пользовался зонтом, особенно учитывая ветер на острове, но сегодня он был не таким уж сильным, и это было хорошим решением для Либеро, чтобы преодолеть небольшое расстояние до курятника.

Оказавшись там, Эрмаль показал мальчику, что он делает каждое утро: от приветствия куриц до кормления их и сбора яиц, которые они отложили. Либеро тихо повторил их имена, когда Мета произнёс их, объясняя порядок сбора, и был вознаграждён кудахтаньем, а Ринальд наклонился, чтобы его погладили. Смотритель был рад, что его курицы доверяют мальчику, они не были самыми общительными животными и довольно робкими среди людей, но было бы жаль, если бы усилия Либеро ни к чему не привели.

Не беспокоясь ни о чём, он оставил его с курами и отправился в стойло Фьоллы. Эрмаль быстро почистил его и добавил немного сена и воды в корыта. Овцы нигде не было видно — по крайней мере, поначалу, потому что, когда Мета уже собрался вернуться к Либеро, она бодро подошла к стойлу, блея на ходу. Она была под дождём, и мужчина поморщился, когда она прижала к нему свое промокшее шерстяное пальто. Работая, он снял собственное пальто, и теперь его одежда была влажной и воняла мокрой шерстью.

— Спасибо, Фьолла. Ты знаешь, как приветствовать друга, — пробормотал он, но не смог удержаться, чтобы не погладить её по морде и не почесать за ушами. У него была слабость к овцам, вонючая шерсть и всё такое.

Наконец он оставил Фьоллу, которая без малейших колебаний переключила внимание с Эрмаля на оставленную им еду, и отправился на поиски Либеро. Мальчик сидел на полу курятника, а вокруг него — курицы. Теперь он нравился не только Ринальду, но и всем пятерым, как ему казалось.

Мета с минуту наблюдал за этой сценой, хотя она и была милой, но затем мягко откашлялся.

— Ты готов вернуться, Либеро? Мы можем позавтракать с твоим отцом и сестрой. Я уверен, что они удивляются, почему мы так долго.

Тот кивнул и медленно поднялся, чтобы не напугать своих новых друзей. Эрмаль вручил ему зонтик, и они пошли через двор обратно к дому. Оказавшись внутри, они постарались, чтобы капающая вода не оказалась дальше ближайшего к двери участка.

Как только мужчина выпрямился и закончил развязывать шнурки на ботинках, он заметил, что Фабрицио и Анита, похоже, не слишком переживали о двух несчастных людях под дождем. Они накрыли на стол и теперь играли в игру, которая включала в себя кости и много смеха. Мобричи без труда освободил место для сына, когда мальчик вскарабкался к нему на колени, чтобы посмотреть, что они делают, и, быстро улыбнувшись Эрмалю, снова обратил своё внимание на детей.

Мета сварил яйца к завтраку и поставил их на стол, аккуратно склонившись над ним, чтобы не прерывать игру. Несмотря на все свои лучшие намерения, он всё равно это сделал.

— Фу, Эрмаль, от тебя воняет! — воскликнула Анита, сморщив носик и подняв глаза.

— Анита! — упрекнул её Фабрицио, но Эрмаль заметил, что на его лице появилась улыбка, говорившая о том, что он согласен с дочерью.

— И это моя благодарность за то, что принёс завтрак на стол!

— Я думаю, что яйца достались Либеро, так что твоё участие в этом было в лучшем случае незначительным! — парировал мужчина, и теперь его улыбка превратилась в усмешку.

Кудрявый ухмыльнулся в ответ, понимая, что ему не победить. И они были правы, он знал это.

— Пойду переоденусь. Оставьте мне немного еды, пожалуйста.

Потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы вытащить из сундука новый свитер и брюки и переодеться в них, но когда он вернулся на кухню, в трёх тарелках, которые до этого были пустыми и готовыми к употреблению, лежали одни лишь крошки. Хлеб исчез из корзины, а от яиц осталась только пустая скорлупа.

Мета недоверчиво уставился на стол. Это было невозможно, они не могли съесть всё, не так быстро.

Потом он заметил еле сдерживаемое хихиканье Аниты, Либеро, брыкающегося у её ног под столом, и слишком невинное выражение лица Фабрицио.

Он точно знал, что произошло. Но он мог сыграть в эту игру так же хорошо, как и другие.

— А я так вежливо просил вас оставить мне немного еды! — он уставился на свою чистую тарелку с притворно печальным видом.

— Извини, мы неожиданно проголодались, — сказал Фабрицио, вызвав у девочки новый приступ смеха, который вырвался из-за её ладошек, прижатых ко рту.

— Но я тоже голоден, — сказал Эрмаль. — И что теперь я буду есть?

Мужчина только пожал плечами, в его глазах мелькнул огонек, и сын повторил жест отца.

Кудрявый вздохнул.

— Уже слишком поздно, вы всё съели… Но я думаю, что точно знаю, что я могу съесть в таком случае. Знаете, что действительно вкусно, особенно для голодных смотрителей маяка?

Либеро и Анита вопросительно посмотрели на него.

— Милые маленькие дети, которые так чудесно позавтракали!

Мета схватил мальчика, который сидел ближе всех к нему, вцепился в его руку и сделал вид, что ест пальцы, один за другим. Тот извивался в его руках, смеясь, а девочка визжала от восторга.

— Дорогой сэр, нет, не ешьте моего сына, пожалуйста! Я всё отдам за его благополучное возвращение! — вмешался Фабрицио, потянув Либеро за другую руку.

— Что угодно? — спросил Эрмаль, не прекращая перебирать пальцы мальчика.

— Я могу предложить Вам второй завтрак. Лучший хлеб в мире, варенье и немного сыра, и яйца, отложенные самыми отборными курицами!

— Ну что ж, — сказал кудрявый, медленно отпуская свою жертву, — если это Ваше предложение, то мы можем начать переговоры.

— Переговоры?

— Конечно, я мог бы просто получить тот же завтрак, который Вы описываете, пожирая этого милого, вкусного ребенка. Должно же быть что-то ещё, что Вы можете предложить взамен, не так ли?

Он ухмыльнулся мужчине и снова притянул Либеро к себе, причмокивая губами.

— Папа, спаси меня! — воскликнул мальчик, всё ещё смеясь.

— Кроме второго завтрака, — быстро сказал Фабрицио, — как насчёт ужина? Ещё одно блюдо, всего через несколько часов, приготовленное Вашим покорным слугой по рецепту, передаваемому из поколения в поколение.

Эрмаль с интересом посмотрел на него, позволив Мобричи отвести сына в безопасное место.

— Оно того стоит. В любом случае, гораздо лучше, чем ребёнок, каким бы вкусным он ни был, — добавил Фабрицио, заработав ещё одно «Папаа!» от Либеро.

— Завтрак и ужин в обмен на ребёнка. Это звучит как честная сделка. Принято.

Мета окончательно отпустил мальчика, который вскарабкался на руки к отцу.

— Но, Эрмаль, ты же не должен был есть Либеро! Мы просто спрятали всю еду, а не съели её! — сказала Анита, когда приступ смеха, наконец, отпустил её.

— Спрятали её?! — воскликнул Эрмаль с притворным удивлением. Либеро опустился на пол и достал тарелки с хлебом и яйцами, которые они спрятали в кухонных шкафах.

— Смотри! Это всё здесь! — сказала девочка, когда брат поставил еду на стол.

— Так оно и есть! Тогда давайте всё съедим. Хотя, жаль, что я не смогу больше получить этих вкусных маленьких пальчиков. Вот ещё десять! — сказал Мета, игриво потянувшись к рукам Аниты, которая быстро спрятала руки под стол.

— Ну вот, теперь у каждого своя порция, — сказал Фабрицио и снова разложил хлеб и яйца по тарелкам. Они ели, в основном молча, за исключением тех случаев, когда Анита снова начинала хихикать. Мобричи настоял на том, чтобы вымыть посуду, а Эрмаль взял всё необходимое для урока чтения.

После этого дети развлеклись, а мужчины занялись чердаком. Они прибрали его, вымыли пол и убрали всю паутину с потолка.

— А теперь, я думаю, мне следует сделать его немного безопаснее, чтобы они случайно не упали, — сказал Эрмаль, когда они уселись рядом на полу чердака. Это было легче, чем всё время стоять и сутулиться.

— Я могу помочь, — кивнул Фабрицио.

— Давай сделаем это завтра, а сейчас посмотрим, хватит ли у нас одеял и всего остального, чтобы застелить постели. Тогда перила — это всё, что останется.

Кровати были быстро застелены, и когда они закончили, позвали Либеро и Аниту, чтобы проверить их.

— И как вы думаете? Сможете здесь спокойно спать? — спросил отец семейства, когда они завернулись в одеяла.

— Очень хорошо! — с энтузиазмом воскликнула девочка, и мальчик тоже кивнул.

— Тут здорово!

— Мы можем остаться здесь уже сегодня? Эрмаль?

Мета невольно улыбнулся.

— Нет, ещё не сегодня. Сначала мы сделаем это место немного безопаснее, но может быть завтра!

Оба ребёнка кивнули и снова спустились вниз, чтобы продолжить прерванную игру. Фабрицио и Эрмаль остались сидеть на полу чердака.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Мобричи, и кудрявому пришлось покачать головой.

— Не стоит благодарности. Всё, что я делаю, я делаю с радостью.

Фабрицио едва заметно улыбнулся.

— И всё же. Эрмаль, за завтраком, я прошу прощения, если —

— Извинения тоже не нужны, — остановил его Мета. — Это было весело. И мне было приятно видеть, как вы улыбаетесь. Каждый из вас.

— Просто… я понял только после, ты поделился с нами своей едой, может, мне не стоило…

— Фабрицио, это был, без сомнения, один из самых весёлых завтраков, которые у меня были за очень долгое время. Здесь, знаешь ли, бывает одиноко, — последние слова Эрмаль произнёс спокойно, серьёзным тоном, который, казалось, противоречил беззаботности его первой фразы.

Фабрицио встретился с ним взглядом и кивнул, выражая признательность за то, что Эрмаль поделился этим.

— Это было очень весело. Дети — я рад, даже Либеро… — он замолчал, но мужчина понял, что он имел в виду. Было облегчением видеть мальчика таким игривым, беззаботным, наслаждающимся моментом. Говорящим. Совсем чуть-чуть, но всё равно разговаривающим.

— Давай спустимся вниз? Ты обещал ужин, — сказал Мета, снова поднимая настроение.

— Да, пожалуй, я начну с этого, пока голодный смотритель маяка снова не набросился на моих детей, — усмехнулся Фабрицио, возвращая Эрмалю улыбку.

Кудрявый отвёл его в кладовую, чтобы собрать все необходимые ингредиенты. Он смотрел, на что падал выбор, гадая, что же Мобричи собирается сделать, потому что комбинации были совсем не те, которые он обычно составлял.

Когда всё было готово и на столе появился дымящийся горшок, даже запаха было достаточно, чтобы у него заурчало в животе. Это было именно тем, что обещал Фабрицио, и Эрмаль нашёл это восхитительным.

— Если это то, что я получаю взамен за то, что угрожаю твоим детям, я не могу обещать, что они в безопасности, — пошутил он. — Это так вкусно!

Щёки Фабрицио вспыхнули лёгким румянцем, когда он получил этот комплимент.

— Тогда мне лучше продолжать готовить ужины, чтобы предотвратить это, не так ли?

— Да, наверное, так и надо, — улыбнулся Мета.

Вечером стук дождя не прекращался. Эрмаль включил лампу на маяке рано, когда из-за облаков сгустились сумерки. Анита смотрела, как капли дождя стекают по оконному стеклу.

— Эрмаль, может, ты расскажешь нам сказку? Мне так скучно! — сказала она драматично, отворачиваясь от стекла, отчего платье закружилось вокруг её ног.

Мужчина заметил, что Либеро тоже заинтересованно посмотрел на него, и выбора у него не осталось.

— Давайте устроимся поудобнее на кровати, а я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

— Да! — Анита взвизгнула и побежала в спальню, чтобы запрыгнуть на кровать, Либеро последовал за ней немного спокойнее.

— Ты тоже идёшь? — спросил он Фабрицио, просматривая несколько книг, чтобы выбрать рассказ не слишком длинный, но интересный.

Они уселись на кровать, Эрмаль — посередине, и на этот раз Фабрицио нашёл себе место в ногах кровати, ситуация была знакомой, но всё же в тысяче миль от того времени, когда Мета рассказывал свою историю во время шторма, когда Мобричи всё ещё был болен, когда всё было так неясно.

— Мальчик и скрипка, — прочёл кудрявый и начал рассказ.

_Жил-был человек, у которого был единственный сын. Когда этот человек умер, сын остался совсем один на свете. Собственности у них было немного — только кошка и собака, небольшой клочок земли и несколько апельсиновых деревьев. Мальчик отдал собаку соседу, а кошку оставил себе. Он продал землю и апельсиновые деревья, которые унаследовал от отца. Все деньги, вырученные от продажи, он вложил в скрипку. Всю свою жизнь он мечтал о скрипке, а теперь хотел её ещё больше. Это не заменит ему отца, но даст что-то хорошее в его жизни. Пока отец был жив, он мог поделиться с ним своими мыслями, но теперь ему было не с кем, кроме скрипки. То, что говорила ему в ответ скрипка, было самой сладкой музыкой в мире._

_Мальчик хотел работать пастухом, чтобы ухаживать за овцами короля, но ему сказали, что у короля уже есть много пастухов и ему не нужен другой. Мальчик взял свою скрипку, которую принёс с собой, и спрятался в густом лесу. Там он играл на скрипке сладкую музыку. Пастухи, стоявшие поблизости и охранявшие королевских овец, слышали сладкие звуки, но не могли понять, кто играет. Овцы тоже услышали музыку. Некоторые из них покинули стадо и последовали за музыкой в лес, настолько красивой она им показалась. Они шли за ней, пока не добрались до мальчика, кошки и скрипки._

_Пастухи были очень встревожены, когда узнали, что их овцы заблудились в лесу. Они пошли за ними, чтобы вернуть, но не нашли никаких следов. Иногда пастухам казалось, что они совсем близко от того места, откуда доносилась музыка, но когда они спешили туда, то слышали другие звуки, доносившиеся откуда-то издалека, в противоположном направлении. Пастухи боялись заблудиться в густых лесных зарослях, поэтому в отчаянии сдавались._

_Когда мальчик увидел, как овцы пришли послушать его музыку, он очень обрадовался. Было приятно, что его музыка нравится и другим, даже если они всего лишь овцы. Его музыка уже не была такой грустной сладкой мелодией, как тогда, когда он был одинок. Она становилась всё счастливее и счастливее, точно так же, как мальчик становился всё счастливее и счастливее, медленно оставляя позади себя потерю. Через некоторое время кошка так обрадовалась, что начала танцевать. Когда овцы увидели танцующую кошку, они тоже начали танцевать._

_Вскоре группа обезьян прошла в ту сторону и услышала звуки музыки, которую мальчик играл на своей скрипке. Они немедленно начали танцевать. Они смеялись и болтали так много, что почти заглушали музыку. Мальчик пригрозил, что прекратит играть, если они не смогут быть счастливы, не будучи такими шумными. После этого обезьяны стали меньше болтать._

_Через некоторое время тапир услышал веселый звук, который разнёсся по лесу. Тотчас же его трехпалые задние и четырехпалые передние лапы начали танцевать. Он просто не мог остановить их от танца, поэтому тоже присоединился к процессии мальчика, кошки, овец и обезьян._

_Затем броненосец услышал музыку. Несмотря на тяжелые доспехи, ему тоже приходилось танцевать. Затем к компании присоединилось стадо маленьких оленей. Затем муравьед пустился в пляс вместе с ними. Дикая кошка и тигр тоже пришли. Овцы и олени ужасно боялись их, но всё равно продолжали танцевать, потому что мальчик и его музыка распространяли такое чувство счастья и безопасности. Тигр и дикая кошка были так счастливы в танце, что даже не заметили их, и они танцевали все вместе в мире. Большие змеи обвивали стволы деревьев своими огромными телами и мечтали, чтобы у них тоже были ноги, с помощью которых они могли бы танцевать. Птицы пытались танцевать, но они не могли использовать свои ноги достаточно хорошо для танца и должны были бросить эту затею и продолжать летать. Все звери лесов и джунглей, у которых были ноги, чтобы танцевать, пришли и присоединились к счастливой процессии._

_Весёлая компания бродила всё дальше и дальше, пока наконец не подошла к высокой стене, окружавшей землю великанов. Огромный великан, стоявший на стене в качестве стражника, так расхохотался, увидев мальчика со скрипкой, за которым следовали кошка, овца и все остальные животные, что чуть не свалился со стены. Он сразу же отвёл их к королю. Король тоже так хохотал, что чуть не свалился с трона. Его смех потряс землю. Никогда прежде земля не содрогалась от смеха царя великанов, хотя часто слышала его сердитый голос в раскатах грома. Землетрясения случались не часто, но когда они случались, люди знали, что король великанов видел нечто настолько забавное, что не мог сдержать смех._

_И вот случилось так, что у короля страны великанов родилась прекрасная дочь-великанша, которая никогда не смеялась. Она всё время оставалась грустной. Король предложил половину своего королевства тому, кто мог заставить её смеяться, и все великаны проделывали для неё самые смешные трюки. Ни разу они не вызвали даже крошечной улыбки на её прекрасном лице._

_— Если моя дочь сможет удержаться от смеха, когда увидит это забавное зрелище, я сдамся в отчаянии и съем свою корону, — сказал король страны великанов, увидев веселую маленькую фигурку, играющую на скрипке, и собрание кошек, овец, обезьян и других животных, танцующих под веселую музыку. Если бы король-великан умел танцевать, он бы и сам танцевал, но людям на Земле повезло, что он этого не умеет. Если бы он это сделал, неизвестно, что могло бы случиться с землёй, это было бы нечто гораздо худшее, чем землетрясение._

_Как бы то ни было, он взял мальчика и всех животных, следующих за ним, во дворец своей дочери, где она сидела в окружении своих слуг. Её прелестное лицо было печально, как только может быть печально. Когда она увидела это забавное зрелище, выражение её лица изменилось. Счастливая улыбка, которую король страны великанов всегда хотел видеть, заиграла на её прекрасных губах. Впервые в жизни он услышал её веселый смех. Король страны великанов был так счастлив, что вырос на целую лигу в высоту и никто не знает, сколько он набрал в весе. Для гигантов рост и вес являются знаками уважения, и король приобрел много, всё благодаря помощи мальчика._

_— Ты получишь половину моего королевства, — сказал он мальчику. — Как я и обещал в награду тому, кто заставит мою дочь смеяться._

_Мальчик с тех пор правил половиной королевства великанов как принц земли. Он никогда не испытывал ни малейшего затруднения в сохранении своего авторитета, несмотря на свой маленький рост по сравнению с великанами, ибо самые большие великаны тотчас же повиновались его малейшей просьбе, если он играл им на скрипке и дарил счастье всем, кто его слушал. Все дикие животные оставались в стране великанов так долго, что со временем превратились в гигантских зверей, но мальчик, его скрипка и кошка всегда оставались такими же, какими они были, когда они вошли в страну, и они были счастливы._

После того как Эрмаль закончил свой рассказ, воцарилось молчание. На секунду ему показалось, что дети уснули, но приглядевшись получше, он понял, что это не так: их глаза блестели в темноте, освещенные лампой рядом с кроватью.

— Я никогда не слышала скрипку! Это должно быть так красиво! Ты слышал скрипку, Эрмаль? — спросила Анита.

— Да, слышал, — ответил Мета, и в его голове заиграли воспоминания детства.

— И это делало тебя счастливым?

— Так и было, — скрипка делала его счастливым. Он вспомнил, как мать играла на ней по ночам, пока он засыпал под волшебные звуки. Он помнил, как она играла ему, когда он был напуган, если она могла, если его отца не было дома. Он помнил звуки, сопровождавшие его все эти годы, пока он рос, пока они не прекратились.

— Тогда почему у тебя такой грустный вид? Неужели ты так по этому скучаешь?

Вопросы девочки были такими невинными, но Эрмалю пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, прежде чем он смог продолжить и ответить на них.

— Скучаю. И в то же время нет. Моя мать играла на скрипке…

— Эрмаль, ты не… — Фабрицио мягко нарушил молчание, но Эрмаль покачал головой.

— Когда я был ещё мальчиком, я переехал в город очень далеко от того места, где я родился, вместе с моей матерью, моим братом и сестрой и бабушкой. Нам пришлось продать скрипку, чтобы хватило денег на жизнь. С тех пор я не слышал, как играет моя мать, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы она снова играла. Но если бы она делала это, мне пришлось бы снова думать о некоторых очень печальных вещах, которые происходили в те времена, когда она всё ещё играла на скрипке. Переезд сделал нашу жизнь намного лучше, немного похожей на ту, что была у Эннио, помнишь историю, которую я тебе рассказывал? Так что, как и мальчик из рассказа, мы использовали скрипку, чтобы дать себе лучшую, счастливую жизнь. Так что оно того стоило — продать скрипку и больше не слышать её музыки.

— Эннио стал счастливым после того, как переехал так далеко, не так ли? — тихо спросила Анита.

— Да. И я тоже. Переезд на новое место — это не всегда плохо, — так же тихо сказал Эрмаль, надеясь, что дети поймут, о чём он умалчивает. То, что с ними случилось, было неожиданным и шокирующим, но они всё ещё могли быть счастливы.

Затем он быстро двинулся дальше, собираясь с мыслями. Он не хотел, чтобы его гости сосредотачивались на этих грустных мыслях о переезде и уходе из дома, который они всегда знали. Он изо всех сил старался найти историю со счастливым концом, так что теперь он пытался вернуться назад, к немного большему счастью.

— Я не могу предложить вам звуки скрипки, — начал он, — но я играю на аккордеоне. Вы бы хотели это услышать?

Анита и Либеро нетерпеливо закивали, а Мета выпутался из одеял и поднялся с кровати, чтобы взять инструмент. Через несколько минут он вернулся с коробкой, в которой он лежал. Он положил её на прикроватный столик, открыл крышку и достал музыкальный инструмент. Затем сел на кровать и надел лямки аккордеона.

Снова подняв глаза, он обнаружил, что у него есть аудитория, три человека смотрят на него выжидающе. Эрмаль улыбнулся в тишине комнаты, положил пальцы на клавиши и кнопки басов, а затем передвинул мехи, чтобы музыка разнеслась по комнате.

Он, конечно, выбрал весёлую мелодию, но не был готов к тому восторгу, который она вызвала на лицах детей — и на лице Фабрицио, который то и дело переводил взгляд с Либеро и Аниты на Эрмаля.

— Это так красиво! И весело! Я как кошка, я должна танцевать! — воскликнула Анита и вскочила с кровати, чтобы сделать именно это. Вскоре за ней последовал Либеро, и даже Фабрицио был втянут в это дело. Комната была недостаточно большой, чтобы использовать её как танцпол, но это не имело значения, они обходились тем, что имели.

Мета всё играл и играл, на душе у него было легко, и, как мальчику из рассказанной им истории, теперь, когда он был не один, ему было легко играть весёлые мелодии.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Этот момент наконец настал: сегодня последний день, когда Эрмаль проснётся на жёстком кухонном полу. Сегодня они с Фабрицио превратят чердак в отличное место для сна детей!

Сегодня, возможно, последний день, когда Эрмаль просыпался вот так на полу. Он понял это, когда открыл глаза, и его спина затрещала, когда он потянулся. Он не мог сказать, что будет скучать по этому, и не признавался в этом Фабрицио, мужчина только бы чувствовал себя виноватым, но Мета был рад, что скоро сможет снова спать в нормальной постели.

Как обычно, он выключил свет и обновил свои журналы. Небо было серым, как и далёкие волны, хотя сегодня утром дождя не было. Когда смотритель спустился вниз, в доме все ещё царила тишина, и он решил сначала заняться животными.

Утро напомнило ему о времени, проведённом на острове до приезда Фабрицио, Либеро и Аниты. Стоя здесь, среди кур, с Фьоллой, которая ела и нюхала что-то по другую сторону ограды, он не видел никаких признаков того, что его жизнь изменилась за последнее время.

Однако, когда Эрмаль вернулся в дом, все признаки были налицо — так ясно они были видны. Несмотря на короткое время и столь ограниченное количество вещей, присутствие Фабрицио и детей было заметно. В комнате были расстелены одеяла, чтобы было больше места для сна, и одежда, которую они вместе выбрали для Либеро и Аниты, была сложена в углу, так как лучшего места для хранения пока не нашлось. Там были игрушки, игры и книги. На столе стояли четыре тарелки и чашки, а не один единственный набор, которым пользовался кудрявый.

Ну и, конечно, сами люди, которые уже накрыли на стол и теперь сидели в старом кресле-качалке Эрмаля. Когда он открыл дверь, они подняли головы и все трое улыбнулись ему. Мета улыбнулся в ответ, конечно, улыбнулся, он не смог бы сдержать это движение своих губ, даже если бы захотел.

Его жизнь изменилась недавно, неожиданно и значительно, но в лучшую сторону.

— Доброе утро! Вы готовы к завтраку?

Он получил восторженные возгласы в ответ, и было удивительно, как быстро они собрались вместе за столом, уже накрытым, и все продукты для завтрака были собраны. За завтраком последовал обязательный урок чтения, а затем чтение вслух. Эрмаль очень гордился вниманием детей, и хотя он был медленным, прогресс был очевиден, особенно у мальчика.

Когда он закрыл книгу и дети поднялись, чтобы пойти поиграть, Мета повернулся к Фабрицио.

— Ты не хочешь попозже поработать над перилами для чердака? Может быть, после обеда? У меня есть немного дерева, которое мы можем использовать для этого.

— Конечно! Вообще-то, я учился на плотника, так что соорудить перила будет нетрудно.

Кудрявый удивлённо поднял голову. Он предполагал, что Фабрицио всегда был рыбаком, может быть, не в открытом море, а на реке, это предполагала его лодка, но не ожидал, что он так изменил профессию. Эрмаль не мог не задаться вопросом, что же вызвало такую перемену, но спрашивать не стал. Он не хотел совать нос в чужие дела.

— Звучит здорово! Я буду снаружи, заметил, что одна из крыш сараев нуждается в ремонте.

Фабрицио кивнул:

— Я осмотрю остальную детскую одежду и наведу здесь порядок. Я не понимаю, как мы так быстро всё привели в хаос, и ни одна из этих вещей даже не наша! Мы должны быть более осторожны с ними.

— Фабрицио, всё здесь ваше, пока вы остаётесь. И также вещи, привезённые из города. Пожалуйста, считайте это место своим домом на некоторое время.

Мужчина улыбнулся Мете и медленно кивнул, словно не мог поверить, что всё это действительно принадлежит ему. Эрмаль кивнул в ответ более решительно и вышел из дома. Он обошёл все здания, чтобы посмотреть, не причинила ли буря больше вреда, помимо той крыши, которую он уже заметил. Похоже, что нет, хотя нанести новый слой краски на некоторые здания через пару недель было бы неплохой идеей. Однако это могло подождать, и теперь он сосредоточил своё внимание на крыше, которую видел раньше. Смотритель вытащил лестницу, приставил её к стене и починил черепицу. Он начал насвистывать, что заставило Фьоллу подойти к нему, принюхиваясь к лестнице, любопытствуя, что происходит. Но поскольку там не было ни еды, ни внимания, она снова зашагала прочь, не заметив Эрмаля высоко в воздухе, где людям не полагалось находиться.

Мета спустился вниз и вернулся в здание, чтобы проверить свою работу. Проходя между сараями, он почувствовал первые капли дождя на своей коже, но, взглянув на небо, понял, что это будет не более чем короткий ливень.

Он воспользовался случаем, чтобы осмотреть ещё несколько ящиков и их содержимое, которые Андреа и Дино привезли с собой во время их последней поездки на остров, и нашёл один с ещё большим количеством разнообразных игрушек. Улыбаясь, он достал несколько слегка потрёпанных мягких зверей и тряпичную куклу. Они бы могли составить очень хорошую компанию детям, когда они переедут на чердак, что было само по себе такой переменой по сравнению со сном рядом со взрослыми, которые могли бы обеспечить их безопасность.

Поскольку он всё равно был тут, он также взял два пустых ящика, они могли бы послужить местом для хранения одежды и игрушек для Либеро и Аниты. Как он и ожидал, дождь прекратился, когда он снова вышел из кладовой, и теперь солнце даже немного светило сквозь облака.

Настало время позднего обеда, поэтому Эрмаль и Фабрицио усадили детей за кухонный стол, что было довольно трудной задачей, поскольку те были заняты игрой со своими новыми игрушками и горели желанием вернуться к ней. За едой мужчины обсуждали, какой формы должны быть перила, и, как только тарелки убрали, приступили к своей работе.

Кудрявый вручил Мобричи складную линейку, а сам тем временем собрал куски дерева и необходимые инструменты. Вскоре Фабрицио вернулся со всеми измерениями, и они принялись за работу, размечая куски дерева и распиливая их. Поскольку им нужно было как-то поднять перила наверх, они решили сначала сделать все отдельные части, а потом сложить их вместе на самом чердаке. Но перед этим нужно было отшлифовать все куски, что заняло чуть больше времени, чем распиловка. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы удалить все щепки и придать дереву ровную отделку. Они работали в дружеском молчании, нарушаемом лишь несколькими инструкциями и комментариями по поводу их работы.

Когда он пропускал дерево через свои руки и полировал куски, мысли Эрмаля блуждали отвлечённо от монотонной работы. В последние дни он наблюдал за Фабрицио. С тех пор как он рассказал Мете о том, что с ним случилось, смотритель удивлялся тому, как хорошо он держит себя в руках. После того как мужчина рассказал об этом Эрмалю, у него случился срыв, и в течение следующего времени он держал это в себе. Так оно и было, но больше кудрявый ничего не заметил.

В общем, Фабрицио говорил, смеялся, играл, шутил и улыбался. Ничто не напоминало Эрмалю о том сломленном человеке, который сидел рядом с ним на кровати. Но этот сломленный человек ещё не ушел и не исцелился. Этого не могло быть. Поэтому мужчина задумался об этом, а главное — о том, как справляется Мобричи. На минуту он засомневался, стоит ли вообще об этом говорить или лучше оставить всё как есть. В конце концов он решил, что хочет сделать это сейчас, и выполнил вдох, который внезапно показался ему громким по сравнению с мягким шелестом шлифовки.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Воцарилось молчание, прежде чем последовал ответ, которое показывало, что они оба знали значение этого вопроса. Наждачная бумага Фабрицио замерла и на минуту стала такой же тихой, как и он сам.

— Это были напряжённые дни.

Эрмаль кивнул на это, приняв этот неясный ответ. Он понял, что имел в виду мужчина. Он не дал себе шанса сидеть без дела и погружаться в мрачные мысли, которые мучили его. Мета мог понять его, но это не означало, что это было лучшим решением.

— Ты не должен отталкивать свои чувства, Фабрицио, они вернутся только сильнее. Тебе придётся разобраться с ними, лучше раньше, чем позже. Дай мне знать, если захочешь поговорить, хорошо?

Краем глаза он заметил, что Мобричи кивнул, но продолжал сосредоточенно заниматься шлифовкой. Кудрявый не хотел заставлять его говорить, поэтому решил оставить эту тему.

После ещё нескольких мгновений шлифовки в тишине, он добавил, его голос был явно более лёгким и менее серьезным, чем раньше:

— Если ты хочешь остаться занятым…

— Если я хочу остаться занятым?

Эрмаль был рад услышать ту же перемену в голосе Фабрицио.

— Ну, я подумал, у тебя случайно нет опыта стрижки овец?

— Овец? — повторил мужчина ровным голосом, приподняв бровь и улыбнувшись, когда его глаза метнулись в сторону стойла Фьоллы.

— Ага, — ответил Мета. — Ты когда-нибудь это делал?

— Не могу сказать, что да.

— Я могу предложить тебе прекрасный шанс изменить это! Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы попробовать? — спросил смотритель полушутливым тоном, но за ним скрывалась серьёзность. Ему действительно не помешала бы некоторая помощь, чтобы предотвратить повторение прошлого года. Он не думал, что Фьолле это понравится, да и ему тоже, если уж на то пошло.

Фабрицио вздохнул, продолжая улыбаться.

— Конечно, мы можем попробовать.

Кудрявый благодарно улыбнулся ему в ответ. Они продолжали шлифовать до тех пор, пока все куски дерева не стали гладкими и избавленными от щепок.

— Что скажешь? — спросил Эрмаль, стряхивая с рук древесную пыль. — Они готовы? Мы можем подняться и собрать?

Мобричи ещё раз провёл пальцами по деревяшке перед собой и одобрительно кивнул.

— Выглядит великолепно! Я не могу дождаться, когда всё это будет собрано вместе.

Мета тоже кивнул и начал собирать доски и инструменты, которые им понадобятся. Он надеялся, что они смогут собрать всё вместе прямо с чердака, но если понадобится, он сможет достать дополнительную лестницу. Они по частям перенесли дерево по лестнице, а затем начали собирать перила. Эрмаль позволил Фабрицио взять инициативу на себя и вбивал гвозди туда, куда ему было велено. Было ясно, что мужчина знает, что делает.

Быстро всё было собрано и прикреплено к половым доскам и стенам крыши. Как только кудрявый вбил последний гвоздь со своей стороны, Мобричи выпрямился. Он вытянул руки, насколько позволяло ограниченное пространство, заставляя плечи захрустеть.

— Теперь осталось только несколько поручней вокруг лестницы, — сказал он, глядя на перила с выражением гордости. Эрмаль проследил за его взглядом с таким же выражением и вынужден был признать, что они выглядели хорошо, крепко и безопасно, а также были знаком того, что эта семья останется на некоторое время, достаточно долгое, чтобы сделать его стоящим усилий.

— Тебе нужна моя помощь? Если нет, я пойду и займусь огородом до ужина, потому что иначе там вырастет только корм для кур, но не для нас.

— Нет, конечно, иди. У меня здесь всё под контролем!

— Дай мне знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится или будет нужна помощь!

— Непременно.

Спустившись по лестнице, Мета убрал свои инструменты и сменил их на садовые. Он задержался на минуту, чтобы проверить, как там Либеро и Анита. Они всё ещё могли хорошо развлекать себя сами, так что он не чувствовал себя слишком плохо, оставляя их на некоторое время одних. Время близилось к ужину и они знали, где найти его или Фабрицио.

Огород быстро пришёл в хорошее состояние. Прополка была скоро закончена, полив не был необходим из-за дождя. Первые растения, поднявшиеся над землей, выглядели вполне здоровыми, несмотря на солёные и ветреные условия.

Смыв с себя древесную пыль и садовую грязь, Эрмаль снова вошёл в дом. К своему удивлению, он обнаружил Фабрицио у плиты, помешивающего воду в котелке, в воздухе стоял вкусный запах, от которого у смотрителя заурчало в животе.

— Спасибо, что начал готовить ужин! — сказал он, обходя мужчину, чтобы накрыть на стол.

— Конечно, — это был весь ответ, который он получил. На секунду кудрявый задержался у плиты, с любопытством глядя, что Мобричи кладёт в кастрюлю. В конце концов он оторвал от неё своё внимание.

— А где Либеро и Анита?

В ответ Фабрицио ткнул деревянной ложкой в потолок, отчего соус брызнул и зашипел на горячей плите.

— Горят желанием испытать свои новые кровати.

Мета улыбнулся этой новости.

— Тебе известен их вердикт?

Мужчина посмотрел на него, прежде чем ответить.

— Им нравится, — на его лице сияла улыбка. — Я рад, что всё получается именно так и что ты готов сделать так много, чтобы мы чувствовали себя как дома. Я действительно ценю это. Не так уж много найдётся людей, которые поступили бы так же, как ты. Спасибо.

Эрмаль кивнул в ответ на эту речь, на очередные слова благодарности. Он понимал, к чему клонит Фабрицио, и понимал, что, действительно, не многие люди пойдут на всё это ради каких-то незнакомцев, которые не задержатся надолго. Но в его случае это была не только благотворительность. Была в нём и эгоистичная часть, которая просто хотела удержать эту семью ещё немного.

— Еда почти готова, — прервал его блуждающие мысли Фабрицио, и кудрявый снова кивнул. Он поднялся по лестнице, чтобы позвать Либеро и Аниту на ужин и посмотреть собственными глазами, как выглядит готовый чердак.

Он выглядел совсем не так, как когда он ушёл, это уж точно. Когда они делали перила, они отодвинули стопки одеял назад в беспорядочную кучу, просто чтобы они были подальше от любой пыли или упавших гвоздей, и чердак был пуст, за исключением этого. Теперь на одном конце помещения находились две аккуратно застеленные кровати, каждая рядом с каминной трубой для дополнительного тепла. Фабрицио взял принесённые Эрмалем ящики и поставил их у перил, они были завалены одеждой и игрушками, которые теперь принадлежали детям. С помощью нескольких запасных гвоздей он повесил на склон крыши творения, нарисованные Анитой и Либеро, и нашел старое полотенце, которое теперь служило ковриком на полу. Всё это мгновенно сделало пространство более уютным.

— Ужин готов, — сказал мужчина детям, окинув взглядом комнату и остановившись на счастливых обитателях чердака. Они встали, один за другим спустились по лестнице и сели за стол, где отец семейства уже наполнил тарелки.

Пока они ели, Анита болтала об играх, в которые они играли, о чердаке и о том, как он ей нравится. Эрмаль встретился взглядом с Фабрицио и увидел в его глазах тот же огонёк, что и в его собственном.

— А ты, Либ, тебе нравится? — спросил Мобричи у сына, вовлекая и его в разговор. Они все ожидали улыбки и кивка, к которым уже привыкли, но Либеро удивил их всех, пробормотав между двумя ложками:

— Очень нравится.

Лицо отца просияло ещё ярче, и причиной тому было не только восхищение сына, и Мета не удержался и потянулся, чтобы взъерошить волосы мальчика. Прогресс был достигнут, и со временем у него появилась надежда, что с Либеро всё будет в порядке.

Дети настояли на том, чтобы помыть посуду после ужина, поэтому Эрмаль помог им с водой, а затем опустился в кресло-качалку и взялся за вязание. У него было не много времени до того, как нужно будет включать свет, кроме того он должен проверить животных и подготовить их к ночи, но пока смотритель мог посидеть и расслабиться на минуту.

В конце концов солнце опустилось за горизонт, и ему ничего не оставалось, как идти к лампе. Он завёл её и зажёг, прежде чем повернуться к своим книгам с маленькой лампой. Покончив с этим, кудрявый спустился по лестнице, накинул куртку и пошёл посмотреть на животных, а потом набрать ещё воды.

— Почему бы тебе не присоединиться к Эрмалю, Либеро? — спросил Фабрицио, когда он уже собирался выйти на улицу. Мальчик кивнул и встал, надевая свитер, который они нашли в куче одежды из города. Он был немного великоват, но ребёнок, без сомнения, быстро дорастёт до него.

Эрмаль ждал его, вспоминая о том, как Фабрицио предложил сыну взять на себя заботу о курицах, и это был хороший способ познакомить его с задачей. Они пересекли двор и подошли к курятнику.

— Уже стемнело, так что мы просто проверим, все ли они в безопасности внутри, и дадим им немного дополнительной еды на утро, — объяснил он и сделал именно это. В случае с Фьоллой было легче, она всё ещё была где-то, предпочитая спать в разных местах на острове. Они просто должны были пополнить её запасы воды и еды, и всё было сделано.

Когда они вернулись в дом, оказалось, что не только курицам пора спать, но и дети зевают чаще обычного, уставшие после насыщенного дня с новыми играми. Фабрицио помог им приготовиться ко сну и устроиться в новых постелях, но Эрмалю всё же пришлось прочитать им сказку на ночь, хотя оба ребёнка слишком устали, чтобы внимательно слушать. Он сидел, прислонившись спиной к трубе между двумя кроватями, и, закончив рассказ, тихо закрыл книгу.

Он хотел распрямить ноги и встать, но его остановил первый стук дождя по крыше, похожий на тихое шлёпанье ног по полированной черепице. Он, без сомнения, скоро разойдётся, и Эрмаль беспокоился о Либеро и Аните. Крыша была крепкой, протекать не должна точно, но Мета задавался вопросом, смогут ли дети спать так близко к дождю и своим воспоминаниям.

Ни один из них не отреагировал на звук, хотя Либеро глубже зарылся в одеяло, как делал это каждую ночь, и Анита улыбнулась ему, прежде чем прижать к себе свою тряпичную куклу. Мужчина сидел ещё с минуту, пока не убедился, что оба ребёнка спят. Затем он бесшумно спустился по лестнице и присоединился к Фабрицио на кухне.

— Я не думал, что они просто уснут… Дождь барабанил по крыше, и я боялся, что они вспомнят о грозе… — пробормотал он, обхватив руками кружку с чаем, которую приготовил для него Мобричи.

— Это волнение от чего-то нового, рождённого не трагедией, а безопасностью, местом только для них. И именно безопасность заставляет их спать. Спасибо, Эрмаль.

Кудрявый покачал головой. Он не хотел, чтобы его за это благодарили. Если дети действительно чувствовали себя в такой безопасности, что просто засыпали, несмотря на дождь — он мог быть только счастлив, невероятно счастлив и рад этому. Фабрицио уже поблагодарил его за то, что он позволил им остаться, за чердак, за всё, и этого было более чем достаточно.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наступил вечер, и Фабрицио с Эрмалем пора ложиться спать. В одну кровать. Как это будет происходить? Факты таковы, что им нужна их энергия, потому что они также будут исследовать остров!

Теперь, когда дети спали и все домашние дела были закончены, делать было особенно нечего. Какое-то время Фабрицио и Эрмаль сидели в комнате, слыша только щёлканье вязальных спиц смотрителя и время от времени зевки мужчины.

— Я скоро пойду спать, наверное, всё равно устаю раньше, чем хотелось бы, — пробормотал он после третьего зевка подряд, и Мета посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

— Звучит неплохо. Я тоже не задержусь надолго, просто закончу эту часть.

Фабрицио кивнул и снова зевнул, прежде чем отправиться в спальню. Кудрявый сосредоточился на вязании, на смене цветов и подсчёте узелков. Он закончил ещё одно повторение узора, а затем убрал свои вещи. Было уже поздно, пора спать, скоро наступит утро.

Мобричи уже спал, когда Эрмаль присоединился к нему. Несмотря на усталость, он не сразу заснул. Он не спал, перечисляя всё, что изменилось теперь, когда он делил постель с кем-то. Изменения затрагивали почти все его чувства. Мета слышал, как тихое ровное дыхание Фабрицио нарушает тишину в комнате. Когда мужчина ворочался во сне, он чувствовал, что матрас слегка шевелится, и от этого старый деревянный каркас кровати слегка поскрипывал. К тому же здесь было теплее, в комнате и под одеялами чувствовалось тепло тел двух человек, и Эрмаль пожалел, что не оставил окно открытым. Потом шёл запах Фабрицио. Он не был неприятным, но это было просто по-другому, явный признак того, что рядом был кто-то ещё.

Кудрявый не привык вот так делить с кем-то постель. Уже нет. Так долго он был сам по себе. Это было так по-другому, но всё же вызывало так много воспоминаний, и он лежал в темноте, наблюдая, как они повторяются перед его глазами, независимо от того, закрывал он их или открывал, чтобы увидеть, как луч света появляется и исчезает. Странно, но оказалось, что он не был готов к этому, когда предлагал Фабрицио. Он должен был привыкнуть к этому, и судя по тому, что заснуть не удавалось, это могло занять некоторое время.

На вторую ночь Эрмаль устал ещё больше, чем накануне, и на этот раз заснул быстро. Но и тогда было ясно, что он не привык делить с кем-то своё маленькое пространство, в котором так долго спал один. По привычке Мета перекатился на спину и растянулся на кровати, как привык, как делал обычно, но теперь это место уже было занято тёплыми мягкими сонными конечностями. Ночь казалась бесконечной, и Эрмаль потерял счёт тому, сколько раз он просыпался вот так, прижавшись к Фабрицио, внезапно подсознательно почувствовав, что что-то изменилось. Каждый раз он осторожно возвращался на свою половину кровати, немного смущённый и не желающий снова засыпать на случай, если это случится снова. Утром Мобричи ничего не говорил, ничем не выдавал себя, но кудрявый был уверен, что он это заметил, должен был заметить.

И всё же, несмотря на беспокойные ночи, он нуждался в энергии. Дни, как всегда, были заняты работой по хозяйству, чтобы поддерживать остров в рабочем состоянии, но с дополнительной стиркой и дополнительными обязанностями. Теперь его различные виды работ облегчались с помощью других рук, как больших, так и маленьких, но, конечно, люди, обладатели этих рук, также требовали некоторых затрат энергии. Уроки чтения, анекдоты и сказки, игры с детьми — всё это было весело, и Эрмаль делал это так счастливо, но он не мог держаться без сна.

Как сказал Фабрицио, он чувствовал себя определённо лучше, и погода прояснилась, солнце сияло с голубого неба, создавая впечатление прекрасного летнего дня, даже если температура всё ещё была немного прохладной. Мета воспользовался случаем и повёл своих гостей на экскурсию по острову. Он с нетерпением ждал возможности показать им всё, что он называл домом, и, возможно, это поможет Фабрицио, Либеро и Аните почувствовать себя здесь так же. 

Они вышли через парадную дверь, миновали огород и постройки, быстро пересекли травянистую равнину. Они им уже были знакомы. Эрмаль первым направился к берегу, но дети быстро догнали его, хихикая, пока они приближались к плещущимся волнам, заставлявшим звенеть мельчайшие камешки.

Смотритель следовал за ними, не спуская с них глаз и стараясь держать подальше от движущихся краёв воды. Только когда он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, куда ушёл Фабрицио, он понял, что забыл одну деталь.

Мобричи приближался к своей лодке, которая всё ещё стояла на берегу, куда её притащил Эрмаль, защищённая от волн, даже когда они поднимались высоко во время неожиданного шторма. Кудрявый быстро сказал Либеро и Аните, чтобы они были осторожны и держались подальше от воды, а затем медленно направился к Фабрицио. Он не был уверен, о чём думал мужчина, что он чувствовал, когда увидел лодку, доставившую их в безопасное место, но так же увёзшую их от всего, что они знали.

Когда он подошёл к нему, тот просто протянул руку и мягко провёл пальцами по зелёному дереву.

— Ты в порядке? — мягко спросил Эрмаль, его рука на мгновение зависла над плечом Фабрицио, прежде чем он принял решение и осторожно опустил её, сохраняя лёгкое прикосновение, чтобы Мобричи мог легко отмахнуться от него, если бы захотел.

Он не сделал этого, наоборот, казалось, на секунду прильнул к прикосновению, каким-то образом набираясь сил, прежде чем повернуться и посмотреть на кудрявого с дрожащей улыбкой на лице.

— В порядке. Просто воспоминания.

— Я и не подумал, что ты не видел её с тех пор, — сказал Мета, наклоняясь к борту лодки, но не сводя глаз с собеседника, чтобы понять, можно ли ему остаться. Он мог бы дать Фабрицио минутку побыть здесь, если это было то, что ему нужно, с его компанией или без неё.

— Мы многим ей обязаны, — вздохнул мужчина и покачал головой, словно желая развеять воспоминания, о которых только что упоминал. — Она выглядит в хорошем состоянии, это удивительно после штормов, которые были в последнее время.

— Я уверен, что она всё ещё пригодна для плавания, — ответил Эрмаль, хотя и с лёгкой болью, когда понял, что это значит. Фабрицио не нужно было ждать возвращения Андреа и Дино, он мог уехать в любой момент.

— На данный момент, я думаю, с нас всех хватит открытого моря, — пробормотал Фабрицио.

— Как я уже сказал, вы можете остаться. Ни ваша лодка, ни море никуда не денутся.

Они постояли ещё немного, каждый погруженный в свои мысли, прислонившись к лодке и глядя на детей, которые играли с камешками на берегу. Вскоре пришло время двигаться дальше. Хотя остров был невелик, Мета всё же хотел показать его и не торопиться, особенно если они позволят детям больше гулять самостоятельно.

Он оттолкнулся от дерева и взглянул на Фабрицио.

— Ну что, пойдём?

Мужчина кивнул и позвал Либеро и Аниту. Эрмаль снова пошёл впереди, к лугу, но теперь по менее проторенной тропинке, которая огибала дом и вела к скалам.

— Будьте осторожнее в этом месте, — предупредил он остальных троих. — Здесь может быть опасно, тут шаткие камни и крутые спуски.

Он держал Либеро за руку, пока они приближались к скалам, смотритель не хотел, чтобы мальчик испугался расстояния до волн. Фабрицио крепко держал Аниту и помогал ей идти по неровной земле.

— Итак, тропинка идёт по кругу, и мы можем просто идти по ней, пока не вернёмся на луг, — объяснил Мета, пока они шли. — Хотя после зимы иногда трудно разглядеть, где именно должна быть тропа, и есть некоторые участки, где она проходит слишком близко к краю.

Это была приятная прогулка, которую Эрмаль обычно совершал большую часть времени года, просто чтобы немного размять ноги. Даже с учётом зимних перемен, которые он уже пытался нанести на карту, когда шёл с Симоном, она казалась ему знакомой. Это была та часть острова, которая ему особенно нравилась, где все стихии были так близко — скалы, ветер, вода. Она была дикой даже за пределами изолированного острова. Морские чайки скользили мимо них, ныряя и поднимаясь над скалами, иногда приземляясь на воду, чтобы быть не более чем белыми пятнышками на волнах внизу. Их пронзительные крики наполняли воздух, единственный звук, кроме шелеста ветра в траве. Иногда храбрая или упрямая чайка садилась на их пути и оставалась там, как будто это место было её собственностью, отпрыгивая в сторону и возмущенно каркая, только когда они подходили слишком близко.

Эрмаль и Либеро шли впереди, Фабрицио и Анита медленно следовали за ними. Кудрявый время от времени останавливался, чтобы дать им возможность не отставать. Он не хотел, чтобы они поторопились и сделали неверный шаг, не на такой местности, как эта. Кроме того, спешить было совершенно некуда.

Примерно на половине круга, на самой оконечности острова, он сел в траву, остальные опустились рядом с ним, образовав что-то вроде круга. Это было почти то же самое место, где он сидел с Симоном пару дней назад, и Мета подумал, не стоит ли ему пойти и сколотить простую скамейку, чтобы поставить её здесь. Тут был прекрасный вид. Он достал из кармана маленький свёрток с печеньем, которое захватил перед уходом из дома. Он раздал их, и они уселись на маленьком подобии пикника.

Когда печенье кончилось, дети заскучали и стали играть в высокой траве. Эрмаль и Фабрицио задержались ещё на мгновение, пока Либеро и Анита не втянули их в игру.

После того как игра закончилась, хотя мужчины не поняли бы этого, если бы не объявление девочки, они медленно пошли назад, завершая круг.

— Теперь вы всё видели! — сказал смотритель, закончив экскурсию. — Это весь остров. Если ваш папа будет не против, вы можете пойти и поиграть там, где захотите, вы не заблудитесь.

Оба ребёнка посмотрели на Фабрицио, чтобы узнать его мнение, и улыбнулись, когда отец кивнул, тоже улыбаясь.

— Но, — добавил Эрмаль, — вы должны пообещать мне одну вещь. Вы должны быть очень осторожны. Особенно на берегу и вблизи скал, но и в других частях острова.

Либеро и Анита уловили его серьёзный тон и энергично закивали.

— Мы обещаем.

— Хорошо, — сказал кудрявый и, чтобы смягчить свое строгое заявление, провёл рукой по головам детей.

— Эрмаль, а теперь мы можем подняться на башню и осмотреть всё сверху? — взволнованно спросила Анита.

— Если ты хочешь. Пошлите!

Эрмаль пропустил вперед девочку, зная, что Фабрицио и Либеро идут следом. Она быстро поднялась по лестнице на второй этаж, задержавшись там, чтобы показать отцу стол Меты и вид из окна.

Он понял, что Фабрицио никогда не был здесь, он видел только первый этаж и чердак, и теперь Эрмаль взял слово, чтобы объяснить, что он здесь делает. Мужчина внимательно слушал, облокотившись на стол и глядя на волны внизу.

— Мы можем подняться ещё выше! — воскликнула Анита, которой наскучило ждать здесь, когда она знала, что находится всего в нескольких шагах от неё.

— Тогда пошли. Но будьте осторожны! — кудрявый попытался немного умерить этот энтузиазм и вскарабкался вслед за ней, не спуская глаз с маленькой девочки. Он помог подняться мальчику, а затем Мобричи, который с благоговением огляделся вокруг.

Эрмаль указал на разные части лампы и объяснил, как она работает. Он был рад, что Фабрицио заинтересовался этим, задавая вопросы и изучая механизм, потому что Мета знал, что, когда он в таком настроении объясняет все детали, от него трудно избавиться. Он просто любил маяк, потому что это была его работа и причина, по которой он вообще оказался здесь, на острове.

Их внимание вновь привлекла маленькая девочка, которая поднялась по всем этим ступенькам не для того, чтобы слушать технические объяснения, а чтобы почувствовать ветер в волосах и полюбоваться видом.

— Эрмаль, ты можешь открыть дверь? — она прервала объяснения смотрителя о силе света маяков и о том, как далеко его собственный может простираться над волнами в ясную ночь.

Кудрявый бросил извиняющийся взгляд на мужчину и прервался. В любом случае, это могло быть скучно. Он отпер дверь, но прежде чем открыть её, предложил Аните руку, чтобы она не убежала слишком поспешно.

— Либеро, ты идёшь? — спросил Эрмаль, продолжая держать девочку за руку. Мальчик покачал головой, довольный тем, что останется внутри.

— Фабрицио? — он повернул голову, посмотрел на Мобричи и только сейчас заметил, что тот смотрит на открытую дверь, и лицо его стало ещё бледнее, чем прежде. Он положил руку на одну из железных опор лестницы, и костяшки его пальцев побелели.

— Фабрицио? — тихо повторил Мета, привлекая его внимание.

— Нет, нет, я тоже останусь здесь.

— Если вы двое предпочтёте спуститься вниз, это тоже хорошо, — Эрмаль улыбнулся отцу с сыном и вывел Аниту на улицу. Они медленно обошли башню, и он показал девочке все места, которые они только что видели с настолько отличной точки зрения. Аните нравился вид с такой высоты, когда она смотрела, указывала и ходила кругами вокруг маяка.

Смотритель потакал ей, позволяя бегать по балкону. Было приятно видеть её удивление и изумление при виде пейзажа, который ему тоже нравился, но к которому он так привык.

— Нам действительно пора идти, — сказал он, поймав Аниту, когда она снова проходила мимо него во время очередного круга. — Иначе папа и Либеро подумают, что нас унесло ветром.

Он воспользовался инерцией девочки, чтобы закружить её в своих объятиях, заставляя хихикать, прежде чем снова поставить на землю. Он легонько положил руку ей на плечо, открыл дверь и шагнул внутрь.

— Давай я пойду первым по лестнице, мы же не хотим, чтобы ты упала.

Вернувшись в дом, они застали Фабрицио и Либеро на кухне — они резали овощи. Мужчина поднял глаза, когда Эрмаль сел рядом с ним.

— Я знаю, что ещё рано, но я думал только начать ужин, он будет готов не сразу.

— Это хорошая идея. Тогда я могу приготовить десерт, для этого ещё есть время, — ответил кудрявый, мысленно прокручивая несколько рецептов.

Они с комфортом расположились на кухне, вдвоём, детям быстро наскучило готовить, и они убежали играть в какую-то игру вместе.

— Приятно было посмотреть, где именно мы очутились, — сказал Фабрицио, улыбаясь, когда они стояли бок о бок перед печью после того, как Мобричи поставил блюдо в духовку, наслаждаясь теплом, которое она излучала.

— Я рад, что смог вам его показать. Это немного, но это мой дом.

— Хорошее место, — сказал Фабрицио. — Но я понимаю, как здесь может быть одиноко.

Эрмаль пожал плечами.

— Обычно всё в порядке. Я могу с этим справиться. — Он мог. Он справлялся. Он не хотел думать о том, что снова останется один на острове, не сейчас. Этого ещё не произойдёт, ещё есть время.

— Было очень интересно посмотреть на свет вблизи и услышать, как он работает, — продолжал Мобричи, заполняя наступившую тишину.

Кудрявый улыбнулся.

— Приятно это слышать. Я буду рад поговорить об этом ещё, если ты захочешь, — предложил он.

Снова воцарилось молчание, но теперь уже более дружеское, чем прежде.

— Я не думал, что ты почувствуешь себя неуютно на башне. Тебе необязательно было подниматься, — тихо сказал Мета через некоторое время, теперь передвигаясь вокруг, чтобы немного прибраться на кухне. Он не хотел ставить Фабрицио в неловкое положение.

— Всё в порядке. Я не предполагал, что это будет так меня беспокоить. Скалы не беспокоили, — ответил Фабрицио немного неуверенно. — На первом этаже тоже всё было в порядке, а потом свет стал таким интересным. Но когда ты открыл дверь на балкон…

— Высота стала немного ближе, не так ли? — Эрмаль закончил фразу мужчины, когда тот замолчал.

— Вдруг всё стало таким высоким, только небо и вода вдалеке. Это просто здание, груда камней, немного железа… Может быть, люди не должны подниматься так высоко сами по себе, на балконе, парящем в пустоте.

Смотритель улыбнулся, услышав такое описание своего крепкого и надёжного маленького маяка. Он представлял это отлично от того, как видел это Фабрицио, но они могли согласиться и не согласиться в этом вопросе.

— У вас с Либеро много общего, не так ли? — сказал он, и шутливый тон ясно прозвучал в его голосе, а затем оставил эту тему. Это не имело значения, и гораздо важнее было, чтобы Фабрицио мог справиться с утёсами, поскольку он должен был жить на них, пока был на острове. Маяк тоже был здесь, но ему не нужно было туда идти, если он этого не хотел.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мы вернулись к другой (бессонной?) ночи и серьёзному разговору. Что же привело Эрмаля на остров в первую очередь?

На третью ночь Эрмаль снова погрузился в раздумья, переосмысления и не вполне доверял себе, что не сделает то же самое, что и накануне, так что отсрочка сна казалась хорошим вариантом. Со временем он привыкнет к тому, что делит с кем-то постель, а Фабрицио вовсе не такой уж трудный сосед. Он почти не храпел, у него не было никаких диких, неожиданных движений, и он не пытался претендовать на всё пространство. В отличие от Меты, прошлой ночью он заснул на своей стороне кровати и остался там.

Кудрявый лежал рядом с ним без сна, глядя в потолок и наблюдая, как окно освещается вращающимся лучом света над ними. Наконец, он понял, что это бесполезно. С этими мыслями в голове он не заснёт, и мысли не уйдут, если он останется здесь. Поэтому мужчина тихо встал и босиком прошёл на кухню, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь спальни. Он сел за кухонный стол, зажёг лампу и взялся за вязание, просто чтобы чем-нибудь заняться. Спицы двигались медленно, и разум Эрмаля действительно был слишком утомлён для того, чтобы следовать узору. Он постоянно сбивался со счёта и брал не тот цвет, по мере продвижения ему приходилось возвращаться и исправлять свои ошибки.

А пока он размышлял о Фабрицио. Привык ли он делить с кем-то постель? Может быть, именно этого его лишили буря и разбойники? Неужели он потерял жену, когда вместе с детьми бежал из деревни? Он никогда ничего не говорил, но, с другой стороны, это была довольно личная вещь, чтобы поделиться. Мобричи потерял многое, так что могло оказаться так, что он оставил позади не только что-то, но и кого-то. Он вообще мало говорил об этом, и теперь смотритель задавался вопросами.

Погруженный в свои мысли, он пропустил ещё одно изменение цвета узора и вздохнул, когда ему пришлось вернуться к последнему правильному узелку. Это была утомительная работа, учитывая все изменения в предыдущем ряду, и Эрмаль тихо выругался, потому что пропустил несколько петель. Ему ничего так не хотелось, как положить изделие, сдаться и попытаться исправить завтра, но он знал по опыту, что упущенные узлы имеют тенденцию распадаться, даже если ничто не указывает на них, так что он действительно должен сделать это сейчас, иначе рискует потерять весь свой прогресс.

Он придвинулся поближе к лампе и попытался сплести маленькие петли так, как они были, не испортив ничего больше.

В конце концов ему это удалось, более или менее, по крайней мере, больше не было выпавших петель пряжи, которые угрожали распутать весь носок. Он мог бы провести более успешную спасательную операцию, когда его голова будет более ясной. Когда он поспит.

Эрмаль бросил взгляд на дверь спальни. Он должен был просто вернуться в постель, ему нужно было выспаться, а сидение здесь за столом ещё дольше не поможет почувствовать себя отдохнувшим утром, не поможет привыкнуть к новым условиям сна.

Сначала он подумал, что его усталые глаза играют с ним злую шутку, когда дверь начала двигаться, но это был всего лишь Фабрицио, медленно открывший её и остановившийся на секунду, чтобы дать глазам привыкнуть к свету в комнате. Затем он шагнул вперед, положил руки на спинку кресла напротив Меты и с минуту задумчиво смотрел на него.

Кудрявый оглянулся, его усталый ум уже не мог сформулировать ни слов, ни вопросов при внезапном появлении мужчины.

— Ты не можешь спать, — наконец тихо произнёс Фабрицио, это было утверждение, а не вопрос.

Эрмаль открыл рот, чтобы возразить, отрицать, найти объяснение, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Во всяком случае, это было правдой. Он не мог уснуть. Он снова закрыл рот. Мужчина отодвинул стул и сел.

— Это не работает. Мы найдём другое решение. Ты должен вернуться в свою кровать.

— Нет, подожди, Фабрицио…

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я не позволю тебе не спать из-за меня.

— Мне просто нужно привыкнуть к этому, я так давно не делил ни с кем постель. Всё наладится.

Мобричи посмотрел на него, оценивая истинность его слов.

— Я могу устроиться с детьми, ты можешь занять спальню.

— На самом деле, ты не можешь, — с улыбкой сказал Мета. — Мы это уже обсуждали, вариантов немного, одеял не хватает, ты не можешь спать на чердаке. Я думаю, мы нашли лучшее решение. Я к этому привыкну. Со мной всё будет в порядке.

Слова повисли между ними, а Фабрицио продолжал смотреть на него, но Эрмаля это не смутило. Его слова были правдой, и он будет настаивать на них.

— Ты уверен?

Смотритель кивнул.

— Уверен. Правда. Мне просто нужно ещё немного времени.

— Могу я сделать что-нибудь, чтобы тебе было легче?

Мужчина опёрся локтями о стол и положил подбородок на руки. Теперь он пристально смотрел на Эрмаля, и _это_ приводило кудрявого в замешательство. Он собирался обвинить в этом свою усталость, он был загипнотизирован глазами Фабрицио, блестевшими в свете лампы.

Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы он встряхнул головой и отвёл глаза.

— Нет-нет. Я имею в виду, со мной всё будет в порядке. Но всё равно спасибо.

— Окей.

— На самом деле. Я как раз хотел сейчас снова пойти поспать.

Мета встал и отложил вязанье, чтобы вернуться к нему позже. У двери спальни он остановился и посмотрел на мужчину.

— А ты?

— Я просто хотел что-нибудь выпить. Ты иди, спи.

На секунду Эрмалю пришла в голову мысль, что в улыбке Фабрицио есть что-то странное, но она тут же исчезла. Он просто устал. Он ведь даже предположил, что дверь двигалась сама по себе. Сейчас он не мог доверять своим глазам. Поэтому просто кивнул и вошёл внутрь, оставив дверь приоткрытой, чтобы Мобричи мог спокойно присоединиться к нему позже.

Усталости ему явно хватило, чтобы заснуть, и смотритель даже не заметил, как Фабрицио вернулся в спальню, хотя он это сделал, потому что утром Эрмаль обнаружил его спящую фигуру рядом с собой, завернутую в одеяло, свернувшуюся калачиком на боку, отвернувшись от него.

Несмотря на короткую ночь, было ещё рано, когда кудрявый проснулся, солнце только начало подниматься над волнами. Это была привычка, выработанная за два года пребывания на острове. Однако сегодня утром он улучил минутку, чтобы просто полежать, уставившись в потолок и прислушиваясь к дыханию Фабрицио.

Как оказалось, это было не так уж трудно — просто спать и делить постель. Этой ночью всё было хорошо, и всё будет хорошо в последующие ночи. Он мог бы к этому привыкнуть. Легко. Но теперь ему нужно было вставать, потому что проводить ночь в одной кровати — это одно, а просыпаться вместе — совсем не то, с чем он хотел бы столкнуться прямо сейчас. Он собирался делать это шаг за шагом.

Ещё несколько вдохов, просто чтобы насладиться теплом, которое хранили для него одеяла, но затем Эрмаль отодвинул их и натянул ещё одну кофту, чтобы защититься от утреннего холода. Ему нужно было выключить свет и начать новый день.

Перед тем как подняться на маяк, он разжёг огонь в печке, чтобы в комнате не было так холодно, когда он спустится вниз, и чтобы Фабрицио и детям было уютнее, когда они проснутся.

Ему самому потребовалось ещё немного времени, чтобы погреться в тепле медленно разгорающегося огня, прежде чем он повернулся и начал подниматься по лестнице, которая теперь казалась такой холодной по сравнению с ним. Может, ему следовало оставить печь на потом?

Мета был погружен в свои мысли, но быстро пришёл в себя, когда увидел маленькую девочку, которая стояла перед ним, зевая и глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Эй, Анита, почему ты не спишь? Тебе приснился плохой сон?

— Нет, я только что проснулась. Солнце тоже уже взошло!

Эрмаль усмехнулся.

— Но ведь можно спать чуть дольше солнца, тогда оно успеет сделать своё дело и прогреть землю. Там всё ещё холодно.

— Ты тоже встал, — ответила Анита, как будто это было очевидной причиной того, что она была на ногах. Вероятно, так оно и было, по её глазам.

— Да, но теперь, когда солнце поднялось, я должен выключить свет, — и он должен был привыкнуть делить с её отцом постель, но это было не то, особенности чего маленькая девочка должна была знать.

— Можно мне посмотреть?

Кудрявый кивнул и позволил Аните подняться по ступенькам впереди него, а потом и по лестнице тоже.

Он показал ей свои ежедневные действия, объясняя по ходу дела. Он осторожно открыл доступ к внутренним деталям, они были горячими после того, как свет горел всю ночь, а затем потушил огонь.

— Видишь ли, сажа от огня действительно пачкает стёкла зеркал, поэтому их нужно постоянно чистить. Только тогда свет остаётся достаточно ярким, — показал он Аните, которая с интересом рассматривала механизм.

— Но сначала мы должны дать ему немного остыть, — продолжал Эрмаль. — Мне также нужно обновить большую книгу, обычно я делаю это в первую очередь.

Они спустились по лестнице, и девочка сидела на коленях смотрителя, пока он показывал ей то, что записывал, читала буквы, которые он выводил. Он проверил погоду, зафиксировав и это, и позволил Аните тщательно проверить приборы, объясняя ей, что каждый из них говорит ему, и что это означает для погоды.

Мета оставил дверь в дом приоткрытой, и на лестнице послышались звуки пробуждающегося дома. Послышался голос Фабрицио, звон тарелок и сковородок. Эрмаль позволил девочке спуститься по лестнице в тёплую комнату, чтобы поприветствовать отца и брата. Он сам быстро подошёл к лампе, чтобы в последний раз проверить её. Чистка могла подождать, но он залил масло, просто чтобы не делать этого позже в тот же день.

Затем он присоединился к семье за завтраком, к той семье, частью которой он чувствовал себя, по крайней мере, пока они были с ним. И это был заведённый ими распорядок. Завтрак, потом уход за животными. Либеро помогал ему с курицами, смотритель позволял ему делать чуть больше каждый день, пока не убедился, что мальчик справится сам. Фабрицио и Анита присоединились к нему, чтобы позаботиться о Фьолле, хотя на самом деле это было больше похоже на то, что Эрмаль хотел дать овце понять, что он не забыл о ней.

За этим последовал урок чтения, повторение упражнений и повторение букв снова и снова, но прогресс явно был достигнут. Кое-какие хлопоты по хозяйству перед общим обедом, а потом весь день был заполнен тем же самым, но также играми, пока Фабрицио не объявлял, что ужин готов. Вечером Эрмаль мог закончить какое-нибудь дело, пока ещё было светло, а когда наступали сумерки, он зажигал лампу маяка, прежде чем все они оказывались в гостиной, разговаривая, читая или играя в игры, поодиночке, парами или все вместе. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Либеро и Анита не ложились спать, а затем мужчины делили это пространство, уютно устроившись, тихо разговаривая, узнавая друг друга, или оба были заняты каким-нибудь делом, которое можно было выполнить при мерцающем свете лампы.

Сегодняшний вечер выдался на удивление мягким, и Мета воспользовался этим, когда дети легли спать. Он достал трубку и набил её табаком. Затем он кивнул Фабрицио.

— Не хочешь раскурить вместе?

Тот улыбнулся и последовал за ним. Они сидели вместе в дружеском молчании, время от времени передавая трубку. В этом было что-то спокойное, что делало время совсем не важным. Наконец молчание нарушил Фабрицио.

— Я тут думал… — тихо сказал он, возвращая трубку Эрмалю, но не стал продолжать.

— Думал? — повторил кудрявый, с любопытством ожидая, что последует дальше, о чём думал Мобричи.

— Я думал, как ты пришёл к тому, чтобы жить здесь, на маяке.

Смотритель медленно кивнул, собираясь с мыслями, прикидывая, с чего начать эту историю. Он не возражал рассказать об этом. Фабрицио поделился своей историей, и у него были все права узнать больше об Эрмале, узнать, с кем он согласился остаться.

— Можешь мне не говорить, мне просто было любопытно, — быстро сказал мужчина, неверно истолковав молчание Эрмаля.

— Нет-нет, я не возражаю. Это не то, что я хочу скрыть, я просто думал о том, как начать.

— Я просто размышлял, и после того, что ты сказал вчера вечером… Я имею в виду, я просто подумал, что это не то место, где ты вырос, не так ли?

Мета покачал головой и решился, приняв смелое решение и найдя, с чего начать свой рассказ.

— Когда-то я был женат, — сказал он, глядя в темное небо перед собой. Он чувствовал, как внимание Фабрицио переключается, сосредоточиваясь исключительно на нём, становясь тяжёлым и лёгким одновременно. — Это было в городе, где я поселился с матерью, братом, сестрой и бабушкой, когда мы приехали сюда. Она и я, мы были вместе в течение многих лет. Я думал, мы счастливы. Но я ошибся, она больше не была счастлива, и однажды вечером она пригласила меня за стол и спросила, можем ли мы развестись.

Мета сделал паузу и проглотил воспоминания, поднимающиеся к горлу, угрожающие заблокировать его, даже спустя столько времени. Он всё ещё помнил лицо Сильвии, когда она спрашивала его — она знала, насколько это необычно, она знала, как люди, без сомнения, будут говорить о них, задаваясь вопросом, что вызвало разрыв, находя причину за причиной, но никогда не доходя до истинной. Она чувствовала, что они отдалились друг от друга, что им будет лучше жить раздельно. И это чувство было достаточно сильно, чтобы противостоять слухам и разговорам.

Фабрицио терпеливо ждал, пока Эрмаль продолжит, он не перебивал, не вторгался, не говорил банальностей, он просто ждал, давая ему время, давая возможность продолжить или остановиться здесь, если он этого хотел.

Это было не так. Кудрявый сделал глубокий вдох, собрался, а потом продолжил дальше.

— И я согласился, конечно же, согласился. Я не стал поступать иначе, заманивая её в ловушку отношений, в которых она больше не хотела быть. Потом она уехала к семье на север. Я остался там, где мы жили вместе, что было достаточно тяжело, учитывая все эти воспоминания, но было и кое-что ещё. Конечно, люди заговорили, как мы и предполагали. Я слышал шёпот и слухи повсюду, куда бы ни пошёл.

Он должен был сделать ещё один вдох, воспоминания о словах, которые были использованы, чтобы описать его, о том, как люди отвернулись от него, как они даже обратились туда, откуда он пришёл, теперь давили на него, напоминая о тех моментах.

— Люди обвиняли меня в этом, потому что именно она попросила развода. Они обвиняли меня и приписывали самые ужасные вещи. Но я никогда этого бы не сделал, _никогда_ , — Эрмаль почувствовал, что глаза его горят от жгучих слез, и яростно сморгнул их. — Она больше не была счастлива со мной, но я не _делал_ её несчастной, не нарочно, я бы не стал…

Мета остановился, сглотнул и слегка покачал головой, пытаясь отогнать эмоции в сторону. Он просто хотел рассказать эту историю, вытащить её наружу, покончить с ней.

Теперь Фабрицио медленно двинулся вперед, положив руку на плечо Эрмаля и поддерживая его. Он по-прежнему ничего не говорил, создавая лишь молчаливое, но какое-то уютное присутствие рядом с Эрмалем на скамейке в полутьме, окружавшей их.

— Но они не сказали мне этого в лицо, не было никакой возможности защитить себя. Я не хотел оставаться, поэтому мне пришлось уйти. Я не мог остаться, только не так. И к тому времени моя семья уже не нуждалась во мне, как раньше. Мои брат с сестрой были совершеннолетними, сестра ухаживала за ними, а мать и бабушка нашли себе место в городе, где у них были друзья и связи. И я ушёл. Я путешествовал по всему побережью, я всегда любил море. Я быстро нашёл город, где они искали кого-то достаточно сумасшедшего, чтобы занять должность смотрителя маяка так далеко отсюда. Они приходили в отчаяние, каждый месяц меняя людей, и когда я подал заявление, они быстро приняли его, несмотря на то, что так мало знали обо мне. Я думал, что остров даст мне шанс быть вдали от людей, от их ожиданий и предположений, найти место, где никто не будет выдвигать мне никаких требований. Это оказалось не совсем так, но в этом деле я нашёл какую-то цель и остался.

Мобричи кивнул, в основном в знак того, что слушает, и его губы растянулись в быстрой улыбке, когда он заметил пристальный взгляд собеседника, хотя в ней не было юмора. Его рука всё ещё лежала на плече Эрмаля, теперь уже знакомая тяжесть и тепло. Казалось, он размышлял о том, что сказал ему кудрявый, обдумывал услышанное, приходил к выводам, заключениям и вопросам. Однако он ещё немного помолчал, без сомнения, взвешивая, стоит ли задавать эти вопросы.

Мета молча сидел рядом с ним, ожидая, и его охватило едва уловимое чувство предвкушения, но оно не было неприятным. Ему было интересно, о чём сейчас думает Фабрицио, каковы будут его вопросы, но он также знал, что, как бы то ни было, будет нормально, если он не захочет на них отвечать, и Фабрицио не станет думать о нём хуже.

Наконец мужчина открыл рот и сделал ещё один вдох, прежде чем заговорить.

— У вас двоих были дети? — спросил он тихо, не глядя на Мету, как будто на самом деле не хотел услышать ответ, как будто ожидал, что его вопрос вызовет ещё больше слёз.

— Нет, не было, — сказал Эрмаль, немного удивлённый, но вполне готовый ответить. — Возможно, это всё изменило бы.

— Ты очень хорошо обращаешься с детьми. Я думал… — начал Фабрицио, но тут же осёкся и быстро сменил тему. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы Либеро так быстро открывался незнакомцу, как это произошло с тобой.

Эрмаль взглянул на него, все ещё недоумевая, что же подумал Мобричи, но затем ответил:

— Я рад, что он достаточно мне доверяет для этого.

Фабрицио посмотрел на него, и смотрителю показалось, что тот что-то прочёл в выражении его лица, что-то такое, чего он не говорил, не произносил вслух, не совсем, не сегодня вечером. У него было такое чувство, что мужчина способен видеть его насквозь, видеть всё то, о чём он умалчивает. У него появилось чувство, что он действительно может _доверять_ Фабрицио, и это было само по себе удивительно. Он так скоро смог настолько открыться ему. Так скоро.

Их взгляды встретились, и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Мобричи не кивнул и не отвернулся, устремив взгляд в небо, освещённое лучом света.

Они снова сидели в дружеском молчании, как и раньше, но теперь они чувствовали себя ближе друг к другу, чем до этого. Эрмаль почему-то почувствовал, что ему легко довериться Фабрицио. Он слушал чутко, внимательно, без всяких суждений или помех, просто принимая то, что ему предлагали, не выпытывая больше.

Мете нравилось сидеть здесь с ним поздним вечером, хотя трубка давно погасла и ветер становился всё холоднее.

— Может быть, нам стоит войти внутрь, — неохотно предложил он, не шевельнув ни единым мускулом, чтобы следовать собственным словам.

— Наверное, стоит, — согласился Фабрицио, хотя потребовалось много времени и упорный холодный ветер, дующий в щели между надворными постройками, чтобы наконец загнать их внутрь и уложить спать.

Может быть, всё дело было в их разговоре, в том, как Эрмаль открылся и как отреагировал на это Фабрицио, а может быть, он просто привык делить с ним постель, но мысли смотрителя легко успокоились, и когда они прощались, он погрузился в спокойный и мирный сон, только чтобы проснуться утром.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрмаль нашёл способ спать всю ночь, но можно ли сказать так о всех? Может быть, дела идут не так хорошо, как мы думали.

Только когда Эрмаль стал более отдохнувшим, менее напряжённым и гораздо менее сосредоточенным на себе, он кое-что заметил. Поведение Фабрицио и то, как он крепко держал эмоции в себе, казалось, озадачило его, но теперь ночи показали кудрявому, что, возможно, дела мужчины идут не так хорошо, как он надеялся.

Возможно, его дневная усталость была вызвана не только тем, что он выздоравливал после болезни. Может быть, он тоже мало спал прошлыми ночами, заставляя себя привыкнуть к новой ситуации, когда рядом с ним был Эрмаль. Возможно, у этого спокойного «сна» была иная причина, чем показалось смотрителю вначале. Возможно, он тоже избегал сна по вполне понятным причинам.

Потому что именно в эти ночи, когда он наконец-то мог обращать внимание на окружающее, а не на свою собственную бесконечную спираль забот, и когда они оба привыкли спать вместе, Мета просыпался среди ночи от звуков и движения рядом с ним. Несколько секунд он лежал с колотящимся сердцем, пытаясь понять, что же его разбудило.

Мягкие смешанные лучи маяка и Луны струились в окно, отбрасывая достаточно света, чтобы видеть очертания комнаты вокруг него. Они осветили мужчину рядом с ним, скрючившегося и запутавшегося в одеяле, пытающегося вырваться, но безуспешно. Его глаза были закрыты, лоб наморщен, и он бормотал что-то, чего Эрмаль не мог разобрать, но это звучало печально, отчаянно.

Ему снился кошмар.

Кудрявому пришлось разбудить его.

— Фабрицио? — произнёс Мета. Его голос не был громким, хотя и казался таким в тёмной комнате. Он был недостаточно громким, так как Мобричи только и делал, что ворочался с боку на бок, но так и не проснулся.

— Фабрицио, — снова повторил смотритель, чуть громче, и снова, пока наконец мужчина не открыл глаза, выражение его лица было искажённым и растерянным, едва различимым в тусклом свете.

— Ты в безопасности. Либеро и Анита в безопасности, — мягко сказал Эрмаль, заполняя тишину и предлагая Фабрицио нить, чтобы найти выход из сна обратно в реальность. Он не знал, что ещё сказать, так мало он мог предложить против того, что, как он мог себе представить, было связано с этим кошмаром. По крайней мере, Фабрицио и его дети были в безопасности, и кудрявый повторял это без всякой пользы, потому что знал, что это всего лишь маленькое благословение в том, что они потеряли.

Казалось, Мобричи немного пришёл в себя, он сидел, прислонившись к изголовью кровати, и его глаза быстро скользили по комнате, обводя контуры мебели.

— Я принесу тебе воды, — предложил Мета и встал с кровати. Он не торопился, давая мужчине возможность немного успокоиться, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым, как сейчас.

Эрмаль тоже сделал несколько глотков, а потом принёс в спальню чашку воды. Он снова открыл дверь и увидел неожиданное зрелище. Фабрицио стоял рядом с кроватью и переодевался.

— Куда ты собираешься? — растерянно и немного испуганно спросил кудрявый.

— Пройтись. Мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом.

В голосе Мобричи невозможно было разобрать эмоции. Смотрителю потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять смысл этих слов, но его выдернуло из этих мыслей, когда Фабрицио прошёл мимо него.

— Подожди! — поспешил сказать Мета, повернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов и снова оказавшись лицом к лицу с мужчиной. — По крайней мере, надень моё пальто от ветра. И пожалуйста, возьми лампу. Рельеф острова может быть очень коварным.

Он быстро зажёг лампу и протянул её Фабрицио, который уже успел надеть пальто Эрмаля, по крайней мере, не настолько глупый, чтобы рисковать подхватить ещё одну болезнь. Затем он вышел наружу, оставив кудрявого наблюдать, как медленно закрывается дверь и маленький луч света движется, а затем становится всё меньше и меньше, через окно.

Смотритель вернулся в постель, дважды проверив, что дверь не заперта по привычке и легко открывается снаружи. Теперь настала его очередь ворочаться и кутаться в одеяла, беспокоясь за Фабрицио. Он сделал для него всё, что было в его силах, и теперь, когда дело дошло до этого, он мог сделать для него так невыносимо мало. Он мог бы сочувственно выслушать его, когда Мобричи этого захочет, но примириться с тем, что произошло, Фабрицио должен был сам.

Эрмаль лежал в постели, но только дремал и больше не засыпал, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не услышал скрип открывающихся дверей и шаги по половицам, пока матрас не опустился и он не понял, что Фабрицио снова вернулся. Он принёс с собой в комнату запах тёмной холодной ночи, и Мета надеялся, что мужчина нашёл там что-нибудь, что хоть немного успокоит его.

До рассвета оставалось совсем немного времени, самое большее час или два, и когда кудрявый снова проснулся с наступлением сумерек, Мобричи всё ещё крепко спал, теперь уже спокойно. Эрмаль оставил его в покое, тихонько поднявшись, зная, что Фабрицио нуждается в отдыхе больше, чем он думал раньше, но также поклявшись найти подходящее время, чтобы поговорить с ним. Это было не то, с чем он мог продолжать пытаться справиться самостоятельно. Было слишком много всего, и разговоры могли бы помочь.

Однако думать приходилось не только о душевном состоянии мужчины, хотя смотритель никогда не забывал об этом. Присутствовал бесконечный список дел и забот, как всегда, и теперь, когда все его гости чувствовали себя как дома, по крайней мере, у всех было хорошее место для сна, Эрмаль мог переключить своё внимание на маяк.

Безусловно, требовалась тщательная очистка всех частей лампы, возможно, ремонт или замена некоторых из них. Самое время было хорошенько проверить, всё ли ещё работает так, как надо. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы сломался свет и не хватало времени, чтобы починить его до наступления темноты, — или ещё хуже, чтобы свет сломался посреди ночи.

Кроме того, как всегда в конце сезона, нужно было сделать кое-какую бумажную работу. Он должен был составить отчёт и собрать некоторые статистические данные, сравнить эту зиму с другими годами.

В общем, этого было достаточно, чтобы Мета был занят большую часть дня, но теперь он сделал перерыв и присоединился к Фабрицио, который сидел на скамейке перед домом, подставив лицо солнцу.

— Мне очень жаль, что пришлось оставлять вас одних на весь день. Наши отважные путешественники снова в далёких землях? — сказал кудрявый, протягивая Мобричи стакан воды.

Либеро и Анита очень хотели исследовать остров самостоятельно, представляя себя исследователями, открывающими новые и волшебные земли. Они рассказывали эти истории за ужином, красочно описывая людей, с которыми познакомились — принцев и ведьм, фей и рыцарей. Они говорили о странных и удивительных созданиях, которых видели, о летающих рыбах, драконах и божьих коровках размером с кошку.

Эрмаль и Фабрицио слушали рассказы о приключениях от Аниты, а та всё рассказывала и рассказывала, время от времени прибегая к помощи Либеро. Они были поражены воображением детей и рады, что могут развлекаться на острове, где так мало людей, которые могли бы их занять.

— Они сейчас на берегу. Я предупредил их, чтобы они держались подальше от кромки воды. И всё нормально. Я хотел постирать кое-что, как только встану, — ответил Мобричи на вопрос смотрителя, хотя и не сдвинулся с места, чтобы это сделать.

Мета задумался, не следует ли ему воспользоваться этим моментом и перейти от спокойного и умиротворенного состояния к чему-то серьёзному, вызывающему плохие воспоминания. На самом деле он этого не хотел, но, возможно, должен был, особенно потому, что всё было спокойно и мирно. Может быть, если всё пойдёт хорошо, атмосфера между ними сейчас поможет разговору, который он собирается завести.

— Фабрицио? — он начал осторожно, но твёрдо, это должно было быть сделано. — Насчёт прошлой ночи…

Мужчина посмотрел на Эрмаля, его взгляд был слегка настороженным, но он ничего не сказал и не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить смотрителя от продолжения. Поэтому он заговорил вновь.

— Я думаю, тебе стоит рассказать о том, что произошло, о том, что ты чувствуешь. Так больше продолжаться не может. Ты не можешь делать это самостоятельно. Ты не _должен_ делать это самостоятельно, — его слова повисли между ними, словно предложение, которое можно принять или отказаться, паря в солнечном весеннем воздухе.

После долгих, долгих, медленных секунд Фабрицио принял его.

— Прошлой ночью… — медленно повторил он низким и мрачным голосом. — Прошлой ночью я был зол. Очень зол. Вот почему я вышел, мне некуда было это выплеснуть, но этим эмоциям нужен был выход.

Мета посмотрел на него. Теперь мужчина уже не выглядел сердитым. Во всяком случае, он выглядел усталым, словно на его плечи легла непосильная ноша.

— А почему ты так рассердился? — тихо спросил он.

Мобричи глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем ответить.

— Я был зол на судьбу, на Бога, на какую-то высшую силу, которая заставила это случиться. Так много страданий… Но больше всего я злился на себя. За то, что не помог больше. За то, что сбежал. За то, что уплыл, когда другие не могли этого сделать. Кто я такой? Почему пощадили меня? Я не особенный, нет ничего такого, что я мог бы предложить миру, чего не смог бы сделать любой другой человек в этой деревне. Я вовсе не особенный.

Он на минуту замолчал.

— Именно это мне и приснилось прошлой ночью. И раньше тоже. Я вернулся в деревню, всё было в руинах и разбито, повсюду лужи воды, разбросанные куски дерева и мусора… Некоторые части зданий или обломков всё ещё тлели от огня. И люди были там, все те люди, которых я бросил, хотя они и умерли. Они спрашивали меня, они обвиняли меня — почему я не разделил их судьбу? Почему я был жив, а они нет?..

Слова Фабрицио ускорились на протяжении всей его речи, и как бы мало их ни было на самом деле, они рисовали ясную картину в сознании Эрмаля. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока слом в голосе мужчины и резкая тишина не вернули его в настоящее, а сердце его сжалось от эха боли, которая была в голосе Фабрицио, от эмоций, которые он нёс.

— О, Фабрицио, — только и смог он сказать в мгновение, повернувшись к нему лицом и порывисто притянув к себе. Как и при том первом объятии, когда Мобричи впервые рассказал ему о том, что с ним случилось, от него не отмахнулись. Вместо этого Фабрицио наклонился к кудрявому и спрятал лицо у него на груди.

Мета был спокоен, просто держал Фабрицио, поддерживая его. Но пока он молчал, его мысли были заняты тем, что он мог бы сказать, когда мужчина немного успокоится и сможет выслушать то, что скажет ему Эрмаль. Но это было трудно, потому что что можно сказать человеку, который так много потерял? Что можно было сказать человеку, которому пришлось оставить дом и очаг, семью и друзей? Слова сейчас не помогали, и всё же смотритель должен был попытаться.

— Фабрицио. Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Ты же не сбежал бездумно. Ты спас своих детей. Ты спас их, и это всё меняет. Ты сделал всё, что мог. Ты не мог взять никого больше, вы едва ли смогли справиться с этим в таком составе. Всё остальное, что ты бы предпринял, закончилось бы ещё большей трагедией.

— Но все остальные…

— Ты не смог бы спасти их, Фабрицио, даже если бы остался. Ты сделал всё, что мог сделать. Ты спас Либеро и Аниту-

— Я мог бы взять на своё место кого-нибудь другого. Может быть, ещё двое детей. Я мог бы…

— И что ещё более важно, ты спас себя, так что у Либеро и Аниты всё ещё есть ты. Ты для них — самое важное во всём мире. Они _нуждаются_ в тебе, — продолжал Эрмаль, не давая мужчине возможности закончить свой отчаянный список вещей, которые он действительно, учитывая обстоятельства, не мог бы сделать. Он просто должен был увидеть, что сделал самое лучшее в этой ужасной ситуации.

— Фабрицио, ты им _нужен_ , — мягко продолжал Мета. — Да, вместо себя ты мог бы посадить в эту лодку ещё двоих детей. Но неужели ты думаешь, что они вообще добрались бы до острова? Четверо детей, испуганных и одиноких, голодных и замерзших, слабых и растерянных, как ты думаете, это сработало бы? Им там нужен был взрослый человек. И этим взрослым был ты. Кто-то достаточно сильный, чтобы держать детей в безопасности и спокойствии, кто-то, кто скажет им, что всё будет хорошо, хотя знает, что шансы очень, очень малы. Фабрицио, то, что ты сделал, было так трудно, и ты был таким храбрым. То, что вы в безопасности, не означает, что ты сделал что-то не так. Ты не смог бы защитить всех. Ты сделал всё, что мог. Это нормально — быть живым. Это нормально — горевать о том, что ты потерял. Но это _не_ твоя вина.

Эрмаль всё ещё обнимал Мобричи за плечи — это была точка соприкосновения, способная поддержать и утешить его, те крохи, которые он мог предложить. Тот посмотрел на него, и выражение его глаз снова напомнило кудрявому потерянного мальчика, как в первый раз, когда они говорили об этом. В эти дни было так легко забыть, что за этим весёлым и отважным видом, который держал Фабрицио, стоял этот неуверенный в себе и отчаявшийся человек, который действительно не знал, что делать дальше.

Поэтому мужчина смотрел на Мету, и, по крайней мере, перестал возражать. Вместо этого он медленно склонил голову на плечо Эрмаля, пряча лицо. Без какого-то сознательного решения, рука смотрителя последовала за ним, поглаживая волосы Фабрицио и удерживая его рядом, оберегая от опасности. Они сидели вот так вместе, и минуты всё тянулись. В конце концов Мобричи вроде бы успокоился, и кудрявый надеялся, что ему полегчало.

— А ты знаешь, что должен сделать этот храбрый, сильный человек с лодки? — прошептал Эрмаль в направлении уха Фабрицио. Услышав это, тот ещё сильнее прижался лицом к плечу смотрителя, прежде чем поднял глаза, и на его щеках появился лёгкий намек на румянец. Это не должно было выглядеть мило — Мета знал, что слова, которые он сказал, были правдой, и обычно сильный и храбрый не шли вместе с милым, но в случае Фабрицио именно так и было.

— Нет?

— Теперь он должен позаботиться о себе, как заботился о детях в лодке. Он должен дать себе время и пространство, и он должен быть добр к самому себе. Потому что он этого заслуживает.

Эрмаль посмотрел на мужчину, всё ещё держа руку в волосах, хотя, казалось, он не возражал, пока Фабрицио не кивнул, слегка дрожа.

— Ты должен это сделать, Фабрицио, — сказал кудрявый, надеясь, что Мобричи в это поверит.

Верил он теперь или нет, но Фабрицио снова кивнул, на этот раз чуть твёрже. Эрмаль оставил эту тему, но не убрал руку и продолжал гладить его по волосам так долго, как ему было позволено. Мгновение длилось дольше, чем он ожидал, но в конце концов мужчина медленно отодвинулся от прикосновения.

— Стирка. Я лучше займусь этим, — тихо сказал он, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Эрмалем. Он встал, и смотритель проводил его взглядом. Вздохнув, он тоже встал, чтобы вернуться к делам своего маяка.

Вечером они снова собрались вместе, и Мета, спустившись по лестнице, застал Фабрицио на кухне, занятым приготовлением ужина. Он боялся, что теперь, после той близости, которая была чуть раньше, между ними может возникнуть неловкость. Он боялся, что Мобричи почувствует некоторую неловкость из-за того, что поделился своими страхами и сомнениями с Эрмалем, из-за того, что был так откровенен. Он опасался, что это может случиться, но это не так. Когда Фабрицио услышал его приближение, он посмотрел вверх и подарил ему улыбку. Она была, может быть, немного меньше после всех эмоций этого дня, но не менее искренней, чем любая другая.

— Я могу помочь? — спросил кудрявый, умывая руки и беря несколько овощей, чтобы нарезать их кубиками. Вместе они приготовили еду и позвали детей, чтобы те разделили её с ними.

После ужина, когда все тарелки были вымыты, высушены и убраны, Мета сидел в своём кресле-качалке, наслаждаясь спокойным вечером и довольный тем, что сделал сегодня. Фабрицио заканчивал игру со своими детьми, снова собирая игральные карты.

— Либеро, почему бы тебе не заняться курицами? Анита и я можем позаботиться об овце сегодня вечером. Тогда Эрмаль может остаться здесь, — сказал мужчина, последняя часть была адресован смотрителю со снисходительной улыбкой. Тот только улыбнулся и покачнулся в кресле.

— Папа? Почему ты всегда говоришь «овца»? У неё есть имя. И у куриц тоже! — спросила Анита, облокотившись на спинку кресла Эрмаля и глядя на отца.

— Анита, дорогая, большинство людей не дают имён своим животным. Как фермер Греко со своими коровами. У них тоже не было имён.

— Но ведь у них есть имена, правда, Эрмаль? — сказала девочка.

— Да, это так, — сказал он малышке, проводя рукой по её голове, прежде чем она соскочила и села на скамейку рядом с братом.

— Большинство людей не торчат на острове совсем одни, без компании, — тихо сказал Мета мужчине, и лицо его залилось румянцем. Фабрицио поймал его взгляд и кивнул, судя по выражению его лица, он понял, что имел в виду кудрявый.

— Все куры названы в честь его семьи! — Анита дополнила. — А овцу зовут Фьолла. Какое красивое имя, правда?

— На моём языке это означает «снежинка». Когда я впервые увидел её, шерсть у неё была очень длинная, и маленькие кусочки распушились и витали повсюду, как снег.

— Да, я это видела!

— Да, — улыбнулся Эрмаль, — как и тогда, её нужно очень скоро остричь. Скоро ей будет слишком тепло в своём шерстяном пальто при такой хорошей погоде, как у нас!

Фабрицио снова поймал его взгляд, в котором читался вопрос, воспоминание о разговоре, который они вели между собой. У них был смутный план, как вместе остричь Фьоллу, а теперь действительно пришло время. Солнце с каждым днем становилось всё ярче, и смотритель не хотел, чтобы овца перегрелась в своём толстом пальто, не говоря уже о том, что она может подхватить какую-нибудь инфекцию или болезнь от мух, откладывающих яйца в шерсть.

— Может завтра займёмся этим? — спросил Мобричи, снова возвращаясь к разговору, и Эрмаль кивнул.

— Да, давай завтра попробуем её остричь. Фабрицио, тогда, пожалуйста, отведи её на ночь в стойло, я помогу тебе. Либеро, тебе нужна помощь с курами?

Мальчик отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я справлюсь.

— Отлично! Дай мне знать, если ты всё же захочешь, чтобы я тебе помог, хорошо? Тогда давайте найдём бродячую овцу и поскорее приведем её в порядок!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня они стригут овцу. Вот и всё. Это вся глава.

В это утро не только Анита проснулась рано. Когда Эрмаль копошился на кухне, разжигая огонь в печи, чтобы довести комнату до комфортной температуры, и выясняя, что ему может понадобиться на завтрак из припасов, перед ним появились Анита и Либеро.

— Доброе утро! — он сказал им. — Я поднимусь наверх, выключу свет и проверю погоду. Вы не хотите пойти со мной, пока мы не сели завтракать?

Оба ребёнка кивнули, и кудрявый велел им надеть ещё по одному свитеру, потому что на маяке было холодно, а потом позволил подняться по ступеням впереди себя. Как только они добрались до кабинета, он остановил девочку, которая тоже была готова взбежать по лестнице. Мета положил руку на плечо Либеро.

— Хочешь остаться здесь? Мы спустимся через секунду, нам просто нужно выключить свет.

Мальчик кивнул и взобрался на стул смотрителя, стоявший у стола. Он с благоговейным трепетом смотрел на большую книгу, лежавшую перед ним, и его внимание было приковано к ней, когда он пытался разобрать слова. Эрмаль улыбнулся ему и последовал за Анитой, которой не терпелось подняться наверх, по лестнице.

— Можно мне выйти наружу, Эрмаль? — спросила она, уже стоя перед дверью на балкон, в то время как кудрявый только тогда поставил ноги на пол, забравшись на площадку.

— Только не сегодня, ладно?

Либеро ждал внизу, они не могли задерживаться слишком долго, не в этот раз. И он уже понял, что когда девочка окажется там, на высоте, среди неба и птиц, ей будет очень трудно снова спуститься вниз.

— Но ты можешь мне помочь. Не хочешь выключить свет?

Любое разочарование от того, что Анита не может выйти и посмотреть на окрестности с вершины башни, было рассеяно словами кудрявого.

— О, да!

Со щелчком открыв зеркальную створку, Мета поднял маленькую девочку на руки.

— Ты можешь повернуть эту ручку, да, вот эту, в свою сторону? Она немного тяжеловата, но я уверен, что ты справишься!

Они смотрели, как горящий фитиль опускается вниз, а пламя становится всё меньше и меньше, пока не исчезает совсем.

— Итак, теперь мне остаётся только подуть сюда, — сказал смотритель, придвигаясь ближе к дымоходу лампы и обхватив его ладонью, — и тогда свет погаснет!

Он снова опустил Аниту на землю и потянулся к фляжке с маслом, которую держал неподалёку, чтобы наполнить резервуар лампы. Её содержимое уже начало подходить к концу, так что Эрмаль должен был не забыть принести новые припасы в башню позже. Хотя этого должно хватить ещё на одну ночь, рассудил он. Затем мужчина открутил фляжку, открыл крышку резервуара и добавил оставшееся масло, чтобы быть уверенным, что его будет достаточно, чтобы свет горел всю предстоящую ночь. Он также взглянул на фитиль, но его подстригание могло подождать ещё немного. Пламя выглядело ровным и чистым, и не было никакого дыма или запаха. Свет был в полном порядке.

— Давай снова спустимся к Либеро, — предложил кудрявый, спускаясь первым по лестнице, чтобы успеть подхватить девочку на тот маловероятный случай, если она поскользнется. Лучше было перестраховаться, но у неё было много практики с лестницами, в особенности с той, что вела на чердак, и Анита обычно была осторожна, поднимаясь или спускаясь.

Либеро, казалось, чувствовал себя непринуждённо, сидя за письменным столом этажом ниже. Он казался меньше, чем был на самом деле, с большой мебелью вокруг него, но почему-то он тоже выглядел как дома, вписываясь между книгами и стопками бумаги.

Эрмаль опёрся на подлокотник кресла и пододвинул к ним книгу.

— Может быть, мне объяснить, что я здесь пишу?

Мальчик заинтересованно кивнул, а Анита принялась расхаживать по комнате, не обращая особого внимания на то, что говорил смотритель. Он указал Либеро на разные колонки, давая мальчику возможность разобрать слова и понять их значение.

— Мне кажется, папа проснулся! — объявила девочка в относительной тишине комнаты, прежде чем броситься вниз по лестнице, чтобы поприветствовать отца. На секунду Мета замер, раздумывая, не хочет ли мальчик тоже спуститься вниз, но тот не отрывал взгляда от книги, лежащей перед ним, указывая на следующую колонку и спрашивая, для чего она нужна. Затем кудрявый продолжил, неторопливо объясняя, что именно было записано и почему.

— Ты не хочешь помочь мне заполнить его? — предложил он. Либеро кивнул и посмотрел на Эрмаля, чтобы узнать, с чего они начнут.

— Здесь ты можешь посмотреть давление воздуха, ты знаешь цифры?

Мальчик знал, и смотритель указал, где он может записать их в книгу. Они также отметили температуру, скорость и направление ветра, видели ли они какие-либо корабли на воде и любые другие особенности.

Покончив с этим, они вместе спустились вниз, где их уже ждал почти готовый завтрак.

— Только яиц не хватает, — сказал им Фабрицио, после того как, улыбнувшись Эрмалю и пожелав ему доброго утра, обнял сына.

— Я пойду и быстро принесу их, — предложил Мета и надел ботинки. Он быстро вернулся с яйцами, предварительно накормив куриц, и один за другим передал их мужчине, который стоял у плиты с уже разогретой сковородкой.

После завтрака, конечно, оставалось время для уроков чтения, хотя сегодняшний, возможно, был немного короче, чем обычно, после практики Либеро в башне. И всё же смотритель не слишком торопился стричь Фьоллу, пока не прочитал детям хотя бы одной главы.

Вскоре после этого Эрмаль и Фабрицио встретились взглядами и кивнули друг другу. Это было время для задания, которого они оба немного боялись: один потому, что он понятия не имел, что вообще произойдёт, а другой потому, что он знал, и предыдущие попытки были не такими успешными, как он надеялся. Но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать, они должны были смотреть правде в глаза. Мужчины встали и обнаружили в стойле слегка раздражённую овцу.

— Так… как это работает? — в голосе Мобричи послышались нотки скептицизма, когда он посмотрел на Фьоллу, которая стояла, отвернувшись от них, в мрачном настроении после ночи, проведенной взаперти. — Ты уже делал это раньше?

Кудрявый лишь вздохнул, прежде чем ответить.

— Когда я только приехал сюда, они привезли кого-то из города, чтобы показать мне. Он тоже всё объяснил, но сделал это так просто, и когда я попробовал сам в прошлом году… оказалось, что это совсем не так.

— Прежде чем мы начнём, не мог бы ты рассказать мне о нашем плане? Или чего не надо делать? — спросил Фабрицио, прислонившись к задней стенке сарая и не имея пока ни малейшего желания приступать к делу.

— Итак, сначала нужно сделать несколько важных вещей, чтобы она не простудилась, не заболела или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде. Ей не положено есть за двенадцать часов до стрижки. Вот почему она провела всю ночь в стойле, но, конечно, это не улучшило её настроения, — сказал Эрмаль, вертя овечьи ножницы в руках, чтобы хоть как-то их занять. Фьолла фыркнула от его слов, как будто поняла их.

— Что ещё? — спросил мужчина. — Я не хочу сделать что-то не так.

— Ну, самое главное, мы должны быть уверены, что не перевернём её на спину, потому что её кишки могут искривиться, причинить боль и она будет плохо себя чувствовать — или ещё что хуже. И конечно, мы должны быть осторожны с ножницами, но я могу сделать это сам, если ты поможешь мне держать её.

Фабрицио кивнул.

— Ты хочешь сделать это здесь?

Мета оглядел пространство, которого было совсем немного.

— Я не знаю. Думаю, что снаружи будет лучше, но я боюсь, что если она уйдет… Она достаточно упряма, чтобы не сотрудничать снова всё лето.

— Двое против одного, я уверен, что мы справимся! — Мобричи ответил с улыбкой, оттолкнувшись от стены, и они двинулись наружу, ведя Фьоллу на ровный участок травы, крепко её держа.

— С чего мы начнём? — мягко подсказал Фабрицио, пока они стояли там, удерживая овцу на месте, но смотритель даже не пошевелился, чтобы приступить.

— Ну да, конечно. Мы вроде как поднимаем её и опускаем так, что она практически сидит на попе, прислонившись спиной к моим ногам, и тогда я могу начать обрезать горло.

— Ладно, тогда приступим? — спросил мужчина, поскольку кудрявый даже не пошевелился, чтобы сделать это.

— Да, конечно. Давай, — Эрмаль сделал последний глубокий вдох и передал ножницы помощнику, чтобы не причинить вреда ни Фьолле, ни Фабрицио, ни себе самому, размахивая ими и одновременно управляя овцой. Затем он поднял передние ноги Фьоллы и повернул её так, чтобы она оказалась в том положении, о котором он говорил раньше. Мобричи с ободряющим кивком вернул ему ножницы.

— Держи. Я уверен, что мы справимся.

Он сдвинулся, чтобы удержать овцу на месте, так что у смотрителя были свободны обе руки, чтобы держать ножницы и натягивать кожу, чтобы не причинить вреда Фьолле. Мета осторожно разрезал между старым слоем шерсти и новым, который начал расти под ним.

Вот так, с помощью пары рук, Эрмаль понял, что всё гораздо проще. Он мог сосредоточиться на том, чтобы разрезать шерсть, разгладить кожу и убрать уже остриженную шерсть с пути, теперь ему не нужно было беспокоиться о том, чтобы держать овцу в правильном положении. Он уже не так боялся причинить ей боль или случайно позволить упасть на спину, а она не так сильно дергалась и ёрзала, потому что Фабрицио держал её крепко. Фьолла была на удивление спокойна и прошла этот процесс без жалоб, как будто знала, что это для её же блага.

Кудрявый встретился взглядом с Мобричи и кивнул, теперь его уверенность возросла. Да, они могли бы это сделать. Тот улыбнулся в ответ, и Мета рассеянно ответил на его улыбку, прежде чем снова перевести взгляд на овцу и шерсть, которую он должен был стричь.

Он медленно спускался к животу Фьоллы, но казалось, что он делает больший прогресс, чем был на самом деле, и он понял это, когда оценил, как много уже сделал. Следующим препятствием было обрезать передние ноги Фьоллы и вытащить их из спутанного шерстяного пальто, не запутавшись при этом безвозвратно. Эрмаль разрезал шерсть так далеко, как только мог, но затем ему пришлось отодвинуть ногу в сторону, чтобы продолжить путь. Вот тут-то он и пожалел, что у него нет лишней руки, — и удивился, как же ему вообще удалось сделать это в прошлый год одному.

То, как он держал ногу сейчас, было немного неудобно, смотритель пытался срезать шерсть вокруг неё, не позволяя ножницам зацепиться за кожу Фьоллы. Похоже, именно в этот момент она наконец дала им понять, что не совсем согласна с происходящим. Стрижка — это одно, но она не одобряла такого неприличного поведения.

— Бе, — сказала она таким возмущённым тоном, на какой только способна овца. Она не сопротивлялась, не пыталась вырваться на свободу, не продолжила жаловаться, и это «бе» было всё, что она сказала. Фабрицио фыркнул от смеха, услышав этот тон. Похоже, он только сейчас вспомнил, что у Фьоллы были средства протестовать и делать эту работу намного сложнее для них, но она просто решила не использовать их.

— Мне жаль, Фьолла. Боюсь, что это неизбежное зло, — попытался успокоить её Мета, но это не помогло, так как теперь он дотянулся до другой ноги Фьоллы, заставив ее торчать в воздухе.

— Бе.

Фабрицио с улыбкой поймал взгляд Эрмаля.

— Не думаю, что она согласна.

— Очень жаль, но это придется сделать. И мы не можем позволить ей вот _так_ разгуливать! — кудрявый указал на уже почти остриженную овцу. — Мы должны довести дело до конца, нравится ей это или нет.

Он продолжил резать шерсть на животе Фьоллы. Здесь его задача осложнялась всеми этими узлами и клочками спутанной шерсти. Большую часть времени овца проводила лёжа, причем делала это на животе. Шерсть была полна песка и грязи, палок и листьев. Смотритель старался вытащить их насколько можно, но это было слишком медленно. Он был уверен, что не закончит стричь Фьоллу за те быстрые пятнадцать минут, в течение которых пастух сделал это. Им очень повезёт, если за это время он успеет сделать хотя бы треть.

Он продолжал спускаться вниз по боку Фьоллы, немного поворачивая её, срезая шерсть настолько низко, насколько овца позволяла ему сейчас. Это сделает будущую работу гораздо проще.

— А теперь ты можешь повернуть её лицом ко мне? — Эрмаль спросил Мобричи после этого. Когда овца оказалась в нужном ему положении, он продолжил резать шею. Теперь Мета первым делом хотел вытащить её плечи. Он шёл справа налево горизонтальными линиями вниз. Наконец они смогли разглядеть прогресс и растущее свободное шерстяное пальто, которое теперь развевалось, когда кудрявый сдвигал его, чтобы быть ближе к коже.

— Бе.

И всё же Фьолла казалась очень раздражённой своей судьбой. На самом деле она не пыталась вырваться из рук мужчины, удерживая голову на месте, но в звуках, которые она издавала, было достаточно почти человеческих эмоций, чтобы точно сказать Эрмалю и Фабрицио, что она думает обо всём этом.

— Бе.

Фабрицио усмехнулся.

— Она так смешно звучит!

Смотритель успел срезать шерсть чуть выше передних ног Фьоллы, на этот раз на спине. Он облегчённо вздохнул.

— Окей, теперь она вроде как может лечь на бок, положив голову мне на колено. Подожди, не сюда, — проинструктировал он Мобричи. Теперь Мета будет стричь с боков к позвоночнику Фьоллы, сначала с одной стороны, а затем с другой, пока шерсть не будет полностью обрезана. У него не было выбора: чтобы как следует ухватиться за ножницы и в то же время сохранить кожу натянутой, он должен был работать вокруг передней ноги, заставляя её снова торчать в воздухе.

Похоже, именно это и не понравилось овце, потому что теперь она немного сопротивлялась.

— Бе. _Бе_.

Если Фабрицио сначала только усмехался над блеянием Фьоллы, теперь он начал в открытую смеяться.

— Бе. Беее.

Каждый звук, издаваемый овцой, заставлял Мобричи смеяться ещё громче. Теперь Эрмаль остановился, так как дрожь Фабрицио не придавала ему уверенности, что он случайно не порежет ножницами кожу Фьоллы.

— Бее.

Смех мужчины начал переходить в припадок, когда он просто не мог остановиться, и этот звук был заразительным. Вскоре они оба уже смеялись, и Фабрицио, чтобы не упасть, опёрся на плечо кудрявого.

— Бе, — овца всё ещё время от времени добавляла своё блеяние к этой смеси, теперь чувствуя себя немного заброшенной и лежа в той позе, которую она сама не выбирала.

Каждый раз, когда она блеяла, оба мужчины снова начинали смеяться.

— Пожалуйста, не отпускай её сейчас, Бицио, — выдавил смотритель между приступами смеха. Он мог себе представить, каким кошмаром будет заставить Фьоллу согласиться на оставшуюся часть этого процесса, если она уйдёт.

Мобричи не ответил, он просто пытался отдышаться, чтобы они могли продолжить. Он почти преуспел, если бы не очередное «бе» от овцы. Это вызвало у него новый приступ смеха.

— Тшш, Фьолла. Если ты сейчас успокоишься, мы можем продолжить. Скоро всё кончится, — тихо сказал Эрмаль овце, поглаживая её по морде в надежде усмирить на время, достаточное для того, чтобы Фабрицио успокоился.

В конце концов он это сделал, и Мета смог продолжить стрижку. Он попытался пройти мимо позвоночника Фьоллы, чтобы с другой стороны было легче и работа была сделана в ближайшее время. Когда кудрявый добрался до задней ноги Фьоллы и её хвоста, послышалось ещё несколько «бе», но, к счастью, мужчина сумел сдержаться и не расхохотаться снова.

Они перевернули овцу на другую сторону, и смотритель продолжал осторожно стричь. Здесь к ним присоединились двое детей, которые некоторое время смотрели на происходящее, но затем Либеро перешёл к делу.

— Папа, мы проголодались.

Эрмаль взглянул на небо и увидел, что солнце находится гораздо выше, чем он ожидал. Неудивительно, что Фьолла протестовала, ведь на это уходила целая вечность.

— Сначала мы должны закончить с этим, — ответил Фабрицио сыну. — Как ты думаешь, ты сможешь сделать бутерброды для себя и Аниты? Вы знаете, где найти хлеб и сыр, и я думаю, что там ещё есть варенье. И вы можете взять немного фруктов, если захотите.

Либеро кивнул и, схватив Аниту за руку, направился обратно к дому.

— Я и не подозревал, что уже так поздно! — сказал кудрявый, пропуская ножницы сквозь шерсть.

— Мы уже почти закончили.

И действительно, Мете не потребовалось много времени, чтобы разрезать последние нити шерстяного покрова, оставшегося связанным с Фьоллой. Он подстриг несколько длинных кусков шерсти, которые оставил на овце, — это был отнюдь не тот аккуратный, ровный результат, который он получил в качестве примера два года назад, но что ж, он мог практиковаться только раз в год, а не с целым стадом овец. И что ещё важнее, это было сделано! Ему ещё год не придется пытаться стричь Фьоллу!

Они медленно отпустили овцу, которая отряхнула своё теперь уже гораздо более тонкое пальто, издала ещё одно «бе», прежде чем пуститься рысью в поисках давно запоздалого завтрака.

Фабрицио и Эрмаль, посмеиваясь, смотрели ей вслед.

— Спасибо за твою помощь, с тобой это было гораздо проще! — сказал смотритель. Затем он собрал шерсть и сложил её в стопку в одном из сараев. Там она будет сохнуть, пока не приедут Дино и Андреа и не отвезут её в город, чтобы вымыть, причесать и сделать из неё пряжу.

По дороге к дому Мета набрал немного воды из насоса, чтобы они с Фабрицио могли тщательно смыть с себя шерстяной жир, который ещё не успел впитаться, а также запах овцы. После смены одежды наступило время позднего обеда, и их желудки заурчали, напоминая о задержке.

Затем они проводили время с Либеро и Анитой, которые определенно заслуживали внимания после того, как им пришлось самим заботиться о себе практически весь день. Время шло быстро, пока не наступил момент ужина. Эрмаль наслаждался ленивым днем, бездельничая в доме, играя в игры с детьми. Он это заслужил, стрижка Фьоллы была достаточно серьёзной задачей, чтобы заполнить целый день.

После ужина Либеро попросил ещё раз сыграть в кости, и за этим занятием время пролетело быстро, пока дети не отправились спать. Смотритель быстро прибрался на кухне, ожидая, когда Фабрицио снова спустится с чердака.

Несмотря на недавнее мытьё, вокруг него всё ещё стоял стойкий запах овцы. Он втянул воздух носом и покачал головой, отчего его кудри подпрыгнули. Фу, вот оно что.

— Что случилось? — рядом с ним появился Мобричи.

— Мои волосы пахнут овцой, — вздохнул Эрмаль. — Мне следовало бы взять на себя труд принять ванну.

— Твои волосы ещё и похожи на овечьи, — улыбнулся Фабрицио. Затем он поднял руку и взъерошил локоны Меты.

Тот удивлённо замер. Он ожидал, что почувствует обычную неприязнь к чужим прикосновениям, но на самом деле это было довольно приятно.

Кудрявый почувствовал на себе взгляд мужчины и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Бе, — сказал он, старательно подражая Фьолле. Он был вознаграждён усмешкой Мобричи и продолжил уже более серьёзно: — Спасибо тебе за твою сегодняшнюю помощь. Вместе нам удалось стать сильнее овцы.

— Той ещё овцы, — ответил Фабрицио, вынимая пальцы из кудрей Эрмаля. Смотритель постарается не скучать по ним.

— Действительно, той ещё овцы.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жизнь на острове продолжается, и похоже, что гости Эрмаля наконец нашли своё место. Или внешние признаки обманчивы?

Приятно было видеть, как уютно стало Фабрицио на острове, в этом доме. Конечно, он никогда не сидел сложа руки, ожидая, что ему будут прислуживать. С тех пор как он впервые смог встать, он мыл посуду и помогал в некоторых других делах. Теперь, когда он пробыл тут уже некоторое время, в его действиях появилась ещё и составляющая комфорта. Он видел, что нужно сделать, и делал это, иногда сообщая Эрмалю, но не спрашивая разрешения. Мобричи стирал белье, развешивал его на улице, когда позволяла погода, и забирал обратно, складывая одежду в сундуки, где было её место. Он брал метлу и подметал пол, чтобы избавиться от крошек или песка, когда Либеро и Анита играли в доме и разбрасывали его повсюду. Кроме всего прочего, он обычно готовил, беря продукты из запасов и созывая остальных к столу, чтобы вместе насладиться готовой едой.

Эрмаль удивлялся, как легко всё это делается, когда есть кто-то ещё, с кем можно разделить работу по дому. Конечно, он всё ещё нёс полную ответственность за свет, но Фабрицио был огромным помощником в общем ведении домашнего хозяйства. В его повседневной рутине произошла перемена, и хотя весна обычно была самым оживлённым временем, у Меты оказалось больше свободного времени, чем он мог припомнить раньше.

Пока Фабрицио и дети были на улице, где-то на острове, Эрмаль взял сухое бельё, которое выстирал Мобричи, и стал перебирать одежду, чтобы посмотреть, что куда пойдет и что нужно будет гладить. Обычно он не утруждал себя этим, когда был один, но, как сказала ему мать, выглаженная одежда действительно была немного приятнее и роскошнее. Те усилия, которые ты приложил, окупаются. А кроме того, теперь, когда Фабрицио и дети были здесь, он был более склонен потратить некоторое время на то, чтобы быстро избавиться от складок на их одежде. Он хотел, чтобы они чувствовали себя как дома и о них заботились.

Мета насвистывал, когда утюг скользил по одежде, осторожно натягивая ткань, чтобы убрать складки. Затем собрал вещи и разложил их аккуратными стопками. Он убрал их по местам — сначала те, что были в его спальне, потом те, что предназначались для детей.

Кое-как удерживая стопку на руках, он поднялся по лестнице. Поднявшись на чердак, Эрмаль обнаружил, что Либеро не снаружи, как он думал, а сидит на своей кровати, тихо играя.

— Ох, Либеро, я и не знал, что ты здесь. Я не хотел тебя беспокоить. Я только быстренько уберу одежду, а потом оставлю тебя в покое, — сказал кудрявый, не желая прерывать мальчика, если он хочет побыть один.

Либеро покачал головой, сел и похлопал по одеялу перед собой.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? — переспросил Мета и, получив утвердительный кивок, осторожно сел.

В руках у мальчика была мягкая игрушка — старый кролик, которого Эрмаль видел, когда распаковывал ящики. Кролик определённо знавал лучшие времена, и там были и другие мягкие игрушки. Он подумал о том, почему Либеро предпочёл именно эту более красивым и новым.

— Тебе нравятся кролики? — мягко спросил он, заполняя тишину в комнате.

Либеро кивнул.

— Раньше у меня был плюшевый кролик. Мне пришлось оставить его, когда… Мне пришлось оставить его позади.

Мета сглотнул. Хотя он был рад, что мальчик заговорил, он не был уверен, что готов к этому разговору — с Фабрицио эти темы были трудными, насколько же труднее они будут с Либеро?

К счастью, он, казалось, чувствовал себя комфортно и был на удивление разговорчив, поэтому отодвинул тему разговора подальше от тех вопросов, которые сейчас занимали мысли Эрмаля.

— Я получил его от своей мамы, когда она ждала Аниту. Правда он не совсем был похож на этого. У него не было ног, только маленькие ступни, уши были больше, и у него было зелёное тело, как будто он был одет в рубашку.

Это была самая длинная речь, которую смотритель когда-либо слышал от Либеро, и, даже несмотря на то, что она внушала ему надежду и радость, он понимал, что не стоит заострять на ней внимание. Лучше продолжать разговор.

— Звучит очень мило. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось оставить его. Ты очень по нему скучаешь?

Либеро кивнул и на секунду погрузился в свои мысли. Мета терпеливо ждал, не заговорит ли он снова.

— Скучаю. Да, потому что это было последнее, что мама дала мне, потому что потом она умерла, когда родилась Анита. Но теперь я, по крайней мере, нашёл другого кролика. Это не совсем то же самое, но это помогает мне вспомнить, какой была мама.

— Я рад, что это так, — сказал Эрмаль немного рассеянно, его мысли бежали со скоростью мили в минуту.

Значит, жена Фабрицио умерла при родах! Конечно, всё это было трагично само по себе, но сейчас он был рад, что его опасения относительно того, что она умерла гораздо позже, были необоснованны. Это была маленькая милость, что Либеро и Аните не пришлось в одно время смириться с потерей родителя, а также с потерей своего дома и всего, что они когда-либо знали. Анита никогда не знала иного, и для Либеро это была старая рана. Да и если говорить о Фабрицио, Мета был рад, что он не потерял её во время шторма или нападения на деревню. Этот мужчина уже нёс на себе столько боли и вины, что не заслуживал того, чтобы винить себя за то, что не был хорошим мужем и не позаботился о своей жене, оставив её в обречённой деревне.

— Смотри, он немного сломался, — сказал мальчик, заставив Эрмаля очнуться от своих мыслей. Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы снова переключиться на текущую ситуацию, Либеро и плюшевого кролика, который, по-видимому, был немного повреждён. И правда, мальчик указал на тело кролика, ткань которого когда-то была порвана и заштопана, шрам на нем был отчётливо виден, а нитка угрожала порваться при слишком сильном движении.

— Я спросил папу, может ли он починить его, но он сказал, что не уверен. Если он попытается, всё может стать ещё хуже, поэтому он сказал, что я просто должен быть осторожен. Что я и сделаю, потому что не хочу, чтобы он был сломан! — он на секунду прижал кролика к груди, и в этот момент мальчик выглядел намного младше, чем был на самом деле.

— Я уверен, что ты будешь хорошо заботиться о нём, — сказал кудрявый, — и я уверен, что он очень оценит то, какой любящий хозяин ему достался.

Он улыбнулся, и Либеро кивнул, тоже улыбаясь.

— Папа сказал, что это очень мило со стороны людей, которых мы не знаем, помогать нам, посылая все эти вещи, и он спросил, можем ли мы с Анитой сделать рисунок, чтобы поблагодарить их. Как ты думаешь, мы могли бы это сделать?

Сердце Эрмаля смягчилось.

— Конечно, могли бы. Им бы очень хотелось получить от вас рисунки! Дино и Андреа приедут через несколько дней, и тогда мы сможем отдать их им, хорошо? Они покажут ваши рисунки всему городу, и все, кто помогал, узнают, что это ценится.

Мальчик снова кивнул, и смотритель ждал, заговорит ли он снова, но тот молчал, и Эрмаль продолжил:

— И знаешь что? Кроме рисунка, ты также можешь написать письмо. Ты уже знаешь все буквы и много слов!

Либеро на секунду задумался.

— А ты думаешь, я смогу?

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

Мальчик гордо улыбнулся, услышав заявление Меты.

— Но ты мне поможешь?

— Конечно, помогу.

— Это было бы замечательно.

С этими словами кудрявый оставил Либеро и снова спустился по лестнице. Он застал Фабрицио медленно готовящим обед, а Анита сидела за соседним столиком и играла. Перед ней стояло немного воды и овощей, а также небольшой горшочек.

— Я вижу, у нас сегодня новый повар, — улыбнулся Эрмаль, подходя к ней. — Вам нужна какая-нибудь помощь, мадам?

— Ты можешь размешать суп! — приказала Анита, и смотритель с готовностью подчинился, поймав взгляд Фабрицио и снисходительно улыбнувшись ему. — Потерял работу, да?

— Пожалуй, я всё-таки подключусь, пока мы не съели всего лишь холодный водянистый суп, который, я уверен, просто прелесть! — быстро добавил Мобричи, заметив возмущённый взгляд дочери, устремлённый на него.

Мета умудрился разделить своё внимание на помощь Аните и Фабрицио. Когда на столе появились дымящиеся горшочки, даже девочка признала, что это лучший выбор, чем её «суп», и отложила своё творение в сторону.

После ужина вечер обещал быть спокойным — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Анита не сказала, что ей хотелось бы снова послушать, как Эрмаль играет на аккордеоне, вспомнив ту историю, которую он рассказывал.

— С тех пор ты больше не играл, и это было так давно! Я снова хочу танцевать!

Итак, кудрявый достал инструмент, и теперь, когда кресло-качалка было отодвинуто в сторону, в комнате даже оставалось достаточно места, чтобы как следует потанцевать. Он играл песню за песней, пока, наконец, дети не устали, израсходовав всю свою накопившуюся энергию. Затем он перешёл к более медленным песням, более спокойным, пока не переключился на колыбельные.

Фабрицио отвёл детей на чердак и уложил спать, а потом снова присоединился к Эрмалю, приготовив им чай.

Мета сидел за столом, где у него было самое яркое освещение, и доделывал свой носок. Ему оставалось сделать ещё несколько простых рядов с переходами, прежде чем закончить. Мобричи сидел рядом с ним в кресле-качалке, медленно двигаясь взад-вперед и держа в руках чашку чая.

Смотритель протянул свободную нить через последнюю петлю и позволил ей соскользнуть с иглы. Он быстро вплёл конец во внутреннюю часть ткани, где он будет надёжно закреплён. На секунду он восхитился своей работой. Эта схема была очень сложной, и на её завершение у него ушло больше времени, чем он предполагал, особенно с учётом всех недавних отвлекающих факторов. По крайней мере, первый носок был готов ещё до того, как лодка Фабрицио причалила к его берегу.

Вытянув носок, он швырнул его в мужчину, и тот аккуратно приземлился ему на колени. В основном это была проверка, бодрствует ли ещё Фабрицио или он задремал в уютной комнате.

Мобричи действительно ещё не спал и бросил быстрый взгляд на Эрмаля, который с невинным видом собрал свои припасы и положил их обратно в корзину.

— А какой в этом был смысл? — спросил Фабрицио, хотя в его голосе не было удивления по поводу выходок Меты.

— Что ты об этом думаешь? — спросил кудрявый, роясь в корзине в поисках одинокого двойника носка.

— О бомбардировке случайными предметами?

— О носке.

Эрмаль улыбнулся в корзину, когда отвечал.

— Он хороший. На это ушло много мастерства. Очень много работы.

— Так тебе он нравится? — снова спросил смотритель, всё ещё не совсем подходя к делу.

— Да, он мне нравится. А что?

Вместо ответа Мета швырнул в сторону Фабрицио уже найденный второй носок.

— Тогда познакомься со своими новыми вещами.

Кудрявый ухмыльнулся мужчине, и тот тоже посмотрел на него.

— Ты уверен? Разве ты не хочешь оставить их себе? Должно быть, это заняло несколько недель!

— Ты можешь взять их себе, правда! У меня было много свободных недель. И много носков, — улыбнулся Эрмаль. У него их правда было много. Настолько, что он даже не знал, что делать с большей частью, особенно потому, что его бабушка тоже любила добавлять их в свои конверты.

Фабрицио кивнул, складывая носки вместе, чтобы не потерять один из них.

— Спасибо.

Тем временем смотритель порылся в другой корзине, чтобы найти то, что искал. С тех пор как он поговорил с Либеро, у него в голове крутилась одна мысль. Наконец он появился с двумя клубками пряжи разных оттенков зелёного цвета. Он встал и прислонился к столу лицом к Фабрицио.

— Бицио?

Это прозвище уже выскользнуло из головы Эрмаля и попало ему на язык, и, похоже, его собеседник не возражал против сокращённой версии его имени. Так кто же такой Мета, чтобы останавливать себя?

— Хм? — спросил мужчина, вопросительно глядя на кудрявого.

— Сегодня утром я разговаривал с Либеро, и он рассказал мне о мягкой игрушке, которая у него была раньше. Там была какая-то зелёная одежда, сказал он. И я подумал, что могу сделать этому старому потрёпанному кролику маленький свитер… Какой зелёный будет больше похож на старый?

В конце своей речи Эрмаль прикусил губу под тяжёлым взглядом Фабрицио, внезапно почувствовав некоторую неуверенность в своей идее. Трудно было прочесть эмоции на лице Мобричи, невозможно было угадать его мысли.

— Вот этот, — наконец сказал он, указывая на один из мотков. — Я думаю, это почти тот же оттенок. — Он на секунду замолчал. — Знаешь, тебе вовсе не обязательно это делать.

Смотритель замер в своих движениях, внезапно представив себе, что думает об этом Фабрицио.

— Ты не считаешь, что это хорошая идея? Я имею в виду, что могу-

— По-моему, это прекрасная идея. — Голос мужчины был так мягок. — Но ты и так уже слишком много делаешь. Тебе не нужно делать больше. Мы и так перед тобой в неоплатном долгу.

Услышав это, Мета покачал головой, и его кудри бешено закачались в воздухе.

— Нет. Здесь нет никаких долгов. Фабрицио, никаких. Помогая тебе, я выполняю свою работу смотрителя маяка, я выполняю свой долг человека. Конечно, таковы факты, и с этим может быть связан какой-то долг. Но я делаю это не потому, что это моя работа или мой долг. Я _хочу_ вам помочь, я делаю это с удовольствием. И уже каждый день ты возвращаешь мне этот долг своей помощью на острове. Каждый день ты платишь мне своим обществом, и этого достаточно. Здесь нет никаких долгов.

Эрмаль перевёл дыхание.

— И, в данном случае случае, мне нравится вязать. И если я с помощью всего лишь вечернего усилия смогу заставить Либеро почувствовать, что он потерял немного меньше, чем на самом деле, я с радостью сделаю это.

Он замолчал, ожидая ответа, но его не последовало. Мобричи, казалось, погрузился в свои мысли.

— Но если ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я этого не делал, то я не буду, — тихо добавил кудрявый, кладя на стол клубок пряжи, который держал в руках.

На ответ Фабрицио ушло ещё несколько секунд.

— Нет, конечно, нет, всё в порядке. Это действительно добрый жест, — он улыбнулся Эрмалю, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз. Что-то всё ещё беспокоило его. Итак, смотритель стоял и ждал.

— Право же, Либеро будет в восторге, — ободряюще добавил мужчина, и Эрмаль наконец двинулся вперёд, следуя своему плану.

У него была пряжа, в которой он нуждался, и несколько спиц побольше. Он снова сел за стол и принялся накладывать петли, прежде чем приступить к быстрому плоскому оребрению, чтобы предотвратить скручивание пряжи. Он двигался быстро, со спицами большего размера, а не с суетливым рисунком носков.

Теперь Фабрицио не сводил с него глаз.

— Откуда ты знаешь его размер? — спросил он, наблюдая за продвижением Эрмаля.

— Я просто прикидываю. Я хотел сделать два квадрата и сшить их вместе. Всё это быстро и просто, он должен соответствовать более или менее.

— А если бы у тебя был кролик, это помогло бы? Я знаю, что Либеро держит его рядом с кроватью, он боится, что он сломается, если он будет спать с ним. Я могу просто подняться и тихонько принести его тебе, чтобы ты снял кое-какие мерки, — предложил Мобричи.

— Это было бы здорово! По крайней мере, так будет лучше сидеть.

Фабрицио кивнул и встал, стараясь подниматься по лестнице как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить детей. Ему потребовалось больше времени, чтобы вернуться, чем думал Эрмаль, и когда он спустился, мужчина просто протянул ему кролика и пошёл на кухню за стаканом воды.

— Анита не может уснуть, — быстро объяснил он, прежде чем снова взобраться на лестницу, балансируя со стаканом, чтобы тот не пролился.

Смотритель слышал тихий шёпот их голосов, когда они старались не разбудить Либеро. Он снова сосредоточился на начатом проекте. Мета сделал несколько грубых измерений игрушки и мысленно обрисовал дизайн свитера. Фабрицио спустился вниз чуть позже. Он поставил стакан на стойку и снова полез по лестнице, чтобы вернуть кролика, когда кудрявый закончил свои измерения.

— Я иду спать, — объявил мужчина через минуту, когда снова встал рядом со столом, его голос был странно ровным, и он не смотрел Эрмалю в глаза. Прежде чем тот успел хоть как-то отреагировать, Мобричи уже пересёк комнату и закрыл за собой дверь спальни. Мета удивлённо заморгал.

Что-то было не так, что-то большее, чем то, что беспокоило Фабрицио раньше.

Он на секунду взвесил в уме все возможные варианты. Следует ли ему дать мужчине побыть одному или поговорить с ним о том, что происходит? Наконец он решился и беззвучно отодвинул свой стул назад. Смотритель подошёл к двери спальни и медленно открыл её. Войдя внутрь, он увидел Мобричи в мерцающем свете свечи, который сидел на краю кровати, обхватив голову руками.

Эрмаль сглотнул, прежде чем сделать ещё один шаг, переступил порог и тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

— Фабрицио? Что не так?

Тот не ответил и даже не поднял головы.

— Фабрицио? Может быть, я смогу помочь, — снова попытался кудрявый, мягко, ободряюще, ожидая ответа.

— Да, конечно, _ты_ можешь помочь! Ты бы точно знал, что делать! _Ты_ бы никогда не позволил этому зайти так далеко!

Теперь Фабрицио поднял голову, его глаза были устремлены на смотрителя, сверкая от волнения в свете свечи.

Мета сделал шаг назад, услышав вспышку гнева мужчины, и теперь стоял, прислонившись к двери спальни, слегка ошарашенный. Что же случилось такого, что так расстроило Фабрицио? Что же _он_ такого сделал, что Мобричи так на него набросился?

— Фабри? — Эрмаль сделал ещё одну осторожную попытку, хотя и чувствовал, что это бесполезно. Он не думал, что Фабрицио сейчас вообще нуждается в его помощи.

— Просто уйди, Эрмаль, — сказал мужчина, сделав глубокий вдох, и теперь его голос звучал тише. — Просто оставь меня ненадолго.

Кудрявый сделал единственное, что мог. Он кивнул и молча вышел из комнаты, плотно закрыв дверь за собой.

Когда он снова вернулся к маленькому зелёному свитеру, его внимание было больше поглощено тем, что только что произошло, чем вязанием в руках.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ум Эрмаля полон мыслей о том, что может происходить с Фабрицио. Может быть, он скоро получит ответы?

Эрмаль так и не заснул.

Он закончил маленький свитер медленнее, чем ожидал для такой относительно простой работы. Его оправданием могли быть только мысли, крутившиеся у него в голове. В конце концов он покончил со свитером и тихонько положил его вместе с вещами Фабрицио в спальне.

Этот свитер был, по крайней мере, частью того, что беспокоило Мобричи, хотя смотритель не знал точно, как именно. И всё же он не собирался форсировать события, настаивая на том, что Либеро получит свой подарок прямо на следующее утро. Было бы лучше, если бы Моро взял его, и у него появился шанс изменить своё мнение, возможно он не хотел этого, независимо от его предыдущих слов.

Затем Эрмаль лёг в кровать, завернулся в одеяло и задул свечу, погрузив комнату в темноту. Фабрицио лежал рядом с ним, спал или притворялся спящим, кудрявый не был полностью уверен. Он тоже закрыл глаза и стал ждать, когда придёт сон.

Но этого не произошло.

Его мысли продолжали вращаться в тех же самых кругах, что и весь вечер. Что же беспокоило Фабрицио? Перемена его настроения, казалось, произошла из ниоткуда — нет, не из ниоткуда. Свитер. Увеличивающийся долг, который нужно было вернуть… Но Эрмалю показалось, что ещё было нечто более личное, учитывая те слова, которые сказал ему Мобричи, прежде чем смотритель оставил его одного в комнате.

Может быть, это были его бесконечные предложения помощи? Его вопросы о том, что случилось, как чувствует себя Фабрицио, о чём он думает? То, как он постоянно совал свой нос в чужие дела? Не слишком ли он вмешивается?

Он просто очень хотел помочь. Мета хотел, чтобы всё, через что прошла эта семья, стало немного легче переносить. Он знал, что может сделать так мало, и одновременно хотел сделать всё, что в его силах. Но, может быть, это всё ещё было слишком много, независимо от того, насколько мало или несущественно то, что ему удавалось. Может быть, для Фабрицио эта помощь всё время складывалась, мало-помалу, и он видел в ней долг, который предстоит вернуть. Эрмаль понимал, что это может сильно встревожить мужчину, потому что чем он отплатит даже за малейший жест? У него вообще ничего не было. Почти всё, чем он владел, включая пару носков, которые он недавно приобрёл, были подарены ему смотрителем или людьми, связанными с ним.

Он мог бы немного отступить. Мог подавить этот инстинкт помогать, делать, действовать. Меньше всего Эрмалю хотелось отпугнуть Мобричи своими добрыми намерениями. Он мог просто позволить дням идти своим чередом, позволить Фабрицио делать его часть работы, ничего не прибавлять к тому, что он уже _отдал_ , перестать требовать ответов и объяснений. Мета мог бы дать Фабрицио больше пространства. Он мог бы это сделать.

С этими мыслями, вертевшимися у него в голове, Эрмаль наконец заснул, причём в такое время, которое правильнее было бы назвать «ранним», чем «поздним». Конечно, это имело одно важное последствие. Он проснулся в то время, которое лучше описать словом «поздно», чем «рано».

Первое, что он заметил, проснувшись, было то, что кровать рядом с ним была пуста. Обычно он просыпался первым и оставлял Фабрицио спать или дремать ещё какое-то время, пока занимался светом. Но, может быть, мужчина проснулся и, поскольку было утро — раннее, но всё же утро, — решил встать и немного побыть один.

Это объяснение было вполне логичным, пока кудрявый не заметил кое-что ещё, отличающееся от обычного утреннего. Свет, косо падавший в окно, был ярче, чем должен быть в это время. Угол его наклона тоже был другим, из-за чего предполагалось, что солнце стоит выше, чем должно быть в этот час.

Потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чем следовало бы, чтобы собрать эти наблюдения воедино и прийти к единственно верному выводу. Он проспал.

Мета никогда не просыпался поздно. Или, по крайней мере, не так поздно, подумал смотритель, торопясь надеть лишний свитер и тапочки и едва успев проверить время. Он должен был выключить свет, нельзя было тратить масло, должен был записать погоду, должен был сделать всё!

Но когда Эрмаль вышел из спальни и поднялся по лестнице башни, то услышал голоса, выдающие присутствие людей в его кабинете.

— А что ещё, по-твоему, записывает Эрмаль? — тихо спросил Фабрицио, и оба, Анита и Либеро, ответили на его вопрос. Кудрявый остановился на лестнице, прислушиваясь.

— Значит, это всё?

— Ты правильно записал цифры, Либ?

— Давайте спустимся вниз и приготовим завтрак. Я уверен, что Эрмаль скоро проснётся.

Это подстегнуло Мету к действию. Он уже достаточно услышал, чтобы понять, что Фабрицио и дети сделали всё возможное, чтобы привести ту часть, которая касалась администрирования, в порядок, и после того, как он показал Аните и Либеро, что он делает, смотритель был уверен, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы восстановить детали и написать надлежащий отчёт. А сейчас ему просто необходимо как можно быстрее вернуться в постель и не испортить их сладкий сюрприз.

Ему это удалось, более или менее. Его сердце громко стучало от внезапного рывка, и он всё ещё был в носках, но к тому времени, когда Эрмаль услышал, как открывают кухонные шкафы и накрывают на стол, он уже снова лежал под одеялом, готовый притвориться спящим.

Кудрявый прислушался к приглушенным звукам, доносившимся из-за стены. Что же ему теперь делать? Может, ему ещё немного полежать в постели, чтобы дать им время закончить приготовления к завтраку? Стоит ли ему вставать и изображать свою тревогу из-за того, что он проспал и оставил свет слишком долго включенным?

Выбор был вырван из его рук распахнувшейся дверью. Эрмаль быстро закрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим. Либеро и Анита вошли в комнату, он слышал их быстро приближающиеся шаги по половицам. Девочка хихикнула, и они вдвоём запрыгнули на кровать.

Мете не пришлось притворяться, что он удивлён внезапным потрясением в виде двух детей, навалившихся на него сверху, и он зашипел, когда «проснулся».

— Что…! — он пробурчал, вскарабкавшись к спинке кровати.

— Ты соня, — пропела Анита, и Либеро только усмехнулся.

— Я… Подожди, который час? На улице уже светло! Неужели я так долго спал?

Оба ребёнка кивнули, и смотритель попытался осторожно отодвинуть их в сторону. У него были обязанности, о которых нужно было позаботиться.

— Свет! Мне нужно выключить свет! — он свесил ноги с кровати, надеясь, что никто не заметит его носки, и с притворной настойчивостью потянулся за свитером.

— Нет, тебе надо позавтракать! — проинструктировала Анита, и Либеро пояснил: — Мы уже выключили свет! И я записал цифры давления воздуха!

— Вы выключили свет? — переспросил кудрявый, переводя взгляд с одного ребёнка на другого.

— Да, ты всё ещё спал. Ты соня, — повторила Анита свой прежний вердикт и потянула его за руку, чтобы усадить за стол. — Мы проголодались!

Эрмаль подчинился и позволил утащить себя на кухню, где устроился на стуле, наблюдая, как Фабрицио заканчивает последние приготовления.

— Спасибо, что позаботились о маяке, — сказал он им, когда они все уселись. — Я никогда не спал так долго, но ничего страшного не случилось, потому что вы уже всё сделали!

Он обвёл взглядом всю семью и остановился на Фабрицио. Что бы там ни беспокоило его прошлой ночью, при свете дня оно казалось менее навязчивым, потому что тот улыбнулся смотрителю, его глаза были мягкими и немного извиняющимися. Мета просто кивнул, надеясь, что это передаст его благодарность. Он не солгал, когда сказал Мобричи, что он уже расплатился с ним, и это был прекрасный тому пример.

— Ты всё равно должен всё занести в большую книгу, — сказал ему Либеро. — Я не думаю, что мой почерк уже достаточно хорош, поэтому сделал записи на какой-то запасной бумаге.

Обед прошёл в дружеском молчании, а потом мальчик вышел покормить кур, а Фабрицио помог дочери ухаживать за Фьоллой. Кудрявый поднялся наверх и первым делом убедился, что лампа в порядке. Затем он подошёл к своему столу и нашёл записи, сделанные Либеро этим утром. Они были вполне разборчивы, и было ясно, сколько усилий мальчик вложил в свою серьёзную задачу. Вся необходимая ему информация была здесь, и Эрмаль очень гордился своими тремя гостями.

День пролетел быстро, между рутинными делами и играми, и, как и предполагал уровень атмосферного давления, столь тщательно скопированный Либеро, к концу дня полил дождь. Он пришёл с порывами ветра и поразительным внезапным падением температуры. Мета торопливо выполнял свои обязанности на улице, доставая всё больше угля и съестных припасов и ухаживая за животными.

С наступлением темноты гостиная стала тёплой и уютной, как и атмосфера между ними четырьмя. Пока они сидели рядом, смотритель размышлял об этом. Дело было не в том, что это не было искренним, или что это не было правильным. Да, это было похоже на любую другую ночь, которую они провели вместе, и это заставило его остановиться.

После вчерашней ночи, разве это не должно быть по-другому? Он был рад, что от отчаяния и мрачных мыслей Фабрицио не осталось и следа, но ожидал, что это принесёт хоть какие-то последствия. Но ничего не было. Мобричи был таким же, как обычно, человеком, с которым Эрмаль познакомился за последние недели, и это не совсем соответствовало его поведению прошлой ночью.

Так что кудрявый гадал, задавался вопросами о том, что думает Фабрицио, о том, что тяготит его душу, о том, каково его собственное положение по отношению к этой семье. То, что Мета считал, по крайней мере, частью проблемы, его свитер, очевидно, не было такой уж проблемой. Когда детям пора было ложиться спать, отец подозвал Либеро поближе.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя. Это была идея Эрмаля, — сказал он, глядя на смотрителя с милой улыбкой, прежде чем снова перевести взгляд на сына. — Смотри, это для твоего кролика.

Он протянул мальчику маленький вязаный свитер, и тот просиял.

— Он похож на тот, что был у меня раньше! Спасибо! И спасибо тебе, Эрмаль, — робко добавил он, выглядывая из-под рук Фабрицио, в которые был заключён. Затем он взбежал по лестнице, чтобы примерить его на свою игрушку. Мужчина последовал за ним, чтобы уложить обоих детей в постель.

Кудрявый немного напрягся, ожидая, что он снова присоединится к нему в гостиной. Он вспомнил, как всё пошло под откос прошлой ночью. Но на этот раз, по-видимому, ему не стоило так волноваться. Мобричи спустился по лестнице и приземлился на деревянный пол. Затем снова сел и подхватил нить разговора, которую они оставили перед тем, как дети уснули. Эрмаль присоединился к нему, медленно расслабляясь и не выпуская вопросов из головы. Он не собирался спрашивать, он собирался показать Фабрицио, что может дать необходимое ему пространство. Так они и сидели, пока смотритель, несмотря на позднее пробуждение, тоже не решил, что пора спать.

Следующее утро началось так же, как и предыдущий день, когда всё ещё шёл дождь и не было места для солнца. После завтрака урок чтения превратился в обещанное занятие по написанию писем. Мета сидел между Либеро и Анитой, и пока та рисовала на бумаге — маяк, а перед ним овца, — кудрявый помогал мальчику составить письмо. Он был прав, тот мог справиться с этим по большей части в одиночку. Либеро посмотрел на Эрмаля, ища помощи в правописании, но после всего лишь нескольких небольших подсказок и сам знал ответы. Сначала они вместе составили черновик, пока мальчик не остался доволен составленным текстом и не сел аккуратно переписывать его — настоящее письмо с датой вверху и своим именем внизу. В это время кудрявый развлекал Аниту, которая закончила рисовать, и теперь он снова терпеливо показывал ей, как написать свое имя и «спасибо».

Дождь не прекращался, и после того, как они так долго сидели неподвижно, стало ясно, что у детей есть лишняя энергия, которую они не могут полностью сжечь в помещении. И Фабрицио, и Эрмаль были втянуты в игру в прятки, причём у взрослых не было ни малейшего шанса на победу. Было только несколько мест, где мог бы спрятаться взрослый мужчина, и гораздо больше, где мог бы спрятаться решительный ребенок.

Только после того, как Мобричи бросился под дождь за продуктами для ужина и начал готовить еду, погода начала улучшаться.

— Конечно, теперь, когда день почти закончился, — вздохнул смотритель, облокотившись на подоконник, прежде чем снова повернуться к столу, который он накрывал.

Только после ужина, в самом начале сумерек, когда солнце уже клонилось к волнам, Мета обнаружил, что сидит на берегу и смотрит, как волны мягко накатывают на гальку, просто чтобы немного побыть одному. Теперь, когда Фабрицио чувствовал себя лучше, а детям стало привычнее и удобнее передвигаться по острову, ему было трудно выкроить немного времени для себя. Не то чтобы он был против, он был рад, что может помочь им, и это было приятно, когда рядом были люди и он не был всё время один, но иногда ему просто нужно было побыть одному, наедине со своими мыслями, особенно после полутора дней, проведённых взаперти.

Как раз в тот момент, когда он решил вернуться в дом, солнце уже клонилось к закату, и ему предстояло закончить кое-какие дела, которые при свете дня были бы гораздо легче выполнить, он услышал позади себя шаги по гальке.

— Я тебе не помешаю? — раздался голос Фабрицио с того места, где он остановился, в нескольких шагах от него.

Эрмаль покачал головой, и мужчина подошёл к нему, чтобы сесть рядом. Он ждал, что Мобричи заговорит, — казалось, он искал его с определённой целью, но тот молчал. Слышался только шум волн и крики морских чаек.

Чем дольше длилось молчание, тем больше кудрявому казалось, что _он_ должен что-то сказать. Он не собирался начинать разговор о том, что произошло две ночи назад, но понял, что хочет, чтобы Фабрицио кое-что узнал.

— Фабрицио? Я хотел тебе кое-что сказать. Я упоминал, что Либеро рассказывал о своём кролике, но он также говорил о своей матери и о том, как она умерла, — его голос был тихим, а глаза твёрдо смотрели на море, когда он это произносил. — Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, поднимая эту тему. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что мне сказал Либеро. Я сожалею о твоей потере. И ещё хотел сказать, что рад, что ты не потерял её в ту ночь, когда разразилась буря, — признался он.

С минуту Фабрицио молчал. Затем он тихо сказал:

— Спасибо.

Смотритель ждал, но больше ничего не было слышно. Они оба сидели молча, глядя вперед на гипнотизирующее движение волн.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой, — наконец нарушил молчание Мобричи. — И я подумал, что лучше сделать это до того, как Дино и Андреа вернутся. В каком-то смысле это касается и их самих.

Дыхание Эрмаля перешло в торопливый выдох. Вот и оно. Что такого мог сказать Фабрицио, что касалось бы Дино и Андреа? Ему очень хотелось уйти. Он думал, что им пора покинуть остров и начать строить свою жизнь заново среди людей, в деревне или городе. Конечно же, так и было. Кудрявый всегда знал, что это временно.

— Я действительно благодарен тебе за всё, что ты для нас сделал. Приютил нас, заботился о нас, делился своей едой, своим домом, своими вещами. Я ценю это больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Но сейчас я должен быть честен.

Он сделал паузу, чтобы перевести дух, и Мета приготовился к следующим словам мужчины. Даже если бы он знал их, ему всё равно было бы больно это слушать.

— Я не знаю, куда идти дальше. У нас ничего нет… ни дома, ни вещей. Нет денег. Я не знаю, кто мог бы принять нас, пока я пытаюсь построить что-то для нашей семьи. Я думал об этом, но просто не знаю. Нет никого, к кому я мог бы обратиться с такой просьбой…

Сердце Эрмаля билось в ушах, почти заглушая слова Фабрицио, и он почти позволил надежде расцвести в своей груди.

— У тебя нет семьи? — вопрос сорвался с его губ, он даже не подумал об этом. Только после смотритель понял, что это может звучать так, будто он хочет, чтобы Мобричи ушёл. Но он этого не хотел, совсем не хотел. Но разве у этого мужчины действительно нет никого в мире, кто бы заботился о нём?

Фабрицио на минуту замолчал, и кудрявый едва не прикусил язык. Что-то было в этой тишине, какая-то история — ещё одна тёмная история. Ещё одна трагедия?

— Семья… мои родители, если они ещё живы. Братья и сестры. Но я не могу вернуться к ним. Там нет ничего, кроме сожжённых мостов, — тон мужчины был неразборчив, и смотритель не хотел вмешиваться.

— У вас есть лодка, на которой вы могли бы пересечь реку, — мягко предложил он вместо этого, его тон был достаточно мягким, чтобы с надеждой сказать Фабрицио, что он не прогонит его.

— Я не думаю, что этого достаточно. Так будет даже лучше. Я не очень хорошо лажу со своей семьей. Мне не следует возвращаться.

Эрмаль кивнул — таково было решение Мобричи. Он ждал, что тот продолжит то, что собирался сказать, прежде чем смотритель пустит это под откос своими неосторожными вопросами.

— Но затем, переезд, начинание чего-то нового, место, где мы никого не знаем… — Фабрицио вздохнул и спокойно продолжил: — Я не думаю, что смогу сделать это снова, не так, как сейчас. В прошлый раз у меня это как-то получилось, и к тому времени, когда родилась Анита, я уже был достаточной частью общества, чтобы попросить кого-то об одолжении, чтобы кто-то присмотрел за детьми, пока я был в море. Начиная сейчас, у меня никого не будет. Я должен был бы найти место, когда у меня есть так мало, что предложить в деревне, где все знают друг друга, и в то же время как у меня так много того, что попросить. Это требует такой храбрости, которой у меня сейчас нет. Ещё нет. Так вот почему я хотел спросить тебя… Не могли бы мы остаться подольше?

По мере того как слова мужчины сменялись тишиной, мысли Меты путались. Было так много информации, чтобы включить её в свободный набор фактов, которые он собрал до сих пор. Было так много недосказанного. И тут же последовал вопрос Фабрицио: он хотел остаться подольше. Он хотел остаться подольше!

В молчании кудрявого Мобричи, казалось, сделал неверные выводы.

— Я знаю, что прошу слишком многого, Эрмаль, но, честно говоря, я не знаю, куда идти прямо сейчас. Всё, о чём я прошу, это немного больше времени, чтобы понять это.

— Конечно, ты можешь остаться! Я был бы очень рад, если бы вы остались! — Эрмаль наконец-то справился с собой, торопясь развеять сомнения Фабрицио.

— Я не стану просить о благотворительности. Я прошу, чтобы мне было где остановиться. Я, конечно, буду участвовать во всей работе, какую только смогу выполнить. Позабочусь о том, чтобы дети вели себя хорошо, они тебя совсем не побеспокоят. Если ты согласен, я мог бы пойти на рыбалку и таким образом пополнять провизию, чтобы нам меньше приходилось обременять город, протягивая дольше с тем же количеством присылаемых припасов. Если я поймаю достаточно, мы сможем высушить рыбу и отправить её на материк, как некоторую форму оплаты — это не так много, что я могу предложить, но я надеюсь, что этого будет достаточно.

— Конечно, этого достаточно! Мы вам рады, Фабрицио, — тебе, Либеро и Аните. Правда!

Мужчина всё ещё смотрел на океан, и смотритель задумался, как ему убедить его, что он действительно может остаться, что ему не нужно ничего давать взамен, что это не прибавит ему никаких долгов.

— Бицио, я был бы очень рад, если бы вы ещё немного побыли здесь, — повторил он ещё раз, надеясь, что Фабрицио хотя бы посмотрит на него. Может быть, искренность на его лице поможет.

И Мобричи посмотрел на него, его глаза ловили последние лучи солнца и отражали их.

— Пожалуйста, поверь мне, — почти шепотом добавил Эрмаль, и Фабрицио наконец кивнул. Медленно, немного неуверенно, но всё же он кивнул.

— Мы можем обсудить это подробнее завтра с Дино и Андреа, когда они приедут, — сказал Мета, а затем решил оставить эту тему. Впрочем, теперь это уже не имело особого значения. Фабрицио останется! Кудрявый ещё немного побудет с ним и детьми, вот что важно. Он не смог сдержать улыбку, которая осветила его лицо.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, и постепенно мысли смотрителя изменили направление. Если Мобричи собирается остаться… он всё ещё хотел знать, что же он сделал не так, что привело к вспышке гнева мужчины. Он хотел предотвратить что-то подобное в будущем, если сможет, и ничего не добился, просто гадая. Но всё же Мета твёрдо решил, что оставит всё как есть.

Он не собирался поднимать эту тему. Он и не собирался спрашивать. Нет.

Эрмаль зарылся руками в гравий рядом с собой, чтобы отвлечься от этих мыслей, и обнаружил холодную сырость дождевой воды, когда стал копать глубже.

Но всё было напрасно.

— Фабрицио? Что случилось позавчера вечером?

Он спросил. Он сам поднял эту тему. Все его добрые намерения оставить Фабрицио в покое, дать ему свободу действий ни к чему не привели. Внезапно кудрявый оторвал свои руки от гравия, отряхивая прилипшие маленькие камешки, готовый взять свои слова обратно. Он не должен был спрашивать. Прежде чем он успел сказать что-нибудь ещё, Мобричи заговорил:

— Позавчера вечером… я понял, как сильно подвожу своих детей.

— Что? Конечно же ты их не подводишь! Посмотри как сильно-

— Подвожу. Я знаю, что это так. Анита плохо спит, а Либеро почти не разговаривает. И всё же я полагал, что с ними всё будет в порядке, что они справятся, что они смогут всё перенести сами. Конечно, они не могут, они так малы, что не могут правильно понять. Даже я не могу, посмотри на меня, — он смущённо потёр тёмные пятна под глазами. — Я их подвожу. Я должен помочь им разобраться во всём этом, во всех этих внезапных переменах. Каждый раз, когда я этого не делаю, я их подвожу. Теперь я это понимаю. И я буду говорить с ними. Это будет трудно, но это нужно сделать. Отныне я буду для них лучшим отцом.

— Но, Фабри, конечно ты хороший отец-

И снова Эрмаль был прерван, и снова у него не было возможности закончить свои ободряющие слова.

— Эрмаль. Дело не только в этом. Есть и более мелкие вещи. Есть так много вещей, которые я не могу им дать. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не понимаю, как Либеро наслаждался открытием мира письма, книг, полных историй, которые он теперь может исследовать сам, обнаружив, что есть так много, чему можно научиться? Неужели ты думаешь, что я забуду удивление на лице Аниты, когда она впервые попробовала шоколад?

Он сделал паузу, и смотритель тоже замолчал. Он и представить себе не мог, что его действия заставили Фабрицио так сильно сомневаться в себе. Он хотел помочь, поделиться, научить, отвлечь… он никогда не думал, что это так повлияет на мужчину. Что это каким-то образом заставит его почувствовать себя неполноценным, ведь именно он был _отцом_ детей. Он мог сделать так много, он мог так много предложить им, гораздо больше, чем Эрмаль когда-либо сможет сделать.

— А потом, той ночью, со свитером, — продолжал Мобричи, прерывая размышления собеседника. — Когда Либеро пришёл ко мне, обеспокоенный тем, что его кролик сломается, я сказал ему, чтобы он был осторожен. Хотя я знал, что он значит для него. Даже несмотря на то, что, как ты сам сказал, на то, чтобы найти решение, уйдёт всего один вечер, а то и меньше. Может быть, я и не смог бы его связать, но я мог бы сшить его из какой-нибудь другой ткани, сделать что-нибудь вроде свитера, который ты связал. Вот что я должен был сделать. Не говорить ему, чтобы он был осторожен, поэтому он боится прижать его к себе, несмотря на то, что это принесёт ему утешение.

Мета глубоко вдохнул.

— Я никогда не хотел… — начал было он, но запнулся. Чего он никогда не хотел? Критиковать Фабрицио? Заставлять его думать о себе плохо? Предлагать помощь в ответ на просьбу Либеро? — Я просто хотел помочь, — слабо поправился он.

Фабрицио вздохнул.

— Мне это известно. И я это очень ценю. Действительно ценю. Я просто хочу, чтобы в этом не было необходимости, чтобы ничего из этого не было нужно. Как бы мне хотелось подарить им весь мир, всё, что они заслуживают, и всё это в одиночку.

Они сидели молча, глядя на расстилавшееся перед ними море. Солнце медленно снижалось навстречу воде и опускалось за вздымающиеся скалы в стороне от них.

— Я ещё немного побуду здесь, — наконец тихо сказал мужчина, устремив рассеянный взгляд на горизонт. Эрмаль коротко кивнул и встал, в словах Фабрицио отчётливо прозвучала просьба. Он хотел немного побыть один, и кто мог его за это винить?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрмаль был полон решимости, что он больше не будет вмешиваться в дела Фабрицио — но действительно ли он такой человек, который в силах полностью удержать себя в стороне? Нет. Он может осторожно сделать несколько намёков, которые, будем надеяться, улучшат ситуацию.

Эрмаль поспешно пересёк остров. Сейчас быстро темнело, и в идеале он включил бы свет раньше, но его внимание было поглощено разговором с Фабрицио. С каждым шагом, который он делал, в его голове эхом отдавались слова: «Мы можем остаться здесь подольше?» Несмотря на ноту, на которой он оставил мужчину, теперь им овладела радость.

Фабрицио, Либеро и Анита пробудут здесь дольше, чем те две недели, что у них ещё есть, и он будет не один! У смотрителя голова шла кругом. Они останутся здесь на неопределённое время! У него будут завтраки и ужины, вечера и, кто знает, может быть, даже летние уроки плавания.

Он вошёл в башню через чёрный ход, чтобы не отвлекаться на Либеро или Аниту, чтобы не объяснять нелепую ухмылку на своём лице, почти непреодолимое желание захихикать. Через две недели он не будет снова один, разве это не удивительно?

Кудрявый присвистнул, зажёг фитиль лампы и снова закрыл хитроумную конструкцию из зеркал. Механизм был заведён, и луч качнулся над островом, над волнами. Мета подумал, что Фабрицио всё ещё там, на берегу, и его мысли всё ещё заняты тёмной тропинкой, по которой они шли, когда Эрмаль оставил его, пугая его так же, как это мог бы сделать ночной воздух, дующий с моря.

Пока смотритель приводил в порядок свой стол, он мысленно перебирал все дела, которые планировал сделать сегодня. Неужели большинство из них не может подождать до завтра? Только животные были действительно важны, теперь, когда он позаботился о свете и всём его управлении. И даже животные могут немного подождать, решил Эрмаль. Он не хотел ещё больше расстраивать Фабрицио, по-видимому, взяв на себя те задачи, которые за последнюю неделю или около того перешли на плечи старшего из Мобричи и детей. Лучше было подождать и посмотреть, как изменится настроение мужчины.

Вместо этого Мета заварит чай. Когда Фабрицио вернётся с пляжа, у него будет наготове что-нибудь тёплое. Что-то успокаивающее, что-то расслабляющее, что-то, что говорит: «тебе здесь рады». Он спустился вниз и увидел Аниту, сидящую за кухонным столом.

— А где Либеро? — спросил кудрявый, ожидая, пока закипит чайник на плите.

— Он кормит куриц, — сказала Анита, — или, скорее всего, обнимает их всех по очереди, это займёт целую вечность!

Эрмаль хмыкнул, и достал какие-то сладости к чаю. Он протянул банку девочке, и та с готовностью взяла одну из них.

Пока он стоял там, прислонившись к кухонному столу, его мысли уносились прочь. Смотритель не собирался ни во что вмешиваться — он уже выучил свой урок, — но не мог ли он слегка подтолкнуть Фабрицио в нужном направлении? Пусть он увидит, что действительно был хорошим отцом для своих детей. Мете просто нужно было немного информации, и у него был идеальный источник прямо перед ним.

— Анита, есть ли что-то, что твой папа обещал сделать с тобой и Либеро, но у него ещё не было времени? — спросил он, надеясь, что девочка не догадается о его планах.

— Да, плавать!

— Ах да, — ответил Эрмаль, — это я знаю. Но вам придется подождать ещё немного, пока погода не улучшится. Для купания море должно быть намного теплее, чем сейчас. Может быть, есть что-то ещё? Что-то, что вы действительно хотели бы сделать?

Теперь Анита сидела в задумчивости, подперев рукой подбородок, и ела свою конфету.

— Хм, — вздохнула она. Кудрявый терпеливо ждал.

— О! Он обещал Либеро, что сделает воздушного змея, и мы все выйдем и запустим его! Но мы этого ещё не сделали. Это было бы забавно, не так ли?

— Это действительно звучит очень весело! Может быть, когда-нибудь вы это сделаете! — Теперь Мета отвёл взгляд от девочки, рассеянно размышляя, есть ли у его смутного плана шанс на успех. Он смотрел на книжный шкаф, пока мысленно перебирал истории, которые хранились в каждом томе. Было ли что-нибудь, что он мог бы использовать?

Там было так много историй, что он не помнил их все, и намёки какого-то воспоминания в его голове могли ничего не значить. Но всё же… он был почти уверен, что нашёл именно то, что искал. Он просто должен был проверить это, но позже. А пока Эрмаль продолжал болтать с Анитой, чтобы его намерения не были такими очевидными, что даже она раскусит его планы.

Когда вода, которую он вскипятил, медленно остыла, смотритель понял, что уже поздно, и хотя Фабрицио, возможно, вполне мог бы остаться снаружи один, ему действительно хотелось бы сейчас поискать Либеро.

— Я пойду поищу твоего брата, он уже достаточно долго возится с курами, как ты думаешь?

Девочка кивнула, и когда Мета снова надел ботинки, он не удержался и добавил: — А почему бы тебе не обнять своего папу, если он войдёт? Я уверен, что он замёрз на улице.

Затем он вышел наружу, и ноги сами привели его к курятнику. Он тихонько постучал в дверной косяк, чтобы сообщить о своём присутствии, прежде чем толкнуть дверь. Либеро сидел на корточках, окружённый курицами, и каждая терпеливо ждала, когда её по очереди погладят. Они даже не подняли головы, когда Эрмаль закрыл за собой дверь. Он улыбнулся необъяснимому магнетизму, который маленький мальчик, казалось, имел на этих куриц, и наоборот. Он присел на корточки рядом с Либеро, и только тогда Марко подошел к Мете, тихонько кудахча, чтобы привлечь внимание своего первоначального владельца.

— Как хорошо иметь такую любящую семью, которая скучала бы по мне весь день! — пробормотал Эрмаль, поглаживая перья Марко, но всё ещё улыбаясь, глядя на мальчика.

— Я думаю, что сейчас самое время дать им поспать, хорошо? — мягко сказал он. — Уже довольно поздно.

Либеро ещё раз погладил кур вокруг себя, а затем встал, вытирая руки о штаны.

— Ты иди в дом, а я зайду через минуту, — сказал кудрявый, приглаживая волосы мальчика, когда тот проходил мимо него.

Это было то, что он собирался сохранить в памяти ещё на некоторое время. Как они ели сладости с Анитой и разговаривали ни о чём. Как он увидел Либеро с курами, они выглядели, будто были созданы друг для друга, и затем Мета отправил мальчика в дом на вечер.

Он выбросил эти мысли из головы и быстро зашагал к стойлу Фьоллы. К своему удивлению, Эрмаль обнаружил, что оба корыта для сена и воды заполнены. Значит Фабрицио уже был здесь, занимаясь делом, которое он взял на себя, несмотря на мысли, которые давили ему на голову. Он не забывал и не позволял этому случиться ни на один вечер только потому, что был занят своими мыслями.

Это было то, что он собирался сохранить. Помощь во всех делах повседневной жизни на острове, но прежде всего, _компания_.

Смотритель направился в дом и через окно увидел Аниту и Либеро, сидевших за кухонным столом, к которым теперь присоединился Фабрицио, тоже успевший войти. С улыбкой на лице Мета присоединился к ним.

Войдя внутрь, он поймал взгляд Мобричи и кивнул ему в ответ на приветствие. Фабрицио осторожно опустил Аниту, сидевшую у него на коленях, на пол и повернулся к плите, чтобы разогреть воду для чая, а Эрмаль тем временем рылся в книжном шкафу, разыскивая ту единственную книгу, в которой была та самая история, которая ему нужна была. Перелистав пару книг, он наконец нашел её, он был прав, она была здесь, и отложил книгу на потом. Затем кудрявый присоединился к остальным за столом, обхватив руками дымящуюся кружку с чаем. Он надеялся, что его действия не привлекли слишком много внимания, но тут заметил, что Либеро смотрит на него.

— Ты будешь нам читать, Эрмаль?

— А вы бы хотели, чтобы я это сделал? — спросил Мета в ответ, зная, что не откажет в такой просьбе, и теперь он мог просто привести свой план в действие немного раньше, чем ожидал. — Я почитаю вам перед сном, хорошо?

Когда пришло время Либеро и Аните ложиться спать, Эрмаль взял свою книгу и последовал за детьми вверх по лестнице. Наверху Анита остановилась, полуобернулась и спросила: — Папа, ты тоже пойдёшь послушать, как Эрмаль читает? Его истории всегда так хороши!

На секунду смотритель задумался, не догадалась ли девочка каким-то образом о его намерениях, но потом просто пожал плечами и решил пойти дальше.

— Здесь более чем достаточно места, — сказал он ободряюще, и Фабрицио кивнул.

— Я тоже пойду.

Либеро и Анита устроились каждый под своим одеялом. Мобричи поцеловал каждого из них и аккуратно уложил в постель. Он хотел отойти и освободить место для Меты и его книги, но рука девочки выскочила из-под одеяла и схватила его за руку.

— Нет, папа, останься!

— Я никуда не ухожу, — попытался возразить мужчина, но в конце концов сел на пол между двумя кроватями, и оба его ребенка прижались к нему. Они выжидательно посмотрели на Эрмаля, и тот улыбнулся. Всё действительно шло прекрасно.

— Всё в порядке, я могу читать вам отсюда. Боюсь, что на этот раз никаких картинок нет. Эта история о Мауи, который живёт на острове на другом конце света. Давайте выясним, что с ним произошло!

_В тот месяц погода была сначала тёплой, а потом прохладной. В воздухе витало чувство неуверенности, перемены, возбуждения, которое вдохновило Мауи, и он решил построить воздушного змея._

_И что это был за воздушный змей! В качестве паруса отец дал ему самый большой и прочный кусок баркло. Для поперечин он использовал большие куски бамбука, тщательно вырезанные и зазубренные. А из кустарника олона он срезал длинные ветки и скрутил их вместе, чтобы получилась прочная веревка. С большой осторожностью он соорудил своего воздушного змея._

_Воздушный змей Мауи был настоящим произведением искусства. Его друзья взволнованно собрались вокруг, чтобы помочь ему донести его до Хранительницы Ветров. Мауи и остальные прошли через деревню, и все люди оставили свою работу и пришли посмотреть._

_Они направились к Пещере Ветров. Приблизившись к месту, они увидели Хранительницу Ветров, сидящую у входа._

_— О, Хранительница Ветров, — воскликнул Мауи, — приди, принеси Ипу Ики, маленькую тыкву, которая держит нежный ветерок, и давай запустим нашего змея!_

_Хранительница Ветров была мудрой старухой и знала, что ласковые ветры Ипу Ики будут ласково играть с мальчиком. Она вошла в свою пещеру и вернулась, неся маленький калебас или выдолбленную тыкву._

_— Этот калебас называется Ипу Ики, — сказала она, — и в нём дуют нежные ветры: Мягкий, Туманный и Пыльный. — И она спела свою песню:_

_О, Ветер, Мягкий ветер Хило,  
Ветер из калебаса вечных ветров  
Приди из Ипу Ики.  
О ветер, мягкий ветер Хило,  
Приди нежно, приди с кротостью._

_Крышка калебаса зашевелилась, и Хранительница Ветров осторожно приподняла её край. Медленно мягкий ветер Хило выплыл наружу и потянул за собой воздушного змея. Мауи отпустил часть верёвки, и его друзья подняли большой парус, но ветер только шуршал тканью. И снова Хранительница Ветров запела свою песню._

_О, Ветер, Мягкий ветер Ваймеи,  
Ветер из калебаса вечных ветров  
Приди из Ипу Ики.  
О ветер, мягкий ветер Ваймеа,  
Поспеши ко мне, приди ко мне с силой._

_Крышка калебаса снова зашевелилась, и Хранительница Ветров слегка приподняла её. Туманный ветер Ваймеи вылетел наружу, вырвав змея из рук друзей Мауи и отправив его парить над деревьями._

_Друзья Мауи радостно закричали, когда он выпустил верёвку, и даже Хранительница Ветров пришла в возбуждение. Она вызывала также Пыльный ветер и Дымный ветер. Змей парил над морем, как огромная птица. Мауи откинулся назад и счастливо рассмеялся, а Хранительница Ветров молча стояла и с удовольствием смотрела на лицо мальчика, а потом на змея._

_— На сегодня достаточно, — сказала Хранительница Ветров. — Надо уважать ветры, их нельзя принимать как должное. Они будут уважать тебя, если ты будешь уважать их._

_После нескольких секунд молчания Мауи медленно кивнул головой._

_— Да, о, Хранительница Ветров, — сказал он немного неохотно. — Призови свои ветры обратно к себе._

_Хранительница Ветров сняла крышку с Ипу Ики и позвала обратно свои ветры. Змей медленно опустился, и когда Мауи накрутил верёвку, его друзья поймали змея. Хранительница Ветров снова закрыла калебас крышкой, и все разошлись по домам._

_Но Мауи это не устраивало. Он видел, как высоко взлетел его воздушный змей, и теперь задавался вопросом, насколько выше он может подняться. Мальчик вспомнил слова Хранительницы Ветров и понял, что должен уважать их, но всё же ему было интересно._

_На следующий день Мауи и его друзья взяли большого воздушного змея и вернулись в Пещеру Ветров. Они нашли Хранительницу Ветров, сидящую перед домом._

_— О, Хранительница Ветров, принеси Ипу Нуи, калебас Четырёх Великих Ветров! — воскликнул Мауи._

_— Ветров Ипу-Ики было достаточно, Мауи, — сказала старуха. — Разве ты не помнишь, что я тебе сказала? Ты должен уважать ветры, особенно Четыре Великих Ветра._

_— Но я силён, так же силён, как Четыре Великих Ветра, — сказал Мауи, лишь наполовину веря своим собственным словам, и начал петь нараспев:_

_О, Ветры, могучие, как боги,  
Ветер из калебаса вечных ветров,  
Приди из Ипу Нуи.  
Сильный Восточный Ветер,  
Бурлящий Северный Ветер,  
поторопись и приди ко мне._

_Из глубины пещеры донёсся могучий рёв. Хранительница Ветров вздрогнула и побежала к выходу, но её встретили Северный и Восточный Ветры, которые сбили её с ног и вырвали воздушного змея из рук друзей Мауи. Мальчик откинулся назад так далеко, как только мог, когда воздушный змей унёсся далеко в море. Он радостно засмеялся, увидев, как далеко улетел его воздушный змей, а также над Хранительницей Ветров, которая тщетно пыталась вернуть крышку Ипу Нуи на место. Но с громким криком и воем Западный и Южный Ветры с рёвом вырвались из калебаса, выбив его из рук женщины и отбросив прочь._

_Змей взлетел так высоко, потому что верёвка была длинной, и всё же он сильно дёргался. Верёвка начала гудеть на ветру, и когда небо потемнело, змей исчез в облаках._

_— О, Ветры, могучие, как боги, вернитесь в Ипу Нуи, — крикнул Мауи, думая, что он держит ситуацию под контролем._

_Но, конечно же, ветры были ему не подвластны. Небо потемнело. Четыре воющих ветра бушевали всё сильнее и сильнее, пока верёвка, прикреплённая к змею, не лопнула с громким треском, отбросив Мауи назад. Змей улетел за гору, и больше его никто не видел._

_И всё же ветры продолжали бушевать. Пальмы, что росли вокруг Пещеры Ветров, склоняли свои головы перед лицом натиска, пока они тоже не сломались. Над всем островом свистели и завывали ветры. Простыни из коры, развешенные для просушки, сдуло ветром, и начался сильный дождь, заливший поля, заставив людей разбежаться во все стороны. Ветры доказали, кто сильнее._

_В отчаянии Хранительница Ветров набросилась на Ипу Нуи, отнесла его обратно в пещеру и работала всю ночь, мягко уговаривая ветра вернуться в калебас. Наконец буря закончилась._

_Мауи был в немилости, и люди стали называть его Тот Кто Принёс Великую Бурю. Люди не хотели иметь с ним ничего общего. Друзья бросили его, и Хранительница Ветров отвернулась, когда Мауи пришёл навестить её._

_Оказавшись один с пустыми руками, Мауи построил ещё одного змея, поменьше первого, и запустил его возле своего дома, когда вокруг никого не было. Мальчик привязывал змея к скале и изучал его движения в небе, и вскоре он мог сказать, когда погода будет хорошей или штормовой. Однажды он заметил, что несколько человек уходят в поле._

_— Сегодня будет дождь, — сказал Мауи людям. — Будет лучше работать на полях завтра._

_Но те только хмуро смотрели на него. Вскоре действительно пошёл дождь, и люди побежали обратно в деревню, с удивлением глядя на Мауи, когда оказались около него._

_На другой день Мауи предупредил группу женщин, что их барклот может сдуть с места сушки, потому что его змей сказал ему, что в этот день будет шторм. Женщины не обращали на него никакого внимания. Вскоре, однако, они покинули свои дворы, гоняясь за тряпкой, которая развевалась в бурю._

_Со временем жители деревни стали полагаться на Мауи и его воздушного змея. Он научил их предсказывать по пляшущим движениям воздушного змея, в какие дни лучше всего сажать деревья, ловить рыбу или сушить кору. Люди перестали называть Мауи Тем Кто Принёс Великую Бурю и стали называть его Учителем И Предсказателем Погоды. Хранительница Ветров снова стала относиться к нему дружелюбно, но Мауи уже усвоил этот урок. Никогда больше он не призывал ветры Ипу Ики или Ипу Нуи._

Эрмаль осторожно закрыл книгу и, подняв глаза, увидел, что оба ребенка всё ещё не спят, хотя и ещё больше сгорбились под одеялами.

— Теперь мы больше не используем воздушного змея, чтобы следить за погодой, — сказал смотритель, как будто именно поэтому он выбрал эту историю. — Но приборы, которыми я пользуюсь на Маяке, измеряют то же самое, что и воздушный змей Мауи.

Воцарилось молчание, пока все обдумывали слова Меты и историю, которую он им только что рассказал. Затем Анита сказала совершенно спокойно, как будто её проинструктировали, хотя Эрмаль и не заходил так далеко: — Папа, ты говорил, что запустишь с нами воздушного змея!

Фабрицио моргнул, потому что теперь внимание обоих его детей было приковано к нему.

— Ну, теперь я уверен, что Эрмаль после такого рассказа гораздо лучше меня знает, как сделать лучшего воздушного змея.

Услышав эти слова Мобричи, кудрявый на секунду замер, пытаясь найти ответ, ведь именно это он и не имел в виду. Это было именно то, что он пытался изменить с помощью этой истории. Он пытался показать Фабрицио, что _он_ может дать детям.

К счастью, на помощь Эрмалю пришёл Либеро.

— Но, папа, мы же хотим запустить воздушного змея _с тобой_! — он не смог бы вложить больше раздражения в свой голос, даже если бы попытался. Смотритель с трудом сдержал улыбку. По крайней мере, это показало ему, что он не ошибся. Все сомнения мужчины были только в его голове, он всё ещё был целым миром этих детей.

— Со мной? — эхом отозвался Фабрицио, и Мете было больно слышать удивление в его голосе.

Когда Либеро и Анита бросились убеждать отца в своей искренности и придумывали один дикий план для своего воздушного змея за другим («может быть, мы сможем летать!»), Эрмаль прокрался вниз по лестнице, теперь уже никто не обращал на него внимания. Он выполнил свой план, и результат оказался лучше, чем он ожидал.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня Дино и Андреа собираются вернуться на остров с новыми припасами. У Фабрицио есть к ним просьба... Неужели ему действительно позволят остаться на острове?

Утро выдалось ясным, и небо было усеяно белыми пушистыми перистыми облаками. Это была приятная перемена по сравнению с дождём в прошлые дни, обещание ясного заката прошлой ночью не нарушалось.

Эрмаль с удовлетворением посмотрел на волны. Не было никаких причин, по которым Дино и Андреа не смогли бы совершить своё путешествие сегодня. Он с нетерпением ждал встречи с ними и Фабрицио, чтобы обсудить детали пребывания семьи на острове вместе с ним. У смотрителя не было никаких опасений, что они могут возразить — они не станут этого делать, зная историю Мобричи, зная, как одинок может быть остров. И даже если они поднимут какие-то вопросы, у Меты тоже были свои аргументы. В общем, он был уверен, что разговор пройдёт хорошо, и надеялся, что это тоже принесёт Фабрицио некоторое душевное спокойствие.

Кроме того, ему пришлось потратить некоторое время, чтобы сесть и написать письмо — подать заявку на замену смотрителя маяка в конце лета, когда он хотел навестить свою семью. Сейчас было ещё рано, но после всех предыдущих разочарований он решил, что лучше позаботиться об этом заранее. Он отошёл от окна и направился вниз по лестнице. Как только он вошёл в гостиную, входная дверь открылась, впустив Аниту и Либеро, а за ними и Фабрицио.

— Доброе утро, Эрмаль! — сказала девочка, улыбаясь кудрявому, когда увидела его. — Фьолла тоже передаёт тебе привет.

Затем она присоединилась к брату, который уже начал накрывать на стол. Эрмаль и Фабрицио тоже отправились на кухню готовить завтрак. Когда все четверо сидели за столом и ели, смотритель объявил:

— Андреа и Дино придут сегодня. Вы понимаете, что это значит?

— Мы должны прибраться? — предложила Анита, и её голос притих, когда она откусила кусочек хлеба.

— Что? Нет, — ответил Мета, немного смутившись. — Ты думаешь, что у нас слишком грязно?

Он окинул взглядом комнату, но ничего выбирающегося из привычной обстановки не было. Дино и Андреа определённо видели кое-что похуже, и не было никакой причины устраивать уборку ради них.

— Мы всегда прибираемся, когда к нам приходят гости, — сказала девочка таким тоном, словно цитировала кого-то, и этот кто-то был ясен по полускрытому смешку Фабрицио.

Эрмаль повернулся к нему.

— Так это _ты_ думаешь, что тут слишком грязно? — спросил он, пытаясь приподнять бровь.

— Нет, вовсе нет! — быстро откликнулся мужчина. — И теперь всё по-другому. Не похоже, чтобы старушки из деревни приходили сюда судить, как поживает бедный одинокий вдовец с детьми. Они будут использовать всё, что угодно, чтобы критиковать! — объяснил он.

— Вы можете просто сказать мне, если считаете, что мой стиль ведения домашнего хозяйства не совсем соответствует стандартам, — пошутил кудрявый, улыбаясь.

Ответ Фабрицио, если он у него и был, так и не состоялся, потому что их перебил Либеро.

— Но что же тогда это значит? Что приедут Андреа и Дино?

— А, ну конечно, это значит, что мы должны испечь печенье! — сказал Мета, переключая своё внимание на мальчика.

— Печенье! — эхом отозвалась Анита. — Но это же весело!

— Я рад, что ты так думаешь, — улыбнулся Эрмаль. — Может быть, мы начнём после завтрака?

Все согласились с этим, и после того, как смотритель убрал посуду, он передал миску и ингредиенты Фабрицио, перечисляя необходимое количество.

— Я подумал, что на этот раз мы сможем испечь печенье с глазурью! — сказал смотритель и принялся работать своим пестиком и ступкой, дробя сахар в мелкий порошок. Пока Фабрицио и дети замешивали и раскатывали тесто, Мета взял небольшое количество черники из запасов и растер её так плотно, как только мог. Затем он порылся в своих шкафах, пока не нашёл мелкое сито в задней части одного из них, и вытряхнул все шкурки и оставшиеся комки. Когда это было сделано, печенье было разрезано и готово к выпечке. Они положили его на поднос и сунули в духовку.

Пока пеклось печенье, Эрмаль попытался усадить Либеро и Аниту за урок чтения, но они никак не могли сосредоточиться. Это не имело значения, они могли сделать перерыв, и, кроме того, печенье всё равно скоро будет готово.

— Давайте переложим его на тарелку и дадим остыть, а потом можно будет положить глазурь. Я позову вас, когда оно будет готово, хорошо? Теперь вы можете пойти и поиграть. — После того как дети убежали, кудрявый добавил: — А мы займёмся уборкой.

Он оглядел кухню. Всё было не так уж плохо, просто так казалось. Стол был завален мукой, а прилавок — липким от сахара и черничного варенья.

— А когда приедут Дино и Андреа? — спросил Фабрицио, когда они немного поработали бок о бок.

— Обычно сразу после обеда, в начале дня, плюс-минус, — легко ответил Мета, сосредоточенно протирая стойку, пока не заметил в голосе Мобричи что-то странное, напряжённое, к чему он не привык.

— Тебе не стоит нервничать, Фабрицио. Они не скажут вам, чтобы вы уходили. Нам придётся обсудить некоторые детали, но ваше пребывание здесь не ставится под вопрос. Дино и Андреа наверняка согласятся.

Мужчина выглядел немного успокоенным, его плечи слегка опустились, расслабившись, но он по-прежнему не смотрел Эрмалю в глаза.

— Эй, — тихо сказал смотритель, оставив влажную тряпку, которой он протирал стойку, и подошёл к Фабрицио, положив руку ему на плечо. — Послушай меня. Я обещаю тебе, что ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько захочешь. Никто тебя не прогонит. Ни я, ни Дино и Андреа, и никто другой тоже, хорошо? — Он на секунду сжал руку на плече мужчины и уже собирался убрать её, когда рука Фабрицио поднялась и опустилась поверх чужой, тёплая и твёрдая.

— Спасибо тебе, Эрмаль. Правда, я не знаю… я не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы ты не предложил нам место для ночлега.

В его голосе послышался намёк на то отчаяние, которое Мета уже видел раньше.

— Конечно, я так рад, что ты останешься на некоторое время, правда. Я же говорил тебе, что остров будет твоим домом столько, сколько ты захочешь.

— Может быть, я поверю тебе, если ты повторишь это ещё раз, — сказал Мобричи с дрожащей улыбкой на лице, но глаза его не отрывались от пола. Эрмаль медленно поднял свободную руку и приподнял подбородок Фабрицио — мягко, скорее как предложение, чем как приказ.

— Я скажу это тебе столько раз, сколько ты захочешь услышать, — заверил его кудрявый. Улыбка, появившаяся теперь на губах мужчины, была больше похожа на ту, которую Мета помнил по более светлым временам, и он был рад её видеть. Ему нравилось это видеть. Ему нравилось смотреть на улыбку Фабрицио.

Мобричи убрал руку и коснулся тыльной стороны пальцев Эрмаля, оставив после себя лёгкое покалывание. Они вернулись к своей задаче — привести кухню в порядок. Когда это было сделано, смотритель проверил печенье.

— Оно остыло. Ты не хочешь позвать Либеро и Аниту? А я пока закончу с глазурью.

Фабрицио кивнул и вытер руки, прежде чем отправиться на поиски своих детей. Мета положил немного черничного варенья и несколько капель воды в сахарную пудру, чтобы получилась глазурь нужной консистенции, помешивая её до тех пор, пока все комки не исчезли и липкое месиво не стало однородным бледно-фиолетовым. Он положил всё это на стол вместе с несколькими маленькими ложечками, как раз вовремя, когда Либеро и Анита вбежали обратно в комнату.

— Вы можете использовать ложки, чтобы положить глазурь на печенье. Она быстро высохнет, — сказал он им, когда дети взобрались на стул и пододвинули к себе печенье. Анита первым делом взглянула на миску с глазурью.

— Она фиолетовая! — воскликнула она в изумлении.

— Так и есть, — Эрмаль только улыбнулся и прислонился к кухонному столу, наблюдая за происходящим, а Фабрицио помогал ему в процессе посыпания печенья, пока оно всё не кончилось и не покрылось сверху глазурью.

Как только это произошло, печенье было отложено в сторону, чтобы дать глазури высохнуть, и Либеро с Анитой вскочили, готовые снова убежать, чтобы продолжить свою игру, но отец поймал их обоих, обняв за плечи и притянув к себе.

— Не так быстро, давайте сначала уберём этот беспорядок, — он указал им на скатерти, которыми они с Метой пользовались, и убедился, что стол, а также руки и лица детей не покрыты глазурью, прежде чем отпустить их играть.

— Я хотел проверить запасы, чтобы узнать, сколько мы израсходовали за последние две недели, — сказал Эрмаль, когда они ушли. — Это пригодится для того, чтобы рассчитать, сколько нам нужно будет получать каждый месяц. Это не займёт много времени, мы можем пообедать позже.

— Я могу помочь с подсчётами, — ответил Фабрицио. — Я брал большую часть продуктов для приготовления еды.

— Ладно, тогда пошли, я только быстро захвачу какую-нибудь бумагу.

Кудрявый взял её вместе с карандашом, и они отправились в кладовую. Сначала Мета подсчитал самые простые вещи. Масло было легко измерить, и некоторые из вещей, которые они использовали только немного, эти количества просто было легко контролировать. Но потом они добрались до всех сыпучих запасов: мешков с мукой и бобами, картофеля и лука, консервов и всякой всячины.

Эрмаль вздохнул, глядя на всё это и не зная, с чего начать.

— Вот, позволь мне, я их рассортировал и помню, сколько использовал, — сказал Фабрицио, делая шаг вперед. Смотритель удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Ты рассортировал их?

Фабрицио пожал плечами: 

— Я же сказал, я занимал себя.

Затем он начал перечислять различные виды запасов, и Мета послушно записал их. Весь процесс был закончен гораздо быстрее, чем он ожидал, и на самом деле время обеда ещё не пришло. Поэтому они с Мобричи воспользовались возможностью насладиться солнечным светом на скамейке перед домом, просто сидя и разговаривая, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем.

После обеда Эрмаль сел писать своё письмо, пытаясь найти наилучшую формулировку, чтобы донести свою точку зрения, не обвиняя никого в том, что он не добился своего раньше. В конце концов он перечитал готовый результат и решил, что отправит его. Он сложил конверт и надписал адрес. Кудрявый провёл по нему пальцами, когда тот лежал на столе. Хотелось надеяться, что на этот раз ответ будет положительным, и у него появится шанс увидеть свою семью.

Тогда он взглянул на часы и понял, что уже гораздо позже, чем он думал. Дино и Андреа должны скоро приехать. Мета не думал, что пропустил сигнал рога, возвещающий об их приближении, так как был поглощён своим делом — дети или Фабрицио дали бы ему знать. И всё же им не потребуется много времени, чтобы добраться до острова.

По крайней мере, он так думал. Прошёл уже час, а никаких признаков приближения лодки всё ещё не было видно. Эрмаль то и дело поглядывал на часы, хотя и старался не обращать внимания на нарастающую тревогу. Фабрицио чувствовал его настроение, и он уже начал нервничать. Смотритель задумался, что же могло быть причиной опоздания Дино и Андреа. Дело было не в погоде, это уж точно. Неужели в городе что-то случилось? Может быть, что-то случилось по дороге?

Наконец, спустя ещё полчаса, которые медленно проползли мимо, они услышали гудок приближающейся лодки, и Мета вздохнул с облегчением.

— Вы поздно, — это было первое, что произнёс Эрмаль, когда лодка прибыла. Он окинул взглядом своих друзей, лодку, пытаясь найти что-то неладное, что могло бы объяснить задержку. Он не видел ничего необычного. — Что-то случилось?

Андреа хихикнул, немного успокоив нервы кудрявого.

— Не волнуйся, Эрмаль. Всё хорошо. Мы просто хотели дождаться почты, и оказалось, что у экипажа была проблема с колесом, из-за которой он опоздал. Вот, ты можешь поблагодарить нас. — Он вложил в руки кудрявого пачку конвертов. Это были письма от его семьи, за исключением одного от бабушки, которое больше подходило под категорию «посылка», чем «письмо».

— И я так и сделаю, — Мета улыбнулся, его пальцы пробежали по бумаге конвертов, которые дали бы ему почувствовать вкус дома, увидеть людей, по которым он скучал.

Он обнял Дино тоже, когда тот выбрался на берег.

— Давайте пойдём в дом. Там есть чай и печенье. Возможно, вам это понравится после вашего путешествия.

Двое мужчин кивнули и последовали за Эрмалем по тропе. Когда они пересекли поле, Фьолла подошла к ним, блея на ходу и задаваясь вопросом, не будет ли у неё шанса получить особую закуску, хотя также довольствуясь всем вниманием, которое она получила вместо этого.

— Она выглядит намного… менее экспериментальной, чем в прошлом году, — сказал Андреа со хитрой усмешкой. — Она больше не просила тебя сделать такую же стрижку? Интересно, почему?

— О, заткнись, — пробормотал смотритель, легонько толкнув парня в плечо. — Я бы хотел посмотреть, как ты сам стрижёшь овцу. Можешь попробовать в следующем году, что ты на это скажешь?

Обращаясь к Дино, он добавил более серьёзно:

— Шерсть должна быть уже в основном сухой, но всё же не оставляйте её упакованной слишком долго. И скажи Каролине, что я люблю её работу и доверяю её выбору цветов, как всегда.

— Будет сделано. Кстати, она дала нам ещё одну коробку пряжи для тебя.

— Я не уверен, что от одной овцы можно получить столько пряжи, — пробормотал Мета, возвращаясь к старой дискуссии. — А ты не можешь спросить её ещё раз, не согласится ли она, чтобы я оплачивал всю дополнительную работу, которую она делает?

— Ну, ей очень понравилась шаль, которую ты ей связал, — дипломатично заметил Дино, прекрасно зная, что городская прядильщица не примет денег Эрмаля, а просто продолжит отправлять ему пряжу, чтобы он мог чем-то заняться на своём острове. — Может быть, время от времени такой подарок подойдёт.

Войдя в дом, они были встречены Анитой, которая вприпрыжку бежала к ним. Либеро помогал Фабрицио разливать чай. Он робко последовал примеру отца и пожал руку Дино и Андреа. Они все уселись за стол, грызя свое застывшее печенье и наполняя воздух светской беседой. Кудрявый заметил, что пальцы Фабрицио барабанили по ноге — единственный признак нервозности. Он решил немного пожалеть этого мужчину и позволить тому моменту, которого он ждал, наступить немного раньше.

— Вы можете пойти и поиграть, если вам скучно, — сказал он Либеро и Аните. — Хотите ещё печенья для своих приключений?

Ни один из детей не ждал второго предложения, и они быстро выбежали на послеполуденное солнце, сжимая в руках ещё одно печенье. В комнате воцарилось молчание, и Мета, поймав взгляд Фабрицио, ободряюще кивнул ему. Это была его просьба, и он так волновался, что лучше было бы дать ему власть и позволить говорить самому. Эрмаль откинулся на спинку стула, но был готов вмешаться, когда понадобится.

Мобричи проглотил последний глоток чая и поставил кружку обратно на стол с чуть большей силой, чем требовалось. Прежде чем начать, он глубоко вздохнул.

— Есть кое-что, о чём я хотел вас спросить… Я уже говорил с Эрмалем, — он остановился, чтобы сделать ещё один глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить. — Вы же знаете мою историю. Вы знаете, что случилось во время шторма и после него. Я потерял всё: свой дом, свое имущество… я потерял всё. А теперь я всё ещё не знаю, как жить дальше, как начать всё сначала и с чего вообще начать. Я не знаю, куда идти, я действительно понятия не имею, поэтому я хотел спросить вас… возможно ли мне и моим детям остаться на острове подольше? Я знаю, что прошу слишком многого, я знаю это. Но чтобы помочь, я могу пойти на рыбалку, я могу сделать бремя меньше, могу пополнять запас еды, чтобы нам было нужно меньше. Любой излишек мы можем выкоптить, высушить и отправить обратно в город. Я могу отплатить вам хотя бы за малую толику того, что вы для меня сделали. Я могу заплатить за своё содержание. Я уверен, что могу сделать что-то, чтобы облегчить вам задачу, но, пожалуйста, я хотел бы остаться.

Фабрицио глубоко вздохнул в конце своей речи, едва дав себе возможность дышать во время разговора. Его глаза были устремлены на чашку, пальцы нервно теребили её. Теперь он был человеком, ожидающим приговора, и, похоже, прежние слова смотрителя не имели такого влияния, как сейчас. Мете очень хотелось протянуть руку и положить её на плечо мужчины, как он делал это раньше, но он не был уверен, что должен. Разве это не заставит Фабрицио почувствовать себя слабым в этот момент? Как будто он нуждался в поддержке, как будто он не мог справиться с этой просьбой самостоятельно?

Первым нарушил молчание Андреа.

— Но, Фабрицио, вовсе не обязательно платить за своё содержание! — сказал он. — Знаете, вы трое так много не едите!

Эрмаль видел, что это очень мало помогло успокоить нервы Мобричи. Ему нужны были более ясные слова, явное подтверждение того, что он может остаться. По нежной улыбке на лице Дино он понял, что тот тоже это заметил, и мужчина заговорил первым:

— По-моему, это отличная идея!

При этих словах Фабрицио вскинул голову и впился взглядом в лицо Дино. Выражение его лица было замкнутым, как будто он ждал, что ему скажут, что это шутка.

— Нет, я серьёзно, я думаю, что это действительно хорошая идея, чтобы вы остались подольше, если хотите. На самом деле это было бы как убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Позвольте мне объяснить, — быстро продолжил Дино. — Маяк никогда не предназначался для того, чтобы служить постом только для одного человека. Всё началось именно так, когда умерла жена последнего смотрителя и он настоял на том, чтобы остаться, но это не идеально. Ты знаешь, мы беспокоимся об Эрмале, он здесь совсем один. Что-нибудь может случиться, и мы узнаем об этом только через месяц. И конечно же, помимо личной заботы о друге, нужно думать и о функционировании маяка. Если что-то случится со смотрителем, свет не будет зажжён, и корабли могут снова потерпеть крушение на побережье вокруг этого места. Так что, если ты останешься, мы будем гораздо более уверены, что на острове всё в порядке. Вы могли бы присматривать друг за другом, это было бы отличным решением.

Кудрявый улыбнулся: его друг действительно прекрасно всё выразил. Он сделал так, что Фабрицио оказывал городу услугу, а не был для него обузой. Он сделал всё так, чтобы Мобричи почувствовал, что он полезен, что у него есть цель, что он нужен.

— Вы это серьёзно? — наконец пробормотал мужчина после некоторого молчания, в котором он был субъектом выжидательных взглядов Андреа и Дино, ожидавших его ответа.

— О да, конечно. Это не то место, где стоит оставаться без компании, — вставил Андреа. — Как сказал Дино, мы беспокоимся за Эрмаля. Будет гораздо лучше, если ты присмотришь за ним. Мы не хотим, чтобы он потерял один из своих шариков, — сказал он с милой улыбкой, адресованной Мете, который боролся с желанием высунуть язык. Сейчас было не время — и это дало бы Андреа только большее преимущество.

— Перейдём к практическим вопросам, — заметил Дино, снова возвращаясь к более серьёзной части разговора. — Так как должность смотрителя маяка даёт достаточно денег, чтобы обеспечить семью, одежду и еду, только человек, нанятый в качестве фактического смотрителя, получает зарплату. Так что поставки не являются проблемой ни в малейшей степени, но у нас нет средств, чтобы заплатить тебе.

— _Заплатить мне?_ — эхом отозвался Фабрицио. — Конечно, вы не обязаны мне платить, я и никогда не ожидал-

— Мы знаем, что это так, я просто хотел сказать тебе об этом. Я хотел бы, чтобы мы могли, давая тебе возможность обеспечить свою семью, построить будущее. Как бы то ни было, всё, что мы можем предложить вам, — это место для проживания и припасы, чтобы вы чувствовали себя комфортно.

— Это всё, о чём я могу просить, и даже больше. Я не знаю, как вам отплатить…

— Тебе и не надо, — серьёзно ответил Дино. — Это была тяжёлая цена, которую вы уже заплатили. Нам и в голову не придёт просить большего.

Андреа бросил быстрый взгляд на часы и откашлялся.

— Если всё это улажено, то, я думаю, нам следует пойти и разгрузить лодку. Уже довольно поздно.

Он шёл рядом с Эрмалем, когда они спускались на пляж.

— У нас есть новые запасы большинства провизии. Мы не были уверены, сколько вам понадобится.

Смотритель достал из кармана список, который они с Фабрицио составили ранее.

— Вот, это должно помочь.

— О да, конечно, — сказал молодой человек, бегло просматривая список. — Мы будем основывать наши расчёты на этом для следующей поставки. Также будет хорошо, если мы вернёмся к ежемесячному расписанию после этого. Вас это устраивает?

— Конечно, вы уже достаточно долго балуете нас, — с улыбкой сказал Мета.

Всем четверым потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы разгрузить лодку и уложить обратно пустые ящики и мешок с шерстью.

— Тогда мы отправимся прямо сейчас, — объявил Дино, когда Фабрицио позвал Либеро и Аниту, чтобы попрощаться. — У вас есть какие-нибудь пожелания на следующий раз?

Эрмаль задумался и вдруг вспомнил о письме, которое он так тщательно написал.

— У меня есть одно пожелание сейчас, — сказал он и полез в карман за конвертом. — Вот, пожалуйста, доставьте это для меня.

Андреа взял его и посмотрел на адрес, подняв понимающий взгляд.

— Мы позаботимся, чтобы он прибыл. И давайте будем надеяться на лучший ответ в этот раз.

Кудрявый кивнул, слегка напряжённый, но в то же время полный надежды. Он не позволит себе даже подумать о том, что ему снова откажут, пока не увидит это чёрным по белому. Но у него было хорошее предчувствие, что этим летом он вернётся домой, он знал это.

Затем Дино и Андреа приготовились к отплытию и помахали всем четверым, оставшимся на пирсе, пока они не уплыли к горизонту, становясь всё меньше и меньше, пока не скрылись из виду.


End file.
